No Regrets
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: En el camino de su vida siempre hubo cosas de las cuales hubiese dado su brazo izquierdo por impedirlos, pero, definitivamente de lo que nunca se arrepentiría sería de lo que en esta ocasión acababa de sumergirlo en un impredecible abismo; pues, en aquel par de ojos verdes y presencia silenciosa, ambos se sumergían en una palabra en común: Jamás.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, damas y caballeros, no pretendo que este pequeño proyecto sea demasiado largo, pero sí que me gustaría experimentar un poco. Espero que les guste y como siempre, la inspiración llegó de la forma menos creible, por que he de admitirlo, salvo quizá el nuevo manga y uno que otro guiño, fueron los responsables de esta obra. ¡Espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **No Regrets.**

 **-1-**

 **Elegía.**

* * *

De la noche a la mañana, la vida perfecta del Conde Uchiha Sasuke se vio manchada por un escándalo mayor. Incluso Uzumaki Naruto, su amigo más cercano, se sintió completamente humillado por las habladurías del pueblo y cómo su compañero y mejor amigo, no se molestaba en negarlo. Era una grosería y por demás una bastante desagradable. No había sido hasta que finalmente, cuando el sol estaba cayendo y la culpable de dicho testimonia fue llevada a un estrado para juzgarse que todo se aclaró cuando, efectivamente, el Conde emergió para defender a su supuesta agraviante.

¿Qué si qué había con todo esto en particular? ¿Qué si cómo era posible que todos hubiesen actuado por demás sorprendidos ante las palabras del Conde? Bueno, era sumamente sencillo y la noticia no era para menos agradable en aquella burocrática sociedad: Una esclava cualquiera, sin nombre, sin voto, sin ninguna posesión y sin reconocimiento alguno, había sido expuesta con una peligrosa confesión; estaba esperando un hijo del Conde Uchiha y, por si fuera poco, era cierto.

…

Se conocieron de la forma habitual respectivamente de sus clases sociales. No fue más que un encuentro, que terminaría de forma fugaz y sin ninguna clase de hazaña mayor. Ella tan sólo tenía ocho años aquel día, él dieciséis. La pequeña era grácil y un tanto frágil, de aspecto inofensivo para cualquiera, llamaba la atención sobre cualquier cosa por su corto, pero igualmente hermoso cabello rosado. Sasuke, por otro lado, era un joven apuesto a dicha edad, serio, como ningún otro, o al menos eso creía Sakura, pero tan cálido con sus seres queridos, en especial con su hermano, que prácticamente se podía hablar de él como si tuviera dos caras.

Sus caminos, aunque cercanos, nunca estuvieron destinados a estar unidos; y ciertamente era algo que no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Sakura se conformaba con la vida que le había tocado vivir y Sasuke jamás fue algo más allá que el Amo Sasuke. Desde luego, para una niña de tan corta edad el fijarse en la masculinidad del Uchiha no era algo que fuese importante, más bien su vida giraba en torno a sus ocupaciones como sierva de la casa Uchiha; por no decir formalmente esclava.

Fueron pocas las veces que interactuaron, pero aquellas ocasiones no tuvieron nada de especial. Salvo una que otra reprimenda por parte de Sasuke sobre sus torpes piecitos a la hora de servir la cena o pasarle algo, pero nada más. Sí, entre ellos no había nada de especial, nada… hasta este día.

Un día que muchos olvidaron, una canción del alma y una estela de sangre que jamás se borraría de la mente de muchos.

 _La Tragedia Uchiha._

Quién y cómo lo hizo seguiría siendo una pregunta sin respuesta. Una noche, de luna llena para ser preciso, la casa de la familia ardió en grandes llamas rojas, mientras los gritos y la sangre se esparcían como esporas en el viento. Sin saber cómo una chispa liberó un imponente y majestuoso fuego que se esparció por toda la mansión en cuestión de minutos. Pocos sobrevivieron a la tragedia, la mayoría sirvientes, algunos animales y sólo un Uchiha… el último.

Sasuke fue rescatado por un joven capataz que casualmente tuvo la suerte de encontrarlo medio muerto pese a las terribles quemaduras que había sufrido. Su espalda jamás recuperaría su forma tersa y blanca, pero a cambio de eso la vida pudo ser conservada.

Sí, sólo el menor del matrimonio pudo salvarse, Lord Fugaku y Lady Mikoto ardieron ese día junto a su hijo mayor y Capitán de la guardia real, que casualmente descansaba tras un imperioso año de labores.

Sin nada más que una herida peligrosa y el corazón destrozado por la pérdida de su familia, quien le salvó de morir sin nada más que su soledad y depresión, fue su mejor amigo y compañero, Naruto. El chico había motivado a su padre a aceptarlo en su familia para que pudiera curarse y recuperar su fortuna. Tras varios años de recuperación, educación y favores prestados por sus imponentes virtudes, Sasuke fue conmemorado como Conde por la corona real y se le otorgó poder en diversas tierras y una mansión, que pronto haría que el apellido Uchiha renaciera de las frías cenizas.

Ya habían pasado diez años desde el indiferente y todo mundo conocía a Sasuke, no sólo por su título, sino por su particular forma de ser y su estoicismo. Tras la pérdida de su familia Sasuke había cambiado su forma de vida, ahora era un hombre serio, callado y calculador, a quien poco le importaba la vida de los demás si con ellos era capaz de conservar el poder, o al menos eso se rumoraba. Tampoco se le conocían otros gustos que no fuera el vino, la soledad y… un gusto singular por los tomates.

El conde se había convertido en un misterioso personaje, que retratado por un pasado caótico y triste, había renacido como un imponente león que tras salvar la vida de uno de los allegados al rey y amasar una importante fortuna económica y comercial, vagabundeaba en silencio por su mansión, siendo la fascinación de varias jovencitas y poetas, quienes hablaban de él como si fuera un demonio o un hombre sabio en el cuerpo de un solitario.

De hecho, ni la mayoría de sus sirvientes lo conocían del todo, salvo sus amistades más cercanas, en este caso Naruto, lo cierto era que Sasuke escondía muchos enigmas.

Ese día, para variar, Sasuke desfiló por la casa muy temprano. Se dirigía a su estudio en total silencio y tras pedirle al cocinero, quien por cierto también solía madrugar, una taza de té y un desayuno ligero, se dirigió a su estudio en donde se encerró el resto del día. Lo demás giraba con o sin Sasuke en la casa, pero ese día, justo después de comer en la gran mesa, sin compañía de nadie más que de su mayordomo, quien por cierto tan sólo lo observó comer y no lo acompañó, Uchiha se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la ventana más cercana, apreció aquella fresca tarde de primavera y sin nada más tomó su capa negra y caminó directo a la salida.

—¿Mi señor? – el mayordomo le miró sorprendido y antes de que cruzase el arco de la habitación, Sasuke le miró por encima del hombro y dijo de forma escueta.

—Preparen el coche, iré al pueblo. – entonces partió a paso firme.

Tal y como ordenó en menos de diez minutos el coche y los caballos ya estaban esperándole en la entrada de la mansión. Subió en silencio y de forma taciturna sólo indicó al conductor que avanzara. Al llegar al pueblo los curiosos no tardaron en agolparse para ver el choche del conde pasar por la calle principal. Sasuke no prestó atención a nada en particular, salvo una cosa que llamó su atención. A unas cuantas casas del parque, un hombre maltrataba de forma violenta a una joven. Le daba de bofetadas hasta tumbarla al suelo y, sin importarle si la gente le miraba de forma reprobatoria o no, sometía a la chica con un lenguaje vulgar y punzante.

Lo que más sorprendió a Sasuke no fue la escena en sí, sino que la chica, sin decir una sola palabra se limitaba a verlo de frente sin ninguna clase de miedo o remordimiento.

—¡No me mires incordió! – el hombre le pateó el rostro y la chica terminó por desplomarse con un gran moretón en su mejilla, iba a tocarse para disminuir el dolor cuando volvieron a golpearla en el estómago y dejarla sin aliento.

—No deberías golpearla así, la gente dirá cosas. – le aconsejó otro hombre.

—¡No me importa! – la tomó del cabello, un hermoso cabello rosado. —¡Si tienes tiempo para regalar mis productos y desperdiciar tu tiempo con los clientes coqueteando, seguro no te importará que cobre lo que me debes! – la chica, contrario a lo que parecía, no dijo nada. —¡Eres una maldita! – la soltó. —¡Ni siquiera puedes hablar, me das asco! – iba a abofetearla de nuevo pero el coche negro de Sasuke se paró en seco frente a ellos. Aquello llamó sus atenciones y detuvieron su disputa para ver al imponente Conde bajar lentamente hasta posarse al lado de la maltrecha joven. Todo quedó suspendido en un sepulcral silencio.

—Conde Uchiha. – lo reconoció el hombre de hacía rato.

—¿Puedo saber… por qué la golpea tanto? – no era como si fuera a defenderla, sino como si se tratara de una genuina curiosidad.

—Estoy disciplinándola. Ella vive de los bienes de mi casa y por tanto…

—¿Es tu empleada?

—¿Empleada? – el hombre dijo eso como si fuera una burla. —No, mi señor, es mi esclava, mi sierva, trabaja para mí y me sirve como ayudante… pero una pésima ayudante.

—¿Ayudante en qué? – insistió Sasuke, totalmente serio.

—En… En lo que sea que haga falta en casa, señor. – de repente se sentía muy incómodo.

—Entonces… si es tu esclava, supongo que es tan indispensable como cualquier otro esclavo. – en realidad nadie entendía a lo que quería llegar.

—Su-Supongo que no. – el hombre le miró intrigado. —¿A qué quiere llegar señor?

—Todo esclavo tiene un precio. – fue al punto. —Es una joven callada y sumida, me sirve. ¿Cuánto quieres por ella? – aquella dejó perplejo al posadero, el hombre que la tenía como "empleada".

—¿Habla enserio? – dijo incrédulo. —Es una tonta, siempre anda tropezándose con sus pies, tira al suelo todo lo que tiene en las manos, regala y roba bienes, ¿Por qué le interesaría?

—Ya lo he dicho, ¿Vas vendérmela o no? – Sasuke le miró con el ceño fruncido, fugazmente desvió su vista a la de ella. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los jades de ella, los cuales, le miraban con absoluta exclamación.

—Pues… - entonces lo pensó, realmente lo pensó. —Bien, veinte monedas de plata. – titubeó, pero al ver que Sasuke desenfundaba un pequeño saco con las monedas y se las entregaba sin ninguna clase de ceremonia, una sonrisa surcó su rostro. —Bien, quien diría que me traerías alguna suerte, niña. – entonces tomó el dinero y retrocedió. —Toda suya.

Sasuke la miró nuevamente y ella a él.

—De pie. – dijo con firmeza. Al principio la chica no obedeció y el posadero, quien acababa de tomar su dinero y lo contaba presuroso se rio por ello.

—Es estúpida mi señor, creo que no entiende muchas palabras. Ella no… - se calló de repente cuando la vio ponerse de pie con dificultad, como si le doliera moverse; y cómo no, tras la terrible tunda que le habían dado.

—Sube. – le indicó el hombre con la mirada la puerta del coche.

—¿No pensará montarla en su carruaje, o sí señor? – dijo el posadero.

—He terminado de hacer tratos contigo, ahora cállate. – esta vez ni lo miró, le dio la espalda y contempló cómo la chica subía con cierta dificultad hasta sentarse en un rincón.

—Bien. – bufó molesto el posadero. —Pero no aceptaré devoluciones si se arrepiente. – era claro que le temía a Sasuke, pero aun así temía que también el monarca fuese a regresarle a alguien tan inútil.

—¿Arrepentirme? – Sasuke acababa de poner un pie en el carro y le regresó la mirada más fría que pudo dar. A juzgar por cómo pasaba saliva supo que había concedido intimidarlo. —Yo jamás me arrepiento. – sin nada más subió no sin antes indicarle a su chofer que emprendiera el camino a la mansión.

Se acomodó en el asiento contrario a donde la chica se había acurrucado. La observó unos momentos y suspiró. Tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de marchas, tenía tierra y hollín en el rostro, la ropa y el cabello, además de las marcas violáceas que recién se pintaban en su mejilla. La mujer sintió la mirada insistente del hombre sobre ella y se encogió un poco más, así como desvió la mirada. Sasuke le veía fijamente, taladrándola casi llegando a ser doloroso.

Pero nadie dijo nada. Uchiha miró por la ventanilla y dejó que la brisa le acariciara el rostro. La esclava, por otro lado, se relajó y ya un poco más tranquila se permitió respirar profundamente. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, dado que sentía miedo, pero al ver que el Conde no la había golpeado, al menos en ese momento, decidió relajarse un poco para que su corazón no doliera dada la velocidad con la que palpitaba. El disparo de adrenalina que había tenido anteriormente, por la cual había sido capaz de resistir los golpes bajó en una curva descendente y eso, sumado a la tensión emocional e incertidumbre, las cuales la tenían mentalmente agotada, desaparecieron momentáneamente, fue ahí que, sin darse cuenta cerró sus ojos y decidió rezar mudamente.

Sasuke la miró, se había quedado dormida; y pese a que en su rostro no se visualizaba ninguna clase de emociones, en su mente muchas preguntas surcaban intranquilas, pero, había una que no dejaba de nadar sin mermarse en lo más mínimo, sumada además, a una extraña sensación de nostalgia.

 _¿Nos conocemos?_

 **Continuará…**

 **Un Sasuke serio y una Sakura callada, que aunque nos cueste creerlo tiene su por qué. Quiza le di muchos spoilers, pero espero que la historia les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	2. Tragicomedia

**Les publico nuevo capitulo antes de que realice un viaje fuera de la ciudad y en el cual quizá no tenga un espacio libre para escribir, dado que será un viaje de ciertas cosas que decidirán algo importante en mi vida, por lo que espero que este capitulo les satisfaga. Intente hacerlo un poco más largo, así que espero les agrade el desarrollo de esta historia.**

* * *

 **-2-**

 **Tragicomedia.**

* * *

Su aliento, perfumado y vaporoso, sus manos, cuan garras bestiales, sus ojos, cuan demonio infernal. Ahí pues, se encontraba ella, de rodillas temblorosa y cuya sangre emergía de su boca sin poderla detener junto a aquel dolor apretante, devastador y ardoroso. Sus manos, inquietas y revoltosas se arremolinaban contra su boca, incapaz de gritar para satisfacer su suplicio, incapaz de morder o rasguñar para saldar su necesidad.

Pues entonces, antes de que pudiera ahogarse no sólo en la desesperación y la agonía, el sonido de una carcajada inmunda la atormentaría por siempre.

—Mi pequeña… - esas horribles palabras vagabundearon sin cesar. —Ni una palabra, ¿Lo entiendes? Si llegas a decir algo más… - y no terminó su frase, en lugar de eso se lamió los labios y volvió a reír.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su corazón de pena, su mente de pesadillas y su rostro de marcas que jamás se borrarían.

…

—Llegamos. – dio un respingo cuando la voz firme y característica del conde le llamó como si se tratara de una sicofonía. Abrió los ojos pávida y rápidamente se aferró a lo primero que tenía a la mano, es decir, el asiento de cuero. Respiró azorada e inmediatamente se giró para verse atrapada en aquel coche de madera frente a un imponente señor. Tragó saliva y rápidamente bajó la cabeza, en sumisión y temor.

—¡Mi señor! – lo recibió amablemente su mayordomo. La puertezuela se abrió rápidamente y en lugar se proseguir con su característica algarabía se detuvo en seco al contemplar a la joven al otro lado de su amo.

—Kabuto. – Sasuke fue el primero en salir. —Ella será nuestra nueva adquisición. – comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la casona. El sirviente se llevó una mano a sus gafas y las acomodó para poderla apreciar mejor.

—¿Una esclava, mi señor?

—Sí, llévala con las demás, que le asignen un lugar de trabajo, ropa nueva y que esté en funcionamiento cuanto antes. – dio otro paso y un ruido gracioso y característico lo hizo detenerse. —Y dale algo de comer. – sin más, terminó de entrar.

La chica miró al mayordomo, expectante. El hombre, sin ninguna clase de miramientos la tomó de un brazo, cerrando perfectamente su mano en su circunferencia y la haló hacia él para sacarla del carro.

—Andando, mancharás el carruaje. – ella opuso un poco de resistencia, pero tras darse cuenta que era claramente más fuerte desistió.

La llevó, tras la vista de los pocos sirvientes que ahí moraban, al patio trasero, no esperaba una fiesta de bienvenida o algo, pero tampoco que tuvieran algún tipo de consideración con ella, después de todo. Kabuto la condujo en silencio y tras una inesperada risa dejó de sentir la presión de su mano sobre ella para decir ser bañada por un balde de agua helada. Reprimió un grito y toda ella tembló de pies a cabeza.

—Estás muy sucia. – le dijo para volver a mojarla. —Bien, ahora necesitaré que esperes aquí. – la pobre muchacha tiritó un poco y se apresuró a quitarse el agua de encima.

—¿Quién es ella? – mencionó una voz femenina desconocida. Kabuto veía acompañado de una mujer de mediana edad, de cabellos castaños y mirada desafiante.

—Será la nueva esclava, el amo la compró hace un rato. Dijo que se le diera un trabajo y nuevas ropas. ¿Podrás hacerte cargo, Anko? – en la mirada del chico de cabello plateado tan sólo se podía reflejar burla, pero ella lo ignoró por completo, se fijó mejor en la mujer que tenía al frente.

—Veré que puedo hacer. – se cruzó de brazos. —¿Cómo te llamas? – ella le regresó una mirada recelosa y furtiva. —¿Qué, acaso no tienes nombre? – se burló Anko.

—Parece que no. Hace un momento acabo de bañarla con agua helada y no dijo ni pío.

—Pues será muda. – concluyó la mujer. Se acercó a ella y le alzó la barbilla sin ninguna clase de cuidado, apreció su rostro, encontrando el moretón y la reacción de dolor de la chica ante su contacto rudo. —No te ha ido muy bien, eh. – también le palpó los brazos y las caderas. —Estás tan delgada que parece que vas a quebrarte con la más fina brisa.

—Me iré, Anko. – Kabuto dio media vuelta. —Espero que la incorpores con las demás cuanto antes.

—Sí, sí, ya deja de molestar. – rodó los ojos ante la insistencia del mayordomo. Nuevamente, una vez que se fue, volvió a examinarla. —Está bien, dado que no puedes hablar y no sé cómo te llamas supongo que te bautizaré. – guardó silencio un momento y después de escanearla concluyó en algo. —Tienes una linda cara, lástima por tus heridas. Tu cabello es algo exótico y tus ojos también. ¿Qué tal si te llamo Hana? – ella no se quejó. —Perfecto, Hana serás.- la instó a seguirla. —Creo que Kabuto se me adelantó y te dio un baño, pero aún no terminamos. Necesitamos cambiarte de ropa y buscar un trabajo que puedas hacer.

Hana no dijo nada al respecto, tan sólo asintió y se resignó a caminar tras Anko. La vida de una esclava siempre era difícil, por no decir un calvario.

…

Se llevó a los labios la copa de vino y bebió con parsimonia pero ansioso. Suspiró tranquilo mientras cerraba los ojos tras disfrutar de su robusto sabor. Se encontraba sentado en su estudio, tal y como era costumbre en él, después de comer y de revisar sus pendientes. Una vez que terminó su copa sacó de unas carpetas de cuero varios documentos, entre ellos algunos recientes de la corona que le invitaban a diferentes conferencias y reuniones diplomáticas como el noble que era. En otros, sobre sus socios de negocios, cartas y estados de cuenta, en los cuales fluctuaban sus ganancias.

Sasuke llevó su mano derecha hacia un tintero y comenzó lentamente a remojar una pluma, después escribió tranquilamente, hizo cálculos en silencio y releyó los papeles.

—¿Amo? – alguien llamaba a la puerta lo cual lo distrajo más no respondió. —¿Amo, puedo entrar?

—Hazlo. – dijo con voz seca.

—Con su permiso. – entró Kabuto con la clara intención de recoger su copa. —Veo que está trabajando, no lo molestaré tan sólo…

—¿Ya le asignaste un trabajo? – preguntó Sasuke, interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Señor?

—La joven. – aclaró.

—Ah, sí, en estos momentos Anko se encarga de sus tareas, ¿O es que quieres asignárselas usted mismo?

—No. – sus respuestas eran tan serias y monosilábicas que siempre lo hacía sentir incómodo. —Toma. – le dio la copa. —No me molesten hasta que sea la hora de cenar.

—Sí, señor. – cerró de nuevo en silencio. Sasuke quedó solo otra vez, pero en ya no regresó al trabajo. Giró con cuidado y buscó entre un librero una pequeña apertura, quitó varios libros y luego se encontró con un pequeño cajón secreto, ahí dentro yacía un trozo de papel casi carbonizado, Sasuke lo sacó de su posición y lo apreció con cuidado, era una foto familiar; él tenía siete años y estaba en compañía de su familia, según podía recordar ese día habían hecho una fiesta, era el cumpleaños de Itachi, quien por cierto acababa de graduarse en una carrera comercial prestigiosa y además había sido aceptado en un prestigioso colegio militar, en el cual haría historial para ingresar a la guardia real.

Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y guardó la foto. Recordar el pasado tan sólo le daba dolor de cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza y regresó al escritorio, pero, en vez de revisar los documentos gastó su tiempo apreciando la pequeña flama de una vela que había durado encendida toda la tarde.

No se dio cuenta, pero su mente lentamente viajaba a un lugar no muy lejano, un lugar oscuro y horripilante; y casi como si de un agujero de gusano se tratara escuchó los grito horridos de su madre y padre, después mucha sangre, el rostro de Itachi con gruesas lágrimas que brotaban mientras intentaba decirle algo, pero que simplemente no podía escuchar.

 _Sasuke…_

 _Sasuke…_

 _Sasuke-sama…_

—Sasuke-sama. – reaccionó entonces cuando tras los toques de la puerta y la voz de una de las criadas. Parpadeó un par de veces y se levantó, la vela estaba apagada. Abrió la puerta de golpe y la chica que estaba al otro lado, a la cual no le conocía el nombre se encogió por la forma tan inesperada de su audiencia. El rostro de Sasuke era serio y tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? – dijo de golpe, la chica tragó saliva.

—La cena, mi señor. – se inclinó ante él.

—Estaré allí. – cerró la puerta entonces y la chica abandonó rápidamente el sitio. Una vez del otro lado de la puerta sobó entre sus cejas y respiró para tranquilizar su corazón, el cual latía demasiado rápido.

…

Las tareas que Anko le había asignado eran un poco más de lo que anteriormente había hecho con el posadero. Como la casa era muy grande y eran pocos los empleados, debían hacer el doble de esfuerzo por mantener la mansión funcional. Ese día no había parado en absoluto. Eran en total cinco criadas, contándola a ella más Anko. La mujer de ojos castaños era la asesora, ella era la jefa en estatus y era la única que no fungía como esclava. En sí, de hecho, la única que parecía una esclava era ella, puesto que su estado de salud e higiene eran muy inferiores que las otras.

Pero eso cambiaría, o al menos eso le había dicho Anko, mas dado las cantidades de tareas que tenía que hacer lo dudaba. A penas le había dado tiempo de presentarla hacia las demás y vestirla ya la había mandado a hacer quehaceres. Su primera tarea era ir al huerto y recoger algunos frutos para preparar la cena. La mansión estaba ubicada en las afueras del pueblo, y tenía un huerto modesto con gran variedad de frutas, así como un establo para algunos animales y una cochera en donde reparaban los carruajes.

Trabajaban ahí también algunos hombres, ellos se dedicaban al mantenimiento de los jardines, los animales y los árboles frutales. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un apartado especial del sitio que tenía viñedos. Metros y metros cuadrados de deliciosas uvas, así como un almacén especial. Comprendió que la casona estaba dividida en dos grandes rubros. Lo que podría considerarse una "hacienda" en donde se encargaban de cosechar y cuidar a los animales para la manutención de la misma, y la otra, que consistía prácticamente en la vivienda del conde.

En retrospectiva el sitio era enorme y los empleados que trabajaban en la cosecha vivían modestamente a los alrededores, dependiendo prácticamente de un salario proporcionado por el mismo noble. Así pues, la casa parecía ser otro universo interrelacionado. Pues aunque ahí hubiera pocos empleados dedicados a las tareas domésticas como la limpieza, la cocina, lavandería y demás, se trataban de las mismas personas que trabajaban en el campo.

Como verán, ella era sumamente analítica e inteligente, demasiado para alguien de su clase. No obstante, a pesar de ser tan brillante y lista, se limitaba a cumplir con lo suyo sin molestar a nadie. Así que, siguiendo dócilmente las órdenes de Anko, tal y como solía hacerlo desde una corta edad hizo todo lo que le pidió. Lavó la ropa, remendó otra, sacudió algunas alfombras y acomodó trastos en la cocina.

Hubiera podido hacer más, pero deliberadamente no pudo terminar. Fingió que no pasaba nada, pero cuando el resto de las mujeres no la veía se recostó en una de las paredes resistiendo todo el agotamiento y el hambre que no la dejaba continuar. No quejarse, era la principal regla, pero su fatigado cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo. Caminó lentamente, aferrándose a las paredes. Las mujeres estaban muy ocupadas terminando sus pendientes y acomodando la mesa, que no quiso molestarlas.

—Ah, Hana. – Anko la vio de pie en la cocina, sin hacer nada y tras fruncir el ceño se acercó a ella para sacudirla por los hombros. —Deja de haraganear, toma, lleva el vino, el Conde Uchiha no come sin su vino. Después de todo es lo que lo mantiene rico. – le dio la botella abierta y una copa ya servida en una bandeja de plata. Ella asintió, resistiendo los calambres que su insistente estómago le daba en protesta por no haber comido.

Al parecer Kabuto jamás obedeció la orden que el mismo conde le había dado, pues tras entregarla con Anko no había visto nada de comida, al menos no para ella. Por lo que, resignada y cooperadora asintió mientras tomaba la charola y caminaba lentamente hasta la mesa.

Pero, por cada paso que daba, sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba y se tambaleaba pesadamente. Su vista llegó a borrársele a ratos, mientras intentaba continuar y llegar a la mesa. No fue hasta que pasó el arco que daba al comedor que ya no pudo avanzar más. Resbaló sin querer y al sentir que caía sus sentidos despertaron, lamentablemente no lo suficientemente rápido. La botella cayó al suelo y se rompió, la copa por otro lado se derramó por completo a los pies de alguien.

No pudo frenar su caída y atinó a meter los brazos para proteger su rostro. Se levantó lentamente y lo primero que escuchó, además del cristal quebrándose, fue una exclamación asustada por parte del personal y entonces vio frente a ella un par de pies envestidos en finas botas de piel, ahora manchadas por el licor. Alzó su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos negros y reprobatorios de su patrón.

—¿Hana, te hiciste daño? – interrumpió una de las más jóvenes de las sirvientas, su nombre era Megumi.

—¿Hana? – Sasuke habló para sorpresa e intimidación de todos. —¿Te llamas Hana? – reiteró.

—N-No lo sabemos, amo. – Anko se atrevió a interrumpir la conversación. —Ella es muda, no puede hablar.

—¿Muda? – en ningún momento despegó su mirada de ella, quien para sorpresa del conde tampoco retiró la suya. —Y torpe.- miró sus botas y la alfombra. —Levántate. Hazlo ya. – lo dijo con más fuerza y la muchacha obedeció, se alzó lentamente hasta posarse completa. El hombre era visiblemente más alto. —Me gustaban este par. – dijo refiriéndose a sus botas. —No descansarás hasta que le saques cada gota, también limpiarás el tapete. ¿Tienes algo que decir? – desafió cínico. Ella, por supuesto, no dijo nada. —Bien, eres sumida, me parece correcto. – inesperadamente la tomó del cuello y despertó el miedo en la joven, quien parpadeó y se removió inquieta en la gran mano del Conde, que no le ahorcaba, pero si le apretaba. —Que no se repita. – la soltó con un leve empujón y volvió a caer sin fuerzas para frenarse. Todos miraron la escena con tensión. Uchiha alzó una ceja. —Sí que eres torpe. – tras esto se sentó en la mesa y esperó a que le sirvieran.

—Señor, si gusta podemos retirarla de su vista para que no se incomode...

—Kabuto. – era una costumbre muy arraigada la suya, pero el interrumpirlo sólo le daba diversión. —¿Le diste de comer, como te pedí?

—¿A quién, mi señor? – tras decir esto se ganó una mirada furibunda por su parte.

—¿Eres sordo acaso? – gruñó, todos volvieron a paralizarse. —¿O sólo tonto?

—Disculpe, amo. – inclinó su frente, Sasuke miró a la chica, quien ya había empezado su labor de limpiar con suma lentitud. —Lo olvidé.

—Si hubieses hecho lo que te dije, cuando te lo dije, esto no habría pasado. – reprochó Sasuke. —Dale algo de comer y todos fuera de aquí, que continúe limpiando cuando acabe. – sus órdenes se cumplieron al pie de la letra esa noche.

Sasuke comió tan rápido que al cabo de quince minutos el resto de los criados ya estaba recogiendo los trastos sucios. Generalmente las actividades fuertes terminaban cuando el amo se iba a dormir, por lo que restaba de la noche era hacer los últimos ajustes para continuar el día de mañana. Por ello, todos se fueron a dormir, todos excepto Sakura y el velador, que caminaba por toda la mansión en silencio, pero que generalmente lo único que buscaba era un lugar en donde dormir cuando nadie lo estaba viendo.

Y ahí estaba Sakura, tallando sin parar con una cubeta de jabón al lado y un cepillo duro y maltrecho por tanto esfuerzo. Estaba sumamente sudorosa, sentía que la mugre se le pegaba a la piel y sus cabellos le estorbaban para mirar. Al menos ya había comido. Después del incidente el mayordomo la había llevado a la cocina a regañadientes, la había dejado de pie mientras le pedía al cocinero que le entregara algo de comer. El hombre, de edad avanzada miró a Sakura con un gesto paternal y le entregó un vaso con leche, unas cuantas uvas, dos hogazas de pan untadas con un poco de mantequilla.

Mentiría si no dijera que era de las mejores cosas que había probado en su vida. Las comió tan a gusto y tan agradecida, que la chica lloró en silencio mientras le daba una mordida a las rebanadas de pan. Luego de eso, Kabuto volvió a emerger para decirle que no perdiera tiempo y que limpiara el desastre que había hecho. Así que hela ahí, arrodillada y trastabillando sin parar. Ya estaba entrada la noche, quizá un poco más de las doce horas y continuaba su labor sin replicar.

Sin embargo, aunque era muy perseverante su cuerpo exigía el descanso prometido y, tal como durante la cena, su visión no era nada buena. La pequeña vela que le adornaba para que durante la penumbra pudiese ver lo que hacía se apagó tras una pequeña ráfaga de viento fresco. La chica se detuvo inmediatamente, percatándose de la ausencia de luz y deseo tener algo con que encenderla.

—¿Aun no has terminado? – cada poro y folículo de su cuerpo se erizó al escuchar la voz del amo. Volteó a todas partes y no logró ver a nadie, entonces se levantó y retrocedió para chocar con un cuerpo mucho mayor al suyo. Se giró tan rápido como pudo y estaba tan mojada, jabonosa y sudada que, de nuevo y para su mala suerte resbaló.

El golpe sería directo en la parte posterior de su cabeza si no fuese porque un brazo ajena la sujetó firmemente y con suma facilidad.

—Enserio que eres torpe, tu antiguo amo no mentía. – Sasuke se inclinó levemente, por una de las ventanas los rayos lunares les permitieron verse. Ella le miraba desconcertada y por una extraña razón, aquello le fascinó. Acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de la chica hasta recibir su cálida respiración y escuchar su desbocado corazón. La chica tragó saliva y vanamente hizo amago por liberarse.

Sasuke sonrió en la comisura de su labio.

—Está bien, no te golpearé. – su mirada viajó a la mejilla amoratada que tenía. —Te han dado una buena paliza, eh. – la liberó, Hana mantuvo el equilibrio esta vez. —No has sacado la mancha de mis botas. – recriminó Sasuke. —Y ya es muy tarde. – respiró, bañándole de sus aliento. Entonces repentinamente sintió que la tomaban desde la raíz del cabello y lo halaban hasta postrarla ante sus pies. —Tu nombre no es Hana. – gruñó Sasuke, con odio acumulado. —No puedo asegurarlo, pero sé que no te llamas así. – apretó sus dedos y ella gimió un poco por el dolor. —Muda o no, lo averiguaré. – entonces, de la misma forma que la hizo arrodillarse la obligó a levantarse. —¿Nos conocíamos antes no? – preguntó en un murmullo, pero como era habitual, ella no respondió. —Tus ojos son hermosos. – susurró Sasuke, lo cual la sorprendió y la reflejó perfectamente. —Tus labios son apetecible, tus caderas se ven firmes, pese a tu desnutrición. – pasó la lengua por sus labios. —Tu cabello… huele diferente, es un aroma exótico, como tú. – la acercó a su cuerpo y bajó el rostro hasta llegar a su oído en donde continuó monologando. —Yo sé que sólo eres una esclava, pero recuerda esto, tu vida me pertenece y me interesa, así como sé que tu verdadero nombre no es Hana. – de improviso sus labios se posaron sobre la piel de su cuello, ella sintió un escalofrió. Acto seguido, tal y como había llegado la soltó y dio media vuelta.

Si el corazón de Hana había latido por encima de la normalidad, ahora sentía como si jamás fuese a normalizarse. Fue así que el resto de la noche y la madrugada se dedicó a limpiar lo que había ensuciado. El Conde le había dejado sus botas a un lado de la cubeta y ahora que había terminado de limpiarlas las dejó audazmente a la puerta de su alcoba. Corrió entonces en donde sería su sitio para dormir y durmió una mísera cantidad de tres horas.

Anko la levantó, como al resto de las criadas les asignó labores. Como era de esperarse le preguntó cuánto tiempo había tardado, pero Hana simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a hacer lo que le habían pedido. Cada destacar, que el resto del día intentó ignorar al amo lo más posible, cuestión que no fue del todo difícil, pues Sasuke salió muy temprano a dar una vuelta por los campos, se reunió con unos socios y no regresó hasta ya muy tarde.

Ceno solo otra vez y al término pidió que se retirase los trastos sucios. Hana no quería ir, en serio que no, pero Anko le asignó esa consigna y tuvo que ir donde el amo y comenzar a recoger todo.

—Los zapatos. – dijo Sasuke, deteniendo la caminata de la esclava y viéndola esperar por el resto de sus palabras. —Han quedado bien. – dijo Uchiha. —Pero has tardado demasiado. – su ceño se frunció. —Por tal motivo… - Anko estaba cerca de ellos. —Anko, a partir de ahora le asignaré una tarea especial, ella será quien limpie las alfombras… sola. – generalmente esa tarea se hacía entre dos, pues los tapetes de la casa eran muy extensos y juntaban demasiado polvo, por lo que hacer esa tarea sola le llevaría más tiempo y esfuerzo aún.

—Como ordene, amo. – se inclinó y con la mirada le indicó a Hana que se diera prisa. —Comenzarás mañana, Hana. – la chica, sin voz ni voto simplemente asintió.

¿Qué más daba? Si después de toda su vida no era una tragicomedia.

…

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en su estudio, para variar. Ahí, cerca de su escritorio y del candelabro triple de mano que tenía sobre el mismo, había un libro que continuamente leía. Se trataba de un árbol genealógico, la historia de la familia Uchiha y sus orígenes. Tenía una página a la vista, pero no estaba leyendo nada en particular, sólo observaba.

Se levantó y caminó un par de metros al interior de su estudio, ahí había una sillón de terciopelo y una chimenea que comúnmente apagaba en estas fechas por el comienzo del calor. Pero ese día en especial tenía frio, demasiado. Así que lanzó algunos leños y una chispa, el fuego creció rápidamente y en cuestión de segundos sus ojos reflejaron las flamas que iban y venían de aquí para allá.

No pudo evitar recordar el fuego de aquel entonces, los gritos, el olor, el color… era como regresar en el tiempo. Parpadeó un par de veces, no es que tuviera pirofobia, pero recientemente su mente divagaba cada que veía las llamas y, por alguna extraña razón recordaba aquellos sucesos de hacía diez años. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y respiró frustrado. Se sentó en el sillón y cerró los ojos para dormitar.

Tal como era de esperarse, su mente lo llevó a una horripilante pesadilla. Las visiones eran claras, el dolor era real, su sueño no era un producto de su imaginación, era un recuerdo.

A donde quiera que mirara era un mar de fuego, sus brazos doloridos arrastrando las cenizas de lo que antes fue un piso de madera. Todo en su cuerpo parecía hervir. Tomó entonces un tablón y lo arrancó, cortándose la piel en el proceso; y tras lanzarlo lejos sintió que alguien caía a su lado y lloraba. Su visión estaba borrosa, pero pudo distinguir un cuerpo pequeño a su lado, quiso ponerse de pie, quiso ayudarle a escapar y cuando logró hacerlo una viga al rojo vivo le azotó desde arriba, quemándole y tatuando algo más que la piel.

Sasuke abrió los ojos azorado. Tosió un par de veces y se percató que el fuego ya estaba extinto. Se frotó la cara un par de veces y emergió, dispuesto a tomar un vaso con agua. Caminó, tan silencioso como era habitual y al pasar por el comedor, pues era necesario para llegar a la cocina, logró distinguir a lo lejos una silueta que vagaba, de la misma forma que él, por la casa. Por un momento pensó que era el velador, pero al comprobar que andaba sin lámpara se tensó y frunció el ceño.

Si había algo que no toleraba eran los ladrones. Así que se apresuró a llegar donde aquella silueta y sin darle tiempo a responder la tomó de la parte trasera de la cabeza y la sacudió con fuerza pura. Lanzó su cuerpo contra una mesa de la cocina y escuchó un gemido doloroso conocido. Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces y se acercó a verificar su acción. Ahí estaba la chica de antes, la misma esclava que había conseguido en la calle, tenía en el rostro algunas migajas y en el suelo se visualizaba perfectamente una rebana de pan de caja.

Comprendió entonces lo que hacía.

—No me gustan los ladrones, pequeña. – se acercó a ella y le tomó del brazo, mas la chica no reaccionó. Se tensó y se apresuró a comprobar su pulso, estaba viva, pero del susto la había hecho perder la conciencia. —Chica torpe. – dado que era realmente delgada la alzó sin dificultad, la pegó a su pecho y después la acomodó sobre su hombro, tomó el vaso de agua que en un principio había buscado y se fue con ella a cuesta.

Llegó a la sala y se apresuró a acomodar el cuerpo sobre una de las alfombras. Aunque estaba muy oscuro era capaz de verla. Analizó su rostro unos segundos y, de repente, como si fuese una vorágine que se extendía desde lo más profundo de su corazón sintió una punzada en su bajo vientre y apetito, mucho apetito. Miró la comisura de sus pechos, el borde de su vestido, sin notarlo demasiado llevó una de sus manos hasta uno de sus muslos y acarició lentamente. La chica tenía cicatrices exiguas, pero casi imperceptibles. Por otro lado, existía el hecho de tener una piel sumamente tersa y cálida.

Registró entonces sus pechos, no eran pequeños, pero tampoco muy grandes, estaban bien, para una mujer de su edad, de la cual no parecía salir de la segunda década de la vida aún. Estaban solos y él era un hombre, además de que ella su esclava, nadie podría recriminarlo. Bajó su boca con lentitud, un calor agradable se despedía de la chica, demasiado adictivo. Cuando llegó a la piel la besó tranquilo y después hundió su cabeza entre sus pechos. No fue hasta que sintió los latidos de su corazón bajo su mentón que alzó la cara y sintió como ella jadeaba asustada.

Estaba despierta, era seguro. Sasuke la miró a los ojos aún en plena oscuridad y no necesitó más que su imaginación para darse cuenta que la chica estaba asustada.

—Shh… - la tomó de la mandíbula con una de sus manos y le cubrió la boca, pese a que la chica no podía hablar. —¿Qué hacías robando comida a estas horas? – le dijo sumamente calmado. Ella pasó saliva, por lo que pudo sentir los movimientos tenues de sus músculos. Sasuke sonrió, nunca nada le había dado más satisfacción y era enfermo si lo pensaba bien. No es que no conociera el placer tan inmenso que el sexo opuesto puede ser capaz de dar, así como tampoco era un pervertido, pero sin duda el sentir a su pequeña esclava agitada, indolente, sumida y algo desafiante al mismo tiempo, lo emocionaba a tal grado que le causaba una extraña sensación en su bajo vientre que subía por todo su abdomen hasta la garganta.

Dado que ella no dijo nada, decidió retroceder un poco para darle espacio. Por Dios que cuando lo hizo sintió las irrefutables ganas de lanzarse sobre su cuerpo y tocarlo a su antojo, como si fuera un bárbaro. Pero se contuvo por una simple razón que nació entonces en su cabeza al darse cuenta de aquellos sentimientos tan lascivos: ella era una esclava y una mujer, simplemente por orgullo no debía ponerle las manos encima.

El cuerpecillo de ella se alzó hasta colocarse de pie y Sasuke le siguió, intimidándola un poco por la diferencia de tamaños. La chica pensaría que Sasuke era así todo el tiempo, pero en realidad no, Uchiha yacía desconcertado por dentro, pues jamás, aunque ya había experimentado la excitación sexual antes, pensó que una simple chiquilla, de cuerpo escuálido y malnutrido, con heridas casi borradas por el paso del tiempo y sin ser capaz de siguiera decir una palabra en defensa propia le causara tal malestar.

—Regresa a tu cuarto, ahora. – ordenó al ver que nadie concertaba ninguna clase de comunicación. Ella asintió y salió de ahí lo más rápido posible. Sasuke por otra parte, permaneció de pie en la penumbra, en una lucha consigo mismo.

…

Para cuando Hana llegó a su cuarto se abrazó a sí misma y dejó salir un sollozo. Se llevó una mano a la boca y la mordió lo suficientemente fuerte como para no gritar. Miró al resto de sus compañeras que dormitaban sin hacer un solo ruido y un tanto avergonzada caminó lentamente hasta el catre que le tocaba a ella. Se recostó en silencio y miró el techo por incontables minutos, pensando una y otra vez en lo sucedido.

Tomó la sabana maltrecha que cubriría su cuerpo en aquella noche fresca y cerró los ojos intentando pensar a algo feliz, encontrándose a sí misma como una niña pequeña de cinco años, siendo cobijaba por los brazos de su madre quien le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda lentamente, tarareando una cancioncilla que a estas alturas no había olvidado, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

 _Mi pequeña Sakura._

Entonces sonrió y su mente se perdió nuevamente en un mundo de sueños.

 **Continuará…**

 **Sí, Sasuke y Sakura comienzan a interactuar de una forma más cercana, siendo Sasuke el principal interesado en la chica. Vemos un poco más del subconciente de Sakura, pero aún no se explica por qué no puede hablar. Espero que esto les cause mucha intriga, pues yo estoy emocionada por el desarrollo que va tomando. En fin, espero les guste.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	3. Oda

**Entramos de lleno a los dilemas clásicos, jijiji. Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores y lo realmente jugoso está a punto de comenzar. Por favor, disfruten.**

* * *

 **-3-**

 **Oda.**

* * *

Esa noche había soñado con ella, con la esclava de ojos jade y cabellos rosas, con la joven de mortuorio aspecto y delgadez preocupante. ¿Por qué si era tan fea y desdichada la deseaba tanto? ¿Por qué siendo tan sólo una mujer sin valía no dejaba de pensar en ella? Al principio, cuando la vio ahí tirada en el suelo pensó que lo hacía por su sensatez, por el simple hecho de no que querer ver morir a una chica sin nada más que su alma como posesión, ¿Entonces por qué la deseaba tanto? ¿Por qué sentía como si un fuego horripilante y malvado lo quemara entero cada vez que la escuchaba caminar cerca suyo? ¿Qué la hacía diferente a los demás?

Bien, eso no importaba, lo que debía ser transcendental para él en este momento debía ver su empresa y nada más, bueno, eso y que dentro de poco Naruto, su mejor amigo se reuniría con él para charlar sobre negocios y ¿Por qué no? La vida de ambos. Quizá y si se distraía un poco sería capaz de olvidarse de tantas cosas estúpidas y concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante.

Sasuke camino en silencio por la gran casa mientras apreciaba el comienzo del salón de la casa en cuyo piso, se dibujaba una hermosa alfombra roja que por cierto, en estos momentos estaba siendo tratada por nada más y nada menos que la misma esclava que lo había atormentado esa noche. Automáticamente al verla ahí, inclinada, tan silenciosa como siempre, tallando arduamente y sacudiendo un poco sus ropas, sintió que las entrañas se le revolvían. Una repentina ira emergió de su centro, expandiéndose como fuego líquido en sus venas y después, al apretar los puños y los dientes se obligó a acercársele.

El sonido de sus pasos la hicieron reaccionar rápidamente y lo miró de abajo hacia arriba. Sasuke apreció algo particular en la chica. En sus ojos se apreciaba una angustia incalculable, pero casualmente, cada vez que la miraba directamente sin decir nada al respecto, sólo penetrando en su alma, la chica le respondía de la misma forma. Era como si sus tristes ojos indagaran de la misma forma que lo hacía con ella.

—¿Has limpiado toda la alfombra tú? – ella asintió. Era una gran extendió de tela aterciopelada y había que reconocérselo, era perseverante. Él asintió y caminó pasando de largo. Se sentó en un sofá que daba cerca de un estante con licor, se sirvió una copa de vino y comenzó a degustarla lentamente. Sakura estaba tiesa, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Entonces viró y continuar lavando sin hacer ningún ruido.

Así permanecieron ambos, sin nada de palabras de por medio, sólo su respectiva compañía. Al paso de los minutos ambos ya estaban tan relajados ocupados de sus asuntos. Sasuke la miraba discretamente, no porque fuese de mala educación el escrutar a alguien directamente, sino porque pensaba que el ver a una esclava hacer sus labores era simplemente menos de lo que normalmente podría interesarle. Mas helo ahí, observando a Sakura mientras bebía tranquilamente su copa de vino.

Sakura se movía lentamente por toda la habitación, cumpliendo con la orden que él había dado y eso le agradó. Aunque era nueva la chica solía tratarlo como se merecía el amo y simplemente obedecía si a él le apetecía algo.

—Hana. – Sasuke, aunque pensaba que ese no era su verdadero nombre la llamó de igual forma. —¿Cuántos años tienes? – Sakura se detuvo y lo miró de soslayo. La observó tragar saliva y le dijo con las manos el total. Sasuke alzó una ceja. —¿Dieciocho? Aparentas menos. – admitió, la chica no respondió, pero tampoco le ignoró, simplemente le sostuvo la mirada. —¿En dónde naciste? – no solía ser hablador, pero en esta ocasión estaba saltándose sus propios límites. Ella encogió los hombros. —Hmp. – Sasuke dio otro sorbo a la copa.

—Mi señor. – fueron interrumpidos por Kabuto, que entraba a la habitación con educación. Al verlos a ambos, mirándose en lo que parecía una conversación y a un Sasuke enfocado en ella, frunció el ceño. —¡Eh, tú! – Sakura la miró en el acto. —Deja de distraer al Conde y has tu trabajo. – ella no respondió en absoluto, simplemente se giró y continuó limpiando.

—¿Qué quieres, Kabuto? – Sasuke se levantó para servir un poco más a su copa.

—Ha llegado Lord Uzumaki. Está esperándole en la entrada.

—Hazlo pasar, iré enseguida. – el mayordomo asintió y se retiró. Sasuke desistió de continuar bebiendo se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta quedar casi sobre Sakura. La chica tragó saliva y le respondió de la misma forma. Nadie dijo nada en ese instante. —Cuando termines aquí quiero que también limpies mi oficina, dile a Anko que te de lo necesario. – sin más, se fue.

El encuentro con Naruto se dio a continuación mientras Sasuke se acercaba a la sala de estar de la casa, en donde su amigo estaba siendo atendido por una de las sirvientas más grandes, le servían té y unas cuantas galletas caseras para probar.

—¡Ah, Sasuke! – al identificarlo rápidamente se levantó y sacudió la mano contento. —¿Pero por qué vienes con esa cara, hombre? – siempre era demasiado animado y eso chocaba con la personalidad de Sasuke. —Deberías estar contento, mira que venir tan lejos para darte una gran noticia.

—Naruto. – Sasuke inclinó la cabeza y se le acercó lo suficiente, se sentó frente a él. La anciana inmediatamente le sirvió un poco de té. —Puedes retirarte. – le dijo a la anciana y ella, tras asentir salió de allí. —¿Cómo están Kushina-san y Minato-san?

—Ellos muy bien, papá está saliendo justo ahora de un problema.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Cayó del caballo, fue a una feria y quiso comprarlo, pero tal como se lo había advertido el vendedor el animal podría desconocerlo y lo arrojó. – la mirada de Naruto se tornó preocupada. —Se lastimó la espalda y la cadera, pero el médico le dio tratamiento y rehabilitación, ya está mejor, al menos ya puede caminar solo.

—¡¿Qué?! – Sasuke le miró molesto y su gruñido había hecho eco en la habitación, lo que provocó que la servidumbre se detuviera para verlo nerviosa. —¡Minato-san estuvo tan grave y a penas ahora me lo dices! – esa mirada sólo se la hacía a aquellos a los que le ofendían. Tras la pérdida de sus padres la familia de Naruto se había convertido en la suya también, por lo que escuchar lo sucedido con su padre adoptivo era duro para él.

—Oh, discúlpame, Sasuke, pero papá insistió en que no te lo dijera. Sabía que irías a verlo y estás muy ocupado en tus negocios. Además el viaje dura tres días en coche, por lo que sería perder mucho dinero para ti.

—Aun así… - se cruzó de brazos, si Minato lo había pedido lo respetaría pero le parecía injusto.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿Te he dicho que ya está mejor no? Además, pronto irás a verlo. – Uchiha le miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues por el motivo por el cual he venido. – la sonrisa de su hermano adoptivo creció aún más. —¡Me voy a casar! – lo dejó salir de golpe, pero Sasuke no reflejó ninguna clase de emoción. —¡¿Y bien?! – esperaba otra reacción y así continuaría.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Uchiha sorbió un poco de té. —Felicidades, supongo. ¿Quién es la desafortunada?

—¡Serás cabrón! – apretó los dientes y después suspiró. —Pero bueno, que más podría esperar de alguien a quien no te atraen las mujeres y está amargado de por vida.

—Cierra la boca.- siseó molesto. —Te hice una pregunta.

—¿Pues quien más? – volvió a sonreír. —Hinata Hyuga.

—¿Hyuga? – conocía a esa familia, según lo dicho se dedicaban al negocio de la seda y, como la familia de Naruto también era comerciante seguramente habría beneficios de por medio.

—Sí, nos conocimos en…

—¿Qué más da? – no lo dejó terminar.

—Sabes, francamente esperaba más interés de tu parte.

—Sabía que Hyuga estaba enamorada de ti, pero suponía que eras demasiado estúpido como para darte cuenta. – volvió a servirse té.

—¡Córtalo ya, no soy idiota!

—Además nos prestas atención, dije estúpido, no idiota. – las miradas de Sasuke y Naruto centellaron.

—Como sea. – finalmente el rubio desistió. —Escucha, quería invitarte a mi boda y que además fueras mi padrino.

—¿Cuándo será?

—En cuatro meses.

—Si será hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, para qué has venido tan pronto, podrías haberme mandado una carta.

—Tenía que decírtelo en persona. ¿Y bien, irás? – se hizo un espeso silencio entre ellos, tan sólo el sonido de los engranes del reloj eran capaces de producir un parte aguas entre ambos hombres.

—Está bien.

—¡¿Aceptas?!

—Sí.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—Si continuas con tus gritos no sólo diré que no, sino que te quedarás sin un lugar para pasar la noche.

—Vale, me callo. – pero la risa seguía saliendo efusiva de su garganta y Sasuke, derrotado decidió ignorarlo.

…

Sakura llegó donde Anko quien ordenaba algunas cosas en la sala de invitados, pues Naruto los acompañaría por un tiempo. Al verla, la capataz le miró curiosa y algo intrigada. Sakura había estado las últimas horas encargándose de todas las alfombras de la casa y dada su personalidad reconocía a una esclava obediente al instante en ella, pero el verla ahí tan sólo le causó curiosidad.

—¿Sí, Hana? – la chica tragó saliva, ¿Cómo explicarle su situación sin decir palabra alguna? Señaló entonces algunos artículos y detergente, después le indicó que iría a hacer una tarea nueva y sorpresivamente ella le entendió. —Déjame adivinar, pues lo que llevas ahí no es para limpiar alfombras, ¿El amo te ha ordenado asear otra cosa? – ella asintió. —¿Su habitación? – negó con la cabeza. —¿Su oficina? – ella asintió, feliz de que pudiera entenderle. —Entiendo, bien antes de que comiences déjame advertirte algo, si el conde te lo ha pedido es porque confía en ti y para ser sincera eres muy trabajadora, así que yo también lo haré. Tan sólo mantente ocupada con lo que debes hacer, no registres nada que no sea de tu incumbencia, aunque dudo que sepas leer, si el amo te sorprende hurgando o robando algo… te castigará severamente, ¿Has entendido? – Sakura asintió. —Bien, y ahora haz tu trabajo, procura acabar rápido, tenemos que preparar la merienda.

Camino entonces a su nuevo encargo. Cuando se posó tras la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke tragó saliva, nerviosa. Tomó el picaporte y abrió con sumo cuidado, al ver detrás de la puerta se sorprendió al ver la habitación totalmente oscurecida. Buscó presurosa una ventana y tan sólo encontró una, no dudó en abrir las cortinas y dejar que un destello entrase en la recamará. Lo que le siguió a continuación fue la contemplación de un lugar de trabajo hecho y derecho. Había un gran librero que se extendía en un buen tramo de la habitación, con varios libros de diferentes colores, tamaños y portadas, así como un gran candelabro en el techo, lleno de telarañas, había que señalar como si nunca nadie lo hubiese encendido. Estaba entonces más al fondo una chimenea y un sofá, así como un banquillo para los pies, pinturas y estatuas medianas con diferentes obras de arte que no conocía.

Había una botella de vino junto a una copa de metal, así como el elegante escritorio junto a una silla cómoda en donde seguramente Sasuke trabajaba. Alrededor había otra mesita en donde yacían diferentes tipos de archivos, carpetas y anuarios.

La mayoría de los objetos anteriormente mencionados estaban desordenados, el suelo lleno de polvo así como los libros, la chimenea con exceso de ceniza y la botella vacía. Tan sólo había tenido la oportunidad de ver una vez la habitación del amo y eso era por que Anko le pidió que le pasase una cubeta vacía. Aquella pieza estaba perfectamente ordenada y la capataz le había dicho que le gustaba limpiarla, puesto que realmente no hacía mucho, dado que Sasuke era ordenado. ¿Pero entonces, porque ese lugar era totalmente diferente?

Quizá al conde no le gustaba que nadie entrase y cuando finalmente decidía que era hora de hacer la limpieza, era porque realmente lo necesitaba. Bien, sin más observaciones por hacer, Sakura comenzó con manos a la obra.

Comenzó primero barriendo y sacudiendo, el polvo que se extendía por la habitación era asfixiante así que decidió abrir la ventana y ventilarlo un poco, después de ello se apresuró a juntar la ceniza, mejor deshacerse de todo lo que hiciese mugre y así se ahorraría el trabajo. Todo parecía ir sin ninguna clase de problema, hasta que mientras terminaba de recoger la ceniza y la cargaba en una manta para después amarrarla y sacarla de ahí, al colocarla en su espalda el peso extra la hizo ir hacia atrás y perder el equilibrio, Sakura tropezó deliberadamente y dio contra el escritorio de Sasuke.

La ceniza se esparció por todos lados y se golpeó la cabeza tan fuerte que quedó completamente mareada e inconsciente unos minutos. Para cuando recuperó la visión se alzó lentamente hasta volver a dar contra la mesa y esta vez alzándola levemente ante el golpe. Fue ahí que uno de los cajones se abrió inesperadamente y llamó la atención de la chica.

Sin querer vio algo que le pareció terriblemente familiar y prestó atención a su forma. Sacó entonces, una fotografía vieja, con una esquina quemada y manchada de cera vieja. En aquella foto, se visualizaba una familia, un padre, una madre, un joven y un niño. Así como una hermosa mansión cuya estructura no se apreciaba del todo dada la acción del fuego, la observó por un momento hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la esquina inferior izquierda, en donde una silueta pequeña y borrosa llamaba su atención. Frunció el ceño para intentar descifrar de quien podría tratarse, al parecer era una niña pequeña, de tez clara y…

—¿Qué estás haciendo? – la voz obscura y dura de Sasuke la sorprendió, Sakura dejó caer la foto inmediatamente e intentó levantarse para resbalar nuevamente con la ceniza y hacer aún más desastre.

Sasuke intensificó su ceño fruncido y gruñó visiblemente enojado. Se acercó a grandes pasos contra ella y la tomó de un brazo alzándola sin problema. Sakura se enfrentó ante un par de ojos furiosos, cuya alma ardía como el mismo infierno.

—¿Acaso estás hurgando en mis cosas? – vociferó y ella negó enérgicamente, sintiéndose intimidada. —Lo hacías y además… - la hizo que se fijara en el desastre que había hecho. —Este lugar está hecho un asco. – la dejó caer de nuevo en la ceniza. —Pequeña molestia, ve por Anko, las dos terminarán de limpiar esto. – Sakura se levantó lentamente. —¡Que espera, ve rápido! – ella asintió y corrió.

Al cabo de unos minutos la jefa del personal llegó presurosa.

—¿Me mandó llamar, amo?

—Mira esto. – señaló el desastre que Sakura había hecho y la mujer tragó saliva. —¿Te parece un buen trabajo?

—N-No mi señor…

—Tú eres la responsable de las esclavas, por lo que esto también es tu culpa. – gruñó desde el pecho.

—Entiendo amo.

—Tanto Hana como tú dejaran este lugar reluciente, y para cuando termine, dejarás a la chica sin comida ni agua por un día.

—Sí, señor. – cerró los ojos resignada.

—Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a darle un bocado, de lo que sea, lo castigaré igual y te advierto que no he usado el pozo en algunos meses. – miró por última vez a Sakura. —Pueden comenzar. – salió de allí a paso firme. Anko miró a Sakura con severa molestia y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que la chica se inclinara ante el dolor.

—Tonta, te dije que no molestarás al amo. – sin más las dos se pusieron a limpiar.

…

—¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? – Naruto lo encontró saliendo de su oficina. —¿No encontraste el vino que dijiste? – Uchiha se detuvo ante estoy después apretó los dientes, estaba tan molesto que había olvidado el licor.

—No me apetece tomar nada ahora. – se dirigió a los jardines.

—¿A dónde vas ahora?

— A cabalgar.

—¡Oh, te acompaño! – sonrió ante esto, pues pese a que no fue invitado, estas eran una de las pocas cosas que solían hacer juntos durante su adolescencia.

…

Era la mañana siguiente y tal como Sasuke lo había ordenado, Sakura no había desayunado ni almorzado nada, por ende se sentía muy decaída. Era obvio que ayunar era malo, pero aguantar todo el día sin comer también, sobre todo con la enorme lista de pendientes que debía hacer. No contento con la prohibición de alimentos, le habían encomendado un gran número de tareas, que iban desde lavar la loza ella sola, lavar y secar a mano los pisos desocupados y, entre otras cosas más, ir al huerto para la recolección de frutos para la cena.

Sakura trastabilló una vez más ese día y aprovechó que nadie la veía para recargarse en una de las paredes de la casa, dejándose caer lentamente para descansar. Miró sus manos unos momentos y dejó que sus recuerdos la embargaran.

Pues al ver aquellas manos, lastimadas, enrojecidas y heridas por el trabajo constante, lo único que era capaz de recordar era aquel pasado lejano de su niñez.

Era sin duda una linda personita, con tan sólo cinco años había sido instruida por su madre para obedecer y ser respetuosa, por ende se había ganado la simpatía de muchos y la envidia de otros. Lo cierto es que no conocía mucho de aquel mundo al que los mayores llamaban aristocracia, pero sí entendía un poco de cómo funcionaba. No fue hasta que tuvo siete, cuando fue separada de su madre por la fuerza y obligada a trabajar en una casa con señores y damas finos. Le costó adaptarse, pues extrañaba a su madre y lo que apenas había logrado comprender se fue al garete cuando ella tuvo que hacer las cosas más agotadoras y poco higiénicas para una niña de su edad. Dado que no tenía ninguna clase de posesión, a que era muy pequeña y era una mujer, su vida se vio reflejada en maltrato y miseria, junto a una que otra buena persona que cruzaría por su vida.

—Pequeña Sakura. – una voz que conocía a la perfección la llamó desde atrás y la niña, se volteó rápidamente para apreciar a la hermosa dama que le pedía su asistencia.

—Mi Lady. – se inclinó respetuosa y la mujer sólo sonrió.

—Está bien, pequeña. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

—Claro que sí, ama. – se extrañó de que su señora le hablara tan amablemente, ella era una esclava por lo que no tenía por qué pedir su consentimiento.

—En el jardín, a un lado de la fuente está mi hijo menor, ¿Puedes llamarle? Dile que estaré esperándolo en la biblioteca. – la mujer se retiró después de esto.

—¡Sí, señora! – la reverenció y corrió al jardín. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, algo que estaba prohibido por el número de accidentes ocasionados y llegó al patio. Lo encontró sentado de espaldas a ella leyendo. Se acercó timorata y le tocó en la espalda.

—Joven amo. – mencionó temerosa, casi nunca se dirigía a él, por lo que…

El muchacho se levantó lentamente, visiblemente más alto que ella y cuando estuvo a punto de verle el rostro…

—Oye, muchacha… - Sakura abrió los ojos asustada al escuchar la voz de un hombre, miró directamente a los ojos azules del Lord Uzumaki, quien la había encontrado dormida en el suelo. —Si tu señor te encuentra durmiendo tan deliberadamente tendrás problemas, ¿No crees? – era un joven apuesto, rubio, ligeramente bronceado y con una sonrisa despampanante. Más bien parecía divertido por su situación. Sakura asintió en silencio y justo cuando iba a moverse sintió su estómago retorcerse y un feroz ruido penetró en las paredes.

Se sonrojó ante esto y llevó sus manos a su abdomen, pero en vez de desagrado lo único que desencadenó en el Lord fue una carcajada.

—¡Entiendo, ahora sé por qué estabas durmiendo! – le tendió la mano y ella se sorprendió ante el gesto. —Anda, te ayudaré. – le ayudó a ponerse de pie por completo. —Por lo visto estás muy hambrienta… - Naruto buscó en uno de sus bolsillos del su traje. —No es gran cosa, pero son dulces muy deliciosos… -sonrió cuan bobo. —Mi prometida me los dio por si me daba hambre en el camino y creo que a ti te vendrían mejor. – sacó una pequeña cajita de aluminio. —Toma son de sabor…

—Naruto. – la convivencia de cortó repentinamente cuando estaba a punto de entregarle la cajita. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – jamás había escuchado a Sasuke tan rencoroso.

—Ah, sólo iba a darle algo de comer a esta pequeña sirvienta que…

—No debes hacerlo. – caminó hasta ambos y tomó la cajita de dulces para guardarle en su pantalón.

—¡Sasuke, pero qué…!

—Está castigada. – dijo con simpleza. —No comerá ni beberá nada el día de hoy.

—¿Cómo dices? – miró a la chica, quien se veía desilusionada.

—Te aconsejo, Naruto, que no te acerques a ella. – sus ojos parecían dos piedras ardientes.

—Pero Sasuke, es sólo una…

—Esclava, por lo que no debería importarte. Soy su amo, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana, así lo dictan las leyes. – lanzó una mirada despectiva a Sakura.

—¿No estás siendo muy duro?

—¿Cuestionarás mi autoridad frente a mi servidumbre? – estaba siendo mal educado, era lo que intentaba recalcarle y Naruto lo entendió entonces.

—No, tienes razón. Son tus esclavos. – dio media vuelta y regresó a su habitación. Una vez solos y con prudencia Sakura intentó escabullirse, mas su intento fue fútil, pues Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia él. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse.

—Causas más problemas que bendiciones. – comentó, un poco más tranquilo. De repente su corazón latía muy rápido, el aspecto de la chica, pese a su poca higiene y complexión delgada, lucía provocativo. Rápidamente miró su cuerpo y encontró una abertura en su escote, en donde podía visualizarse el nacimiento de sus pechos. Estuvo tentado a tocarla, abrir su ropa y ver más allá pero un calambre en el estómago y el ruido de una hambrienta lo hicieron regresar a la realidad.

Miró a Sakura, quien sonrojada ya se había percatado de las intenciones de Uchiha. Carraspeó y la liberó. Ella tocó la parte en donde le había agarrado, le lastimó dada la presión.

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos y sus ojos se vieron fijamente, como si intentaran reconocerse. Sasuke cambió su mirar, ahora era uno más tranquilo, pero continuaba con aquel tinte funesto. Repentinamente nadie los observaba, estaban completamente solos y aquel silencio sepulcral adornó la escena con decoro. Sakura miró de soslayo las esquinas y al ver que no pasaba ni la sombra de un insecto tomó aire en sus pulmones y carraspeó. Sasuke se percató de ello, era como si estuviera a punto de hablar.

—S-Sas…

—¡Mi señor! – fueron interrumpidos de pronto por Kabuto, quien llegó a quemarropa y sin aviso. —Lord Uzumaki me pidió…- se calló al ver la mirada molesta de su amo. —Oh, ¿Interrumpo acaso?

—No, ¿Qué quiere el idiota de Naruto?

—Ejem… Lord Uzumaki me pidió una audiencia con usted, parecer que quiere discutir algo.

—Ese inútil. – gruñó. —Está bien, dile que me espere en mi oficina.

—Sí, amo. – abandonó el pasillo.

Sasuke dirigió su vista a Sakura y sonrió de lado, cuan maquiavélico genio.

—Así que no eres muda. – ella se sonrojó ligeramente. Sasuke se acercó de más y sus cuerpos estuvieron muy cerca. —Tu rostro me es familiar, por lo que si tienes algo que decir, será mejor que lo digas ya. – pero Sakura cayó, retiró su vista de él. —¿Nada? Entonces no pierdas el tiempo y ponte a trabajar. – dio media vuelta, dejándola atrás. Sakura lo miró partir y sin más ella también se retiró a continuar con sus quehaceres.

Sasuke llegó a su oficina y Naruto estaba ahí sentado, esperándole detrás de su escritorio, al verlo, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Ese es mi lugar. – comentó posesivo.

—Sí, lo sé. – se levantó y tomó algo que estaba sobre los documentos, se trataba de una fotografía vieja. —Esta no la había visto antes. – le dijo el rubio, mostrándosela. Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró, se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea. Siempre era muy reservado en lo que su familia respectaba.

—La tomaron unos años antes, Itachi aún no se convertía en soldado. – se pasó los dedos entre las cejas.

—¿De dónde la conseguiste?

—Es una larga historia. – carraspeó y Naruto lo vio levantarse para servirse una copa de vino.

—¿Cuántas copas te tomas al día? Odiaría que reprimieras tus penas con alcohol.

—Tan sólo tres, esta es extra. – la sirvió.

—¿Sabes? Si no estás ocupado en los últimos meses, me gustaría que fueras a visitar a mamá, ella se preocupa por ti, Sasuke y quiere saber cómo has estado.

—Le escribiré una carta a Kushina-san, ¿Cuándo partirás?

—Mañana. – se hizo otro silencio entre ellos.

—La tendré para entonces. – bebió un poco. —¿Qué es lo que querías? Kabuto me dijo que deseabas hablar conmigo de algo importante.

—Nada fuera de lo habitual. – dijo extrañado. —No tenía nada urgente que decirte en realidad.

—¿Ah no? – alzó una ceja.

—Lo que sí, es que me gustaría comentarte los detalles para mi boda y una petición si no es molestia.

—¿Qué sería?

—Ya que eres el padrino… podrías dar una aportación importante para la celebración. – Sasuke alzó una ceja, intuyendo lo que quería. —Sabes, dicen que el vino que cosechas…

—Sólo cinco barriles.

—¡Que sean nueve!

—Siete.

—Ocho.

—Está bien. – volvió a tomar su licor.

—Sabía que no me fallarías. – sonrió mientras iba y se servía una copa él mismo.

…

Ya por la mañana y después de desayunar Naruto se despidió de Sasuke mientras le recordaba por enésima vez la fecha de su boda y el lugar. Uchiha lo miró partir en su carreta y una vez que no logró verse más allá de sus terrenos se dio la media vuelta. El trabajo seguía y aunque la visita de Naruto había sido una zanja en la rutina habitual, Sasuke tenía que regresar a lo suyo. Caminó directamente a su oficina, el resto de los criados se ocupaba de lo suyo, todos, incluso Sakura, quien estaba limpiando el pasillo de la segunda planta. Sasuke la vio desde que estaba subiendo las escaleras y de tan sólo verla una extraña opresión emergió en su estómago. Se dirigió, sin meditarlo mucho, justo donde ella y la observó desafiante haciéndole sombra e impidiéndole el paso de su labor.

Sakura levantó la cabeza, casi de forma testaruda o más bien, molesta por la intromisión. Sasuke encontró esto gracioso mas no lo demostró.

—¿Has comido algo? – preguntó y ella asintió. Afortunadamente Anko estaba muy al pendiente de ella y le ofreció algo de comer antes de que preparasen los alimentos para el Conde y el Lord. —Espero que vuelvas a husmear en donde no te llaman. – ella se sonrojó, pero no supo si de vergüenza o coraje, pues habría jurado ver su mofletes inflados un instante.

—Us… - pero entonces se cortó y retiró la mirada de Sasuke. Uchiha alzó una ceja ante el sonido singular que acababa de salir de su boca.

—¿Qué sucede, acaso te duele el intentar hablar? – ella negó y para su sorpresa Sasuke la tomó desde la nuca y la alzó poderosamente con una sola mano. —Si tienes algo que decir hazlo. – gruñó, ese aspecto irregular de su persona era aterrador. No obstante, pese a la intimidación negó lentamente. —Entonces mantén la boca cerrada. – sugirió mientras la liberaba. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, este día lo pasaría mejor afuera en el campo.

Kabuto lo observó rumbo a los establos y al verlo de dónde provenía frunció el ceño. Sakura yacía en el otro extremo de su trayectoria, lo cual no le agradaba.

—Hana. – se le acercó lentamente, a lo que Sakura le miró llegar. —Veo que eres muy trabajadora, pero me gustaría hablar contigo. – ella asintió. —He estado observándote y haces enojar al amo de forma seguida. – se acomodó sus lentes. —Te recomendaría que fueras más atenta, ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero… pequeña? – al escuchar ese calificativo un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. —Bien, continúa con lo tuyo.

El resto del día Sasuke la pasó fuera de casa y, salvo la conversación de la mañana Kabuto no volvió a acercársele más. Afortunadamente pudo comer, incluso cenar esa noche. Sí, todo parecía ir bien, excepto por algo. El Conde Uchiha no había regresado para cenar, ya era muy tarde, hacía más de dos horas que el sol se había puesto y él solía llegar de los viñedos antes de que el sol se pusiera.

—Kabuto, el amo no llega. – apreció Anko, inquieta, la mayoría de los sirvientes y empleados se habían retirado, pero la capataz y el mayordomo parecían ser los únicos interesados en el regreso de su señor.

—Ya llegará, habrá ido por ahí a… ya sabes. – sugirió de forma lasciva.

—El amo no es de esos. – defendió Anko.

—Oh, por favor, es un hombre… - se encogió de hombros. —Es natural.

—Pues yo creo que… - la voz de Anko se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta principal se abrió y Sasuke entró a paso lento.

—¡Mi señor! – Kabuto se acercó a él con cuidado. —Lo hemos estado esperando, ¿Desea cenar algo?

—No. – Sasuke pasó de él y caminó en dirección de su habitación. Estaba sonrosado y parecía algo febril.

—¿Estará bien? Lo noté algo… rojo.

—Seguramente está ebrio. – se encogió de hombros. —Vámonos a dormir, mañana tenemos que comenzar temprano. – así, los dos siervos se retiraron.

Pero lo que Kabuto dijo no era del todo errado. Después de pasar un tiempo en el campo, el conde había ido al pueblo a visitar a su amigo suyo. La conversación y su visita se habían prolongado y tras tomar un fuerte licor al que aquel caballero llamaba ron, se sintió repentinamente mareado y molesto. Salió de allí y logró llegar a su palacio, no sin antes trastabillar un poco.

Caminó por las escaleras de forma lenta y danzarina. Se sentía como cuando adolescente él y Naruto habían robado una botella de licor de Minato y la habían bebido hasta terminarla. Era penoso, pero al parecer esa cosa llamada ron le había embriagado más rápido que el vino que ya estaba acostumbrado a tomar todos los días.

Finalmente logró llegar a la segunda planta y observó cuidadoso las puertas para huéspedes y dedujo rápidamente la ubicación de la suya, más en lugar de eso simplemente se desvió y caminó hasta llegar a su oficina. Abrió la puerta repentinamente y cerró tras sí, luego, cuan alma en pena se quedó de pie tras el marco de la entrada, respiró profundamente y se llevó una mano a la frente, tocándose con rudeza, pues el mareo no se iba.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – su voz, pastosa y algo modificada por su estado resonó en la habitación para después cerrarla con llave. Caminó hasta la chimenea y encendió un poco de carbón. —Acabo de hacerte una pregunta, Hana. – la silueta de la chica se dibujaba detrás de la silla de su escritorio, en donde ella se había escondido tras escucharlo entrar. Sasuke le miró predatorio y ella pasó saliva, nerviosa. —Dudo que seas sonámbula. – Uchiha vestía su capa negra y ello, con el sonido de sus botas pesadas le hacían verse y escucharse abominable.

Finalmente, la chica juntó fuerzas y le dio la cara, cuestión que había sido contraproducente, pues Uchiha le miraba desde una altura más privilegiada. Ella tragó saliva sonoramente y bajó la cabeza. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, lo más probable era un puñetazo, si no es que fuese capaz de sacar un fuete o un cinturón de cuero de algún lado y apalearla sin más. Pero nada de eso pasó, en lugar de eso, el conde no movió ni un músculo.

Hubo un momento culmine, en el que ambos entrelazaron sus ojos. Sakura sintió que una flama interna se encendía, algo que se arremolinaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón hasta la punta de su cabello y supo, que no era la primera vez que lo sentía. Estar tan cerca del Conde Uchiha le provocaba un sentimiento nostálgico y le hacía sentirse una niña pequeña e indefensa, pues, fuera de todo, la imagen de Uchiha era imponente y oscura.

Sasuke parpadeó y miró con atención a la chica, después a sus manos y se percató que ocultaba algo en su espalda, carraspeó y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué has robado, pequeña? – ese adjetivo, más que intimidarle le causaba un revoloteo extraño en su estómago, aunando otra vez a un pensamiento oculto por los pasos de los años que no estaba segura a qué pertenecía. Sin embargo, al escuchar el verbo robar en la oración negó rápidamente y retrocedió. La forma del amo cambió rápidamente a la de una fiera, Sakura sintió ese cambió en la atmosfera. Cuando quiso retroceder otra vez Sasuke tomó su brazo izquierdo y le arrebató un trozo de papel. Observó presuroso y alzó una ceja, se trataba de una fotografía. Sakura tragó saliva. Sabía que el conde odiaba que hurgaran entre sus cosas, el día entero que pasó sin comer era una muestra de ello y ahora que se había colado para apreciar aquella fotografía nuevamente, creyendo que él no llegaría a casa o que si llegaba lo haría directamente a su habitación, su situación no le ayudaba en nada.

La miró acusador y con un pésimo humor. Dejó la fotografía en el escritorio, que estaba a su lado y se abalanzó contra Sakura, quien automáticamente emprendió la huida a la puerta, lamentablemente Sasuke la había cerrado con seguro apenas había entrado.

—Odio que se metan con mis cosas personales. – gruñó, cuan lobo rabioso. Ella observó cómo alzaba una mano sobre su cabeza y automáticamente se posicionó para aminorar una bofetada segura, mas no fue así. Sasuke la tomó de la mandíbula con firmeza, sin llegar a lastimarla y la inmovilizó con su propio cuerpo. Un calor y olor embriagante se despedían de él. Uchiha la escaneó, gracias a la visibilidad que le otorgaba la chimenea y torció los labios en una sonrisa siniestra.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó deseoso. Sakura no dijo nada y fue entonces que el amo presionó dolorosamente su quijada con sus dedos. —Tu nombre, es una orden. – vociferó.

—Sa… - entonces, por primera vez escuchó una brizna de voz por parte de ella e inexplicablemente se sintió maravillado. —Sakura. – dijo finalmente, causando una satisfacción silenciosa en ser.

—Sakura. – repitió él, saboreando el nombre cuan si fuera ambrosía.—Sabía que tu nombre no era Hana. ¿Por qué fingir ser muda? ¿Acaso eres una espía? – apretó más su agarre y ella gimió. —¡Dime, Sakura! – pasó de la mandíbula al cuello de la chica, sofocándola y despertando el pánico por parte de ella. —¡¿Quién te envía?! ¡¿Qué es lo que buscas?!

—Yo… yo no… - logró articular. Su voz era suave y delicada, pero se notaba algo entrecortada en su misma articulación.

—¿No qué?

—Yo no… busco… - pero no quiso terminar eso. Era difícil para ella expresarse con Sasuke, más que nada porque no se conocían.

—Eres una flor delicada, eh. – Sasuke la liberó y ella se sostuvo con la puerta, respirando agitadamente por el anterior agarre. —Espía o no, eres mi esclava, yo pagué por ti por lo que me perteneces. – no entendió lo último. Había algo connotativo en su frase.

—¿Co-Como?

—Eres mía. – dijo molesto y la tomó de los brazos para arrastrarla consigo mismo.

—Amo, por favor… - ella exclamó entendiéndolo todo.

—Pequeña Sakura. – él se mostró más terrible que nunca. —Esto apenas comienza.

 **Continuará…**

 **Oh-oh, creo que ustedes ya saben a lo que Sasuke se refiere. Me gustaría aprovechar esto para señalar algo importante, cada capitulo tiene por nombre un subgenero literario, ¿Ya lo habían notado? Es interesante, puesto que cada uno de ellos describe un tipo de escrito con una trama en particular. Espero que se hayan percatado de tan cosa. Entre otros asuntos, la historia de Sasuke y Sakura está más entrelazada de lo que imaginan y les dejaré picados con un Sasuke ebrio y una Sakura a merced del mismo. Cof Cof, proximo capitulo lemon, cof cof.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	4. Opus

**Dado que ultimamente estoy batallando mucho para poder publicar dado los problemas de conectividad que he presentado, espero no haberles desesperado mucho. Este es un capitulo con LEMON, así que espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **-4-**

 **Opus.**

* * *

Los ojos del Conde Uchiha resplandecían cuan fervorosos rubíes, su piel blanca y su cabello negro otorgaban un hermoso contraste a la faz masculina que, si no fuese por la situación exacta se convertiría en un hermoso poema. Mas no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que era esto y aun así no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para liberarse de aquel destino atroz.

Sasuke la sostuvo con firmeza de sus brazos, pegada a su cuerpo, sintiéndole temblar y cómo ella anticipaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder. La magia erótica de un encuentro candoroso no era para nada lo que sucedía en la mente de la inocente chica, ni siquiera en la de él, en lugar de eso se desprendía un febril deseo, una contrición asfixiante que acompañaba aquella chispa del combustible necesario para encender un mar de llamas.

Uchiha la alzó un instante y sin que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo al respecto, fue a dar contra el suelo de aquella hermosa oficina que ella misma había aseado. Cayeron sobre la alfombra en la cual, limpia como estaba, se mancharía de pecado recién invocado. Sasuke se apresuró a tocar el resto de su cuerpo, pues con una mano libre apresó las muñecas de la chica, quien inútilmente se retorcía reprimiendo jadeos angustiosos.

Aquella imagen tan sólo despertó su interés aún más. La deseó como nunca y miró sus enervantes ojos color jade para después pegar su frente a la suya. Sakura tembló, pues logró sentir el peso de su amo totalmente sobre ella, aplastándola y restregándola impetuosamente. Sasuke unió sus frentes para que su encuentro fuera cercano y el color de sus irises se enfrentó por incontables segundos.

No hubieron palabras de amor, ni siquiera halagos o groserías, tan sólo un contacto tan íntimo que desconcertó a la chica. Pudo anticipar lo que venía a continuación y a pesar de que nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a una situación similar, pasó su lengua por sus secos labios nerviosa. Tal y como esperaba, Uchiha posó su boca sobre la de ella en un beso furtivo. Fue rápido y áspero, pero cuando volvieron a separarse Uchiha volvió a colocar sus labios sobre los de ella, esta vez siendo brusco. Pasó desesperado su lengua sobre ella, el filo de sus dientes que presionaban sobre su delicada piel, le cortaron y ella gimió temerosa.

Intentó moverse y escabullirse, pero tan sólo le causó gracia al dueño, pues era sumamente más pesado que ella. Una de sus piernas entró entre el hueco que daban las de ella y la separó para su deleite, pues consiguió encajar su palpitante erección en medio. Sakura se paralizó ante esto y comenzó a hiperventilar. Podía sentir el calor y la fricción que su sexo le entregaba y a pesar de todo, correspondía fisiológicamente a un acto no consentido.

Sasuke continuaba besándola, sin tregua, sin dejar que la noble jovencita fuera capaz de decir alguna palabra. Y no fue hasta que Uchiha decidió besar y morder su cuello, que se complació una vez más al escucharla hablar.

—Amo, por favor… no lo haga… - temblaba y sollozaba, pero parecía como si Sasuke estuviera hipnotizado por el vaivén de caderas en las que estaba inmerso. Sakura era menuda, quizá no tenía unos grandes senos, pero sus caderas y trasero eran suficiente incentivo.

Sin responder a su ruego, Sasuke se alzó, clavando más su miembro erguido en el cuerpo de ella, que aunque cubierto de ropa era capaz de sentirlo de forma preocupante. El amo colocó una de sus manos sobre su cuello y lo apretó firmemente, causándole miedo y desesperación, Sakura pensó lo peor y que su muerte estaba a punto de llegar, si no fuese porque repentinamente los botones de su vestido de trabajo reventaron ante la presión de la mano de su señor. Sasuke gruñó al ver su piel expuesta y no esperó para enterrar el rostro en medio de sus montículos.

Inmediatamente intentó reprenderlo pero el hombre se las arregló para apresar su mano diestra y subirla entorno a su cabeza, Sakura aferró la izquierda entre sus cabellos, empujando, pero no consiguió nada, en lugar de eso, gimió cuando la cálida y húmeda boca del conde se posaba sobre su pezón derecho. El hombre pasó la lengua lentamente, saboreando una sedosa extensión, que aunque "indigna" para su estatus social, le pareció en verdad exquisita.

Ella gimió ante su cálido contacto, a pesar de que lo que pasaba entre ellos era incorrecto y que debería estar aterrada e implorando por que la dejara libre, sintió un escalofrió placentero cuando su amo la lamia con delicadeza. La sorpresa fue mayor cuando éste tomó por completo su seno en su boca y succionó con ahínco, deseando saborear lo más posible de ella.

Para entonces su calor autónomo se extendía desde su bajo vientre hasta su cabeza, sofocándola y obligándola a tomar una conducta inapropiada. Pero no quiso admitirlo, no quiso pensar que realmente lo disfrutaba, pues fuera de todo era una violación y aquella estaba muy mal. Soltó un gemido cuando Sasuke apretó su boca entorno a ella y le mordió un pezón, se removió incomoda de nuevo y apretó sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo del hombre, que aunque intentaba halarlo y alejarlo él no parecía tomarle importancia a sus protestas.

El fuego crepitaba alrededor de ellos y Sakura estuvo tentada a gritar cuando la boca del amo atrapó su otro pecho mas Sasuke fue más rápido y se las arregló para besarla profundamente antes de que subiera el volumen de su voz.

Algo lo carcomía por dentro, no estaba seguro si era por el licor que hacía unas horas había degustado o era porque genuinamente la deseaba, fuese lo que fuese lo impulsaba a continuar y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Sasuke llevó una de sus manos hacia los muslos de ella y buscó debajo de la falda, hacia unos minutos se las había arreglado para separarle las piernas con las propias y la inmovilizaba para que no pudiera patearle. Jamás creyó que podría hacer tal cosa, que fuese capaz de obligar a una mujer a sostener relaciones con él, pero para entonces iba muy adelante como para echarse atrás. Tocó su piel con desesperación y aprovechó para inmiscuir su mano por entre sus braguitas.

—¡Amo, por favor! – Sakura dio un respingo al sentir como la invadía. Uchiha le dedicó una mirada fría y la mano que la sostenía voló a su cuello nuevamente, inmovilizándola. Sasuke supo entonces la debilidad y uno de los grandes temores de ella; temía a que fuese a asfixiarla. ¡Ingenua criatura!

—Shh… - susurró galante, mientras se las arreglaba para presionarla e impedir que se levantase. Tocó su centro con delicadeza, sintiéndola húmeda y sonrió con autosuficiencia. Tal vez opusiera resistencia, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias perfectamente y eso era un claro ejemplo que ella también lo deseaba.

Tocó su clítoris con suavidad mandando descargas eléctricas a sus músculos y consiguiendo que la chica se retorciera en desconcierto y placer. Aprovechó entonces para meter uno de sus dedos y luego otro, metió dos y acarició sus paredes, preparándola para lo que vendría después. Sakura apretó los dientes y siseó, no supo si de placer o de rencor.

Uchiha se sentía tan caliente y ansioso, así que, cuidando de no darle una apertura para que pudiera levantarse, se deshizo de sus pantalones y consiguió bajarlos con impresionante destreza. Una vez que lo consiguió apreció su rostro, se veía asustada y mortificada, sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente cuando él se posicionó rápidamente sobre ella. Sus sexos se rozaron y Sakura jadeó al darse cuenta de que no había sentido cuando él le había roto las bragas. Su pecho subía y bajaba, su rostro estaba contrito y expectante, Sasuke volvió a sentir aquella excitación que lo ofuscaba y sin esperar más se enterró en el cuerpo de ella de una sola estocada. Sakura abrió bien los ojos y después los cerro mientras sollozaba, por un momento el hombre se arrepintió de haber sido tan brusco, pues pudo sentirla tan estrecha y tan virginal, que la pobre chica se tensaba ante su penetración en un intento por aminorar el dolor.

Se quedó muy quieto, apenas iba a la mitad de su longitud así que le costaría acostumbrarse. Esperó pacientemente unos segundos y cuando observó que Sakura se relajaba un poco entró de lleno. Ella gimió y eso terminó por animarlo. Le soltó el cuello y sostuvo su peso sobre sus brazos mientras la embestía una y otra vez. Sakura estaba temblando, apretaba los ojos y había terminado por envolver sus manos alrededor de sus hombros, como si quisiera apartarlo y al mismo tiempo aferrarse bien para recibir su embates.

Sasuke se enderezó, sin parar de embestir y tomó las rodillas de la chica para pasarlas por sus muslos y aferrarla bien, así podría entrar sin que ella huyera. Sakura enterró sus uñas en la alfombra y apretujaba su rostro y sus labios, intentando no gemir ante esa nueva sensación.

El dolor inicial se había transformado en un vaivén placentero que jamás creyó posible. Uchiha era fuerte, brioso e incansable, pues en ningún momento había descuidado su ritmo, pero al mismo tiempo era, por así decirlo, gentil. Sus empellones, aunque poderosos, no eran salvajes, tenían le fórmula perfecta para hacerla gemir y no llorar. Se atrevió entonces, a abrir los ojos para verlo por un instante y se sorprendió al percatarse que Uchiha la miraba con intensidad. Sus ojos negros centellaban fuego y su cuerpo, sudoroso y a la luz de las llamas le hacían lucir cuan deidad demoniaca.

Por un momento Sasuke sintió una punzada desconocida en su corazón, el verla de frente, con el ceño fruncido, triste y a la vez extasiada, le remordió un poco en la conciencia. No obstante, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, una vez que sus cuerpos se habían acoplado le era muy difícil desistir. Se molestó, gruñó y detuvo su carrera, desconcertando a la chica para después tomarla de los brazos y obligarla a alzarse girándola sin previo aviso y dejando su rostro contra la alfombra. Sakura tembló, en esa posición no podría verlo y un desconsuelo efímero recorrió su pálida faz. Sasuke salió de ella y entonces pensó que ya todo había terminado, incluso se relajó un poco… mas se arrepintió de su inocencia al sentirlo entrar de nuevo y esta vez más violento. La paciencia que le había planteado al principio había desaparecido, se remplazaba por una ira contenida y una pasión desenfrenada que aunque pensó que la lastimaría, lo cierto es que lo disfrutó.

Sasuke embistió con fuerza y de forma errática, la tomó de las caderas y sintió su respiración sobre su espalda, la cual, en medio de los retazos de su vestido desabotonado por el frente se colaba una extensión de su cuerpo desnudo. Así, mientras la hacía suya, Sasuke apreció algo que llamó su atención, en aquel pedazo de piel, Sakura tenía una cicatriz lineal, como si algo le hubiera cortado. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir la liberación aproximarse.

Apretó sus dedos en la tierna carne de la chica y gruñó cuan fiera al sentir las paredes de la mujer apretándolo deliciosamente. Sakura arqueó la espalda y gimió al sentir su propio orgasmo, en ese momento no le importó elevar la voz, estaba sintiendo como si un latigazo eléctrico la recorriera de la cabeza a los pies, desconcertándola y maravillándola. Sintió casi al mismo tiempo como era llenada por su amo, cuando éste terminaba de disfrutar su propio éxtasis.

Después ambos temblaron y Sakura perdió la noción de lo que estaba pasando. Relajó su cuerpo y se permitió recostarse un poco en la alfombra. Sasuke por otro lado, todavía sostenía sus caderas y recostó la cabeza contra la espalda de ella, respirando agitado y con el cuerpo tan liviano que supo era la primera vez que disfrutaba tanto el sexo en su vida.

Aflojó el agarre que sometía a Sakura y recorrió sus manos hasta su abdomen, halándole junto a él y obligándola a recostarse a su lado, con él en su espalda y terminando de posarse para que su cabeza estuviera a la altura de su nunca. Sakura no dijo nada, en realidad tampoco parecía estar dispuesta a responder de forma violenta, más bien sólo se dejaba llevar por Sasuke.

Sus respiraciones se acompasaron. Uchiha llevó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la apretujó contra él, sus cuerpos aún estaban unidos. Así lograron recuperarse y tras esto, nadie dijo nada. Sakura estaba tan callada y dócil que pensó dormía, pero se equivocaba, pues podía apreciar que parpadeaba. Él por otro lado simplemente continuaba aferrado a ella, disfrutando de su esencia de mujer y su tibieza.

—Era tu primera vez, ¿No es así? – finalmente fue él quien dijo la frase que rompió el silencio. Sakura asintió aun silenciosa y esquivando su mirada. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Sasuke dejó salir el aire de sus pulmonares, entonces la sintió removiéndose y dado que aun la penetraba sus movimientos lo rozaban sugerentemente, aunque Sakura sólo lo hacía para alejarse. Pasó su lengua por sus labios excitándose de nuevo y comprendió que la chica podía sentirlo, pues su miembro comenzaba a tensar en su delicada carne nuevamente.

—Adelante, continua. – instó él, pero Sakura estaba paralizada ante la sorpresa. Uchiha embistió ligeramente y ella se atiesó, sabiendo que la humedad de su sexo todavía lo recibía con los brazos abiertos. —Mmm, parece que esto todavía no termina. – soltó complacido. Sakura se agitó, asustada. —No te preocupes, pequeña, una vez que te acostumbres será más fácil.

—Mi señor… por favor…

—Shh, tranquila. – pero lejos de tranquilizarla tan sólo la alertó más. Pues Sasuke comenzó a embestirla en aquella posición una y otra vez. Y así continuó, hasta que sus cuerpos volvieron a sacudirse para concluir con su flamante opus.

…

Sasuke despertó cuando los gallos de la granja cantaban y las aves revoloteaban de un lado a otro. Gruñó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, con resaca. Tenía la boca seca y se sentía mareado. Palpó alrededor, creyendo que estaba en su cómoda cama y cuál fue su sorpresa al hallarse en la alfombra de su oficina. Entonces recordó todo y se alzó para sentarse y sacudirse los músculos, los cuales le dolían por dormir en el duro suelo. Buscó a Sakura alrededor pero no la encontró, ¿Habría sido un sueño? ¿Acaso estaba tan ebrio que se puso a fantasear con la pequeña sirvienta? Miró sus manos y abrió y cerró los dedos, como si pudiera sentir la tersa piel de la chica aún bajo ellas.

Finalmente suspiro, lo más probable era que lo hubiese soñado y nada más, pues no creía posible el que aquella criatura cayera bajo sus garras o que él le buscase y ella se dejase hacer. Se alzó, tronó sus dedos y articulaciones, buscó un poco de vino para la resaca y tras sacudirse fue a su habitación, necesitaba un baño con urgencia, se sentía acalorado y pegajoso.

Caminó a paso consistente por el pasillo hacia su habitación y se encontró con Kabuto, quien le decía de forma dramática lo angustiada que estaba la servidumbre al ver que él no llegaba. Sasuke le ignoró con gala y al pasar a su lado le pidió que le preparasen el baño y cuando terminara, esperaba ver el almuerzo en la mesa, de lo contrario se molestaría mucho.

Y así, después de su reconfortante ducha Sasuke caminó más tranquilo a la mesa. Refrescado y con un apetito activo, se sentó al frente del comedor mientras sus criados, tal y como acostumbraban, le servía el desayuno. Sasuke comió en silencio, sin dar vueltas al asunto del sexo en su cabeza y hubiera seguido así, si no fuese porque la vio pasar rápidamente cargando algunas viandas para llevar al vigía. Sasuke la encontró retacada y muy activa, casi como si nada de lo que había pasado durante la noche fuese cierto, por lo que terminó de comer y se levantó presuroso. No podía retrasarse si quería trabajar como era debido.

No fue hasta el almuerzo, cuando Uchiha la vio finalmente sola y trabajando, como era habitual. Se acercó a ella y entendió que la chica lo había escuchado, pues por un instante detuvo su trabajo y reanudó su quehacer. Sasuke la encontró arrodillada, lavando el suelo con insistencia. Tallaba vigorosamente, quitando las manchas y haciendo que el piso reluciera como nuevo.

El conde se detuvo justo detrás y Sakura no reaccionó en lo absoluto, como si él no existiera. El señor la miraba desde su altura, mientras que Sakura parecía ida en su trabajo.

—Sakura. – él habló y ella no se detuvo. —Hana. – insistió logrando que se detuviera y le mirara de soslayo. —Como sea, voltea a tu amo. – reclamó y ella asintió timorata. Sasuke la observó de pies a cabeza. Estaba seguro de haberla marcado con sus dientes, en algún momento de su encuentro la mordió, es sólo que no recordaba exactamente en dónde. La observó muy bien, buscando la marca y tratando de asegurarse de que lo que pasó entre ellos había sido real y no un simple sueño a causa del alcohol.

Sus miradas se encontraron y como siempre no hubieron palabras de por medio sino suspiros y apreciaciones, nada más. Ella estaba nerviosa pero quería aparentar que no le había afectado lo que había pasado, quería mostrarse fuerte y valiente, intentando olvidar el dolor y placer que aquel hombre le hizo sentir.

Finalmente, Sasuke desistió y continuó su camino, sin decir nada a cambio, Sakura dejó salir todo el aire que guardaba en su pecho, aliviada. Al parecer el amo se comportaría indiferente con ella; mejor así. Una cosa menos de que preocuparse, pues seguramente ya que la había tenido se habría arrepentido y la dejaría en paz.

Así, pasó el tiempo y ninguno de los dos volvió a referir el asunto, tampoco nadie se enteró, de hecho, las interacciones que había entre los dos eran simples miradas y órdenes por parte de Sasuke, no más.

Ya eran dos meses desde aquel encuentro y todo parecía ir normal. Sasuke había recibido una carta de Kushina, la cual le saludaba con amor y le pedía, si es que no estaba ocupado, que acudiera a su casa de visita. Por lo que, esa mañana Sasuke había subido a su coche y tras dejar a Kabuto a cargo emprendió el viaje a visitar a su madre adoptiva. Afortunadamente Kushina y Minato estaban de viaje también y se verían en un pueblo cercano que sólo quedaba a un día de donde vivía Sasuke.

Sakura, por otro lado no podía estar más ocupada. Iba y venía a petición de Anko, cocinaba, remendaba, lavaba ropa y también la loza, desde la última vez que Sasuke la había castigado ya no se había metido en problemas, pero desafortunadamente su salud había decaído. Constantemente se dormía, lucía más fatigada, siempre tenía hambre, sus caderas y sus pechos le dolían con frecuencia, como si le encajasen pequeñas agujas por dentro y por fuera; además últimamente había regresado todo lo que probaba. Anko notó rápidamente los cambios, pero no había metido las narices en asuntos que no eran suyos y salvo para dedicarle una llamada de atención o darle ánimos, no había hablado con Sakura en absoluto.

No fue hasta que el vaso se colmó, cuando mientras lavaban la ropa, el olor del jabón y el agua sucia le irritó el estómago, que terminó por vomitar casi sobre los zapatos de Mitarashi que su mente se disparó de forma alarmante.

—Hana. – Anko se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano en el hombro, lo que obtuvo después fue una mirada preocupada por parte de la pelirrosa. —¿Estás bien? – le alzó la barbilla para que pudiera verla. Sakura no podía despegar la vista del suelo, sus ojos parecían borrarse a ratos. Se encontró con la mirada de Anko y frunció el ceño, angustiada. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez sea el sol. – dijo una joven sierva.

—Tal vez. – Anko le miró el rostro, estaba sonrosada. —Ven conmigo. – la condujo directamente hasta la cocina y tras verificar que no había nadie a la redonda le sirvió un vaso con agua que bebió con avidez. Tras esto Sakura dejó salir un gran suspiro.

La mujer le miró recelosa un instante pero después su mirada cambió a una más maternal al comprobar que la chica no parecía ni darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo.

—Hana, no soy ninguna idiota para no darme cuenta lo que te pasa. – le miró acusadoramente y al mismo tiempo con pena. —¿Estás embarazada? – tras escuchar eso el rostro de Sakura se transformó horrorizado. —¿Lo estás? – Sakura encogió los hombros, insegura. —¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Es que tu madre no te explicó…? – pero prefirió callar tras esto, puesto que la chica en verdad se veía sorprendida. —Escucha. – se aclaró la garganta. —Tras el sangrado mensual, las mujeres son capaces de concebir, ¿Entiendes? – Sakura asintió. —Cuando tienes… intimidad con un hombre éste puede dejar… bueno, tú sabes… en ti y es ahí cuando ocurre el embarazo. Hana, ¿Has estado con algún hombre? – Sakura se sonrojó violentamente y aquello terminó por descubrirla. —Ya veo, ¿Acaso no pensante en las consecuencias? – los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron, lo cual terminó por ablandar el corazón de la mujer de cabellos castaños.—Tranquila, no llores. – pero era tarde, Sakura gimoteó audiblemente. —Shh, no alces la voz, nos van a oír. – advirtió en un susurro pero Sakura continuaba sumergida en aquella visible preocupación.

Estaba aterrada. ¿Embarazada? ¡¿Pero cómo?! Bien, comprendía que lo que había hecho con Uchiha Sasuke tenía consecuencias, pero jamás creyó que su primera vez también marcaría el inicio de una nueva faceta en su vida como mujer. Había escuchado, cuando era una niña que el embarazo podía ser una etapa muy linda, pero al mismo tiempo un gran martirio, puesto que las mujeres cambiaban no sólo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente.

¿Qué haría ella con un hijo? Tan sólo era una esclava, su vida no valía mucho. Tampoco tenía ni voz ni voto en ninguna parte, seguro aquella pobre criatura tendría un destino similar o peor. Tembló entera, ¿Y si el Conde Uchiha se enteraba y la asesinaba? El que ella concibiera un hijo suyo sería terrible para su imagen, lo más seguro era que la desterrarían o algo peor, el amo no parecía ser muy comprensivo, él gustaba de castigarla cada que cometía un error, ¿Cómo decirle que esperaba a su primogénito? Seguramente Sasuke querría casarse y tener descendencia con una joven de buena familia… y ella, no era más que… una simple mujer sin ninguna posesión.

—Hana, Hana. – Anko la sacudió un poco y ella se topó con su rostro, sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. —Tranquila, un hijo no es una maldición, todo lo contrario. Estoy segura que… te hará muy feliz. – intentó animarla, pero el rostro de la chica no había cambiado ni un ápice.—Hana, también deberías considerar decírselo al padre de tu bebé, después de todo, quizá esté interesado y… - se calló al verla llena de terror y sujetando sus manos con desesperación. —¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que se entere? – ella asintió para después tragar saliva. —¿Por qué? – Anko frunció el ceño, Sakura esquivó su mirada. —Hana, ¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo? – un escalofrió la recorrió pero se dedicó a esquivar su mirada, con tal de no sentir la presión de confesar. —¡Hana! – Anko la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió. —¿Acaso es… alguien malo? – no supo cómo responder. —¿Por qué no quieres decirme? – presionó, más por curiosidad que por un bienestar real hacia la chica. —Anda, dímelo, quizá y sea lo mejor, tal vez si él se entera tu vida cambiará para bien, si quieres puedo ayudarte a localizarlo. – mas Sakura se veía renuente. —Vamos, Hana, sé que puedes hablar. – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. —Te he visto cuando estás sola y crees que nadie te ve, susurras cosas en voz muy baja, pero a juzgar de cómo se mueven tus labios es obvio que conoces las palabras. – ella tragó saliva. —Puedes confiar en mí. – no todo era curiosidad y morbosidad, Anko estaba siendo sincera.

Sakura miró a todos lados una última vez y respiró resignada. Lo cierto era que ya esperaba que alguien le cuestionara ello, pero no quería decirlo, enserio que no. Por lo que decidió callar tal y como lo había hecho siempre. Apartó la mirada de Anko y ella, un poco dolida, pero a la vez comprensiva asintió y se alejó un poco para ya no presionarla tanto.

—De acuerdo, no tienes por qué decirlo, no es importante, ¿O sí? Lo que sí es importante es que el amo lo sepa, de lo contrario te pedirá que sigas con la misma carga de trabajo y en tu estado podría ser peligroso. Si quieres yo puedo… - pero Sakura negó inmediatamente, temerosa.

La mujer le miró con malas pulgas, pero al fin y al cabo desistió de su interrogatorio, ya se darían cuenta y aunque ella creía que lo mejor era que el amo se enterara de su condición, respetaría el silencio de la chica hasta que no fuera peligroso.

Así pasaron dos días y Sakura se veía cada vez más agotada. Desde su charla con Anko había comenzado a considerar de informar a Sasuke de su estado, dado que no podía soportar las jornadas de trabajo sin un merecido descanso, pero luego venía la angustia de saber qué haría el Conde una vez que se enterará de ello y prefería callárselo. No conocía muy bien a Sasuke, la noche en que la hizo suya él estaba ebrio por lo que posiblemente se habría arrepentido a la mañana siguiente o simplemente creyera que lo había soñado.

Lo cierto era que cuando finalmente el último orgasmo los golpeó y él cayó completamente dormido se inmiscuyó por la habitación, consiguió la llave y salió directamente a un sitio en donde pudiera bañarse y quitarse su olor de encima. Esa noche no durmió nada y la mañana siguiente intentó aparentar lo más que podía, incluso cuando Sasuke le llamó y ella limpiaba, intentó ignorarlo dado que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Pero ahora era diferente, no creía que Sasuke fuese a tomar algún tipo de consideración con ella aun embarazada. Si había tenido la facultad para dejarla sin comida un día entero lo más probable es que no repararía en castigarla o algo peor. De sólo pensarlo su cuerpo se estremecía, pues temía tantas cosas que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Y así estaba ella, acomodando algunas cosas en el patio, llevaba de un lado a otro algunas canastas de ropa sucia y a cada paso que daba con las prendas su estómago se revolvía cada vez más. Acababa de comer y lo cierto era que la comida de esa mañana había sido austera y grasosa, provocando que su estómago gruñera en desaprobación y dado su nivel hormonal rechazara la comida. Podía sentir las arcadas y hacía todo lo posible por resistir el reflejo de vomitar, pero mientras más resistía más palidecía y temía que algo peor pudiera pasar.

No fue hasta que, por pensar en ello, tropezó precipitadamente, como era habitual en el ella y fue a dar contra alguien. La ropa sucia le cayó encima a Kabuto, el jefe de la servidumbre y un hombre libre, es decir, no era un esclavo. Los olores y la mugre le rodearon por completo, Yakushi cayó y se golpeó la espalda con una roca que estaba ahí, retorciéndose una vez que estuvo en el suelo, además la canasta le dio en la frente y perdió sus gafas ante esto. Todos detuvieron su andar al ver la escena, si era cierto que Kabuto sólo obedecía a Sasuke, cuando el Uchiha le dejaba a cargo de la mansión en ocasiones se tomaba deliberadamente bien su papel, casi como si él fuera el amo y no el conde.

Miró a Sakura con rencor contenido y cuando estaba a punto de reprenderla verbalmente se quedó con las palabras en la boca, pues una exclamación de sorpresa pues la chica se arqueaba mientras vomitaba sobre sus zapatos de cuero, los cuales, seguramente quedarían impregnados con el olor gástrico y pútrido de su estómago. Todos los criados rieron después de esto y algunos más exclamaron asustados. Cuando Sakura terminó de vaciar sus entrañas alzó lentamente la vista hasta Kabuto, quien enrojecía de rabia y humillación. Se limpió la boca y tragó saliva, la visión que tenía del mayordomo no era para nada buena y sospechaba que algo malo pasaría.

—¡Hana! – Kabuto se levantó y la tomó de un brazo, obligándola a levantarse ella no esperó lo que vino a continuación, Kabuto le pegó tan duro en la mandíbula con el puño cerrado que la hizo girar y caer al suelo, cerca de su propio vómito. Tan sólo se escuchó una exclamación por parte de ella y como se retorcía de dolor. El golpe le había dado de lleno en la mejilla y le consiguió lastimar la mandíbula tanto que fue incapaz de quejarse abiertamente, pues le dolía al abrirla.

Nunca nadie había visto tan molesto a Kabuto y aunque había sido un accidente, poco menos le importó. Se volvió contra ella y la alzó una vez más.

—¡Levántate! – mas Sakura tan sólo gimió dolorida. —¡En verdad que no sé por qué el amo te tiene aquí! ¡Eres torpe y descuidada! ¡Siempre andas por ahí desmayándote y haraganeando, tan sólo poniendo pretextos para no hacer tus tareas! – apretó el agarre que la sostenía desde la muñeca. —El amo no te ha disciplinado lo suficiente por lo que yo lo haré.

—¡Kabuto-san, fue sólo un accidente! – dijo una de las siervas más jóvenes.

—¡Silencio! – gruñó. —¡Si alguien más la defiende el castigo también será para el que ose hablar! – jamás lo habían visto tan molesto en su vida.

—Debemos decírselo a Anko-san. – comentó otra criada. Si había alguien en esa casa con una autoridad similar a la de Kabuto era Anko. Desgraciadamente la susodicha había salido a visitar a su madre y nadie sabía a qué horas regresaría.

Kabuto arrastró a Sakura por el recinto y se encaminó al viejo pozo. Ese lugar era un sitio de castigo, consistía en meter al malhechor atado desde el rodete de la noria, hasta que medio cuerpo quedase en el agua y el otro alzado por la cuerda, los animales resbaladizos que habitaban ahí así como la temperatura del agua y la claustrofobia eran un buen castigo. Le ató las manos presuroso y la chica, aún aturdida por el golpe no pudo protestar. Kabuto la empujó hacia adentro de un canasto y ella aunque se veía renuente tembló al ver que Kabuto sacaba un fuete de entre sus pertenencias.

—Igual si no entras te azotaré y cuando estés lo suficientemente magullada te arrojaré y lo haré desde lo alto, para que te mate la caída. – vociferó. Sakura tragó saliva y subió temerosa al pequeño canasto de madera, la bajaron y cuando estuvo en el fondo y sintió el agua la cuerda que sostenía el canasto tembló y ella cayó, afortunadamente sólo un metro. Su cuerpo se sumergió por completo e intentó nadar para tomar aire sintió como le jalaban de las manos hasta sacar medio cuerpo del agua y quedar literalmente colgada con las manos sobre su cabeza de manera dolorosa.

Se removió inquieta y asustada, la mitad de su cuerpo el cual estaba en el agua y sus ropas mojadas ejercían un contrapeso, arrastrándola al fondo del pozo y el resto de su cuerpo, que se alzaba dado el amarre de sus muñecas se sobre estiraba cual si fuera la cuerda de un violín. Gimió al sentir que la cuerda de sus manos le quemaba dada la fricción y el peso ejercido. Miró hacia arriba pero ya no había nadie, sólo la luz del medio día que entraba y la cegaba. Entonces forcejeo un poco y al ver que era inútil lloró, lloró tanto como pudo y cuando se le acabaron las lágrimas oró hasta que simplemente no supo más plegarías.

…

Sasuke arribó tarde ese día. El sol ya casi caía y se sintió aliviado cuando contempló su mansión a lo lejos. Convivir con sus padres adoptivos era agradable, pero sólo de vez en cuando, dado que eran demasiado enérgicos. Además, Minato se recuperaba de su lesión en la espalda por lo que no podían hacer muchas cosas. No obstante, todo ese ritual había terminado y lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación, beber un poco de vino y tomar un plácido baño.

Pero ni bien pisó la casa una acalorada discusión vino a sus oídos. Anko estaba furiosa e ignoraba el motivo, tan sólo entró en silencio y se los topó en el salón, seguramente iban a recibirlo, pero la disputa era tan fuerte que no alcanzaron a llegar.

—¡¿Por qué siempre haces ese tipo de cosas?! – regañó Anko, sonrosada. —¡No debes abusar de tu autoridad!

—¡Es sólo una esclava, Anko, cielos! – gruñó el mayordomo.

—¡Pero es una mujer y además ella está…!

—¿Qué está pasando? – Sasuke habló autoritariamente y los dejó tiesos, los dos miraron al amo con expectación. —Os he hecho una pregunta. – demandó molesto.

—¡Mi señor! – Kabuto se acercó con reverencia. —¿Cómo le fue en su viaje? ¿Cómo están los señores? ¿Desea algo para beber o comer?

—Kabuto. – frunció el ceño. —No has contestado a mi pregunta.

—¡Ah, no es nada, mi señor!

—¡No, no es así, amo! – Anko se inclinó respetuosa ante él. —¡Kabuto ha abusado de su poder! ¡Ha hecho algo terrible!

—¡Ella se lo buscó! – masculló.

—No estoy entendiendo nada. – Sasuke miró a Anko. —Habla, te escucho. Kabuto, guarda silencio.

—¡Mi señor, le digo que no es nada de que…!

—¡Kabuto! – Sasuke le miró molesto y fue suficiente como para intimidarlo. —Anko, adelante.

La mujer miró triunfante al mayordomo y tras aclarar su garganta confesó.

—Amo, Kubuto ha castigado a Hana por un accidente y la ha atado al pozo.

—¡Es una torpe, necesita disciplina! – recriminó el hombre.

—Kabuto, cierra la boca. – gruñó Sasuke.

—Lo siento amo.

—No se los detalles mi señor, pero fue demasiado cruel.

—¿Qué hizo? – Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse interesado.

—Me lanzó contra el piso y me vomitó en los zapatos. – se quejó el de anteojos.

—¿Vomitó? – alzó una ceja, divertido.

—¡No fue a posta mi señor! Puedo asegurarlo, Hana es una buena chica, es sólo que en su condición no puede evitarlo.

—¿Condición? – Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Está embarazada, amo. La pobre no puede con la carga de trabajo porque son los primeros meses de embarazo pero…

—¡¿Qué?! – el rostro de Sasuke se deformó para sorpresa de los criados. Una arteria en su frente se sobresaltó y miró intrigado a Anko.

—Seguramente es una puta. – susurró Kabuto. —Por lo que merece…

—Kabuto. – Sasuke lo miró con odio. —Quiero que saque a esa mujer del pozo, ¡Ahora!

—Pe-Pero…

—¡¿Vas a desobedecerme?!

—No, señor. – salió del salón con avidez. Anko miró a su amo interesada, él parecía preocupado.

—Anko. – le llamó, recuperando un poco de su control. —Necesito que llames a un médico. – ella le miró intrigada, como si realmente le hubiese dicho eso, además era muy tarde. —Ahora y date prisa. – se encaminó hasta el pozo y fue el primero en llegar. Ya estaba oscuro y no alcanzaba a ver el fondo, pero pudo comprobar que efectivamente la chica estaba ahí porque la cuerda seguía tensada.

—¡Amo! –dos hombres junto a Kabuto se acercaron.

—Sáquenla de ahí. – ordenó presuroso. Los hombres lanzaron el canasto pero nadie respondió del otro lado.

—¡Hana, Hana! – llamaron los obreros, mas nadie contestó. Sasuke se desesperó.

—¿No será que ella…? – comentó uno, temeroso.

—Maldita sea. – Sasuke se acercó al pozo. —¡Sakura! – la llamó fuerte y claro. —¡Sakura! ¡Responde, Sakura!

—¿Sakura? – Kabuto frunció el ceño.

Los gritos de Sasuke llegaron a sus oídos y abrió un poco los ojos. La luz de la luna entraba desde la abertura del pozo y ella apenas parpadeaba, tan agotada como estaba por haber pasado toda la mañana y la tarde atada.

—Amo… - musitó, dolorida. Su mandíbula aún estaba lastimada.

—No responde. – dijo angustiado uno de los obreros.

—La sacaremos igual. – profesó Sasuke, tomando las cuerdas con firmeza y halándola. —Jalen también. – ordenó a sus empleados y ellos se dispusieron a hacerlo. Para entonces se percataron del peso muerto del cuerpo de la chica y tras tirar y tirar, lograron sacarla. Cuando sus manos se visualizaron Sasuke la tomó por los codos y la cargó para sorpresa de todos, sin importar si se mojaba o no.

Apreció su rostro, tenía un moretón en el lado izquierdo de su cara por un golpe reciente. Sus manos estaban amoratadas también y sangraban. Le quitó las cuerdas y la recostó sobre su pecho, se sentó en la tierra, de espaldas al pozo y se recargó en las piedras de la boca del mismo.

—Sakura. – susurró, temeroso. Se percató que aún respiraba, por lo que se tranquilizó. —Sakura. – insistió, tocando su mejilla sana y golpeando un poco para despertarla. La chica consiguió responder y abrió los ojos un poco, para ver a Uchiha, quien le regresaba una mirada angustiada.

—¡Está viva! – exclamó uno de los obreros, contento.

—La llevaré a mi habitación. – Sasuke se levantó con ella en sus brazos. —Kabuto, más tarde hablaré contigo.

—¿Qué? – él abrió los ojos sorprendido. —Amo, ¿No cree que está exagerando? Es sólo una esclava.

Pero Sasuke le ignoró. Su corazón palpitaba angustiado e inconscientemente, imploró a los cielos porque tanto ella como la criatura que crecía en su vientre estuvieran a salvo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Oh, sí, Sasuke acaba de descubrir vuestro secreto Sakura.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	5. Novela

**Intentaré publicar en cuanto me sea posible, dado que no tengo mucha conectividad y estoy un poco deprimida por ello. Espero disfruten esta historia, muy pronto más sorpresas. El capitulo 6 ya está editándose.**

* * *

 **-5-**

 **Novela.**

* * *

El médico arribó a la mansión con premura, pues Anko había dicho en que acudiera lo más pronto posible. La sorpresa goleó el rostro del hombre de edad avanzada cuando contempló a una joven maltrecha y con heridas lamentables en la cama del Conde Uchiha. Así pues, además de la paciente, era el mismo conde y la jefa de las criadas quien presenciaba la consulta.

El hombre la revisión de pies a cabeza, curó sus heridas, las vendó y le aplicó un ungüento desinflamatorio en el golpe de su mandíbula, así como le dijo que dado el impacto se había recorrido un poco y tras una maniobra dolorosa para ella consiguió acomodarla, mas con el efecto secundario que no podría abrirla por unos días dada la contractura inicial. Sasuke yacía de pie junto a la puerta, supervisando todo atentamente.

No tardó mucho en percatarse de su estado y miró rápidamente al único hombre en la habitación además de él. Le auscultó el pecho, midió su pulso y la tensión arterial, le revisó los ojos y le tocó el abdomen, el pecho y las extremidades. Sasuke se veía un poco irritado, pero dejó al doctor hacer su trabajo.

—¿Y bien? – Sasuke cruzó los brazos, a espera del diagnóstico y pronóstico.

—Pues verá, majestad. – El médico se quitó sus gafas y miró de soslayo a la joven. —Está en un grado moderado de desnutrición, al parecer ha sufrido varios maltratos que han comprometido, entre otras cosas su mandíbula, por lo que es necesario reiniciar la alimentación con alimentos blandos, sugiero comenzar con papillas y después comidas cocidas. – se apresuró a guardar el resto de sus instrumentos. —En lo que respecta a las lesiones en sus manos, éstas se recuperaran con una adecuada limpieza de las heridas y vendaje. Sus brazos y espalda también están contracturados, por lo que sugiero reposo en cama un tiempo y terapia con masaje y compresas calientes. – Sasuke asintió. Entendía que todo eso era secundario a su situación como esclava. Observó a Sakura, ella estaba sentada en el respaldo de su cama, con la mirada baja y al parecer temblaba ligeramente, pues podía apreciar como intentaba sostener sus propias manos dado el temblor fino que presentaba.

—¿Y en lo que respecta a su… embarazo? – casi se muerde la lengua tras decirlo.

—Bien, sobre eso. – el médico frunció el ceño y de alguna forma alertó a Sasuke. —El estrés que ha llevado por su carga de trabajo la expone a presentar una tensión arterial elevada. En este momento la tiene, pero supongo que puede ser secundaria a la carga emocional y física que ha tenido por hoy. Además de eso, su embarazo apenas comienza y dado que ha estado vomitando todo lo que come se expone a bajones de energía, por lo que puede desmayarse con mucha facilidad.

—Sobre la tensión arterial, ¿Qué problemas le traería?

—Sí su tensión no se regula ella podría convulsionar y… morir. Es un embarazo delicado, porque necesita reponer nutrientes para poder dejar que esa criatura se forme. – el hombre sonrió. —El cuerpo de una mujer preñada es muy noble, majestad. Ella le dará los elementos necesarios a su hijo para que se forme sin importar su condición, pero mientras continúe sin retroalimentarse poco a poco decaerá y me temo que el riesgo no sólo será para ella, sino para ambos.

—Entiendo. – Sasuke suspiró.

—Tengo entendido que es… su esclava. – Sakura se puso nerviosa ante la declaración y miró a Sasuke, quien no parecía inmutarse por eso.

—Lo es, pero no tiene por qué importarle, ¿O sí? – masculló.

—No, no, claro que no. – dijo el hombre precipitadamente. —Pero considero que su estado orgánico no le dejara desempeñar dichos… deberes. A no ser, claro, que usted tome otra decisión. – tragó saliva.

—Eso sólo me compete a mí. – le dio paso en la puerta. —¿Es todo?

—Sí, mi señor. – hizo una reverencia.

—Se lo agradezco. – sacó de su bolsillo cierta cantidad de monedas. —Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de embarazo?

—Conforme parece, yo diría no más de dos meses. – terminó por confirmar el galeno.

—Está bien.- le dio el pago.

—Buenas noches. – se despidió y los dejó solos.

Sasuke miró con intensidad a Sakura, la cual temblaba tanto que parecía que le daría un ataque. Tragó saliva y al hacerlo le provocó dolor y gimió un poco.

—Sakura. – Sasuke se acercó lentamente hasta quedar de pie a su lado, ella le miró hacia arriba. —Así que no fue un sueño... – miró rápidamente hacia Anko, quien le indicó con la mirada que abandonara la habitación. La mujer se fue de ahí al momento y ya completamente solos dejó salir una exclamación. —Sakura… El hijo que esperas ¿Es mío? - le miró, Sakura estaba tan roja como un tomate, pero tras su silencio y pesar ella asintió. —Eres una jovencita muy fértil, eh. – no es que quisiera bromear con ella, pero no encontraba la forma con la cual aligerar la situación. Entonces ella comenzó a llorar. —Basta, deja de llorar.- proclamó ligeramente molesto. —No servirá de nada.

—Us-usted… - habló ella, con una voz sumamente delicada. —¿Qu-Qué pasará… conmigo? – él no le respondió y eso sólo la entristeció.

—Descansa. – Sasuke se le aproximó a la puerta pero al verla que intentaba levantarse del lecho reformuló su orden. —No tienes que abandonar la cama, estoy seguro que es mucho más cómoda que el catre en donde duermes. – Sasuke se llevó una mano y se acarició las cejas. —Para estas alturas ya todos deben saberlo. – sin más salió de allí, dejando a una Sakura sola y asustada, quien, al verse en un lugar plácido y acogedor, dejó que su egoísmo tomara posesión de ella y se acostó de la forma que le pareció más cómoda y entonces, una vez que estuvo más tranquila dejó que las lágrimas emergieran de sus ojos.

…

Los pasos del Conde fueron precedidos por el resto de la servidumbre y todos se dieron cuenta que no era, para nada, la situación ideal para preguntar sobre el estado de la chica. Sólo Anko y Kabuto, los dos capataces de la casa tenían la suficiente confianza de preguntarle, pero aun así decidieron no hacerlo. Sasuke pasó a su oficina y nadie más dijo nada al respecto. Pero sólo fue cuestión de tiempo, pues cuando Uchiha cerró la puerta todos comenzaron a cotillear entre ellos.

Por otro lado, el conde cerró la puerta tras sí y dejó salir un gran suspiro lleno de frustración. Por un momento estuvo tentado a destrozar todo lo posible en su camino. Sentía que le hervía la sangre y más que nada, el orgullo. Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia una botella y una copa que estaban a la vista y ser sirvió para beber rápidamente, ya cuando estaba a punto de pasarse la segunda se reprimió.

El alcohol había sido el culpable de su situación y por mucho que le odiara admitirlo, no deseaba emborracharse y cometer otra estupidez, por más tentador que fuera. Así que bebió lentamente la copa, sorbo a sorbo, intentando relajarse. Caminó sobre la alfombra y sintió ganas de vomitar, pues su vientre se contrajo dolorosamente. Ese había sido el lugar en donde había poseía a la joven; o mejor dicho, violado. Dado que la chica, débil como para defenderse no había podido hacer mucho contra su corpulencia.

Reprimió las ganas de fumar un puro, odiaba el tabaco y su olor le provocaba estornudos, pero ahora también se veía sumamente tentado a probarlo hasta quedar sin aliento. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza y decidió centrarse en su problema en lugar de buscar ramas para quitarse el estrés. Encendió la chimenea y una vez que el fuego alumbró su rostro se dejó caer en el enorme sillón de terciopelo que poseía en su oficina. Gruñó y carraspeó, intentando comprender su situación.

¿Qué haría con esa mujer? ¿Y el bebé? ¿Qué haría con ambos? Casi se muerde un carrillo ante la duda. Evidentemente, fuese cual fuese su decisión las cosas no cambiarían el hecho de que sería padre y no de cualquier criatura, sino una criatura indigna. Volvió a respirar hondo. El problema radicaba en todo lo humanamente posible. Sakura, para empezar, era una esclava y ya desde ese precepto las cosas iban muy mal. Un esclavo no tenía voz en su mundo, su clase social era la más baja existente y su educación seguramente de lo peor. Además de eso estaba enferma. Los malos tratos y el trabajo duro la habían hecho decaer bastante.

La primera vez que Sasuke la vio la chica lucía tan triste y decaída que no se molestó en defenderse de aquel posadero. Durante su estancia en su mansión ella había mejorado un poco, pero sus males eran crónicos y de la noche a la mañana su condición no iba a mejorar. Recordó con algo de pesar cómo la había obligado a ayunar todo un día, cuando la joven no podía permitirse eso a menos que quisiera morir de inanición.

Fuera de las clases sociales y físicas, era políticamente incorrecto. Sasuke era un conde, un hombre condecorado por la corona real como un favor pagado por parte del rey. ¿Qué pensarían en la corte suprema del rey cuando se enteraran de este vergonzoso embrollo? Seguramente retirarían su título o sería el hazmerreír de todos en el reino.

Lo cierto era que, si bien el rumor seguramente ya estaba suelto por cada recoveco de su castillo, no tenía por qué salir de ahí. Aunque dudaba mucho eso. Si quería asegurarse que nadie diría nada tendría que arrancarles la lengua, incluyendo al médico. No, esa no era la solución. Entonces pensó en otras, las cuales, viera por donde las viera alguien saldría perdiendo.

Pensó en no reconocer a la criatura. Siendo él un noble su palabra valía mucho más que la de la chica, podría simplemente negarlo y todos le creerían. Si Sakura reclamaba o no respecto a su paternidad no podría conseguir nada, pues si él lo deseaba podría mandarla fusilar por hostigamiento. No obstante su moral le impedía tal cosa. Sasuke se había criado en una familia de grandes valores, tanto en su familia original como en la de Naruto. Tanto Kushina como Minato le molestarían con él, pues conociéndoles a ambos ellos la acogerían a pesar de su estatus social, o por lo menos a su hijo. El hecho de pensar en decepcionar a sus padres adoptivos y a la moral profesada por su madre biológica lo decepcionaba a un nivel más personal. Por lo que desistió esa idea.

Otra cosa que podía hacer era mandar a Sakura muy lejos o venderla. Pues como era su amo, él tenía la facultad de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera y la pobre de la chica no podría protestar. No obstante, si ese bebé se parecía a él los rumores se extenderían de peor manera y aquello mancharía su honor y daría como resultado lo mismo que había pensado hacía un momento.

Pensó entonces en otra opción, una mucho más cruel. Consistía en asesinar a cualquiera de los dos. Si mataba al bebé tendría que obligar a Sakura a abortar y dado que no conocía muy bien a la chica no estaba seguro de cómo respondería. O bien, si mataba a Sakura tendría que quedarse con el bebé y sin su madre probablemente su crianza sería más difícil. Sin embargo la peor cruzó su mente: ¿Y si los mataba a ambos?

Apretó la copa y su puño contra la tela de su pantalón. Sakura era una esclava, en realidad si ella moría nadie podría reclamar nada, pues él era su amo. No dudaba que sin los cuidados que el médico le había indicado sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que la chica empeorara y finalmente dejase el mundo, pero estaba la otra alternativa que si ella sobrevivía o era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrellevar el embarazo a pesar de su condición, no le quedaría más remedio que… matarla.

El pensamiento le remordió las entrañas. Aunque sonase muy posible y enteramente legal, pues en esos tiempos los dueños tenían la autoridad absoluta sobre sus esclavos, no podía pensar en la carga tan grande que llevaría consigo deshacerse, en este caso, de dos vidas. Luego venía el hecho de que Sakura era completamente inocente en todo este embrollo. Él había abusado de ella y la había preñado. Pues había perdido la cuenta exacta de las veces que entró en éxtasis a expensas de su cuerpo esa noche. Aunque hubiera sido en una sola ocasión, la había usado varias veces en ese momento.

Por lo que, por más ruin que fuese para muchos, era una cuestión difícil. Nunca había matado nadie en su vida, a pesar de las leyendas que circulaban de él y empezar con dos vidas absolutamente inocentes le causaba malestar. Era rastrero y cruel, eso era lo que su coincidencia repetía una y otra vez.

Entonces pensó en lo más estúpido que pudo haber pensado. ¿Y si desposaba a Sakura? Él mismo se carcajeó ante esta idea. ¡Imposible! ¡Mejor matarla y vivir con ese remordimiento que bien podría confesarle a cualquiera cura! Casarse con Sakura implicaría no sólo una vergüenza social, sería además psicológica, política, familiar y moral. Ella era una esclava y el un conde, ella era una ignorante y él un pensador brillante, era menor que él y él mucho mayor, Sakura estaba enferma y él muy sano, su familia rechazaría la idea y Sakura no podía decir nada al respecto, así que el único afectado sería él.

Así hora tras hora Sasuke continuó pensando en cómo solucionaría ese problema y cuando no pudo más se quedó completamente dormido. De nuevo lo despertaron los cantos de las aves y se estiró dolorido por haber dormido en el sofá. Contempló la botella vacía, al final sí que se había tomado todo. Se levantó y caminó para ir a desayunar, pero primero iría a ver a Sakura, pues podría apostar a que seguramente aún dormitaría en su cómoda cama.

Cuando entró a su habitación no encontró más que su colchón perfectamente tendido y sin rastros de la chica. Frunció el ceño, si Sakura había escapado estaba bien, pero no habría mucha diferencia al resto de sus opciones. Entró y se cambió de ropa, para cuando salió de allí la encontró lavando el piso del gran salón. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al verla arrodillada, pálida y llorosa. Las demás criadas le habían hecho un espacio, como si estuviera enferma de algo contagioso y ella, cumpliendo con su deber no había protestado, de hecho, se sentía mejor así.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y al hacerlo toda la habitación se llenó de un completo y sepulcral silencio. Sakura tembló, sabía que él estaba detrás de ella, pero lo ignoró y siguió tallando con el cepillo. El sonido de las botas de Sasuke hicieron eco en el suelo de madera pero Sakura continuaba con lo suyo. No fue hasta que la sombra del hombre la cubrió que comenzó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas.

—Sakura. – murmuró, causándole un escalofrió. La chica talló más fuerte el piso, asustada. Pero no volvió el rostro. Todos alrededor mascullaron algo por lo bajo, pero no lo suficientemente audible para el amo. Sasuke frunció el ceño, fuese cual fuese su situación, ella debía obedecerlo. Carraspeó, pero en vez de que ella volteara la chica talló más rápido.

—Sakura. – volvió a llamarla y ella trastabilló, temblando entera. —Mírame. – ordenó. —¡Ahora! – gruñó y logró estremecer a los demás. Sakura reaccionó y lentamente, de rodillas como estaba, se giró a verlo. Tenía la mirada gacha, sin atreverse a verle de frente. —Que me mires he dicho. – siseó, molesto. Ella parpadeó y lentamente alzó el rostro, evidenciando con la luz el golpe del día anterior y como ahora tenía hasta el parpado inferior ligeramente inflamado. Él frunció el ceño ante esto y Sakura lo malinterpretó creyendo que había sido por su desobediencia. Nadie dijo nada y mientras todos guardaban silencio Sakura sentía una arcada arremolinarse contra su garganta.

—Mi señor. – Kabuto llegó entonces. —La esclava cumple con sus deberes hoy y…

—Silencio. – comentó hastiado, sin apartar la vista de la chica. —Cuando te de una orden tan sólo espero que tú…- Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de apartarse. Sakura se arqueó tanto que casi pareció doloroso y vomitó. Todos, hasta Kabuto exclamaron pávidos al ver que la chica había descargado el estómago esta vez sobre los zapatos de Sasuke, quien la miraba incrédulo. Ella gimió después de esto y se limpió la boca, después de eso inclinó la cabeza tanto hasta que tocó el suelo e imploró mudamente una disculpa.

—¡Estúpida mujer! – Kabuto se acercó a ella y cuando estaba a punto de alzarle la mano Sasuke lo tomó de la muñeca y lo apartó. —¡Pero, amo… ella es sólo…!

—No la toques. – exclamó él fríamente. Soltó su mano y lo apartó lo suficiente. Sakura estaba temblando y a juzgar por sus sollozos, lloraba desconsolada. Sasuke se acuclilló y la tomó del antebrazo, obligándola a alzarse de rodillas. —Vas a limpiar mis zapatos y le sacaras hasta la última mancha. Si huelen o están todavía mojados para el atardecer… - no terminó lo que estaba diciendo. Ante la vista sorprendida de todos Sasuke se sacó los zapatos ahí mismo y se los tendió. —Anda a lavarlos. – después dio media vuelta, Anko estaba ahí. —Llévala a una habitación para huéspedes. – todos abrieron los ojos como si fueran platos.

—¿Co-Cómo dijo? – hasta para ella era difícil creerlo.

—¿Estás sorda acaso? – proclamó molesto el conde. —Llévala a una habitación para huéspedes, dale lo necesario para que limpie mis zapatos y… cierra la puerta con llave. ¿En dónde está Kouji? – Kouji era el cocinero y al escuchar a su patrón emergió de entre los demás criados.

—Aquí, mi señor. – se inclinó respetuosamente.

—Prepara una receta blanda para ella, será lo que comerá mientras su mandíbula mejore. – quizá se estaba exponiendo demasiado ante sus empleados, eso o estaba convirtiéndose en un héroe a la vista de todos.

—Lo haré, amo. – Sasuke asintió y regresó su vista a Sakura.

—Lárgate de mi vista antes de que decida otra cosa. – tras esto, subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación para ponerse otro par de calzado. Para cuando regresó, todos estaban en la misma posición en la que los había dejado. —¿Qué miran todos? – frunció el ceño. —¡Pónganse a trabajar!

Inmediatamente reaccionaron y reiniciaron sus actividades. Tras aquella orden, Sasuke arribó al comedor y devoró todo en silencio. Su mente aún era un desastre, pero pensaba que tras una adecuada consejería podría llegar a una conclusión. Pensó en mandar una carta a Minato, pero después lo descartó, seguramente su padre tardaría en contestar y probablemente no entendería de a buenas a primeras, para empezar, como es que terminó por violar a una chica. Sacudió su cabeza en una negación afónica, a Minato no, eso era seguro. ¿Y Naruto? ¡Mucho menos! Era tan tonto, seguramente lo juzgaría sin siquiera explicarle nada.

Así estuvo un momento callado, cuando recién terminó su comida y observó que una de las criadas llevaba una bandeja servida con algo en un tazón. Sasuke alzó una ceja y la chica se detuvo ante ello, inclinándose respetuosamente.

—Amo. – saludó y cuando iba a continuar Sasuke le hizo una seña con la mano, para que se acercara. Ella asintió y estuvo a una distancia prudente, mas Sasuke insistió y cuando estuvo a menos de un metro el hombre olfateó la comida y la saboreó. Estaba rico, era un estofado con vegetales y carne triturados en cortes finos, los suficientemente blandos como para que ella pudiera comerlos. Además de que sabían exquisito, reluciendo la amplia experiencia de su cocinero.

—¿Es para ella? – preguntó, aunque de antemano sabía que sí.

—Sí, señor.

—Está bien. No dejes que salga después y adviértele que quiero mis zapatos limpios lo más pronto posible.

—Así lo hare, amo. –ella abandonó el recinto y Sasuke volvió a suspirar.

Por extraño que pareciera se sentía responsable del bienestar de aquella joven. Por más absurdo que sonase, el conde se sentía responsable de los daños causados a la joven. Quizás porque realmente disfrutó de su cuerpo y había tomado su virginidad como si fuera un bruto ebrio. Aunque no recordaba gritos aterrados por parte de ella, sí recordaba su rostro lleno de miedo combinado con placer. Sakura era una joven sensible, de eso no cabía duda.

Molesto consigo mismo, por tener aquellas consideraciones con su esclava, se levantó para ir a su oficina. Una vez ahí se sentó frente a los documentos que se supone debía leer, firmar y enviar. Pero no se sentía con ánimos para trabajar y hacer cuentas. En este momento tenía la sensación de ser un barco en una tormenta. Estaba confundido y algo molesto por su indecisión. ¿Por qué simplemente no la mataba? ¿O por qué no sólo la dejaba estar y no hacía nada al respecto? No, esa no era la moral de Sasuke y lo sabía. Él, pese a ser un cascarrabias y casi parecer un tirano, lo cierto era que tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia y la disciplina. Si alguien cometía un error evaluaba su falta y su estatus para castigarle o sólo reprenderle.

Pero esto era diferente. El error lo había cometido él y no sabía como remediarlo. Ya había dejado claro que matar a Sakura no era la opción más agradable pero… ¿Y si era lo mejor?

Entonces pensó en su rostro pávido y tembloroso. Le había dado un cuarto de huéspedes para que pudiera descansar. No era honorable hacer trabajar a los convalecientes. Sakura tenía problemas de salud y le remordía la conciencia abusar de ella, peor estando embarazada. Pero de nuevo venía la carga social que desempeñaba y hacía que su pensamiento fuese ambivalente. ¿Cómo tomar cartas en el asunto si el mismo asunto le permitía no hacerlo? ¿Cómo respetar a alguien quien no merece respeto? Sasuke vaciló un poco, ¿Qué sería lo mejor que podría hacer?

Estaba tan ensimismado que tras buscar una posición cómoda tiró ciertos papeles de su escritorio. Ofuscado se agachó para tomarlos y entre ellos cayó una vieja fotografía. Él la contempló con mesura y la tomó para verla más de cerca. Si su memoria no le fallaba, esta era la imagen que Sakura había venido a buscar la noche en la que la tomó. Entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente se trataba de un viejo retrato de él cuando era más joven. Pero, en una esquina, casi de in fraganti, se encontraba la silueta de una niña. La observó mejor y lentamente abrió los ojos al caer en cuenta de una verdad sorprendente. Sasuke se paró rápidamente y fue a su caja fuerte que tenía en su librero.

Ahí guardaba otras fotografías. Cuando lo abrió y buscó entre otras cosas encontró una un poco más nueva y se dibujaba a su madre y por un lado a varias sirvientes, de las cuales sobresalía otra vez una niña. Puesto que era la más joven de ellas, pero a diferencia de las demás sirvientas, esta niña vestía un poco disímil. Se veía jovial y sana, seguramente no haría trabajos tan duros. Sasuke parpadeó un poco y llevó el papel a la luz, apretó los dedos al ver lo sorprendente de las coincidencias.

Esa niña… era idéntica a Sakura.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación, buscó a la chica entre las habitaciones de los huéspedes y la encontró recargaba en la ventaba, con las persianas abiertas, refrescándose con el viento y mientras tallaba el calzado de su amo. Al verlo entrar, gracias a una copia de la llave que él tenía, y cerrar presuroso tras sí, para después volver a asegurar la puerta, ella se paró de un salto y retrocedió.

No sabía lo que tenía planeado, pero a juzgar por la ferocidad de sus actos no podía ser nada bueno.

—Amo… no lo haga… - imploró, le costaba hablar mucho.

—Sakura. – Sasuke llegó donde ella y la acorralo. Ella lucía indefensa y todavía fatigada.

—De-Debo terminar… de limpiar sus zapatos… -habló y se percató del detalle de que Sakura sólo hablaba con él.

—Mira esto. – le enseñó la fotografía. La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y después miró a Sasuke, como si fuera alguna clase de broma. —La niña de la fotografía… ¿Eres tú, no es así? – Sakura parpadeó y le miró furtivamente.

—No recuerdo el día de esa foto. – contestó, liberando sus sospechas.

—¡Sakura! – Sasuke la tomó de los hombros y los zapatos cayeron al suelo, sus ojos se entrelazaron. —Tú eres esa niña, ¿No es así? – le apretó los músculos y ella gimió. —Estabas ahí.- frunció el ceño.

—¿Ahí?

—El día del incendio. –Sasuke la soltó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Pensar de eso siempre le provocaba jaqueca. —Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido… por eso sentía que te conocía. – pero la chica estaba en la misma posición, sin entender nada. —¿Lo viste, no es así? – él sonrió. —Viste al hombre que provocó la tragedia. – Sakura tragó saliva y negó. —No me mientas. –Sasuke le tomó de la barbilla y el toque le lastimó, pero no la soltó. —Saca la lengua.

—¿Qué?

—¡Saca la lengua! – lo exasperaba, pero al fin de cuentas ella obedecía. Abrió un poco su boca, lo más que la mandíbula le permitía y Sasuke gruñó al ver que era insuficiente. —Abre más la boca.

—Me duele, amo. –protestó ella y supo que no obtendría nada de ella por ahora. La soltó mientras suspiraba.

—Sabes más de lo que aparentas.-comentó Sasuke, mas Sakura evitó su mirada. —Sabía que te conocía de antes, pero no podía recordarlo. Tú estuviste ahí, en la mansión Uchiha… eras la consentida de mi madre. – caminó hasta sentarse en la cama y observó la bandeja con comida intacta. —¿Por qué no has probado nada?

—Debo terminar. – explicó, mientras recogía los zapatos.

—Está bien, Sakura. –le llamó para que se aproximara y obedeció, la tomó del antebrazo y la hizo sentarse en su regazo. La chica se sonrojó ante esto e intentó apartarse, pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

—Debo limpiar sus…

—Estás enferma. – recalcó Sasuke. —Come.

—Quiero bajar de usted.

—Como quieras. –la chica bajó de sus piernas y estiró las manos para comer. Probó lentamente y tras dar dos cucharadas sus ojos chispearon fascinados.

—Es lo más… rico que he probado nunca.

—Supongo.

—Amo. – ella se sentó a su lado en la cama, de nuevo estaba tan nerviosa que temblaba. —Sé… que soy una esclava… y que mi hijo es indigno pero… -le costaba decir aquello, no sólo por la cuestión física, sino por su condición emocional y social. Sakura dejó el plato en el suelo y se arrodilló para inclinarse y posar la cabeza en el suelo. Sasuke no dijo nada, de hecho, su mirada vagabundeó sobre el cuerpo de la chica, sorprendido pero a la vez expectante. —Por favor… no lo mate…-pidió con firmeza y valor. —Él… no tiene la culpa…- suplicó la futura madre. —Si quiere… puedo entregarle mi vida… pero déjelo vivir. – no había acto más noble que el de una madre cuidando a su hijo. —No le haga daño, por favor. –al final, dejó salir un sollozo. Estaba tan conmocionada que lloró.

Sasuke no dijo nada y la mujer tembló aún más.

—¿Es todo lo que dirás? – él le miró duramente.

—Por favor amo, no dañe a mi bebé. –sollozó, con menos control. —Es… es inocente… - volvió a clamar.

—¿Estás dispuesta a morir por ese bastardo? –sonó frio y crudo, pero después de todo esa era la personalidad de Sasuke. Ella asintió. —Muy bien. – Sasuke se levantó. —Si es lo que quieres. – se encaminó a la puerta. —Termina de comer, aún no hemos terminado de hablar, Sakura. – sin más abrió la puerta y volvió a encerrarla.

Dejándola ahí, sola y con el corazón en la mano.

…

Sasuke emergió con un paso firme y funesto. La foto la traía consigo y no pudo evitar darle vueltas al asunto. Ahora lo recordaba bien…

Era una mañana de primavera, durante ese día había decidido salir un momento para tomar el sol y leer mientras descansaba al sonar de la fuente del jardín. Últimamente había estado enfermo, tenía una severa infección en la faringe que, aunque no parecía ser del todo alarmante, la fiebre lo había aturdido tanto el día pasado que su padre decidió llamar al médico. Ahora, mientras tomaba el medicamento, el chico tenía que resistir los días de convalecencia mientras esperaba a que el medicamento hiciera efecto. Pero esa mañana había amanecido un poco mejor y, a insistencia de su madre, había salido con un abrigo a las afueras de la casa para disfrutar de la paz.

Entonces sintió pequeños golpecitos en su espalda, era como si un gatito se afilara las uñas en su ropa, tan sutil e inofensivo, pues Sasuke se lanzó del asiento, un tanto molesto y miró atentamente a quien le llamaba. Se trataba de la más pequeña de las criadas, una niña de tan sólo siete años, muy atenta y obediente, pero feliz y traviesa como un infante al fin y al cabo. Era la consentida de todas las criadas y se había ganado el corazón de su madre dada la ternura que desprendía, no así su inocencia.

La pequeña de ojos verdes miró atentamente al joven amo, pues algo dolorido de la garganta carraspeó y le miró atentamente, esperando a que ella dijera lo que fuese a decir. Pero como siempre, la niña se quedaba tiesa ante su presencia. Tieso y sonrojada. Pues no era desconocimiento para la mayoría de los adultos que la inocente y dulce sirvienta le gustase e intimidase el amo Sasuke.

Siempre tartamudeaba cuando estaba junto a él, era tímida de repente y en ocasiones llamaba en exceso su atención, haciendo algunas veces el ridículo y siendo reprendida con mucha disciplina. Por lo que Sakura había aprendido a sólo disfrutar de la vista y ya no abrir la boca.

—Jo-Joven amo. – ella inclinó su cabeza con las mejillas rosas.

—¿Qué sucede? – carraspeó y su voz sonó ronca, no por que quisiera intimidarla, sino porque le dolía el hablar muy alto.

—La señora lo busca. – tragó saliva. Sasuke parpadeó, parecía somnoliento.

—¿Mi madre?

—Sí, joven amo. – ella sonrió un poco, pero después se intimidó al darse cuenta que él la continuaba viendo sin inmutarse.

—Iré entonces. – caminó y la dejó atrás. Sin nada más y nada menos. Sasuke llegó a paso tranquilo hasta encontrarse con Mikoto, quien sonreía al verlo llegar.

—Hijo mío. – le acarició el cabello cuando lo vio venir.

—Madre, tu sirvienta me ha llamado.- así le decía a Sakura, jamás le llamaba por su nombre, pero sabía que era la consentida de su madre.

—¿Y no ha parloteado al verte? –rio entre dientes.

—No lo creo.- se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Mejor, el medicamento está haciendo efecto.

—Me alegra oírlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hoy vamos a tomarnos una foto.

—¿Hoy? ¿No podrías esperar a cuando no esté enfermo? Saldré terrible. – lo cierto es que casi no le gustaba fotografiarse.

—Tú no saldrás en la foto. – dijo ella, concienzuda.

—Entonces para qué me has llamado. – gruñó.

—Tú tomarás la fotografía.

—Yo no sé manejar el aparato. – refunfuñó.

—Oh, claro que sí. Mira, lo encontré en el ático, está viejo, pero aun sirve y sé que sabes usarlo porque te vi el otro día fotografiando los jardines. – Sasuke fue descubierto.

—Es un experimento, seguro. – afirmó, sarcástico.

—¿Acaso no cumplirás un capricho de tu madre?

—Tan sólo estás muy aburrida.

—Anda, le pedí a Miza que juntara a las criadas, será una foto en grande, para llenar el cuadro.

—Eres la única lady que trata a su servidumbre con respeto.

—Tratar a los demás como si fueran basura es de mal gusto. – dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño. —No sé cómo la gente se divierte azotando y golpeando a los esclavos.

—Todos tienen derecho a disciplinar a sus esclavos como mejor les venga, si ellos quieren darles azotes, se los dan, si quieres lanzarlos a un pozo, pues venga, más si quieren matarlos.

—¡Sasuke! – su madre elevó la voz y el muchacho supo que la había incomodado.

—Si tu hermano te escuchara hablar de esa forma, ¿Quién te ha enseñado a ser tan cruel? Debes aprender a tener compasión por los demás.

—No exageres madre, tan sólo ha sido un comentario. – dijo tras sonar su nariz.

—Comentario o no, es terrible.

—Son los tiempos que corren, ¿Acaso quieres rebelarte?

—No digas tonterías. – suspiró para después aligerar su pesar. —Ya basta de tonterías, tan sólo toma la foto.

—Está bien. – comprendió que no quería seguir discutiendo, así que dio media vuelta y acomodó el aparato.

Las mujeres llegaron en silencio y se acomodaron tras las instrucciones de la señora de la casa. Sakura, por supuesto fue puesta en un lugar en donde pudiera verse y una vez que todas estuvieran acomodadas, el chispazo les anunció que la foto había salido.

Sasuke parpadeó y después dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, eran de los últimos recuerdos que tenía de su madre, pues los últimos habían sido el verla convertida en un cadáver totalmente calcinado.

Yacía sentado en un sillón de madera y cuero de cabra, estaba tan pensativo que apenas se percató de la llegada de Kabuto, quien parecía continuar con su trabajo como si nada hubiese pasado, mas para Sasuke aún quedaba un asunto pendiente.

—Kabuto. – lo llamó con un tinte grueso.

—Mi señor. – se inclinó respetuosamente. —¿Necesita algo?

—Sí, acércate. – la brisa fresca era agradable, pero en el momento que pidió que se aproximada fue como si todo se hubiera congelado.

—Diga usted.

—¿Qué demonios es eso de que abusas del poder? – fue directo al grano, preocupando al mayordomo.

—¿Abuso, señor?

—Anko lo dijo mientras discutían. ¿Acaso haces estupideces cuando no estoy en casa?

—Señor, nada más allá de lo permitido.

—¿Entonces por qué lanzaste a Sakura al pozo? – fue entonces que lo comprendió, todo era por ella.

—Amo, ¿De verdad está enojado por eso? Es una esclava, ¿Y qué si está embarazada? Esa criatura es tan miserable como ella.

—Existen cánones para evaluar la conducta de los esclavos y castigarlos, se necesita justicia para expedir un castigo adecuado. Puede que te haya tirado al suelo y vomitado encima, pero cualquiera podría haberse dado cuenta que fue un accidente, ¿O es que acaso tú vomitas sobre alguien a posta? – cada una de sus palabras estilaba veneno y Kabuto logró sentirlo.

—No lo creo pero, amo, ella es muy torpe. Es cierto que es trabajadora, pero últimamente era muy holgazana, a veces llegaba tarde a desayunar, tarda un poco más que la mayoría en cumplir con las tareas y…

—Anko es la encargada de las criadas, Kabuto. Tú eres el encargado de los empleados de la mansión y de los huertos en caso de que yo salga de negocios. Pero jamás tendrás el poder de hacer algo administrativo. Por lo que, ahórrate los argumentos de las clases sociales, pues si es así como lo prefieres, entonces te castigaré de la misma forma por tu falta.

—Pe-Pero amo, ¿Es que quiere a esa mujer? ¿Es por eso que la llamó por su nombre? ¿Acaso hay algo entre ella y usted?

—¡Cierra la boca, Kabuto! – se levantó furioso y para sorpresa de Kabuto Sasuke era más alto. —¡No me vas a cuestionar ni sermonear! ¡Eres mi empleado, por dios! – rugió indignado. —¿Qué te importa si la llame de cierta forma? Puede que simplemente no me guste el nombre de Hana y decida llamarla como Sakura, es mi esclava después de todo y puedo llamarla como se me venga en gana, pero tú no, eres un hombre libre y dependes del sueldo que te doy, aprende a respetar ese sueldo y tú posición, ¿Está claro? Lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío, ero lo que tú hagas con mi mansión y mis trabajadores también, por lo que no llores como una niñita si estoy reprendiéndote. Manejo este lugar como mejor creo y si no te complace, entonces podemos hablar de otros rubros administrativos.

Hubo un momento en el que Kabuto se quedó estático. Estaba absorto por el monologo que Sasuke acababa de darle y supo que se había pasado de la raya al reclamar al Conde. Si bien era cierto que Sasuke era justo con lo que hacía y que sus castigos podían llegar a ser tenebrosos, también lo era que sólo él era quien se daba el lujo de reprender a sus empleados o esclavos. Pues si algo andaba mal, era él quien evaluaba la situación y quien aplicaba el castigo que mejor creía para corregir la conducta de alguien.

Quizá sí le había faltado al respeto.

—Perdóneme amo. – Inclinó la cabeza.

—No vuelvas a pasarte de listo, ¿Está claro? – Sasuke ya estaba más calmado. —Eres un buen mayordomo, no lo arruines con estupideces. – y sin más, el Conde Uchiha bajó y se dirigió a los establos, para después salir a cabalgar, un acto que siempre hacía cuando estaba molesto o triste y quería pensar.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Me encantó escribir la parte en la que Sasuke reprime a Kabuto! ¡Dios me encantó, seguramente le cerró la boca de una forma elegante! Jijiji. Espero que ustedes cambien lo hayan disfrutado. Espero que pueda publicar el siguiente capitulo pronto. Saludos.**

 **PD: CAFUNE me encantó tu comentario, se ve que realmente te interesó ese tema pero créeme cuando te digo que era necesario, jejeje, al menos para la trama.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	6. Melodrama

**Llega la nueva entrega. En capitulos anteriores muchas personas me han comentado que este es un fic de una trama muy dura y lo cierto es que creo que si varios me han dicho eso es por que estoy logrando mi objetivo. Sí, en efecto su trama es muy cruda y quería que fuera así por que no es la típica historia de un Sasuke afable y una esclava desobediente. Sakura realmente teme por su vida, teme por que le golpeen, aquí los golpes son realees y sabe por experiencia que si hace enfadar a los demás será castigada. Sasuke por otro lado es un hombre de su época cuya moral se ve afectada por sus mismo actos y por la idiosincrasia social.**

* * *

 **-6-**

 **Melodrama.**

* * *

—¿Estás consciente de los problemas que esto puede traerte, Sasuke? – frente a él yacía un hombre mayor y de cabellos plateados. De carácter gentil y despreocupado, pero al mismo tiempo enteramente maduro y calculador. Hatake Kakashi era, sin llegar a errar, un genio y no cualquiera, si uno bastante respetado por toda la corte real, ostentando de la misma forma que Sasuke, un cargo de Conde.

Los dos yacían en la casa del Conde Hatake, cuando durante su cabalgata Uchiha acudió sin pretenderlo del todo a la casa de Kakashi, un viejo amigo y consejero que había conocido hacía algunos años, pues casualmente Kakashi había sido aprendiz de Minato. Antes de que la noticia llegase a los oídos de Kakashi, Sasuke había acudido en persona para contarle sobre el rumor que posiblemente ya circulaba por todo el pueblo y que pronto atravesaría sus fronteras.

La noticia de que una de las criadas, o mejor dicho, esclava del Conde yacía preñada y que probablemente la criatura era de él, sería la comidilla de todos durante una larga temporada, si no es que de por vida; y no sólo eso, sino que además comprometería seriamente a Sasuke en cuanto a su cargo político si el rey se llegaba a enterar.

—Lo sé. – Sasuke bebió la taza de té que le habían ofrecido.

—Bueno, no actúes como si no te importara entonces. – refunfuñó Kakashi, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Los separaba un escritorio, pues habían decidido ir al despacho del de los cabellos de plata para hablar en privado. El Conde Hatake tenía los puños entrelazados contra el escritorio y se veía tenso.

—No actuó así.

—Pues lo estás haciendo ahora. – dijo tras relajarse un poco. —Bien, en realidad no es un problema tan grande si tomas las decisiones correctas. – ante estas palabras Uchiha alzó una ceja.

—¿Decisiones correctas?

—Pues sí. – Kakashi se recargó mejor en su silla. —Políticamente hablando te comprometes demasiado, por no decirlo socialmente. Escucha, todo hombre tiene deslices, fallas insignificantes. Si te hubieses sólo acostado con ella no habría problemas, lo verdaderamente problemático es cuando hay… Ya sabes, una criatura de por medio.

—¿Qué sugieres entonces?

—¿En qué has pensado?

—En varias cosas. Pero me gustaría escucharte a ti.

—Si yo estuviera en ese embrollo no lo pensaría mucho.

—¿Entonces tú la matarías?

—No lo sé. – admitió. —Matar a gente inocente no es mi predilección, pero buscaría la manera de solucionar ese problema. Es realidad, todos te dirían eso, que mataras a la joven, pero eso es algo que tú deberás decidir. No obstante, Sasuke, quiero que sepas que esto es malo para tu imagen, toma la decisión correcta o la más conveniente, después de todo, en tu posición nadie podría juzgarte.

—Ella me suplicó que no lo hiciese.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Matarla?

—Al bebé. Me rogo por que tuviera misericordia de ese bebé.

—Es una forma de protegerse a sí misma, claro está.

—Me dijo que me entregaría su vida a cambio.

—No creo que sean palabras sinceras, en mi opinión. – Kakashi se encogió de hombros. —¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? ¿Estás dispuesto a escuchar a una esclava?

—Sakura no es cualquier esclava.

—¿Sakura? ¿Ese es su nombre?

—Sí. – Sasuke terminó su taza de té. —Ella trabajó para mi madre, cuando todavía vivía. Además, estuvo ahí, en el incendio.

—No puede ser posible, sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Creo que ella sabe algo trascendental, es sólo que…

—¿Qué?

—No lo dirá tan fácilmente, es como si tuviera pavor de hablar con la gente. En realidad, sólo ha hablado conmigo, supongo que la intimido lo suficiente.

—O la haces gemir de placer. – el lado pervertido de Kakashi nunca podía faltar y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Hablo enserio, Kakashi.

—Yo igual. – sonrió debajo de una máscara inusual que usaba desde que tenía memoria de conocerle. —Pero sabes que a pesar de todo el problema sigue siendo el mismo. Si quieres satisfacer tus sospechas adelante, pero mientras más pase el tiempo su vientre crecerá.

—Pues, no estoy tan seguro de ello. – Sasuke suspiró mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Ah? – Kakashi alzó ambas cejas intrigado. —No me digas que… ¿La obligaste a abortar?

—No, pero si las cosas siguen igual no será necesario.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Está enferma, desnutrida, lastimada y traumatizada. El médico fue a verla ayer y…

—¡¿Permitiste que un médico la viera?! – Kakashi se sacudió sorprendido, deteniendo la conversación.

—¿Por qué saltas así?

—Esa mujer debe hacerlo muy bien como para que tuvieras ese tipo de consideración con ella.

—¡Kakashi, deja de hablar tonterías!

—Lo siento. – rio un poco. —Pero me sorprende ese gesto viviendo de ti.

—¿Me dejarás continuar?

—Claro, claro.

—Te decía, que el médico afirma que su embarazo es riesgoso y pone en peligro su vida. Al parecer maneja una tensión arterial muy alta por el estrés de su condición y eso compromete su vida, al punto en el que si sigue aumentando podría morir.

—Suena horrible. – Kakashi frunció el ceño nuevamente y se sirvió más té. —¿Dejarás que la enfermedad siga su curso y la harás trabajar mientras aún respire?

—No lo he decidido aún.

—Pues como yo lo veo, tú eres el único que decidirá el destino de esa joven y el tuyo. Aunque si buscas consejo con alguien más sabrás cual es la opción socialmente más aceptable.

—Matarla.

—Exacto, es tan lógico que hasta tú lo comprendes.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Tan sólo bromeaba, no te molestes. – extendió los brazos en son de paz.

Sasuke se levantó después de esto, inclinó un poco la cabeza y después salió por la puerta. En la entrada de la mansión de Kakashi lo esperaba un mozo con su caballo. Agradeció mudamente, montó y se dirigió a su casa. Si decidía matarla o no tendría que ser después de averiguar más sobre su pasado.

…

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Sakura se tensó al pensar que se trataba de Sasuke, pero en realidad era Anko, quien traía consigo un tazón de comida caliente y especialmente preparada para ella. Tragó saliva al ver la mirada angustiada por parte de la jefa de las criadas. Le dejó la bandeja enfrente y carraspeó un poco al ver que Sakura había dejado los zapatos de Sasuke impecables.

—Tu nombre es Sakura, ¿No es así? – ella asintió. —¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes? – Anko se sentó a su lado en la cama. Sakura había pasado el resto de la tarde durmiendo y reponiéndose. Ella encogió los hombros. —¿Por qué no quieres hablar ahora? Ya todos sabemos que puedes hacerlo, ¿Por qué seguir con esta farsa? –Sakura no dijo nada, miró a Anko con un extraño sentimiento que no pudo descifrar en ese instante.

—Anko. – la puerta se abrió entonces para dar paso a Kabuto, quien parecía un poco arisco esa noche. —La cena será servida dentro de poco, por favor no pierdas el tiempo. – miró a Sakura con una mirada desaprobatoria y la chica le recibió aquellos ojos como siempre lo hacía, como si estuviera vacía. —Esa mujer no hablará contigo, parece que sólo lo hace con el amo. – bisbisó.

—Lo intentaremos luego. – Anko se levantó al ver la insistencia del mayordomo y cerró la puerta con llave tras esto.

Sakura logró respirar nuevamente y estiró sus manos para comer. Dio la primera cucharada y sintió que su estómago se removía hambriento. Tocó su vientre con esmero cuidado y sonrió un poco. Independientemente si había deseado o no a ese hijo, ahora se sentía muy comprometida con éste. Pero, ¿Había hecho bien al ofrecer aquello al Conde? Es decir, ¿Quién le garantizaba que el amo cumpliría su palabra? Y si ella moría, ¿Quién protegería a su bebé? Aquel crudo pensamiento le hizo retorcerse por dentro, estaba tan nerviosa de que Sasuke no le dejase conservar a su hijo o que la obligase a abortar que no pensó en eso. Si ella fallecía nadie se haría cargo de él, lo más seguro es que sería un lastre y lo tratarían peor que a ella.

Tembló de sólo pensar eso. ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles con una criatura que no tiene culpa de nada? ¿Cómo era posible que la sociedad lo permitiera? Tomó su vientre con ambas manos y las apretó. Las tenía tan delgadas y algo magulladas, pero en ese momento era como si sus dedos y su cuerpo fuesen una jaula de oro que protegía en su interior a algo sumamente valioso.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Sakura pensó que era Anko, mas se llevó un fiasco cuando fue Kabuto quien entraba a la puerta y le miraba de una forma difícil de nominar. Sakura se encontró con sus ojos vanos y observó como éste sonreír con un cierto tinte de diversión. Aquella mirada, tan malvada y pestilente hizo que Sakura se pusiera alerta. Yakushi se acercó lentamente y en momentos sus pasos eran tan silenciosos como los de un gato. Llegó donde ella y la chica se alzó de la cama rápidamente para colocarse en una esquina de la habitación, buscando opciones por si él quería hacerle daño. Al cabo, no sería la primera vez.

—Lo has hecho bien, pequeña, muy bien. – Kabuto sonrió de repente casi como si lo hubiese planeado. —Pero ¿No crees que era sumamente exagerado? Quedar preñada, ¿A qué quieres llegar? ¿Deseas que el conde te despose? ¿Acaso quieres chantajearlo con un hijo? Por dios, puedo asegurarte que eso no sucederá. – estaba a menos de un metro de ella, afortunadamente dándole un hueco para escapar en caso de ser necesario. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo, cariño. Tanto, que pensé que habías muerto. Diez años son una hazaña para alguien como tú, que eres tan torpe y eso. – especificó. —Oh, vamos, no actúes como si no lo supieras. – finalmente la acorraló. —A no ser claro, que no me recuerdes. Pues claro, eras una niña, ¿Qué más podría esperar? ¿Es que mis ojos no te son conocidos? – ella le sostuvo la mirada con valentía y por un momento pareció entrar en aquellas ventanas negras y ver en su obscura alma, en aquel profundo y recóndito lugar, en el que sólo un alma contrita puede acceder por que comprende la maldad universal.

Casi como un latido doloroso y sordo, ella sintió que la cabeza le palpitaba al forzar su memoria. Pues si algo había aprendido durante los últimos diez años era a guardar en lo más hondo de su cabeza aquellas cosas horribles y ruines por las que había tenido que pasar.

Pero pudo verlo, casi como una mancha inconstante cual si fuera un ciego que recién recupera la vista. Incluso pudo sentirlo, pudo rememorar el calor de aquel día cuan si fuera un infierno terrenal y el sabor metálico de la sangre en su lengua, que a duras menos intentaba detener y no podía, pues junto a la sangre, sus lágrimas y su saliva serían algunas de las cosas que se habrían de perder aquella fatídica noche.

Entonces Sakura intentó retroceder temerosa y aturdida, le dolió todo, incluso el pecho y el estómago, sintiendo ganas de vomitar ante aquel exalte de emociones.

—¡Oye, no te atrevas a vomitar sobre mí otra vez! – la sujetó de la barbilla y la condujo a un lado. —Por tu cara creo que lo recuerdas. Ah, sí, se ve que lo haces. – estaba agitada. —Entonces supongo que recuerdas la promesa que hiciste, ¿Verdad? – apretó el agarre de su mentón. —Veo que has hecho un voto de silencio, pero convenientemente a la única persona a la que le hablas es al último de la familia noble de los Uchiha. Sé que él sospecha algo, pero te lo advierto pequeña, si dices algo, una sola estupidez… Tu lengua no será la única que se quemará; y ese pequeño bastardo que traes en el vientre se convertirá en comida de lobos. – se alejó de ella y se fue sin decir nada más.

Sakura tenía los ojos crispados y el dolor de cabeza no cedía. Se acostó en la cama y se colocó en posición fetal mientras temblaba, tratando de tranquilizarse. Terminó por quedarse dormida en medio de su arranque de nervios y no fue hasta ya entrada la noche, cuando sintió que el colchón se mecía delicadamente, como si alguien le acompañase. Parpadeó un poco y pronto sintió el calor de otro cuerpo junto al suyo iba a voltearse para ver de quien se trataba pero la mano de Sasuke la tomó de la cabeza y la obligó a recostarse nuevamente. La hizo que quedase en la misma posición en la que estaba y aunque Sakura quería protestar, se quedó callada al escucharlo hablar.

—Shh, guarda silencio. Tengo mucho sueño. – ella tragó saliva, realmente se escuchaba adormilado.

—Amo… - iba a decir algo más pero él volvió a callarla.

—Tranquila, no voltees, no voy hacerte nada. – eso la calmó un poco. —Tan sólo quédate cómo estás. – asintió y a pesar de que la última vez que lo había tenido a su espalda le había tomado de una forma carnal, confió en su palabra.

Sasuke durmió con ella esa noche y a la mañana siguiente desapareció sin decirle nada.

…

Así pasaron los días, Sakura continuaba confinada en aquel cuarto para huéspedes y ciertamente, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba cómoda. Dormía en la cama suave, incluso Anko llegaba una vez por semana hacía limpieza general y le cambiaba la ropa de cama, le llevaban los alimentos recién hechos y calientes, así como podía bañarse a menudo, dado que la misma jefa de las sirvientes le proporcionaba agua tibia y jabón para su limpieza personal. La ropa tampoco era un problema, le habían regalado dos vestidos que usaba casi todo el tiempo y que eran lo suficientemente cómodos y sueltos como para durar el resto del embarazo.

Pasó un mes, el estado de Sakura mejoró considerablemente, a pesar del encierro. Ahora su cara demacrada y traslucida tenía un tono más lozano y sonrosado, su vientre se había abultado un poco más, pues acababa de cumplir el tercer mes del embarazo. Incluso su mandíbula estaba mejor y hacía cuatro días que habían empezado a comer cosas más duras.

Pero, también durante todo ese tiempo Sakura se había mantenido a la expectativa. Repentinamente el Conde había desaparecido de su vista. Tan sólo lo había visto cinco veces en el mes, pues casualmente tenía mucho trabajo y todas esas veces habían sido por la noche, cuando ella estaba dormitando o incluso un poco antes, para que él se recostara a su lado y simplemente deseara descansar en su compañía. En cuanto a Kabuto, ya no lo había vuelto a ver, el mayordomo ya no había entrado a la habitación y ella lo agradecía.

Ahora que lo recordaba sus ojos le eran familiares, pero no porque lo hubiese conocido antes, sino porque eran tan parecidos a los de su mentor que simplemente le causaban escalofríos. No obstante, fuera de eso, la visita de Kabuto tan sólo había logrado avivar el miedo intrínseco que guardaba por aquel espectro de malas intenciones y a un pasado muy guardado en el fondo de su corazón que en algunas ocasiones le causaba escalofríos.

Ese día la noticia de que Lord Uzumaki vendría a la mansión se corrió con fuerza, Anko le comentó sobre esto y le había dicho que el Conde Uchiha lo recogería en un hostal cercano para traerlo exclusivamente a su mansión. Dado que sería su padrino de bodas, Naruto había decidido reunirse con él para repasar el itinerario y los protocolos a seguir en el evento. Sasuke no parecía muy ilusionado, pero condecía a su hermano adoptivo de todas formas. Al decir esto, Sakura pensó que no vería al amo de la casa durante todo el día y que lo más obvio sería tenerla encerrada para que nadie se diera cuenta que ella estaba embarazada, peor su hermano.

Así que, sin comentar nada al respecto se recostó en la cama un rato y acarició su vientre en silencio. Conforme pasaban los días Sakura se convencía cada vez más de que Sasuke le había tomado la palabra cuando le ofreció su vida. Por una parte le agradecía internamente, cualquier noble en su situación la hubiese asesinado a sangre fría en el primer momento que se hubiese enterado, pero al parecer Sasuke sí tenía algo de consideración por su bebé, después de todo él también sería su hijo, ¿Eso debía significar algo, no?

Estaba tan pensativa, imaginando cómo sería su hijo y su duraría el suficiente tiempo viva para verlo y posarlo en su seno, cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron dos hombres desconocidos. Sakura se puso de pie con parsimonia, analizando la situación. Tenían el escudo real, por lo que debían ser emisarios del rey. Tragó saliva, repentinamente se sentía desprotegida y por alguna razón, que no supo comprender, deseó que Sasuke estuviera ahí.

—¿Es ella? – preguntó uno de ellos, un hombre de tinte presuntuoso que portaba un traje brillante de lentejuelas y zapatos de piel, un poco viejo.

—Sí. – Kabuto estaba a su lado y le sonreía. —Me gustaría que primero viesen a mi amo, pero tampoco deseo importunar una orden real. – se inclinó respetuosamente y dejó que el otro, uno más grande y corpulento se acercara a Sakura a paso firme y la tomara de los brazos. Ella luchó por liberarse, asustada. Miró a todos lados, buscando a Anko o a alguien que pudiera ayudarle, pero en lugar de eso, simplemente se unían más espectadores sin la intención de ayudarle.

Les suplicó con la mirada que intervinieran, pero todos retrocedían ante el paso de los hombres del palacio real. Prácticamente la arrastraron fuera de la habitación y cuando estuvieron a la vista de todos continuaron avanzando hasta llegar al gran salón. Afortunadamente Anko apareció al rescate.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿A dónde la llevan? – Sakura estaba asustada y miraba a todos lados con un temor que iba más allá de recibir un castigo físico.

—¿Quién es usted? – preguntó el hombre de porte elegante y extravagante.

—Soy Anko Mitarashi, ama de llaves del Conde Uchiha Sasuke y también la encargada de las criadas. ¿A dónde llevan a una de mis empleadas?

—Madame Mitarashi, tengo entendido que usted es una mujer libre. – ella asintió. —Pero esta joven no lo es, ¿Cierto? – ante esto ella volvió a asentir.

—Correcto, quizá sea una esclava, pero nadie puede venir así porque sí y llevársela, es propiedad privada.

—En nombre del rey venimos para dejar bajo arresto a esta jovencita por difamación en contra del Conde Uchiha. Hemos recibido un desagradable rumor en la corte de la corona en donde se dice que nuestro condecorado es víctima de una grosera declaración.

—¿De qué están hablando? – Anko frunció el ceño.

—El rumor que dice que una esclava está embarazada del Conde. Es obvio que es una estrategia para manchar su nombre. Conocemos la seriedad del señor Uchiha y sabemos que esto no puede ser más que una calumnia.

—¿Pero sólo por eso se la llevan? ¡¿Por un rumor?!

—Madame, le aconsejo que se mantenga en sus asuntos. Si el Conde decide hacer algo al respecto le ahorraremos la molestia de que ella escape. Además, si es inocente, ¿Por qué no se ha defendido?

—Sakura no puede hablar, es muda. – intentó defenderla.

—Oh, vaya, que conveniente. – se escuchó una risa general.

—¡Es una locura! – volvió a reclamar.

—¡Señora, apártese de la puerta o nosotros…!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? – todo se paralizó cuando entró a paso firme y con una voz tenora Uchiha Sasuke, acompañado de su hermano adoptivo y mejor amigo Lord Uzumaki.

—¡Mi señor! – los hombres enviados se inclinaron para saludar. —Es un placer saludarlo, Conde Uchiha, Lord Uzumaki.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Sasuke frunció el ceño, no le agradaba ver tanto revuelo en su salón y menos si en medio de todo se encontraba Sakura. Hasta hace unos días había decidido mantenerla oculta, en lo que aclaraba su mente, pero no esperaba esto.

—Mi señor. – habló con distinción. —Somos emisarios de su majestad, hemos sido enviados para solucionar su problema de difamación.

—¿Difamación? – Sasuke miró a sus empleados con ojos severos.

—Sobre los rumores, Conde. – dijo el más alto de los mensajeros. —Tenemos órdenes directas de la Corona.

—Sean más específicos. – pidió en un tono autoritario y enfocó su vista en Sakura.

—Ha llegado a la corte de su majestad el rumor de que una esclava está encita y que usted es el padre de dicha criatura; nosotros por supuesto sabemos que es algo sumamente improbable, siendo usted tan… Duro, por lo que hemos venido a esclarecer la verdad.

—Oh, Sasuke, es un rumor peligroso. – comentó Naruto pero Sasuke no dejaba de ver a Sakura y en especial su vientre. —Considero que es algo grosero de vuestra parte. – miró a la servidumbre del Conde, quien se había reunido para ver lo sucedido. —¿Acaso no tienes gente de confianza en tus filas? ¿Quién quisiera dañar tu imagen? – Sasuke se encogió los hombros ligeramente, haciéndole ver que lo escuchaba.

—Lord Uzumaki parece mostrarse empático con nuestra forma de pensar, mi señor. – habló el emisario nuevamente.

—Aun así. – Sasuke habló otra vez. —¿Cómo es que han entrado a mi casa?

—Su mayordomo nos ha dejado entrar, tan sólo ha obedecido a las órdenes del rey.

—¿Ah sí? – miró un instante a Kabuto y frunció el ceño.

—Nos llevaremos a su hostigadora para hacer un juicio público. – insistió el más pequeño de los mensajeros e intentó arrastrar a Sakura con él.

—No será necesario. – Sasuke volvió a interrumpirlos. Todos se paralizaron al son de su voz.

—¿Mi señor? – los dos hombres provenientes de la capital se miraron entre ellos y luego a Sasuke.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué sucede? Si esta jovencita ha levantado un falso testimonio contra ti, siendo su posición el peso de la ley es exigente en cuanto a ello. Pones en riesgo tu posición por algo que no vale la pena, deja que las cosas tomen su curso, si es inocente entonces…

—Te equivocas. – interrumpió Sasuke y se acercó al trio en cuestión. Sakura le miraba suplicando, renuente a hablar entre tantas personas pero intentando hacerle comprender a Sasuke que estaba aterrada y sorprendentemente Uchiha pareció captar su desesperación. —No será necesario un juicio. No deseo hacer de esto un escándalo mayor. – sus palabras confundieron más a los hombres.

—Pe-Pero Conde Uchiha, ¿Eso quiere decir que…? – no tuvo el valor de continuar, pero tan sólo fue cuestión de lógica. Los ojos de Sasuke y Sakura se encontraron en un mar de emociones y cuestionamientos. Ella vio entonces en su interior y él viceversa, encontrando así pues, una soledad inmensa, un sufrimiento que sólo podía pertenecerle a cada uno y una ira inimaginable, pero sin duda temor, un temor normal dado lo que estaba sucediendo y cómo resultarían las cosas. Pero ninguno de los dos flaqueo, sus miradas se correspondieron y por primera vez en muchos años Sakura encontró valor y un poco de confianza; a su vez Sasuke encontró los pantalones suficientes para admitir de forma pública las faltas a su moral y tras decir lo que vendría a continuación, lo que sintió no fue vergüenza ni caos, sino un peso fuera de sí mismo.

—Sí, el padre de esa criatura soy yo. – miró a todos en la sala y se encontró con los ojos de Naruto quien parecía el más escandalizado.

El sonido ahogado de respiraciones inconstantes y miles de susurros agolpó el gran salón de la mansión del Conde Uchiha y los hombres enviados de la corte real dejaron caer sus mandíbulas lo más posibles. Aflojaron el agarre de la chica y ella retrocedió, alejándose de ellos.

—Pero Sasuke… - Naruto se acercó a él, nervioso. —¿No hablas enserio o sí? – Uchiha le miró con aquel rostro frio que sólo él poseía.

—¿Te parece que lo hago?

—Oh cielos. – retrocedió parpadeante.

—¡Mi señor! – el hombre proveniente de la corte tragó saliva azorado. —¿Está consciente de lo que dice? Si esta confirmación sale fuera de su mansión su nombre quedará manchado de por vida.

—Afortunadamente tengo gente de confianza aquí, ¿No es así? – miró con severidad a sus empleados y todos asintieron torpemente.—Mas no me extrañaría que alguien más pudiera decirlo. – ahora sus miradas fueron hacia ellos.

—Pero su majestad...

—Le mandaré una carta al rey, por favor esperen aquí. Mis sirvientes los atenderán hasta que la termine. – pasó entre ellos y se acercó a Sakura, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella. Mas no hubieron palabras de ningún tipo entre ellos, tan sólo miradas con mucho significado.

—Amo. – musitó para proseguir, pero fue interrumpida por él.

—Regresa a tu habitación, Sakura y no salgas hasta que te lo ordene. – ella asintió y con la mirada de todos los presentes siguió en una silenciosa procesión hasta la habitación de huéspedes en donde dormía.

—Mi señor. – el otro hombre, el más alto carraspeó. —¿Ella es realmente una esclava, no es así? – Sasuke le miró alzando una ceja.

—Lo es. – tampoco se molestó en negarlo.

—Es bella, ciertamente. ¿Conservará a ese bebé? – era una pregunta muy personal y Sasuke se lo hizo saber.

—La respuesta a esa pregunta tan sólo me compete a mí, caballero. Ahora, si no hay más dudas al respecto, por favor tomen asiento les traerán algo de beber y prepararé la carta a su majestad. – volteó a ver a Naruto. —Naruto, acompáñame. – en realidad deseaba estar sólo pero sabía que el rubio no lo dejaría en paz a menos que le explicara de mejor manera. —Todos los demás, vuelvan a sus ocupaciones. – y tras decir esto, el Conde desapareció rumbo a su oficina.

Y tal como era de esperarse cuando la puerta de su oficina se cerró Naruto se lanzó sobre Sasuke con miles de cuestionamientos.

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! ¡¿Hablas enserio?! ¡¿Cómo es que mantienes un amorío con esa mujer?! ¡Es linda, sí, pero Sasuke es una esclava y tu condición como noble te compromete aún más! ¡Di algo maldita sea! – gruñó exasperado al ver que se sentaba detrás de su escritorio y escribía lentamente en un papel.

—Naruto, deja de gritar, no me dejas concentrarme.

—¡Sasuke! – chocó sus manos contra la madera del buró de madera y el pelinegro le miró molesto por que le había hecho derramar la tinta.

—Naruto, ¿Quieres sentarte? No me dejas escribir.

—Eres un maldito cínico. – pero le obedeció, se sentó.

—Por mucho tiempo le di vueltas a este asunto y sí, creo que tienes razón, soy un cínico de lo peor. – se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a discutir.

—¿En verdad la amas? Por qué a menos que sea muy buena en la cama o una doncella de ensueño, dudo que tú…

—No te enredes con tonterías, Naruto. – lo reprendió y después suspiró.

—¿Entonces cómo es que terminaste involucrándote con esa mujer?

—Hace tres meses fui a visitar a Kakashi y bebimos un licor que consiguió en el extranjero. Era delicioso pero fuerte, estaba ebrio y cuando llegué a la casa la encontré aquí, en mi oficina. Después de eso yo… En fin, estaba ebrio y algo molesto por encontrarla aquí, pronto mi ira se convirtió en deseo y sucedió.

—¡Por dios! – Naruto se escandalizó más. —¡Violaste a esa chica!

—Lo cierto es que sí. – respiró y acarició la piel entre sus cejas. —Ella opuso resistencia, o eso creo, en realidad hay algunas cosas que no recuerdo muy bien. Pero lo que sí recuerdo es que la tome varias veces. – Naruto se sonrojó ante su sinceridad.

—Eres un maldito. –Se cruzó de brazos y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. —Pero creo que al final te hiciste responsable de tus actos, eso es bueno. Si mamá se enterase que violaste a una mujer no creo que se lo tome tan bien. Ella cree que aún eres aquel joven serio y disciplinado, y para serte honesto me decepciona viniendo de ti. – le miró con el ceño fruncido. —Al menos habrás pensado en alguna solución.

—Pensé en varias cosas. – admitió luego de escucharlo. —Pensé en matarla a ella y al bebé, también pensé en la posibilidad de no responsabilizarme y dejarlo a su suerte, después de todo mi papel como noble me lo permite.

—¿Y por qué la defendiste hace un momento? No me dirás que en verdad estás enamorado.

—No digas estupideces.

—¿Entonces?

—Sakura no es sólo una esclava cualquiera. Ella estuvo ahí Naruto, el día del incendio.

—¿De verdad?

—Sé que ella sabe algo, pero cada que quiero preguntárselo temo la respuesta y además, es como si se negara a hablar de ello.

—¿No es muda?

—No, al menos no conmigo.

—Ya veo. – se llevó una mano al mentó, pensante. —Es un asunto delicado, por su contexto claro. ¿Qué le dirás al rey?

—No estoy seguro. Espero que no me destituya por esto, dado que mi condición me otorga ciertos privilegios, pero en caso de que lo haga no me quedará más opción que tomar otras medidas.

—Es un rollo difícil. – Naruto suspiró. —Espero que puedas asistir a mi boda.

—Lo haré. – después de esto Naruto se tranquilizó y lo dejó hacer su carta.

…

Al cabo de unos minutos, en los que los mensajeros quedaron en total silencio mientras bebían té y comían un rico postre preparado por Kouji, Sasuke emergió con su elegancia y estoicismo característico, les entregó la carta pulcramente sellada y tras despedir a los emisarios dio media vuelta. Todos alrededor murmuraron al verlo caminar, incluso Naruto no intentó detenerlo al darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigía.

Arribó a la habitación de Sakura y tras abrirla la chica lo recibió con una mirada impaciente. Cerró la puerta, de nuevo con cerrojo, y caminó tranquilamente hasta toparse con ella, quien yacía sentada en una poltrona de madera, a un lado de una ventana fieramente cerrada para que no escapase.

No hubo palabras entre ellos hasta que Sasuke se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, halando una silla de madera que estaba frente a un espejo. Carraspeó un poco, hasta hacía unos segundos Sakura se mecía lentamente mientras acariciaba su vientre, pero ahora entendía que no era el momento para eso. Fue Sasuke quien habló primero.

—Tu antiguo dueño tenía mucha razón. Causas más problemas que soluciones. – ella bajó el rostro un momento y después volvió a encararle. —Tal vez cometí un error. – suspiró para cruzar los brazos después. —Pero no estoy dispuesto a admitir que me arrepiento. – tras eso los ojos de Sakura se abrieron sorpresivos. —No se trata del bebé, eso era algo que definitivamente no tenía planeado, de hecho, ni siquiera el tomarte. – sus palabras le dolieron y Sasuke lo entendió por la forma tan amarga en la que se estremecía. —Pero supongo que… era natural que pasara, después de todo lo hicimos varias veces, para ser tu primera vez. – increíblemente era la primera vez que Uchiha hablaba tanto.

Lo cierto era que, sin darse cuenta, ambos parecían tener una extraña clase de conexión, pues sólo con Sasuke la joven esclava se sentía con la suficiente confianza de hablar y al parecer, Uchiha tenía el mismo tipo de reacción. La chica era callada, sumida e ingenua. Se sentía bien cuando le hablaba y como no temía herirle, sí le gustaba que le escuchara y entendiera bien lo que quería decirle.

—¿Me dejará conservar a mi bebé? – fue precisa en decirlo y era lo que quería saber desde que había entrado por la puerta.

—No he venido a discutir eso. – pero él no parecía interesado en el tema. —Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de lo que pasó esa noche.

—Yo… - tragó saliva. —No recuerdo muy bien ciertas cosas. Durante mucho tiempo intenté reprimirlo, lo lamento amo.

—Pues entonces sácalo de lo más profundo de tu cabeza. – replicó.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere saber exactamente?

—El rostro de esa persona, ¿Tú lo viste?

—¿Esa persona?

—Sí, el desgraciado que inició todo. – comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. —Cuando todo estaba rodeado de humo y el calor era inaguantable, escuché el grito de una niña. – le miró acusador. —La única niña que había en esa casa eras tú, la consentida de mamá.

—Lady Mikoto. – su nombre sí lo recordaba, era de los pocas personas que la trató dignamente.

—Aún recuerdas el nombre de mi madre. – reiteró Sasuke.

—Han pasado muchos años de eso.

—Exacto y ciertamente me sorprende que sobrevivieras tanto. Pero eso es algo que dejaremos para después.

—Amo, lo lamento, pero no puedo contarle mucho.

—¿Por qué?

—Antes que nada, soy sólo una esclava, mi palabra está muy subestimada. Por otro lado, si yo le cuento algo que usted no quiere oír me matara seguramente y si lo que le digo es algo que sí le agrade entonces mi destino será aún más incierto. Corro el riesgo de que no me crea así como el que crea que soy una espía de ese hombre.

—¿Hombre? Entonces sí sabes algo. – después sonrió de lado. —Eres muy lista para ser una esclava. Has barajado muy bien tus posibilidades. Pero prometo no matarte si con eso consigo que me digas la verdad.

—Aunque usted me lo prometa, ¿Cómo sé que no es de dientes hacia afuera?

—¿A qué te refieres? – gruñó. —¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi palabra?

—Es evidente que busca venganza, si yo no complazco esa ambición nada puede garantizarme mi seguridad. – estaba siendo demasiado asertiva y eso sorprendió a Sasuke. —Usted es un noble, tiene derecho a cambiar de opinión respecto a mí.

—Bueno, tal vez no lo sea dentro de poco. Después de todo acabo de admitir frente a los subordinados del rey que he preñado a una esclava.- lo dijo con cierto deje de burla, mas para Sakura no era divertido.

—Aun así conserva poder, puede hacer lo que quiera.

—Basta ya de lloriqueos. ¿Me lo dirás por las buenas o tendré que obligarte? No me gustaría quemarte la lengua. – ella parpadeó con algo de nerviosismo.

—¿Cómo lo supo?

—Pude sentir la cicatriz. – ante esto se sonrojó avergonzada. Claro, durante el sexo Sasuke la había besado incontables veces y en medio de aquel vaivén de caderas y labios, sus lenguas se habían tocado en más de una ocasión. —Es claro que debiste quemarte con algo, a no ser que fueras lo suficientemente estúpida como para lamer una brasa ardiente, dudo mucho que haya sido accidental y puedo asegurarte que, durante tus años de servicio en mi casa jamás supe que castigaran a los sirvientes de esa manera.

—Me quemó la lengua para asegurarse de que no hablaría. – susurró con pesar.

—Pero ahora puedes hacerlo, anda, te concedo esa libertad.

—Aunque usted me lo conceda, no podré saber si el día de mañana continuaré viva.

—¿Quién te amenaza? – le miró molesto. —Además de mi, nadie en esta casa tiene el poder de castigar…- se cortó y abrió los ojos tal cual. Miró a Sakura y ella le confirmó duramente aquello. —Entonces… la vez del pozo…- su esclava no dijo nada. —¿Es él? ¿Kabuto es quien te amenaza? ¿Pero por qué? Espera, ¿No será que él… tiene que ver con lo que yo quiero saber? – la mirada triste de Sakura fue suficiente testimonio. Se alzó de la silla tan rápido como pudo y dejó la puerta abierta, con una Sakura que se quedaba atrás y volvía a mecerse suavemente al son de su respiración, mientras acariciaba su vientre con angustia.

Sasuke por otro lado caminó presuroso hasta la cocina, en donde comúnmente se concentraban todos sus empleados y tras parpadear un poco y buscar con la vista a su mayordomo no encontró señales de él.

—¡Anko! – rugió y su ama de llaves se aproximó mortificada. —Anko, ¿En dónde está Kabuto?

—No lo sé, mi señor. Desde que se fueron los hombres del rey no lo he visto.

—¡Maldita sea! – refunfuñó. —¡Búsquelo por toda la casa! ¡Cuando lo encuentren quiero que lo traigan ante mí! ¡Rápido, no pierdan tiempo! – espetó y los empleados se miraron sin saber que hacer. —¡¿Por qué siguen de pie?! ¡Anda! – los movió exasperado y todos entendieron la orden.

Esa noche buscaron al mayordomo por todos lados, incluso Naruto les ayudó a buscarlo, pero para entonces ya era tarde, el hombre había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y lo que Sasuke quería saber se esfumó como si fuera humo.

 **Continuará…**

 **El capitulo acaba de dar un giro y ahora todos sabran que en efecto, el Conde Uchiha ha tomado a una esclava y la desonra se avecina, o bueno, eso creo. Espero que les haya gustado, espero actualizar pronto. Saludos.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	7. Tragedia

**Este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes, aunque creo que eso ya lo saben, después de todo si están siguiendo este fic es por que les gusta el drama fuerte. Espero les guste y les dejare de regalo un pequeño lemon. Saludos.**

* * *

 **-7-**

 **Tragedia.**

* * *

—¡Itachi! – el grito de Sasuke resonó en toda la mansión mientras el calor de las flamas y el sonido de varios disparos atravesaban las paredes.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, tanto que sólo tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues las llamas arrasaban con fiereza y rapidez con la casa de madera. Como siempre en los días de tragedias, el amanecer y el transcurso son tan quietos que nadie es capaz de sospecharlo.

Itachi acababa de llegar a la gran casa Uchiha después de un año de actividad como capitán de la guardia real. Era un gran elemento y había ascendido de forma admirable mientras que el resto de sus compañeros reclutas se quedaban en niveles medios. Era un hombre firma, justo y con un sentido de la responsabilidad tan extremo, que eso era precisamente lo que lo había hecho ausentarse de su familia 1 año entero. No obstante, gracias a la insistencia del mismo rey, Itachi decidió tomarse vacaciones y visitar a sus padres. Además de que el estrés constante lo atrapaba, últimamente había estado algo paranoico y eso también alteraba su juicio.

Al llegar a su hogar el recibimiento fue cálido. Sasuke, quien cursaba su último año en el colegio comercial también estaba de vacaciones y al igual que sus progenitores le acogió con anhelo. Tenían mucho tiempo sin verse y era lindo reencontrarse después de tanto jaleo. Tomaron el té juntos, degustaron una deliciosa cena, pero al final, tal y como habían llegado el cansancio se apoderó de ellos y decidieron irse a dormir temprano.

Lo que vino a continuación fue horroroso. Todo comenzó con el sonido de un disparo y a ese le siguieron más. Cuando el sonido después vino de un profundo silencio y un calor indómito, la pesadilla se desató. Sasuke se levantó asustado, por los sonidos de alrededor y lo primero que logró articular fue el nombre de su hermano. Salió de su habitación y el fuego trepaba las paredes cual si fueran demonios en su averno. Corrió por los pasillos y mientras lo hacía la servidumbre iba y venía, algunos escapando, otros intentando aplacar las flamas.

Sasuke corrió al cuarto de sus padres, para un jovencito de dieciséis años sus pensamientos e instinto, le indicaban que debía primero velar por los que amaba. Llegó a la habitación, pero cuando lo hizo el fuego quemaba todo por doquier. Saltó en medio de las llamas y tras sacudirse las brasas de la ropa y el cabello se encontró con una visión dolorosa.

—¡No! – gritó mientras sacudía las mantas y sacaba a sus padres de ahí. —¡No! ¡Madre, padre! – sacudió los cuerpos inertes, en donde la sangre brotaba de diferentes sitios: cabeza, pecho y estómago. Alguien les había disparado. —¡No! ¡¿Por qué?! – lloró desconsolado y lleno de rabia, abrazó a su madre con tanta fuerza que temió desvanecerse en sus mortecinos brazos.

Pero entonces escuchó otro disparo y el grito de alguien conocido.

—¡Itachi! – se levantó y con todo su pesar, tras cerrarle los ojos a sus padres corrió atravesando el fuego y quemándose levemente. —¡Itachi! – el humo opacaba su visión y era cada vez más difícil respirar. Se escuchó otro disparo y Sasuke sintió bombear violentamente su corazón.

Se mordió el labio inferior y corrió entre las nubes de monóxido de carbono y fuego. Después, sin darse cuenta, cayó por las escaleras, rodó al no verlas y al descender quedó mareado y malherido en el suelo del recibidor. La casa se caía a pedazos y la estructura flaqueaba, pero Sasuke estaba inconsciente y sin encontrar a su hermano.

—¡Amo! – sintió que lo sacudían de la ropa y abrió lentamente los ojos, aun dolorido por la caída. —¡Amo, corra! – insistía una persona, una personita más bien. La voz de aquella niña sonaba distorsionada por el vértigo del golpe y tras parpadear un poco volvió a escuchar el ruido de un arma de fuego, acompañado de un grito. Recuperó la noción de lo que hacía y se levantó, a pesar de estar fracturado de un brazo y cojear.

—¡Itachi! – lo buscó desesperado.

—¡Amo! – insistió la niña, tomándolo de su pantalón.

—¡No, déjame en paz! – se la quitó de encima. Las llamas ahora eran majestuosas y el calor se extendía como si fuera una caldera. —¡Itachi! – lo buscó a pesar de eso y lo encontró tirado en el suelo de la sala, en un espacio que aún no se quemaba. Sasuke caminó lo más rápido que puedo, el hombre tenía herida una pierna y un disparo en el estómago, el cual se sostenía insistentemente.

—Sasuke. – lo llamó al verlo llegar. —Vete, sálvate.

—Itachi, mamá y papá están muertos. – lloró frente a él.

—Lo sé, él me lo dijo. – ahora su hermano lagrimeaba. —Por favor, vete de aquí, no mueras… - tosió.

—Vamos, te sacaré. – insistió en moverlo, pero dado que tenía roto el brazo izquierdo no podía levantarlo, tan sólo jalarlo y la mala noticia era que el fuego ya casi los alcanzaba.

—Sasuke, sólo seré una carga y además… - escupió sangre. —Ya no me queda mucho tiempo.

—¡No, tonterías, cállate, cállate! – continuó caminando pero no avanzaba mucho.

—Lo siento tanto. – murmuró su hermano.

—No lo sientas, saldremos de esta, ya lo veras… - tragó saliva y tosió dado al humo.

De pronto un grito desgarrador y lastimero llegó a sus oídos. Era el grito de una niña y a juzgar por la calidad del sonido estaba sufriendo.

—¿Qué está pasando? – comentó ahogado.

—Sigue aquí. – consintió Itachi. —¡Sasuke, cuidado! – un tablón de madera ardiente cayó sobre ellos y le pegó en la espalda al menor, tumbándolo y quemándolo en el proceso.

—¡Mi espalda! – gritó intentando moverse para quitárselo de encima, pero le costaba trabajo.

—¡Tú! – Itachi se removió pesadamente, frente a él yacía el causante.

—Mis mejores deseos, capitán. – se rio el malhechor. —Nos veremos en la otra vida. – alzó el cañón de su pistola y Sasuke vio la silueta mas no el rostro. Pero antes de que detonara el ruido no vino de su arma, sino de la de alguien más y Sasuke encontró a Itachi sacando un revolver de su bolsillo y atinando el último balazo de su arsenal. La bala entró en el hombro del maleante y dejó caer su arma. Gruñó dolorosamente y de nuevo la madera crujió, todo estaba a punto de caerse.

—¡Maldito seas! – lo escuchó hablar y después se alejó de ellos.

—Itachi. – Sasuke musitó, tan lesionado como para moverse, pero al ver en los ojos de su hermano, la vida se había ido. —Oh, Itachi…

—¡Lo encontré! – escuchó de pronto y sintió que lo alzaban de las axilas. Uno de los capataces había entrado al infierno para recoger sobrevivientes y en su última jornada, antes de que la mansión se desmoronase lo encontró a él.

Uchiha Sasuke se salvó esa noche, pero el resto de estas no. Las pesadillas lo atormentaban siempre y cuando ya no podía resistirlo, lloraba a solas en su habitación hasta que volvía a conciliar el sueño.

Naruto y Minato llegaron dos días más tarde y después de ahí, comenzó otra etapa de su vida, pero era evidente, que lo que pasó aquella noche jamás podría olvidarlo.

…

El Conde Uchiha estaba furioso y se paseaba por los alrededores de la mansión armado y castañeando los dientes. Era pasada la media noche y no habían cesado de buscar al mayordomo. Seguramente en estos momentos Kabuto debía estar lo suficientemente lejos y aun así la ira ciega de Sasuke clamaba su sangre, pues la revelación tomada anteriormente había despertado en él una sed insaciable.

No fue hasta que Naruto lo sostuvo antes de que cayera al pozo, puesto que estaba tan molesto que caminaba en la oscuridad y disparaba una que otra vez esperando encontrar a Kabuto, que no se había percatado de la boca del acueducto.

—Es suficiente, Sasuke. No lo encontrarás, debe estar lejos ahora.

—Ese maldito. – carraspeó. —Todo este tiempo se burló de mí.

—Eso no lo sé, pero si escapó es altamente sospechoso. Anda, ya es muy tarde y necesitas descansar, fue un día ajetreado.

—¿Crees que podré dormir, Naruto? ¿Acaso piensas que podré descansar con ese malnacido en quién sabe dónde?

—¡Sasuke! – lo regañó y sacudió. —No dudo que te sientes horrible, pero sólo molesto y cansado no lograrás nada. Si en verdad quieres encontrarlo deberás hacer…

—¡Barou! – gritó antes de que el rubio terminara de hablar.

—¿Sí, majestad? – era uno de los capataces interinos.

—Reúne a tus mejores hombres, tomen las armas que gusten y busquen a ese traidor. Lo quiero vivo, no me importan sus condiciones, sólo necesito que pueda hablar.

—Como ordene, señor. – el hombre corrió a hacer lo que le pidió y junto a siete empleados montaron a caballo en la oscuridad.

—Iré con ellos.

—¡No! – Naruto lo tomó de los hombros. —¡Tan sólo cometerás una estupidez!

—¡No me digas lo que debo hacer!

—¡Entonces deja de actuar como un niño! – volvió a sacudirlo.

—¡Encontraré a ese desgraciado, contigo o sin ti! – se apartó de Naruto y montó su caballo.

—¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! – Naruto lo alcanzó. —¡Barou! – llamó al capataz, quien en compañía de los hombres esperaban a su líder. —Consígueme un caballo, yo iré con ustedes.

—Sí, mi lord. – corrió a los establos y le trajo un alazán.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. – gruñó Naruto.

—Andando. – condujo Sasuke y los hombres partieron como si se tratara de una jauría hambrienta de perros en busca de una liebre.

…

El sol ya estaba saliendo cuando la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes se abrió con violencia y se cerró con la misma intensidad. Sakura despertó de un salto y miró a Sasuke preocupada al verlo sudoroso y cansado. El Conde se acercó a ella y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la encaró con una expresión iracunda y fatigada. Habían buscado toda la noche y madrugada por los alrededores en vano.

—Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. – gruñó por lo bajo el conde. Se quitó la capa y las botas sentándose a los pies de Sakura. Ella no dijo nada, en realidad no sabía que decir.

Un suspiro derrotado emergió del pecho del monarca y después de eso se dejó caer en el colchón. Miró el techo un rato, la luz apenas clareaba y le molestó. Se levantó de nuevo y cerró las cortinas. Se quedó de pie un rato, pensativo y después de eso volvió su vista a Sakura. Ella continuaba en la misma posición, estaba respaldada en la cabecera y aferraba la mancha por encima de sus pechos. Algo en su interior le causó gracia, ¿Intentaba protegerse? ¿Quería cubrirse de él cuando ya la había visto de muchas formas? Se burló de ella y se acercó predatorio, Sakura estuvo dispuesta a escapar pero la sujetó de la muñeca.

Ella se tensó notoriamente y su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre, tanto que sus mejillas se sonrojaron en el acto. Sasuke se percató de ello y enfocó su vista en sus mejillas, tan sonrosada como una virgen, irónicamente. La atrajo hacia él y aprovechó su desconcierto para cubrirla con su cuerpo, se posó sobre ella y la aprisionó entre sus brazos. Sakura se agitó, intentó escurrírsele entre los dedos y él la apretó de los hombros, tanto así que gimió del dolor.

—Tú me perteneces. – reclamó y ella frunció el ceño porque era verdad. Entonces la besó tan profundamente, como si quisiera descargar toda su frustración, sofocándola. Su cuerpo casi la aplasta y ella se removió haciéndole ver que la asfixiaba. Finalmente Sasuke reaccionó y al comprobarlo soltó sus hombros y sostuvo su peso en sus brazos, se alzó para verla y se retiró un poco, ella creyó que todo había terminado pero se equivocó. Le quitó la manta de encima y rápidamente se llevó los dedos a su camisa para comenzar a quitar los botones. Sakura se alarmó y retrocedió en la cama, ahora que había perdido la protección física de la manta y al parecer la ropa, lo mejor era escapar antes de cometer otra locura. Consiguió salir de la cama y correr a la puerta, estaba por abrir el pomo cuando la mano de Sasuke la estampó, cerrándola e impidiendo su escape. Sus ojos se encontraron y él parecía hambriento.

—Amo, espere, no querrá… - retrocedió y tropezó, haciendo gala de su habitual torpeza. Sasuke la tomó de los codos y detuvo su caída. Ya no tenía la ropa superior, estaba semidesnudo ante ella y se sonrojó de nuevo.

—¿Algún día dejarás de ser torpe? – se rio y aseguró la puerta. Las ideas de libertad de Sakura se esfumaron. —Llevas demasiada ropa para mi gusto. – tomó el hueco que daba hacia la cabeza del vestido y la hizo girar para rasgarlo desde atrás. El vestido, aquel vestido que adoraba cayó sin que pudiera detenerlo y sus pechos quedaron al descubierto, tan sólo en bragas. Se llevó los brazos al frente rápidamente y se cubrió de su lascivia. Mas no había perversión en los ojos de Sasuke, sino autentico deseo. Y él la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, sintiendo ella su piel y bien tornado cuerpo. Sasuke le besó la nuca a la vez que le apartaba en cabello. Subió sus manos hasta sus pechos y aunque ella se resistió, tomándole de las muñecas Sasuke logró llegar donde quería.

—Por favor, no lo haga amo. – murmuró, resistiendo los escalofríos que los labios del conde le provocaban.

—Guarda silencio, pequeña. – susurró a su oídio, mientras lamía su oreja y dejaba un camino húmedo hasta su cuello. —No te atrevas a gritar.

—Pero amo, usted realmente no quiere…

—Te equivocas, Sakura. – la apretó más contra ella logrando sentir su erección palpitante. —Yo realmente quiero hacerlo. – apretó sus pechos y ella gimió, los tenía tan sensibles por el embarazo que ahora sus caricias le parecían más intensas. Saboreó su piel y al llegar al hombro la mordió ligeramente, sin llegar a hacerle daño. Sakura flaqueó, le temblaban las rodillas y él la sostuvo con firmeza.

Era demasiado erótico para pasarlo por alto. Bajó por su espalda y apreció algunas marcas, cicatrices exiguas que recordaban su pasado de esclava. Sasuke las besó y ella se puso recta ante esto. Uchiha lo comprendió, la había sorprendido así que volvió a subir la cabeza y besó su otra oreja. La volteó inesperadamente y sus miradas se encontraron. Ella estaba angustiada, pero no menos excitada y podía comprenderlo en lo sonrosada de su faz. Le besó la frente y después la boca. Penetró en su cavidad con su lengua, sorprendiéndola y logrando que ella se aferras a su pecho, intentando al principio separarlo pero después cediendo.

Uchiha llevó una de sus manos a su glúteo izquierdo y lo apretó para su deleite. Sakura tenía un buen trasero y no había por qué negarlo. La tomó de ambos glúteos y la alzó para que pudiera encajar su palpitante virilidad en su entrada aún cubierta por la tela. Ella casi pierde el equilibrio, puesto que Sasuke era tan alto que al alzarla de esa forma consiguió que se pudiera de puntillas. Ese movimiento tambaleante e incidental excitó aún más al hombre. Quien avanzó con Sakura a cuestas y la recostó en la cama. Una vez ahí sus cuerpos se tocaron de forma más íntima.

—Amo…

—Silencio. – la besó fugaz. —No lo arruines. – atrapó uno de sus pezones en su boca y ella gimió sonoramente. —Sakura, no alces la voz, nos van a oír. – se lo dijo como si fueran un par de críos haciendo una travesura y ella se sonrojó tanto que pensó que se desmayaría. Acto seguido, Sasuke comenzó a succionar de uno de sus pechos mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el otro y su otro brazo bajaba tentativamente hasta llegar su centro. La acarició por encima de la tela de su ropa interior y ella gimió apretando los dientes. Le encantaba el tacto, era exquisito, pero estaba mal y no se sentía bien consigo misma. Sasuke apretó su succión y ella se arqueó en una mezcla de dolor y placer. Llevó sus manos a sus cabellos y los acarició mientras encerraba los dedos en medio.

Coló sus dedos por su cuerpo y la acarició hasta sentir su cálida humedad lista para recibirlo. Penetró en ella y bombeó con dos dedos, Sakura siseó entre sus labios y tensó sus músculos. Se sentía tan extasiada que el orgasmo la golpeó tras corresponder a sus caricias. Sasuke sintió sus paredes moverse ligeramente y apartó los dedos de su interior, dejándola insatisfecha. Sakura le miró, ligeramente desconcertada y él sonrió, burlón.

—Está bien, ya que lo pides así. – se desnudó por completo y al hacerlo sintió un poco de frio. Tomó la manta y la echó sobre ellos al tiempo que le bajaba por completo las bragas. Le separó las piernas con una rodilla y sus sexos se encontraron. Sakura se aferró a las mantas cuando él la penetró lentamente, queriéndola torturar. La tomó de las muñecas y las colocó sobre su cabeza para comenzar a moverse al ritmo que más le apetecía. Sakura lo recibió y al hacerlo gimió cuando sintió su longitud dentro de ella.

Sus caderas se acoplaron bastante bien y Sasuke dejó que ella lo rodeara con las piernas. La cama sonó al son de sus embestidas, pero no le importó. Volvió a besarla y empujó con más fuerza. Era hermosa cuando estaba a punto de tocar el cielo y aunque no lo admitió en voz alta, si lo hizo en su subconsciente.

Aceleró sus embestidas y no se molestó en sacarlo por completo para después volver a meterlo. El cuerpo de Sakura era tan cálido y tan suave, incluso a tomar sus pechos los había sentido diferentes. Dado que estaba embarazada su cuerpo había cambiado para bien. Ahora sus caderas eran más anchas, su trasero más pronunciado, sus pechos más turgentes y su piel más tersa. No cabía duda que una mujer preñada era muy bella. Justo en medio de esos pensamientos sintió sus contracciones orgásmicas y decidió parar. Sakura suspiró frustrada, pues ya iban dos veces que la estimulaba lo suficiente y la dejaba en medio de todo aquello. Sasuke se separó de ella, aún erguido y se acostó a su lado, ella no supo lo que pensaba hacer hasta que la recostó de lado y la hizo acomodarse mirando hacia la ventaba con las cortinas extendidas.

Iba a preguntar qué pasaba cuando sintió que la tomaba por debajo de la rodilla y le alzaba una pierna. Sasuke volvió a entrar en ella sorpresivamente y reprimió un gemido lleno de satisfacción. Pasó un brazo por debajo de su espalda y le tomó un pecho mientras comenzaba a embestir otra vez.

Lo cierto era que nunca había tenido sexo en esa posición, pero se le había ocurrido hacia unos segundos. Era muy buena y de esa forma Sakura parecía igualmente incapaz de apartarse. Le apretó un pecho y ella volvió a gemir pero más fuerte. Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse nuevamente y Sasuke condujo la cabeza hasta el cuello de ella, empujó con más fuerza y Sakura apretó los dientes, estaba a punto de gritar.

—Sakura. – la llamó y cuando ella consiguió voltear le plantó un beso hambriento. Así, sin soltarla bombeó tan fuerte y preciso que la hizo llegar al clímax y esta vez la dejó que se corriera en paz. Sasuke se sacudió al sentir su propio orgasmo, pero en ningún momento terminó ese beso. Sakura se removió en medio de las revoluciones en su cuerpo y finalmente se relajó, como si su fuera de gelatina. Sasuke la soltó entonces y salió de ella. Se apartó de sus labios y se miraron entonces.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Sakura se volteó para apartarse de su vista y haciendo un ademán de levantare Sasuke la retuvo atrayéndola contra sí.

—¿A dónde pensabas ir? – demandó saber.

—A ningún lado. – musitó.

—Entonces quédate donde estás. – recostó su barbilla en sus cabellos. —Tengo sueño.

—Amo, lo que acaba de pasar…

—Ahora no, Sakura. Estoy cansado. – y muy cómodo, pero no se lo dijo.

—Pero es que…

—Que guardes silencio. – la regañó, extrañamente de forma paciente. Condujo una mano hasta su vientre y lo cubrió con su palma, Sakura reaccionó, estaba tocando su hijo y eso la puso nerviosa. —Así, quédate quieta. – le dijo, somnoliento. Ella no dijo más, cerró los ojos a medida que las lágrimas salían, resistió las ganas de gritar y cuidadosamente intentó apartar la mano del Conde del sitio en donde yacía su hijo, más el hombre parecía reacio y se sacudió la mano de Sakura como si fuera una molestia menor, respiró tranquilo y supo que ya se había dormido.

El cansancio también se apoderó de ella y ya resignada cerró los ojos para dormir un rato más, pues decidió que mientras su bebé continuara dentro de ella sería suficiente para protegerlo de su tirano padre.

…

Era cerca del mediodía cuando Sasuke se despertó. Sentía que las pocas horas que había dormido habían sido reconfortantes y estirar un poco los músculos se dio cuenta que no estaba precisamente en su habitación y que de hecho estaba aferrado a un cuerpo femenino.

El aroma de Sakura le dio la bienvenida cuando descubrió que tenía la nariz sobre su cabello. Extrañamente olía delicioso, a una combinación de lavanda con su olor natural. Era raro que ella oliese así, siendo una esclava, pero luego recordó que al estar en aquella habitación y con ciertos cuidados, había recuperado brillo y una gran parte de dotes que ciertamente le gustaban pero que por orgullo jamás admitiría.

Supo que ella estaba despierta cuando se percató que se tensaba al escucharlo despertar. Por si fuera poco, estaban desnudos y los recuerdos de hace un rato volvieron a su cabeza como una película rápida. Sonrió de lado, no lo tenía planeado, a decir verdad, pero no había estado nada mal. Ya estaba embarazada, ¿Qué otra cosa podía agregarse? Nada, excepto quizá que se volviese un adicto a su cuerpo, cuestión que dudaba pudiera ser realidad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? – preguntó en voz baja, todavía somnoliento.

—No lo sé. – contestó ella, entrecortada. —Pero… ya es mediodía. – lo suponía por la luz que atravesaba las cortinas. Sakura esperaba que en cualquier momento la soltase, pero en vez de eso, Sasuke parecía estar muy cómoda con ella a su lado.

—Ya veo. – Se enderezó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo e ignorando que ella temblaba temerosa se levantó sin nada de por medio para comenzar a vestirse. Ella por otro lado se apresuró a cubrirse con las mantas. Su vestido estaba hasta el otro lado de la habitación y no tenía idea de donde podían estar sus bragas, por lo que no quería levantarse hasta que Sasuke se fuera.

Uchiha se acomodó la camisa y abotonó con mesura. Se veía más relajado que cuando llegó y lo más probable era a las endorfinas liberadas tras el acto sexual y el descanso reparador. Miró de soslayo a la chica, quien se empeñaba en ocultarse de él y torció un gesto burlón.

—Cualquiera que te viera diría que eres una damisela y no una mujer de baja categoría social. – era hiriente, mas no le importaba. Sakura frunció el ceño un instante. —Da igual. – Sasuke tronó sus nudillos y se acercó a donde había dejado sus botas. —Haz un espacio. – quería sentarse para calzarse y ella recorrió las piernas para que pudiera hacerlo. —Nuestra charla no ha concluido, ¿Entiendes? Iré a desayunar y después tú y yo hablaremos seriamente de esto. – entonces la furia regresó a su rostro. —No puedo creer que todo este tiempo Kabuto era en parte responsable de lo que le pasó a mi familia. – apretó los puños y anudó fuertemente sus botas. —Dime, ¿Tú lo sabías desde el principio?

—No. – dijo con la voz ahogada, tenía mucha sed. —La verdad no lo reconocí hasta que vino a amenazarme. – ya no le importaba guardarse ese hecho, después de todo Kabuto se había ido.

—¿Entonces como supiste que él era un traidor? – se levantó para acomodarse la capa.

—Él también estuvo ahí, vio cómo me quemaban la lengua, creo.

—Muero por escuchar tu parte de la historia. – entonces el estómago de Sasuke gruñó. —Pero primero comeré algo. Supongo que en un rato más te traerán algo a ti.

—Amo, espere. – tomó todo el valor que pudo, Sasuke estaba a punto de salir. —Quiero saber si mi hijo…

—No es algo que me urja decidir, Sakura. – frunció el ceño. —Deja de molestarme, ¿Quieres?

—Pero mi hijo no tiene la culpa de nada, amo, quisiera que…

—¿Acaso no escuchaste? No vamos a discutir eso, tengo mejores cosas en qué pensar. – salió de la habitación y la puerta sonó dejándole claro que se había fastidiado. Sakura tragó saliva y acarició su vientre respingón. Después se levantó con cuidado para vestirse en total silencio.

…

Naruto ya había comido y estaba sentado en la sala de estar, Sasuke pasó de largo y fue directamente al comedor. Lo observó un poco más relajado y eso le tranquilizó. Luego fue por cuenta propia hasta él y se sentó enfrente para charlar.

—¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el rubio, preocupado.

—Mejor. – suspiró para dejar pasar la ira inicial.

—No fuiste directo a tu habitación, ¿En dónde estabas?

—¿Acaso importa? – le miró desafiante y Naruto entendió el subtexto.

—Ah, no, sólo preguntaba. – se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Quita ese sonrojo de tu rostro, idiota. – gruñó Sasuke.

—De acuerdo, disculpa. – sonrió un poco. —Sasuke, hoy en la mañana recibí un recado de un mozo de la familia Hyuga. Hinata enfermó y necesito ir a verla.

—¿Enfermó? ¿Qué tiene?

—No lo sé, el mozo dijo que era algo de los pulmones y estoy preocupado, espero que esté bien.

—Entiendo. – Sasuke sabía a donde iría a parar esto.

—Lamento no poder ayudarte más con esto. Sé lo doloroso que es para ti.

—No te preocupes, ve con tu prometida. Seguramente el cambio de estación le afecto, pero lo mejor es que estés con ella.

—Gracias, amigo. – se levantó y se encaminó a su habitación para recoger su equipaje. —Por cierto. – Uchiha le miró. —Espero que soluciones este asunto, pero por favor Sasuke, no dejes que todo esto te consuma. Ya has pasado por bastante.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. – Naruto asintió y fue por sus cosas. Al regreso una carroza lo esperaba afuera, Sasuke salió a despedirlo y de nuevo su amigo se despidió.

—Espero que no te cause problemas con el rey. – ahora se refería a lo de Sakura. —El viejo Jiraiya es algo estricto en algunas cosas, pero él te conoce, sabe cómo eres. Seguramente tendrá alguna clase de consideración.

—Igualmente lo espero.

—Suerte, hermano. – Naruto le colocó una mano sobre su hombro. —Cuídate mucho también, espero encontrarte el siguiente mes en mi boda.

—Ahí estaré, descuida.

—Le enviaré tus saludos a Hinata.

—Como gustes.

—Adiós. – se subió al carruaje y se despidió a lo lejos. Una vez que ya no lo vio entró a su mansión.

—Barou. – llamó al capataz nuevamente. —Serás el nuevo mayordomo por ahora.

—¿Señor? – el hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Quiero que cancelen mis compromisos hoy, necesito atender un asunto importante.

—Es-Está bien, señor. – dio media vuelta y fue a cumplir con sus nuevas tareas.

—Anko. – la llamó luego.

—¿Sí, amo?

—¿Ha comida ya, Sakura?

—Sí, le lleve hace rato el desayuno.

—Muy bien, no quiero que te interrumpan, tengo un asunto pendiente con ella, ¿Está claro?

—Sí, mi señor. – asintió.

—Muy bien, buen trabajo. – caminó escaleras arriba, terminaría de hablar con Sakura finalmente.

Tal y como prometió, Sasuke regresó donde ella y cerró la puerta tras sí, para variar con cerrojo. La chica yacía de pie junto a la ventana y se veía angustiada. Sasuke se sentó en la cama y carraspeó al notar que ella lo había ignorado. La chica lo miró y se sentó frente a él, mentalmente preparada.

—Comienza, cuéntame lo que sabes.

—Está bien. – tomó aire, su relato sería algo largo. —Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo bien, pero sí lo esencial. Ese día, Lady Mikoto estaba emocionada, me parece que el joven Itachi llegaría de visita después de mucho tiempo de ausencia.

—Así es. – Sasuke asintió.

—Usted también había llegado después de mucho tiempo. – sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse como dos viejos bohemios. —Habían echo una gran fiesta y estuvieron así toda la tarde, pero por la noche… - Sakura se estremeció.

Si no recordaba mal, esa noche, como cualquier otra la habían solicitado en la cocina para ayudar a acomodar los trastos luego de un día ajetreado. Algunos sirvientes incluso todavía cantaban y bailoteaban ligeramente ebrios después de la celebración, ella por otro lado simplemente se dedicaba a verlos ir y venir, sin prestar especial atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Sakura! – escuchó entonces la voz de la jefa de las criadas, la niña volteó el rostro rápidamente para encararla y parpadeó al notar que tenía el ceño fruncido y no parecía contenta.

—Sí, señora. – ella no sabía que le había ordenado, pero accedió veloz.

—Te dije que fueras por agua, anda, ve y llena este cubo, lo necesito para terminar de lavar las ollas grandes.

—Sí, señora. – rápidamente tomó el cubo y caminó entre los ebrios. Salió se dedicó a bombear una pequeña manivela para obtener el agua. Empujaba con fuerza y después comprobaba que el agua simplemente no salía, frunció el ceño y después bostezó. Ya era muy tarde, al menos para ella y si no se apuraba le tocaría dormir otra vez con frio. Logró llenar el cubo y cuando estuvo por levantarlo tropezó. Se hubiese derramado el agua si no fuese porque alguien contuvo su caída e impidió que sucediera. Enderezó el recipiente y ella lo miró a la par.

—Muchas gracias. – sonrió y el hombre, de larga complexión, alto y de piel pálida se respondió la sonrisa. —¿Quién es usted? – preguntó al darse cuenta que no era alguien que conociera.

—Un amigo del capitán. – dijo simplemente. —Guarda silencio pequeña, no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí, ¿Lo prometes? Es una sorpresa, si el capitán Uchiha se entera lo arruinaría por completo, ¿Entiendes?

—Oh, sí. – asintió con una sonrisa. —Pero el amo Itachi está dormida ya.

—No te preocupes, sólo tomará un minuto.

—Está bien. – sin más tomó la cubeta y caminó despacio de regreso.

—Será nuestro secreto, ¿Sí? – volvió a decir el hombre cuando ella se alejó más.

—Muy bien. – Sakura asintió. Tan pequeña e inocente, no sabía en la que se acababa de meter.

Para cuando llegó a la cocina la mujer ya estaba bastante exasperada. La mayoría se había ido a dormir y era la única esperando a la niña. Tomó la cubeta y vacío el agua para terminar su trabajo, después de eso la mandó a dormir. Llegó a tiempo y se acomodó con el resto de las criadas, tomó una vieja pero linda manta que la señora le había regalado y se acurrucó para conciliar el sueño.

Fue cuestión de tiempo, pues la despertó un fuerte olor a humo y al igual que a todos, el sonido de un arma disparándose. Abrió los ojos asustada y se aferró a las mantas, el resto de las criadas se había levantado igual y parecían inquietas.

—¡Fuego, fuego! – gritó una de ellas, escandalizada. Sakura miró alrededor y por una pequeña abertura que daba a un pasillo desde la habitación emergió una luz incandescente y el sonido inconfundible de la madera ardiendo.

—¡Corran, salgamos de aquí! – gritó una mientras todas corrían despavoridas hasta la salida. Sakura se levantó junto al resto, pero en medio de la estampida alguien la golpeó y la lanzó al suelo, el resto de las mujeres se agolpó en la única puerta y mientras ella se recuperaba observó que el fuego ya estaba engullendo la habitación.

—¡El techo se quema! – gritó Sakura y las mujeres se escandalizaron aún más. Terminaron de salir y ella fue al último, pero por sus piernas más cortas y algo desorientada por el humo y el golpe acabó sola y sin saber hacia dónde estaba la salida.

—¡Itachi! – escuchó el grito de Sasuke y su corazón se aceleró. Había más disparos y más gritos. Quiso salir como el resto de las criadas pero las flamas cerraron el paso. No tuvo más opción que correr en círculos hasta que logró acceder al recibidor.

Se sentía mareada y le dolía el respirar, pero un instinto en ella la obligaba a seguir buscando una salida. Cuando llegó al recibidor escuchó un sonido violento y ahogado, cayó frente a ella el cuerpo de Uchiha Sasuke, el más joven de sus amos.

—¡Amo! – corrió hacia él. Por una parte preocupada y por otro lado aliviada de verle, pues confiaba que él podría sacarla de ahí. —¡Amo! – lo sacudió, estaba tan herido que dudó si podría despertarlo. Sasuke reaccionó con parsimonia y al verlo supo que él no sería de mucha ayuda. Estaba confundido y tras intentar moverse comprendió que tenía dificultades para caminar.

—¡Itachi! – buscaba con la mirada al mayor de los hermanos.

—¡Amo, corra! – insistió, al ver que desde las escaleras las llamas bajaban como si fueran demonios en una carrera. Lo tomó de las telas de su pantalón y quiso conducirlo hacia la salida, pues a unos metros y tras cruzar un pasillo estaba la puerta principal y al juzgar por la dirección del incendio ese lugar no estaba ardiendo en ese momento.

Sin embargo el muchacho insistía en buscar a su hermano y tras sacudírsela la tiró al suelo mientras llamaba al capitán en medio de sus desesperación. Sakura se golpeó la cabeza y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, fue entonces que encontró frente a ella una figura conocida y se aferró a la pierna de dicha persona, pensando que se trataba del amo Sasuke.

—Amo, por favor, salgamos de aquí. – suplicó y aquel hombre bajó el rostro con una sonrisa. —Usted no es mi amo. – gimió al ver aquellos ojos resplandecientes y amarillos.

—Así es, pequeña. – pasó su lengua entre sus dientes. —¿Decepcionada?

—Pero es amigo del joven Itachi, ¿Verdad? Por favor, ayúdeme la casa se quema y…

—Shh, pequeña. Ni una sola palabra, ¿Me oyes? – sonrió cuan desquiciado y la tomó de un hombro. Ella se asustó y lo encaró temerosa.

—Pero el amo…

—Ellos morirán aquí. – sonrió y le mostró su arma. Inmediatamente reconoció su figura e intentó escapar.

—Le diré al amo. – amenazó y el hombre frunció el ceño ante esto.

—Oh, no lo harás. – la alzó de un brazo y se acercó a las llamas, en donde pedazos de madera carbonizada y abrasadas relucían en medio del caos. —Tú me hiciste una promesa, ¿Recuerdas? Nada de decirle a tu amo.

—¡Usted es malo! – le acusó, removiéndose intranquila entre sus dedos.

—Ah, sí, malo muy malo. – siseó y tomó un pedazo de madera ardiente. —Por eso no puedo confiar en ti, mi pequeña. Sólo los niños y los ebrios dicen la verdad y me temo que tú lo harás. – cambió el agarre de su mano para tomarla de la mandíbula.

—¡No, no! – se sacudió al comprender que pasaría.

—¡Abre la boca, incordio! – y tras apretar y ella al intentar gritar el pedazo de madera entró en su boquita. Un grito desgarrador adornó toda la casa y Sakura cayó en medio de llantos y sangre al suelo.

—Mi pequeña… - escuchó una carcajada. —Ni una palabra, ¿Entiendes? Si llegas a decir algo más. – le mostró la pistola. El hombre caminó entre el mar de fuego y desapareció. Ella estaba tan atormentada y dolorida que se le hacía imposible seguir caminando. Se escucharon más disparos y después gritos, pero estaba tan aturdida que no comprendía por donde debía ir. Entonces pasó frente a ella otra persona y al no reconocerlo tuvo mucho tiempo, el hombre la miró un instante y avanzó entre el infierno para traer consigo al maleante.

—Orochimaru-sama, debemos salir de aquí, la mansión se vendrá abajo.

—De acuerdo. – el hombre caminaba lentamente y sangraba a cada paso. —Al fin y al cabo el capitán está muerto. – Sakura los vio desaparecer entre el humo y fue entonces que perdió el conocimiento.

—Lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba afuera de la casa y que una de las mujeres me veía las heridas. Lograron pasar el sangrado de la lengua, pero me costaría mucho tiempo el recuperarme y volver a hablar. Ya no supe más de ese hombre, sólo su nombre y que sus intenciones era matar al Capitán Uchiha. Supongo que, al ser él un oficial de renombre habría tenido enemigos.

—El hombre que socorrió a ese tal Orochimaru, ¿Era Kabuto?

—No estoy segura, pero es probable. – miró sus manos y recordó cuando le dolían a causa dl calor.

—Orochimaru. – Sasuke memorizó ese nombre. —Él fue el culpable. – apretó los puños. —Él fue la persona que vimos antes de que Itachi… - sostuvo su afirmación.

—No sé si mi testimonio haya servido de algo, amo. – ella esquivó su mirada.

—Mucho en realidad. – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. —Ya tengo un nombre. – sonrió eufórico. —Ahora podré vengarme. – Miró a la chica, que parecía intranquila. Pues claro, acababa de recordar todo de forma precipitada y al juzgar por su rostro el evento la había marcado tanto a él como ella. Se acercó cuidadosamente y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, Sakura lo miró inconsolable y él asintió comprensivo.

No hubo palabras, tan sólo gestos. Y antes de partir, para planear lo que seguramente sería la venganza del conde, Sasuke descendió su frente hasta toparse con la de Sakura y pegarla un momento.

—Ambos fuimos marcados. – susurró, ella no comprendió. —No somos tan diferentes, eh. – admitió para después separase de ella. —Duerme, por hoy hemos terminado. – y cerró la puerta, pero a diferencia de las otras veces lo hizo cuidadoso, como si temiera asustarla.

Sakura, por otro lado tragó saliva y se llevó una mano a su frente, hoy en día no se encontraba en aquel mar de flamas, pero en ese momento, cuando Sasuke unió sus rostros y le consoló sintió como si se quemase por dentro y ante este pensamiento se sonrojó.

 **Continuará…**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	8. Ensayo

**Un nuevo capitulo para la audiencia, espero lo disfruten y como advertencia tiene lemon, así que leed agusto o bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

 **-8-**

 **Ensayo.**

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde el incidente de Kabuto y Sasuke no podía estar más fastidiado. Su humor había cambiado para mal, últimamente vagabundeaba por los archivos poblacionales y gubernamentales en busca de los nombres que más deseaba encontrar. De Kabuto no obtuvo ninguna pista, tal y como él creía, la tierra se lo había tragado por completo y los eventos desencadenados después de tanto escándalo lo golpeaban cada vez más.

Económicamente hablando no tenía problemas reflejados. Seguía siendo un conde y le preocupaba que en cualquier momento el rey pudiera responder de forma negativa, así mismo, por otro lado, la temporada baja acababa de llegar y los viñedos cesarían su producción por una estación. Así que podría descansar durante se periodo y dedicarse a lo que más urgía.

Por otro lado, su relación con Sakura había cambiado un poco. La chica y él convivían más tiempo del normal. Sasuke le pedía cada noche que volviera a relatar la historia desde su punto de vista y al terminar él comparaba lo que había vivido e intentaba sacar nuevas conclusiones pero sin resultados.

No había vuelto a tocarla, desde la última vez que hicieron el amor, Sasuke se había concentrado tanto en sus propios asuntos que no había prestado atención al dulce cuerpo de la chica. Empero, ella sí estaba preocupada por eso mismo. Últimamente había tenido dolor de cabeza, se sentía muy fatigada y se comportaba dócilmente cuando Sasuke le visitaba por las tardes. Él ya sabía su historia de memoria, pero cuando terminaban de hablar de eso, le pedía que hablase de otra cosa, como Lady Mikoto o su vida en aquella mansión de su pasado y a Uchiha parecía gustarle.

No obstante, fuera de la cacería organizada por Sasuke para encontrar a Kabuto y a aquel sujeto llamado Orochimaru, las festividades se otra índole se acercaban. La prometida de Naruto, Hinata se había recuperado exitosamente de aquella infección viral y la fecha de su boda era muy próxima. Por lo que Sasuke estaba organizando todo lo necesario para asistir. Se había encargado de mandar los barriles de vino tal y como prometió y después de encontrar un adecuado regalo de bodas un día antes de partir se dedicaba a dejar todo en orden. No pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo, pero no quería contratiempos mientras no estaba en casa.

Sakura, para entonces, ya contaba con cuatro meses de embarazo y tal como se había comentado antes había comenzado a decaer un poco. Las pesadillas, reavivadas por recordar constantemente la tragedia no la dejaban descansar como era debido. Ya no había quehaceres, por órdenes de Sasuke, argumentando no que no planeaba exhibirla más de lo que ya había sido, pero sí limpiaba su habitación, deslindando a Anko de dicha responsabilidad. Había mejorado tanto el primer mes de tratamiento que el verse decaída nuevamente era notorio.

Pero ese día en especial, Sakura tuvo un accidente. Cuando Anko había ido a llevarle el almuerzo, la encontró en cama, respirando con largas exhalaciones y repleta de sudor. Así pues, yacía febril y argumentaba que sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía de una forma fastidiosa junto a una sensación anómala en la garganta. La mujer salió corriendo inmediatamente a informar a Sasuke, quien se encontraba en su oficina dando una última revisada a sus estados de cuenta.

—¡Mi señor, es algo urgente! – tocó la puerta y gritó del otro lado.

—¿Qué pasa? – se levantó pesadamente de su silla y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Mitarashi.

—Sakura, señor, está muy mal. – Sasuke frunció el ceño y sin más emergió de la oficina, sin llegar a escuchar el resto de información que la jefa de las criadas le entregaba. Entró por la puerta y se desplazó directamente a donde estaba ella.

La chica yacía recostada en la cama, cubierta de sudor y en medio de su somnolencia farfullaba palabras incompletas. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y no lo pensó dos veces para solicitar la presencia del médico.

—Llama al médico, dile que venga inmediatamente.

—Sí, señor. – Anko corrió a avisarle al chofer.

—Tú. – señaló a una joven sirvienta entrometida que pasaba por ahí. —Trae agua fría y compresas, ya. – la chica asintió torpemente y corrió a conseguir lo que le había pedido. Sasuke se agachó y tomó a Sakura del rostro. —Sakura, Sakura, ¿Puedes oírme? – la chica abría y cerraba los ojos, en un estado febril incontrolable.

—Madre… - susurró en medio de su delirio y Sasuke prestó atención. —Mamá… no te vayas. – murmuró.

—Tranquila. – Sasuke le acarició las mejillas y le quitó el sudor restante. —El médico vendrá, así que tranquila. – ante su tacto y su voz, la chica pareció recuperar un poco de cordura y pestañeo un par de veces para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros del Conde.

—Amo… - musitó, reconociéndolo.

—Aquí estoy, Sakura. – le quitó algunos cabellos de la cara. —Relájate, estás muy caliente.

—Amo, el bebé. – recordó con pesar y después de eso se llevó una mano temblorosa a la garganta. —Casi no puedo… respirar… y tengo mucho calor. – jadeó por último, intensificando su padecimiento.

—Entiendo. – Sasuke abrió un poco su vestido, para que ella se ventilara. Caminó hasta la ventaba y tras forzarla un poco y quitar algunas candados logró abrirla, esperando que la brisa fresca le diera a la mujer enferma. —¿Así está mejor? – se sentó a su lado, esperando.

—Mi señor. – la joven sirvienta entró cargando lo que le había pedido. Le acercó una mesita y se apresuró a acomodar todo, inmediatamente después colocó la compresa en la frente de Sakura y ella gimió agradecida.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura? – preguntó la joven, a lo que la chica abrió y cerró los ojos, esforzándose por contestar.

—Estoy mareada. – confesó. —Tengo mucha sed.

—Iré por agua fresca para que bebas. No tardaré, amo. – la chica se levantó y Sasuke le permitió irse. Prestó atención al estado de la chica. En sus manos podía ver la aparición de algunas maculas llamativas y cómo esta se coloreaba de rojo. De pronto se sintió impotente y asustado, temió verla morir. Sin que nadie le viera, cambió la compresa por otra y ella suspiró aliviada.

—Amo Sasuke… - le llamó y él acercó su rostro para escucharla mejor.

—¿Sí, Sakura?

—Tengo miedo. – dijo, con voz sumamente baja. —No quiero… que le pase algo a mi hijo. – no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido por aquella muestra de amor incondicional. Sasuke le tocó la mejilla y llevó una de sus manos al vientre de ella. No se había dado cuenta de lo tanto que había crecido y por primera vez, desde que se enteró que sería padre, se permitió acariciar a su hijo. Tocó el vientre de la chica aún por arriba de la ropa y deseó poderlo acariciar desnudo para así sentir el calor y dulzura que emanaba de su cuerpo. Ante su sorpresa le pareció algo tan pequeño e indefenso que se permitió consolar a ambos.

—No pasará nada, Sakura. – le dijo, atrayendo su atención. La chica no se había dado cuenta que le acariciaba. —El médico vendrá pronto.

—Si yo muero… - tomó aire sonoramente, como si fuese la última vez que lo haría, pero no fue así. —¿Usted podría… cuidarlo? Es su padre… después de todo. – exclamó, su voz distorsionada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Sasuke no dijo nada, en lugar de eso apretó la quijada y cerró los ojos para tomar aire y tranquilizarse. Aquello le parecía tan trágico que sentía que Sakura le estaba contando su testamento.

—Todo va a estar bien, Sakura. No vas a morir hoy. – era un hombre duro y firme. Estoico y taciturno. Esas eran las características del conde y por eso mismo siempre le resultó difícil ser cariñoso y paciente. Escuchar a la mujer decir tales cosas era desalentador y al mismo tiempo le llenaba de impotencia. —Maldición, si ese médico no llega rápido… - murmuró entre dientes, no había apartado su mano del vientre de la chica.

—Amo, tengo el agua. – dijo la sirvienta entrando de improviso. —El médico acaba de llegar.

—Tráelo a la habitación. – la chica desapareció por el umbral. —¿Lo ves, Sakura? El doctor está aquí. Pronto te pondrás bien. – volvió a limpiarle el sudor que corría por sus mejillas.

—Conde. – el médico entró rápidamente y al ver a la chica en dicho estado abrió los ojos sorprendido. —Oh dios, está chocada. – llegó donde ella y tomó sus signos vitales. —Permítame, majestad. – Sasuke retrocedió.

—¿Qué quiere decir? – no pudo evitar que su voz emergiera con un ligero timbre desentonado.

—A juzgar por las marcas en su cuerpo y lo que Anko-san me contó en el camino… parece un choque anafiláctico. – rápidamente buscó en su maletín y dejó a la vista una sería de jeringas y frascos con medicamentos. Preparó las agujas y se colocó en posición. —Dígale a Anko-san que venga, ella será mi enfermera. – Sasuke asintió y la mujer, quien acababa de entrar se acercó al médico.

—¿Estará bien? – preguntó nervioso, al ver que el médico tenía un rostro lleno de angustia.

—Eso espero. Por favor, señor, espere afuera.

—¿Ella no va morir, cierto? – mas Sasuke ignoró esto último.

—No puedo garantizarlo, por favor salga un momento. –apretó tanto los puños como los dientes pero al final obedeció las órdenes del médico. Estuvieron adentro por lo menos una hora y Sasuke no se había apartado de la puerta en ningún momento. Incluso algunos empleados se habían acercado y preguntado por la situación de Sakura, pero Sasuke no tenía una respuesta a ello. Estuvo enfrente del marco de aquella puerta, con los brazos cruzados, esperando impaciente.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y emergió el médico, exhausto y con un rostro neutral, lo que preocupó al pelinegro. Antes de que siquiera Anko pudiera preguntar su voz se oyó fuerte y claro.

—¿Cómo está? – preguntó al médico, quien limpiaba sus anteojos dado el sudor.

—Estable. – contestó. —Durante la revisión encontré una marca distintiva en su antebrazo. Me parece que tuvo una reacción alérgica a la mordedura de una araña, las marcas de colmillos son muy evidentes. Cada quien reacciona de formas diferentes. – Reiteró el doctor. —Lo más probable es que haya sido una reacción única acompañada del efecto del veneno, no creo poder identificar al animal, pero…

—Está bien, entiendo. – Sasuke gruñó irritado. —¿Pero ella se recuperará?

—Sí, lo hará. Pero su estado es delicado. Está deshidratada y muy débil por la reacción febril. Ahora duerme, logramos bajar su fiebre y mermar la anafilaxia, pero necesita descansar y estar al pendiente de una recaída. Le administramos medicamentos para bajar la reacción corporal y también le dejé una lista de recomendaciones a su criada en caso de necesitar tratamiento paliativo. También estaba muy pálida, es probable que curse con anemia. – los datos lanzados por el médico tan sólo lograban desesperarlo más, pero recuperó su control habitual y aclaró su garganta.

—¿Y el bebé? – los presentes miraron a Sasuke sorprendidos. El hombre no parecía muy interesado por la criatura y a decir verdad, el que preguntase por ella simplemente sonaba llamativo.

—Donde debe estar, no ha habido contracciones uterinas, pero es probable que la circulación se haya comprometido, por lo que me es difícil darle un diagnóstico preciso. – dijo con sinceridad y el Conde comprendió. —De cualquier forma, les recomiendo que tengan esa habitación ventilada y que ella se recueste lo más cómoda que pueda, sólo para darle un poco de oxigeno extra al bebé.

—Está bien. – no comprendía mucho lo que había querido decir, pero de igual forma aceptó sus indicaciones. —Pasaré a verla. – ante la mirada escrutiñadora de los demás Sasuke entró a la habitación y apreció a la chica dormida desde la entrada. —Doctor. – se dio media vuelta. —Anko le pagará por su visita, le agradezco su eficacia. – sin más cerró la puerta tras él.

El silencio reinó en los presentes y tras mirarse unos minutos se fueron sin decir nada de por medio. Sasuke por otro lado, se acercó a la chica y se sentó a su lado. Revisó sus brazos y efectivamente encontró las marchas con una areola rojiza que indicaban la mordedura del insecto. Suspiró, había estado muy cerca, en verdad creyó que podía morir. Le cambió la compresa fresca de la cara y llevó su vista a su vientre, se vio tentado a tocarlo nuevamente y aprovechando la intimidad de la habitación lo hizo sin ninguna clase de tapujos.

—Amo. – Sakura despertó al sentir su mano sobre ella y Sasuke le miró en silencio. —¿El bebé…? – sonó lastimera, asustada, como si no tuviera idea de lo que había pasado.

—Tranquila, Sakura. – consoló. —Está bien, tú también te repondrás. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te mordió una araña? – quería verificar las sospechas del médico.

—Eso creo. – contestó más tranquila y sonrió un poco. —Temí que…

—Lo sé. – Uchiha alzó la mano de su vientre. —Ahora debes descansar.

—Amo. – su voz se escuchaba un poco más clara pero igualmente cansada.

—¿Umm? – Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y dejó caer su peso en la silla, como si la tensión del momento lo hubiese agotado. —¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar al darse cuenta que ella no había reformulado su pregunta, pero entonces la encontró profundamente dormida. Sasuke simplemente suspiro y cambió la compresa de su frente. Evidentemente ya no tenía fiebre, pero seguía un poco caliente.

…

El conde pasó el resto del día en esa habitación, saliendo sólo para comer y atender uno que otro asunto privado. La mayoría de los empleados se abstenían de dar comentarios y hacer contacto con el amo en todo momento a menos que fuera necesario. Anko acudió algunas veces a la habitación con el pretexto de entregar y retirar los trastos de comida a Sakura, así como le había preparado un té especial recomendado por el médico.

Sasuke parecía un perro guardián. Yacía al lado de la chica en total silencio, se movía alrededor de la habitación con un rostro sereno y sosegado, como si en realidad estuviera ahí por casualidad y nada más. Así, cayó la noche y Anko acudió a Sasuke, dado que tal y como había indicado él su chofer le informaba del estado del carruaje y los animales. Partiría muy temprano al lugar en donde se celebraría la boda de su mejor amigo y no debía retrasarse, mas Sasuke pareció recordar dicho evento hasta que Anko llegó. Le dio algunas órdenes y cuando la jefa de las criadas salió y él se preparó para salir, al notar que Sakura no abría los ojos, un quejido por su parte lo hizo reconsiderar su salida.

La muchacha reaccionaba lentamente y él captó su despertar. Tenía el rostro algo rojo todavía, producto del sofoco del choque y la sudoración. Afortunadamente la brisa fresca lograba llegar hasta ella y se sintió reconfortada cuando tuvo la oportunidad de entrar en contacto con ella. Parpadeó un par de veces y entonces dio un respingo al encontrarse en total oscuridad. Vaciló un poco en moverse de donde estaba, pero al comprobar que todo estaba bien y que podía hacerlo se quitó de encima las mantas. Puso un pie fuera de la cama y dio dos pasos hasta que se detuvo a medias y alzó la cabeza para toparse con los ojos del Conde. Ella no dijo nada, tan sólo le sostuvo aquella mirada tan desolada y, fingiendo que no estaba ahí pasó a su lado, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

Se tomó su tiempo y cuando emergió, Uchiha estaba en la misma posición, cual si fuera una estatua. Sakura se acercó a él y respiró con resignación.

—Disculpe, amo. Hoy no tengo ánimos de platicar del pasado. – por supuesto que no los tenía, hoy por poco y moría. —Estoy cansada. – pasó de nuevo a su lado y Sasuke le sostuvo de un hombro, ella esperó a su movimiento, cual fuese. —¿Lo hará? ¿Me tomara de nuevo cuando… no puedo defenderme? – lo sabía, sabía que estaba débil y que si el amo intentaba someterla nuevamente no conseguiría más que pequeños rasguños.

—Tan sólo quería ver tu brazo. – Dijo sin más y tomándolo cuidadosamente lo tocó para contemplar que se había desinflamado.—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor. – admitió, tranquila.

—Hoy casi mueres. – recalcó el hombre, para desgaste de la chica.

—Lo sé. – cerró los ojos mientras emitía un respiro agotado.

—¿Qué hacías para que te haya pasado eso?

—Limpiaba mi habitación.

—Entonces a partir de ahora no lo harás. – era una orden carente de fundamentos prácticos y Sakura le miró incrédula.

—Pero… Amo, no es correcto que…

—Ve a descansar, Sakura. – le soltó el brazo e interrumpió. —Me iré mañana por la mañana, no quiero que te metas en problemas, ¿He sido claro? – no importaba cómo, Sasuke siempre se las arreglaba para darle órdenes.

—¿Saldrá? ¿A dónde?

—Naruto se casará dentro de dos días y si quiero llegar a tiempo, debo irme temprano. Soy el padrino, después de todo.

—Entiendo. – ella caminó hasta la cama y se sentó, entonces se percató de algo al ver la silla cercana a su lecho. —¿Ha cuidado de mí todo este tiempo? – preguntó sorprendida y prudencial.

—Adiós. – pero no se molestó en contestarle, simplemente se aproximó a la puerta.

—Amo. – ella volvió a llamarle. Sasuke se detuvo. —Gracias, por todo lo que hizo hoy… Por salvar a mi hijo. – la espalda del Conde le parecía repentinamente tan grande y fue su última visión al ver que desaparecía tras esa puerta.

…

La boda de Naruto y Hinata fueron por demás emotiva y hermosa. La ceremonia religiosa había sido lo habitual. Contrataron un grupo musical que dio un toque mágico al evento y tras decir sus votos y compartir un dulce beso fueron proclamados por la audiencia en una ovación de pie. El resto de la fiesta los novios bromearon y festejaron con el resto de los invitados. Tal y como era de esperarse, Sasuke donó los barriles y la exquisitez de sus productos encantaron a la mayoría de los invitados. Ya todos estaban un poco mareados por el alcohol, cuando Naruto se acercó a Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa y le palmeó la espalda sin medir sus fuerzas.

—¡Sasuke, no estés tan serio! – sonrió con un sonrojo evidente. —¡Baila con alguien, come un poco, bebe algo! ¡Es mi boda! – era evidente. Uchiha tomó la mano de su amigo y la apartó con cortesía.

—¿Estás ebrio, tonto? – gruñó.

—¡Claro que no! – claro que sí. Hinata platicaba con su hermana y a lo lejos Sasuke pudo distinguir la dicha de la joven e inocente mujer. La chica se veía radiante y en su rostro se reflejaba una felicidad inexpugnable. Los ojos fríos de Sasuke contemplaron a la mujer y por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de que algún día él viese a una mujer en semejantes atavíos y que sonriera sólo para él y por él.

—¡Hey, si no quitas los ojos de mi esposa pensaré que quieres robármela! – bromeó Naruto.

—No digas tonterías, Naruto. Hyuga te ama más de lo que se puede ver.

—¡¿Ah?! – él se sonrojó aún más. —¡¿Lo dices enserio?!

—Sólo un idiota como tú sería lo bastante… corto de mente como para no darse cuenta.

—No entendí lo último.

—Helo allí. – murmuró el pelinegro.

—¡Sasuke, Naruto! – los gritos de Kushina llamaron a los dos, mientras se acercaba sosteniendo a Minato, quien caminaba con la ayuda de un bastón.

—¡Madre! – Naruto alzó una mano, saludando. Sasuke asintió educado.

—¡Ah, que hermosa fiesta hijo! – felicitó. —Le decía a tu padre que tu esposa es encantadora y que me alegro que al fin te hayas percatado de su cariño por ti.

—¿Por qué todos dicen eso? – empezaba a mosquearse.

—Sasuke. – Minato lo llamó. —Qué amable de tu parte patrocinar las bebidas, aunque creo que el vino estaba muy añejado, podría jurar que vi a Hiashi-san riendo como un desquiciado. – se carcajeó el rubio.

—Soy el padrino, después de todo. – dijo como justificación.

—¡Un padrino muy solitario! – comentó la pelirroja. —¿Cuándo será que te cases? – Sasuke se sonrojó levemente por sus palabras. —Empiezo a creer que no estás interesado en las chicas.

—Kushina-san, por favor no diga eso. – rio un poco, sarcástico y apenado.

—Cielo, creo que estás algo ebria, ¿Bebiste más de tus copas habituales?

—No estoy ebria. – se cruzó de brazos e infló los mofletes. —Tan sólo quiero que seas feliz, me gustaría que al menos nos presentase a una chica, ya eres mayor y no puedo evitar preocuparme. Me gustaría que tuvieras niños, ya sabes, que no sólo Naruto me dé el privilegio de ser abuela.

—¡Pero mamá! – Naruto se carcajeó y Sasuke abrió los ojos pavorosos, esperaba que el tonto de su amigo no dejase salir de más la lengua.—¡Sasuke no necesita preocuparse por eso! – los dos adultos miraron con interés al muchacho. —¡Por qué él…! – Sasuke lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo haló hasta él, abrazándolo por los hombros y zarandeándolo.

—¡Vaya Naruto! – Sasuke fingió su risa. —¡No tienes por qué decirle a todos que soy un hombre apuesto y que las mujeres me adoran! – Minato rio y Kushina le acompañó.

—Ese es mi querido Sasuke-kun. – Kushina se unió al festejo y abrazó por igual a Naruto, meciéndolo también. —Nee, Naruto, ¿Tiene muchas pretendientes?

—¡Yo diría que…! – Sasuke volvió a zamarrearlo y le haló la oreja, haciéndolo chillar.

—¡No digas tonterías, Naruto! – su voz detonaba rencor disfrazado. —Si empezamos a hablar de chicas tu esposa se pondrá triste.

—¡Oh, es cierto! – finalmente lo hizo desistir. —¿En dónde está mi esposa? – miró a todos lados. —Vamos, mamá, quiero presentarte a mi mujer.

—¿Pero qué dices? – Kushina rio. —Si ya nos conocemos.

—Da igual, vamos con ella. ¿Vienes papá?

—Claro, hijo. – Minato caminó lentamente y Sasuke se quedó atrás. —¿Sabes, Sasuke? – el Uchiha le miró atento. —A pesar de que tengas la facilidad de escoger entre muchas, considero importante que tomes la decisión más adecuada y correcta. Después de todo, la mujer que elijas será tu compañera para toda la vida. Hazlo con sabiduría, confío en ti. – Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad.

—Gracias, Minato-san. – lo dejó ir y se sentó, para tomar en silencio una copa de vino.

Así pasaron las festividades, al día siguiente los novios se despidieron de todos para comenzar con su luna de miel en una tierra hermosa y paradisiaca. Sasuke les deseó buen viaje y casi al mismo tiempo se despidió de sus padres adoptivos para emprender el regreso a su hogar.

Arribó por la noche y fue recibido por Anko en total silencio pero en buena cortesía. Sasuke le indicó que podía irse a descansar y que como tal, le gustaría ir directamente a su habitación para descansar. Al decir esto no fue necesario preparar alimentos o el baño, Sasuke subió las escaleras en silencio, agotado por el viaje y por la fiesta de hacía unos días.

Pero de nuevo sus pasos le llevaron al lugar menos indicado. Sasuke contempló en silencio la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes en donde se encontraba su esclava; y se preguntó si ella habría mejorado, si ya no le dolía la mordedura de aquella araña, si en aquella semana en la que se había ausentado su anemia habría desaparecido, pues según recordaba el médico le había comentado ese hecho.

Sasuke miró de soslayo las esquinas de aquel pasillo y tras confirmar que nadie le observaba entró con parsimonia, cerrando la puerta despacio tras su llegada. La encontró recostada en la cama, en un sueño apacible y modesto. La contempló primero y tras comprobar que dormía profundamente se acercó a ella. Se sentó a su lado, en la cama y llevó su mano hasta el rostro de la chica. Acarició un mechón que caía desbordado por su sien y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Esa caricia fue suficiente para despertarla y tras parpadear y no distinguir con claridad la imagen del conde, la mujer abrió los ojos rápidamente. Dio un respingo y cuando estuvo a punto de gritar Sasuke colocó su mano en su boca, mientras siseó para acallar su repentino pánico.

—Soy yo. – dijo en voz baja.

—Amo. – ella pestañeó para aclarar su visión y los ojos negros de Sasuke se mesclaron con los verdes de ella. —Está en casa. Bienvenido. – y aun así retrocedió.

—¿Me has echado de menos? – preguntó de forma neutral, como si tan sólo quisiera obtener el dato. Ella calló y desviando la mirada lo complació, asintiendo levemente. —No eres sincera.- carraspeó él.

—Disculpe. – tragó saliva y lo encaró, sin ninguna clase de miramiento. —¿Fue una ceremonia agradable? – preguntó por mera cortesía, sin saber qué decir en dicha situación.

—Sí, lo fue. – su voz seguía tan monocorde como al principio. —¿No saliste en mi ausencia, verdad?

—No, me quedé aquí. – admitió cabizbaja.

—Bien. – volvió a alzar su mano hacia ella y la tomó del brazo, para revisarle. —¿Sanó?

—Sí, lo hizo. – ya no sentía dolor en la zona.

—Tu anemia, ¿También te recuperaste de ella?

—Eso creo. – se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. – confirmó y después se quedó en silencio.

—No va a violarme de nuevo, ¿O sí? – jamás creyó que Sakura tendría las agallas de preguntar eso tan abiertamente. Tanto fue así que sorprendió a Uchiha hasta dedicarle una mirada absorta.

—¿Perdón? – no pudo evitar el sentirse ofendido.

—Lo siento. – ella se sonrojó. —Pero la última vez tan sólo llegó y sin decir más usted… - no deseó continuar, le daba vergüenza rememorarlo.

—Pensé que lo deseabas. No me apartaste con convicción. – se burló, sin evidente sorna.

—Yo… yo… no me sentía fuerte en ese momento. – Sakura no dejaba caer su mirada ahora, en realidad pareciera como si su encierro la había fortalecido en vez de debilitarla.

—¿Y ahora te sientes fuerte? – cuestionó Sasuke, divertido.

—Debo serlo, por mi hijo. – aclaró decidida.

—Claro. – Sasuke sonrió y se llevó una mano a su cabello. —Dime una cosa Sakura, ya que estamos siendo sinceros y fuertes… - hizo una pausa, esperando una reacción en ella. —¿Alguna vez pensaste en abortar a ese bebé? ¿O es que sólo piensas usarlo una vez que nazca para algún beneficio?

—¡Jamás! – gritó con vehemencia y valentía. Sasuke retrocedió un poco, impresionado pero no por eso se apartó de ella. —¿Es así como ve a este bebé? ¿Cómo un medio para obtener méritos o favores?

—No veo en cómo el hijo de una esclava me traería bendiciones.

—¿Entonces por qué me pregunta si alguna vez pensé en deshacerme de él?

—Porque no lo deseabas. Te obligué, después de todo… Y sin embargo has afrontado la responsabilidad como toda una adulta. – ella se sonrojó apenada de que le dijera eso, repentinamente estaba siendo muy amable.

—¿A qué quiere llegar? ¿Usted quiere que yo…?

—Ya es un poco tarde, ¿No? – apreció su vientre, el cual se abombaba ligeramente bajo su ropa. —Esa criatura es parte de ti ahora, si te obligara a abortar entonces sería asesinarte. – el silencio volvió a apoderarse de ambos, por un momento la incomodidad siseó sin poderse evitar. El sonido de las cigarras y la escasa luz de la luna acompañaron a ambos en ese momento.

—¿No piensa hacer nada en contra suya? – preguntó la madre, interesada tras cavilar.

—Una vez me ofreciste tu vida a cambio de la suya. – Sasuke se quitó su capa que usaba para viajar y Sakura se alertó entonces, tensándose. —¿Qué tan dispuesta estás a pagar por la vida de tu hijo?

—Usted lo ha dicho. – ella se sonrojó y sintió que un calor ardoroso se extendía en todo su cuerpo. —Pero por más que ansié poseer mi vida por completo, jamás podrá hacerlo. – manifestó. —Mi corazón no le pertenece a nadie. – apretó los puños y Sasuke se dio cuenta de ello para después asentir.

—¿Tu corazón? – se rio levemente. —¿Estás segura? – aquello la sorprendió.

—Sí, lo estoy. – carraspeó y después retrocedió en la cama.

—Ha sido un viaje largo en verdad. – Sasuke se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Sakura enrojeció como un tomate y se deslizó hasta el otro lado de la cama. —Que considerada. – comentó Sasuke, al verla alejarse.

—La cama es suya, amo, por favor descanse. – salió por completo y cuando estuvo por avanzar Sasuke se abalanzó sobre ella tomándolo de la cintura y acercándola a sí. Sakura tropezó con la orilla del mueble y cayó limpiamente en sus brazos.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Regresaré donde las demás, como debió ser en un principio.

—¿A ese horrido catre? Por favor, admite que jamás habías estado tan a gusto en tu vida. Esta cama es suave, acogedora, ¿Realmente deseas volver a ese sucio aposento?

—Intentó conservar mi dignidad, ya no quiero que juegue con mi cuerpo.

—¿En dónde está aquella silenciosa mujer? Cada vez que abres la boca dices más y más cosas interesantes. ¿Es que no me deseas? – aspiró su aroma a flores en su cabello, aumentando su excitación.

—No, no lo deseo.

—Mientes, pequeña. – Sasuke posó su frente contra su nuca. —Como sé que guardas muchos secretos.

—No sé a lo que se refiere.

—Tengo curiosidad de saber… Exactamente cómo fue que mi madre te acogió en nuestra casa.

—Es algo que no recuerdo.

—Por alguna razón no te creo. – la sujetó fuertemente contra el colchón y se posó sobre ella, su camisa estaba abierta, dejándose vez su bien formado torso. Sakura frunció el ceño y gruñó, intentando liberarse.

—Por favor, amo. No lo haga… tan sólo me hará daño y el bebé…

—¿Qué con él? – bajó su rostro lentamente hasta sus pechos en donde los besó por arriba de la tela, ella se estremeció. —¿Estoy haciéndote daño, Sakura? – dijo con nombre con evidente sensualidad que la chica sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

—Es sólo un juego para usted. – gimió, ofuscada.

—¿Y a qué crees que estoy jugando? – besó repetidas veces y de forma tierna su cuello, logrando que ella se encogiera, cohibida.

—Basta, por favor, gritaré si no…

—Grita, está bien. – le besó el mentón y las mejillas, ella sintió mucho calor. —Pero que sea mi nombre. – sudó ante la repentina insinuación.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de todo esto? – volvió a protestar y mientras lo hacía forzaba sus extremidades, intentando liberarse del agarre férreo de él.

—¿Qué no es obvio? – Sasuke inmiscuyó una de sus rodillas entre las de ella. —A ti. – la besó con ahínco, adentró su lengua en su cavidad y succionó al momento que jugueteaba con la de Sakura. Ella se removió inquieta y su contoneó tan sólo incitó más al hombre, quien en medio de su intromisión aprovechaba para acomodarse mejor sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

Pasó sus manos por la espalda de ella y su cadera, tomando de improviso una de sus piernas y alzándola sobre su cintura, intentando hacer el contacto más íntimo. Ella gimió al sentir su virilidad tan dura como un hierro y respiró lentamente para recuperar el aliento que hacía un momento le había arrebatado con ese beso. Sasuke sonrió levemente y tras meter la nariz en la curvatura del cuello de la mujer respiró ansioso, embotando sus sentidos y memorizando su aroma.

—Huele bien. – murmuró a lo que la chica se erizó. Sasuke recargó su frente contra la de ella. En su estado actual, tan sonrosada e inmovilizada por el cuerpo masculino, la podía sentir perfectamente bajo anatomía y aun así sentía la necesidad de ver directamente a sus ojos, como si quisiera hundirse en su alma y sentir más que aquella candorosa piel bajo la suya.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato, tan sólo se contemplaron hasta que, incomoda por la posición Sakura resintió el peso del conde sobre ella y en especial su vientre, por lo que se movió discreta, haciendo que Sasuke notara ese detalle. Se alzó un poco, sin despegar su vista de la de joven y tras su atenta mirada guio sus manos hasta sus pantalones.

—Desvístete, Sakura. – ordenó mientras él hacía lo mismo. Ella negó con la cabeza. —Está bien, lo haré por ti. – cuando él hubo quedado en ropa interior se tomó la molestia de tomar los botones del vestido, que se abrían levemente al frente y tenían un lado alrededor de su cintura y vientre para terminar de ajustarlo. Sakura, sin embargo, lo dejó terminar su tarea. Estaba petrificada, observando los movimientos del muchacho. No tenía sujetador, pero sí las bragas, Sasuke llevó sus dedos hasta ellas y tocó la tela con cuidado, pudo notar como la piel de la chica se excitaba, erizándose ante su contacto. Miró a la chica y ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados y no podía ocultar su sonrojo. También había subido sus brazos a la altura de sus senos, ocultándolos de él.

Uchiha dejó sus bragas y se recargó sobre ella, sosteniéndose con sus brazos, bajó lentamente la cabeza para besarle en la nariz y tras su atenta mirada acarició sus senos con cuidado mientras retiraba sus manos despacio para después acceder a sus tiernos pezones. Lamió lentamente hasta dejarlos duros y escuchó como ella jadeaba entre dientes, extasiada.

—¿Por qué reprimes tu necesidad? – él le besó furtivamente y le acarició los labios con los propios. —Yo por mi parte… - suspiró, como si le hubiesen derrotado. —Ya no puedo esconderlo. – Sakura abrió sus ojos, sorprendida.

—Terminará arrepintiéndose.

—¿Me amenazas? – le pareció gracioso.

—No, pero siempre es así. – había visto en el transcurso de su vida casos como los que ella estaba viviendo y al final los sentimientos vacíos gobernaban en la mente de los involucrados, llevándoles a la locura o la muerte.

—De nada sirve lamentarse. – comentó con una voz sensual. —Lo aprendí a la mala y lo acepto. – entonces le arrebató las bragas casi con violencia y ella se asustó. —No hay nada más que hacer al respecto, excepto esto. – la tomó presto de los muslos y los abrió. Acarició su entrepierna con la suya, que aún cubierta por su ropa interior se sentía deliciosa ante aquel tacto sugerente. Embistió un poco, topándose con su húmeda cavidad y al sentir que ella se arqueaba sonrió complacido. Se quitó el resto de la ropa y llevó una mano a su miembro para acercarlo a su entrada.

—¿Cree que deba aceptarlo? – interrogó ella y su visión era repentinamente muy sensual como para decir que no.

—Ya es tarde para pensarlo.

—Quizá, pero…

—Demasiada charla, pequeña. – la besó nuevamente, esta vez tomándose su tiempo y sintiéndose más duro que hacia un momento. La penetró en medio del beso y ella se removió cuando lo sintió entrar hasta la empuñadura. Sasuke se quedó quieto, comportándose como todo un caballero y a pesar de que no era la primera vez que sostenían relaciones, se sintió con la responsabilidad de hacerlo.

No fue él quien reinició el movimiento de caderas, sino Sakura, quien ansiosa comenzaba a moverse al sentirse llena. Sasuke sonrió, aquella chica lo sorprendía hasta el punto de olvidar sus clases sociales y sentir el dulce calor de su esencia. Entonces correspondió a sus necesidades, embistió lentamente y después rápido, volviéndola loca y logrando que ella se aferrara a él con locura.

Contempló como sus senos rebotaban mientras la hacía suya, retirándose por completo y entrando tan rápido que la hacía gemir con un timbre perfecto. Llevó sus manos a sus glúteos y la alzó un poco, uniendo más sus cuerpos y profundizando las penetraciones. Hubo un instante en que se concentró tanto en ella que no se percató de que el vientre abultado de la chica se rozaba contra el suyo en una danza vertiginosa.

Sakura tomó las sabanas de la cama entre sus manos y apretó los dientes cuando sintió que Sasuke aceleraba sus arremetidas. Su piel era tan erógena, sus senos tan sensibles, su centro tan húmedo y caliente. Era como si un fuego le recorriera la sangre y la dejara en medio de un torbellino pasional. Gimió un poco más fuerte que en otra ocasiones y no pudo evitar llevar sus manos hasta el pecho de Sasuke, quien estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el toque de sus pezones cada que se movía sobre su cuerpo.

Esa caricia en los pectorales se extendió hasta su cuello y se sujetó fuerte para no desistir. Sasuke se sintió motivado al ver su cara llena de placer y bajó la cabeza para morderle la base del cuello sin llegar a hacerle daño. ¿En dónde había quedado la pobre esclava desnutrida y melancólica? En lugar de eso tenía frente a él a una mujer lozana y ardiente, que gozaba al hacerla suya y que por más orgullosa que se mostrase al final terminaba cediendo a sus caricias. Llevó una de sus manos a su columna lumbar y la otra continuó sobre uno de sus glúteos, apresándolo con placer, pues era tan redondo y suave que le encantaba apretarlo contra la punta de sus dedos.

Se acercó más a ella, como si eso fuese posible el vientre respingón de ella tomó por completo la piel de su compañero. Sakura llevó sus manos hasta sus cabellos y enredó sus dedos entre sus hebras de color ébano mientras sus bocas volvían a unirse antes de culminar aquel acto desenfrenado.

Sakura se arqueó y gimió entre aquel poderoso beso, mientras que Sasuke intensificaba su contacto hasta sentirse liberado. Tras esto se sintió mareado y agotado, a la par que satisfecho. Se separó lentamente de Sakura, salió de ella y mientras lo hacía se percató de lo cerca que yacía su hijo de sus entrañas. Llevó las manos cuidadosamente hasta su abdomen y para entonces Sakura le soltó los cabellos para reposar tranquilamente, o al menos eso intentaba hasta que sintió que Sasuke le tocaba de una forma íntima y no precisamente sexual.

Ella se enderezó defensiva y a la vez sin fuerzas, todavía recuperándose del orgasmo. Sasuke acarició a su hijo ligeramente y después terminó por posar su mano por completo. Como la vez que ella se removía al borde de la vida por su reacción anafiláctica. Sakura tragó saliva y se preparó mentalmente para lo que fuese a decirle al respecto, sin importar lo hiriente que fuera.

Uchiha continuó acariciándola y después posó su vista en ella para contemplar su incertidumbre. No había sonrisas en su rostro, tampoco emociones negativas, tan sólo permanecía en silencio. Hasta que se acercó de nuevo sobre ella y le besó en los labios con parsimonia. Se quitó completamente y se recostó a su lado, cubriéndolos con las mantas tras esto. Sakura no reaccionó rápido, sino que lo siguió con la mirada. Sasuke tenía los ojos ligeramente cerrados y al darse cuenta que su compañera lo miraba consternada suspiró.

—Descansa. – le dijo para pasar su brazo sobre su cuerpo y atraerla a su pecho. —Y por cierto. – ella prestó oído. —Puedes conservar a tu hijo, así que deja de pensar en eso. – no tuvo palabras por decir puesto que el conde ya se había quedado dormido.

 **Continuará…**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	9. Himno

**Nueva entrega y espero la disfruten. La relación entre Sasuke y Sakura evoluciona cada vez más y nuestros protagonistas se enfrentan con más embrollos dignos de una novela (Aunque sea un fanfic es una novela, al menos por su desarrollo literario) Espero lo gocen.**

* * *

 **-9-**

 **Himno.**

* * *

El cantar de las aves y una brisa fresca los despertó y fue el conde quien se alzó perezosamente de la cama mientras estiraba sus músculos para terminar de despertar. Sakura, por su parte despertó al sentir el movimiento de su acompañante y con lentitud, pero confort, la chica se estiró entre las sabanas junto al padre de su hijo. El conde se levantó de la cama y dio una vuelta al mueble para tomar su ropa. Fue ahí cuando la chica pudo apreciar una enorme cicatriz en la espalda, justo al inicio del segmento torácico, en el cual se vislumbraba una horrible quemadura que tomaba casi todo el segmento superior.

Pensó que era inequívocamente el resultado de una quemadura y si fuese así, lo más probable sería que la obtuvo durante el incendio que acabó con su clan. Tras esto y de un momento efímero, el hombre se agachó para recoger los retazos de su vestimenta y Sakura se sonrojó terriblemente al apreciar su bien formado trasero junto a unas torneadas piernas masculinas. Alejó la vista lo más rápido y apenada que pudo y escuchó una risa por parte del hombre, quien se volteaba a verla por encima de su hombro.

—Mirar es de mala educación, Sakura. – comentó con tono burlón a lo que la chica le dio la espalda y se cubrió con las mantas, ella también estaba desnuda y continuaba dándole pena el que la viera, a pesar de la sesión de sexo que había compartido.

Sasuke se le acercó, ya vestido y tomó la orilla de la manta descubriéndola.

—Ya que tú miraste, lo haré igual. – comentó, su voz, por más burlesca que pudiese implementarse sonaba con un matiz taciturno y formal, como el noble que era. Ella no protestó, en realidad le pareció justo y dejó que le bajase la manta hasta el nacimiento de su cintura.

El muchacho apreció una marca larga que recorría desde la región escapular derecha hasta el borde superior de la cresta iliaca. Recordó haberla visto antes, cuando la tomó por primera vez en su oficina, mas no había prestado atención a los detalles. Pareciera como si algo ruin y sagaz le hubiese quemado la piel y cortado al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esta cicatriz? – preguntó al momento que la tocaba, para que ella entendiera la referencia.

—Con un látigo. – contestó de forma cortante.

—¿Te azotaron?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Por desobedecer. – planteó, como si fuese lo más obvio.

—¿Quién lo hizo?

—Mi amo en ese entonces. Era un hacendado, era la primera vez que me trataban como una esclava, no conocía las reglas. – expresó su tono era desolado y frio.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Desobedecí, porque estaba muy cansada. – no quiso entrar en detalles, Sasuke apreció que le dolía contarlo.

—¿Sólo te golpeó una vez?

—Sí. – Ella apretó los puños en las sábanas. —Me desmaye después del primer golpe, no pude moverme bien el resto del mes. – seguramente había sido brutal y al caer sin conocimiento el hombre se habría aburrido, no obstante el castigo había sido lo suficientemente efectivo como para intimidarla y motivarla a no desobedecer.

—Entiendo. – Sasuke la cubrió nuevamente. —Tus muñecas… ¿Sanaron bien? – casi lo había olvidado. Sakura las miró y se complació al ver que las heridas estaban completamente exiguas.

—Lo hicieron, gracias. – se sonrojó, enternecida, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se interesaba tanto por ella.

—De acuerdo. – Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. —Será mejor que te vistas rápido, las actividades comenzaran y no es apropiado que Anko te vea desnuda. – ella asintió desde la cama. Uchiha salió con cuidado por la puerta.

…

Conforme los días avanzaban lo hacía de igual forma el embarazo de Sakura y a pesar de que todos conocían el motivo de dicha situación, les era aún más enigmático que el conde estuviera tan prendado de la simple esclava a la que le daba pánico escénico hablar frente a otros.

Los rumores entre los mismos empleados no tardaron en llegar. Algunos decían que la chica había seducido al conde con su cándido cuerpo, otros más que seguramente lo había hechizado con la ayuda de algún practicante de magia negra, unos cuantos que el conde tan sólo usaba a la chica para pasar el rato, como una puta personal. Pero lo cierto era que ninguno de ellos sabía la verdad, tan sólo el conde y la esclava, que para ser francos, no tenían mucha idea de en qué se basaba dicha relación.

Si bien era cierto que dormían juntos y que en ocasiones mantenían relaciones sexuales, no parecía haber sentimientos claros de por medio. Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre frio, por lo menos continuaba siéndolo para los demás, y aquella mujer continuaba en cautiverio como si fuese un adefesio que nadie debería ver. Pero pese a todas las cosas que se decía de ellos, lo verdadero en todo este embrollo era que Uchiha disfrutaba de la compañía de Sakura, ya fuese para el sexo o sólo charlar.

La chica era callada y muy dulce, llegándole a conocer mejor. En ocasiones, en las que ninguno tenía nada que hacer, Sasuke compartía tiempo con ella, entrando a su habitación y simplemente sentándose a su lado, contemplando el paisaje por la ventana o leyendo algo, mientras Sakura reposaba en la mecedora y tarareaba canciones sin letra ni compositor, o bien, observando al amo mientras guardaba silencio y se relajaba.

Desde que Sasuke le había dicho que podía conservar al bebé un nuevo sentimiento había nacido en ella. No podía ser amor, eso seguro, pero sí un voto que jamás creyó tener en otro ser humano desde que era una niña: confianza. El conde se había ganado su confianza y respeto por la muda dedicación que demostraba para con ella. Quizá era por su cuerpo, quizá tan sólo lo hacía por aburrimiento, no importaba, fuese cual fuese el motivo ella se sentía a gusto con él y había logrado dejar olvidada aquella noche, cuando curiosa invadió la intimidad de la oficina del amo y terminó por ser su golosina nocturna.

Sacudió la cabeza de tan sólo pensarlo, ahora que se encontraba recargada en la mecedora acariciando su vientre de casi cinco meses, por sólo una semana, el pensar en ese momento aunque placentero, pues sería una mentirosa si no lo admitía, le pesaba en el pecho el sufrimiento que pasó dado los síntomas del primer trimestre.

De repente algo interrumpió su reflexión. Algo nuevo y enternecedor. Sakura miró con los ojos bien abiertos su barriga y con cuidado posó sus manos nuevamente en su gravidez para sentir los ligeros movimientos que emitía su bebé. Sonrió encantada y no pudo resistir una pequeña risa que escapaba entre dientes cuando el bebé volvía a moverse tras sentir las caricias de su madre.

—¿Te pasa algo? – Sasuke había captado su repentino cambio de humor y la miró de soslayo, sin despegar del todo la vista de su libro.

—Se movió. – dijo ella en forma cantábile.

—¿Qué? – Sasuke alzó una ceja, sin terminar de entender.

—El bebé pateó. – sonrió espléndidamente y el hombre alzó ambas cejas al entenderlo.

—¿Pateó? – dirigió su vista a su vientre. —¿Puede patear? ¿Por qué patearía un bebé? – refunfuñó.

—No lo sé. – Sakura musitó a son que regresaba su vista a su abdomen. Acarició lentamente y cantó un poco una enternecedora canción de cuna y esta, a diferencia de las otras melodías que susurraba, sí tenía una letra y una armonía. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, no era algo que se esperara, pero que Sakura supiera cantar, en todos los sentidos, así como que supiera de una canción tan sólo le hacía pensar que en un pasado no muy lejano ella tuvo una madre y una familia.

Entonces recordó, cuando en el filo de la muerte se removía pavorosa, el cómo llamaba timorata a una madre que jamás vendría. Sasuke retiró su libro y lo cerró, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a la mujer. La sonrisa de la cara de la chica desapareció al verlo frente a ella. Sus ojos no transmitían nada en especial pero para su sorpresa dirigió la mano lentamente hasta tocar su vientre. Se estremeció al contemplar como la criatura volvía a patear, sin saber exactamente si lo hacía para reacomodarse mejor o por haber sentido la presencia de su padre.

Sasuke, por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, refiriéndose a esa edad y faceta de conde, sonrió ligeramente con un deja más cálida al de una risa burlona. Su frio rostro se ablandó ligeramente y el ceño fruncido se destensó al sentir a su hijo bajo su mano. Miró a Sakura, quien le respondía y de nuevo no hubo palabras de por medio.

Mas fueron interrumpidos por los toques a la puerta y Sasuke se separó de Sakura para alejarse un poco y aclarar su garganta.

—¿Sí? – dijo ligeramente impaciente.

—Mi señor. – se trataba de Anko. —Es menester que reciba una carta.

—¿Quién la envía? – si era de Naruto, presumiéndole su esplendorosa luna de miel, podía irse al carajo.

—Es de la corte real, mi señor. – Sasuke se tensó entonces.

—Adelante, entrégamela. – su voz se volvió repentinamente ronca y Sakura detectó el cambio. Anko entró despacio y le extendió el papel, Sasuke vio el sello del rey en éste y suspiró acongojado. —Ya veo. Tardo un poco en llegar, para ser precisos. – dirigió su vista a su jefa de sirvientas. —Es todo, Anko. Puedes retirarte.

—Sí, señor. – ella retrocedió para después dirigirle una mirada cautelosa a Sakura, quien apretaba sus dedos sobre la tela que recubría su vientre. Asintió a modo de saludo y se fue.

Uchiha se sentó con la espalda rígida, no podía negar que estaba nervioso. Abrió el sobre y leyó en silencio. Sakura permaneció callada, esperando que quisiera compartir lo que el rey le informaba. Cuando terminó de leer el conde se levantó sin más y se dirigió a la puerta, tomó el pomo, sin doblar el trozo de papel nuevamente y se volteó a Sakura.

—El rey quiere verme. - ella no opino nada. —Y quiere que vengas conmigo.

—¿Qué? – ahora sí se sintió aludida.

—Quiere conocerte. Partiremos mañana, no lo haremos esperar.

—¿Salir? – Sakura se sintió repentinamente asustada. —Pe-Pero tengo meses aquí y yo…

—No te lo estoy preguntando Sakura, es una orden. Alista tus cosas o lo poco que tengas, iremos a ver al rey. – así como así, Sasuke salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la propia.

—Mi señor. – Barou, el nuevo mayordomo le saludó educadamente. —Se ve un poco pálido, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Barou. – Sasuke posó una mano sobre su hombro, desconcertando al hombre. —Partiré mañana al palacio real. Quiero que alistes todo para el viaje. Te dejaré a cargo de la casa y los huertos, no quiero problemas de ninguna clase cuando regrese, ¿Puedo confiar en ti? ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?

—Sí, mi señor. – inclinó la cabeza, halagado. —Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. ¿Partirá mañana a primera hora?

—Así es.

—Entonces tendré los corceles y el cochero listos. Descuide.

—Buen trabajo. – continuó hasta entrar a su dormitorio. Una vez dentro dejó salir un gran suspiro y se recargó en el respaldo de la puerta. Parpadeó un par de veces y se dirigió su cama para después sentarse.

Al hacerlo, comprobó con algo de incomodidad que las mantas yacían frías y carecía del perfume característico a mujer de Sakura. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y se tocó el rostro, frustrado. Cada vez se sentía más perdido en un sinfín de cuestionamientos sobre lo correcto y lo deseado. No podía negarlo más, le gustaba Sakura, le gustaba su cuerpo, su aroma, su calidez. Cuando la tomaba se sentía tan satisfecho como si su forma se acoplara maravillosamente a la de ella.

Cada vez que la tomaba ansiaba por dentro desgarrarla, devorarla y tomar su alma entre sus manos, pero por otro lado, se desquiciaba pensando en lo bella que se veía con aquella expresión agotada después de compartir intimidad. De cómo sus ojos se encontraban en un sin mar nebuloso al que nadie podría entrar, y a pesar de haberse conocido desde hacía mucho tiempo, puesto que durante la adolescencia de Sasuke la pequeña sirvienta, la consentida de su madre, parloteaba de un lugar a otro luciéndose en pequeños gestos infantiles frente a él, para complacerlo por un amor pueril, la nueva Sakura le gustaba de forma humana, de forma química.

Se gustaban, era obvio. Sasuke gozaba de su cuerpo y ella se lo entregaba a pesar de sus vanos intentos por resguardar su dignidad. Ella también lo ansiaba, lo quería, quizá aferrada a un pasado no tan malo y a un joven apuesto que la hacía sonrojarse de vez en cuando.

Pero a pesar de eso… ¿Existía amor? Era en realidad difícil definirlo. Sasuke sabía que la deseaba, que le gustaba y disfrutaba el estar con ella en varios sentidos, pero… ¿Amor? Lo dudaba. Eran de mundos diferentes. Su educación lo era, su aspecto, su historia… ¿Cómo amar a alguien totalmente opuesto? ¿Podría arrepentirse de desearla? ¿Realmente podría lamentarse de haberle preñado y decidir conservar a la inocente criatura que no tenía ninguna clase de carga por haber nacido entre la unión de un noble y una esclava? ¿Qué pensaría el rey al respecto? ¿Acaso quería probarlo o humillarlo? ¿Qué tan despreciable podría ser él al desearla y ella al corresponderle?

Miró la carta nuevamente y la dobló, caminó hasta su armario y tomó parte de su ropa para después sacar una valija. Guardó algunas cosas en ella y tras creer tenerlo todo salió de su pieza. Caminó a los establos y montó un rato. Mientras lo hacía pensó en Itachi, en Kabuto, en su madre y en él mismo. Pensó en cuantas cosas hubiese dicho Mikoto al enterarse de que había abusado de una desdichada joven. En las palabras decepcionadas de Fugaku si se enterase de la decisión tomada de conservar al bebé y de admitir dicha falla frente a emisarios de la corte real. Qué diría Itachi si supiera todo ese escándalo y en que quizá no estuviese tan decepcionado como su padre, pero sí avergonzado.

Regresó entrada la tarde y tras corroborar que todo quedaría en orden y no habría dudas al respecto, caminó, como de costumbre, hasta la habitación de Sakura. Entró y la encontró de pie frente a la ventana tocando si vientre con ambas manos y preocupada. Ella le miró por encima de su rostro y recibió una pétrea expresión del hombre.

—¿Tienes todo?

—Sí. – llevó su vista a la cama y encontró dos vestidos perfectamente doblados, un par de zapatos y algunos retazos de ropa interior, todo acomodado perfectamente rectangular y su lado un pequeño bolso de tela que Anko le había prestado en donde podría llevar su ropa.

—¿Sólo eso? – ella asintió sin pena. —Ya veo. – se dio media vuelta y llamó a Anko, quien afortunadamente estaba cerca. Sakura se desconcertó al verla llegar. —Anko, consigue un vestido digno para ella. – señaló a Sakura y la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Pero amo, yo no quiero que gaste en…

—No me humillarás, Sakura. – dijo totalmente serio. —Si te presentas con alguno de esos atavíos el rey podría juzgarme. No, debe ser presentable. No importa que seas una esclava, es el protocolo y así será. – miró a Anko, asintiendo para que cumpliera la orden.

—Pero es que…

—¿Me vas a desobedecer? – un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y bajó la cabeza.

—No, amo. – acababa de recordar su posición.

—Muy bien. Anko, confío en ti. – salió de ahí, dejando a las mujeres solas. La de cabellos castaños la miró pensando que lloraría, mas en lugar de eso tan sólo permaneció en silencio.

—¿Por qué te entristeces, niña? – ella se burló, juguetona.

—Su orgullo es lo único que importa. –murmuró. Anko por otra parte sonrió. —¿Por qué te alegras?

—Sakura, creo que es la primera vez que te escucho hablar con tanta libertad frente a mí. – la de cabellos rosas cayó en cuenta. —No debes estar triste, los hombres así son. Además, en realidad creo que es increíble tanta caridad por parte del amo.

—Caridad. – vocalizó.

—Bueno, es la primera vez que se interesa tanto en alguien y si quiere que te veas presentable es porque quiere que el rey no te vea con malos ojos, al menos, eso creo.

Luego de eso, Sakura ya no volvió hablar. Tenía varias cosas en qué pensar.

…

La mañana siguiente llegó más rápido de lo que imaginó. Sasuke no durmió con ella esa noche pero se presentó al alba a su habitación, para entonces ya estaba vestida con un vestido flojo del frente, pero con una estela de tela hermosa de color rojo y amarillo pálido, así pues, Anko había insistido en peinarla muy temprano, para que su cabello largo como lo tenía luciese hermoso en un arreglo digno de paciencia pero sublime de admirar.

También se había molestado en maquillarla de forma tenue, no aparatoso, pero lo suficientemente llamativo como para realzar su belleza juvenil. Lo primero que Uchiha pesó al verla ahí parada y tan arreglada fue que esa mujer en definitiva no podría ser una esclava, sino una doncella respetable y de alguna estirpe prestigiosa. Pero, al momento de ver su vientre regresó a la realidad al darse cuenta que era Sakura, la misma chica que se había empeñado día tras día en obtener una respuesta sobre el destino de aquel hijo no nacido.

Y aun así se sintió con la responsabilidad de hacerle saber que se veía esplendorosa. Se acercó a ella, lentamente y cuando estuvo cerca bajo su rostro para verla por encima. Ella era más joven y baja, él un tanto más viejo y más alto. La apreció bien y cuando estuvo convencido de que independientemente de su clase social se veía bonita sonrió de lado. Sakura se percató de esto, puesto que no había despejado su vista de ella en todo momento.

—¿Qué pasa? – se atrevió a preguntar.

—Te ves hermosa. – dijo finalmente y ella desvió la vista apenada.

—Gracias. – tragó saliva.

—¿Nos vamos? – retrocedió y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Sí. – las dudas se alejaron un poco y tras aquella declaración se sintió repentinamente a salvo con el conde.

El viaje, como era de esperar fue largo y cansado, pero en menos de ese día los arribaron a la capital y antes de siguiera llegar a un lugar para descansar dada que la noche ya estaba en apogeo y la mayoría iba a cenar y posteriormente dormir, Sasuke insistió al chofer llegar directamente al palacio.

Sakura se sentía nerviosa. El bebé no había dejado de moverse desde que habían llegado a la capital y se sentía con la boca muy seca. Las manos sudorosas y el maquillaje un poco atenuado por el transcurso del día, pensó que debía ser fuerte para enfrentar lo que vendría. Si Sasuke le había dejado continuar con el embarazo esperaba que el rey no pensase lo contrario.

Él notó su miedo, observó cómo apretaba y entrelazaba las manos así como la preocupación latente en sus ojos. Sin pretenderlo demasiado colocó su mano sobre las entrelazadas de ella y se miraron inevitablemente, él estaba callado y estoico, en su rostro no parecía haber temor, quizá un poco de preocupación, pero no parecía tener miedo. Eso bastó para que se tranquilizara un poco y sin querer sus manos se recargaron en su vientre sintiendo los movimientos del bebé.

—También está nervioso. – susurró Sakura, en la privacidad del coche.

—Ya lo creo. – comentó despacio. —Llegamos. – informó al ver por la ventanilla. Se separaron un poco y automáticamente la puertezuela se abrió para dejarlos salir. Los guardias reales hicieron una pequeña reverencia al ver al Conde Uchiha entrar por la puerta principal y no pudieron evitar mirar de soslayo a la delicada mujer que le seguía a unos pasos por detrás, retacada y algo temblorosa al avanzar.

Los recibieron de buena gana y les pidieron que esperaran unos momentos en la sala principal antes de pasar al estrado principal del palacio, en donde se encontraba el rey. Sakura no se separó de Sasuke en absoluto y él no tuvo queja. En realidad lo prefería así.

Cuando hubo que pasar ella caminó muy cerca, temerosa del enorme espacio y de perderse por distraerse. No podía negar que el lugar era fantástico y reluciente. Los adornos tenían tanta elegancia y referencias históricas que se sentía un poco mal el no saber qué significaban. Al final si se distrajo, por que chocó con la espalda del pelinegro cuando arribaron a la sala del rey.

Sentado en una hermosa silla con adornos dorados y vestido formalmente, sin apoyaturas exageradas yacía con una sonrisa llena de sorna, el rey. A su alrededor algunos guardias y su impasible mayordomo, quien estaba de pie a su lado con una servilleta de tela en el brazo y listo para sus órdenes. Sasuke miró a los presentes, no había ninguno de la corte real, sólo guardias y servidumbre, pero era de esperarse, dada la hora.

—Sasuke. – saludó el viejo Jiraiya. —Has venido muy rápido, de nuevo tu puntualidad precede tus buenas costumbres. – se estaba mofando, eso seguro, pero en parte era cierto, él solía ser muy puntual.

—Majestad. – reverenció levemente y le indicó con la mirada a Sakura de que hiciera lo mismo, ella lo hizo torpemente.

—Ah, ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? – se recargó ligeramente hacia el frente, para verla mejor. —Qué hermosa niña. – ella se ruborizó y estuvo tentada a esconderse de la mirada del monarca. —Y veo que los rumores son cien por ciento ciertos. Es una bonita barriga. – señaló su vientre. —¿Cómo te llamas, niña? – cuestionó amablemente.

—Sakura. – musitó con la garganta seca.

—¿Cómo? ¿No te he escuchado?

—Sakura. – repitió un poco más fuerte y él sonrió.

—Ah, como las flores de cerezos, ¡Pues claro! Le queda a tu cabello. Y tus ojos son tan bonitos, como el jade. ¿Segura que esta joven es una esclava, Sasuke? – el Conde no dijo nada. —Es encantadora y muy exótica, ¿Cómo es posible que su condición sea tan precaria?

—Majestad. – Sasuke interrumpió su monologo para ir directo al punto. —En su carta mencionaba que ansiaba conocerla y quería hablar conmigo en privado.

—Oh, sí. – miró a su servidumbre y todos, excepto su mayordomo y dos guardias se fueron en el acto. Sakura iba a irse también. —Sakura-chan, tú no necesitas irte. – ella miró a Sasuke y al no contradecirlo asintió para quedarse a su lado. —Ha sido un viaje muy largo y seguramente querrán ponerse cómodos.

—Estamos bien así. – replicó Uchiha.

—No digas tonterías. – rio Jiraiya. —Es malo que una mujer embarazada dure de pie tanto tiempo. – se volteó al mayordomo. —Por favor, acércales unas sillas y tráenos un poco de té.

—Sí, majestad. – el hombre desapareció y al cabo de unos segundos llegaron dos guardias más con hermosas sillas de caoba.

—No, esperen, lo he pensado mejor. – se rascó la barbilla. —Iremos a mi sala personal.

—Como ordene, majestad. – el mayordomo, resignado los condujo a la sala. Una vez instalados y a solas el rey soltó una carcajada que desconcertó al Uchiha.

—Supongo que debes estar impaciente en lo que respecta al tema de tu condecoración. – comentó mientras se servía una taza de té. Sakura tenía la suya y la tomaba despacio. —Pero antes de eso, dime, ¿Qué le hiciste a esta jovencita para que ese rumor se extendiera como pólvora ardiente?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Es obvio que no es una esclava. – le sonrió galante y ella desvió su mirada. —Tiene el rostro de una burguesa. Una muy linda por cierto.

—Sakura es una esclava. – rectificó Sasuke. —Fue la sirvienta de mi madre cuando estaba viva. En realidad la conozco desde mi adolescencia.

—¿Enserio? Eso suena muy romántico.

—No como lo parece.

—¿De verdad eres una esclava? – le preguntó directamente y ella asintió despacio. —Supongo que el atuendo rechaza la idea. – bebió té y dejó la taza vacía sobre una mesita. —Bien, independientemente de tu agraciado rostro. – la gallardía y la picardía se le daban muy bien al veterano. —La situación es complicada en nuestro círculo social. Los más ancianos de la corte rechazan la idea de que continúes con tu título después de esto. Ellos creen que has deshonrado sus ideologías y esas cosas. Es decir, es tu esclava, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, sin ofender linda. – Sakura no dijo nada. —Pero el que aceptes conservar al hijo de esa relación prohibida y dejar que todo mundo se entere de ello les ha escandalizado. – Sakura lo miró un momento, ¿Así que ya había planeado conservar al bebé y no se lo había dicho? Se sintió aliviada a la vez que no supo identificar un torrente de otras emociones.

—¿Y usted qué piensa? – Sasuke le miró con incertidumbre.

—¿Yo? Pues creo que es socialmente incorrecto. – habló con seriedad.

—Entiendo. – Sasuke se tensó un poco.

—Pero también creo que es tu vida y pienso que es estúpido quitarte tu título por algo tan… íntimo.

—¿Intimo? – Sakura habló sin pretenderlo, más bien había pensado en voz alta.

—Claro, es decir que el asunto de embarazar a una mujer y responsabilizarse de ello le compete a Sasuke y nada más. Que ello le cause desprestigio con algunos colegas debe importarle lo que él quiera, ¿Me entiendes? – ella asintió. Entendía a lo que iba.

—Entonces he de suponer que seguiré siendo un Conde.

—Por mi parte sí. – Jiraiya se encogió de hombros. —No podría olvidar el cómo me salvaste la vida, no soy un malagradecido. Ese día te dije que mi gratitud sería eterna y pienso respetar mi palabra.

—Se lo agradezco majestad.

—Por lo que… - se dirigió a Sakura. —Tu destino no está en mis manos, sino en los de este caballero. – señaló a Sasuke con la mirada. —Y a juzgar por la consideración de haberla traído y haberme dejado conocerte creo que no desistirás de cumplir con su palabra de hombre.– Sasuke no contestó, pero su respuesta era implícita. —Ahora, imagino que debió ser un viaje largo y quieren descansar.

—En realidad, majestad, quiero comentarle algo.

—Te escucho.

—Se trata de mi anterior mayordomo, ¿Lo recuerda?

—Ah, sí, el chico de anteojos. ¿No vino contigo? Ese sujeto te seguía a todos lados como un cachorro.

—Me traicionó. – su voz sonó criptica y Sakura le miró preocupada.

—¿Cómo? – el rey frunció el ceño.

—¿Conoce el nombre de… Orochimaru? – la expresión en la cara del anciano lo dijo todo.

—¿Orochimaru? – sonó desolado. —¿Qué con él?

—¿Sabe quién es?

—Sí, lo sé. – se levantó de donde estaba sentado y fue hasta una vitrina con botellas de licor. Se sirvió un poco de vino y camino hasta su asiento, ofreció al Conde, pero este lo rechazó. —Fue mi amigo hace tiempo.

—¿Su amigo?

—Sí, hasta que sus intereses me mostraron la clase de persona que era. – suspiró para beber un sorbo. —Ese hombre planeaba un golpe de estado, me traicionó en busca del poder y de leyes que encubrieran sus atrocidades. Pero el Capitán Uchiha lo detuvo.

—Itachi. – Sasuke dejó salir el hombre de su hermano con tristeza.

—Así es. Unos meses antes de su muerte. Itachi había estado en un operativo en busca de atrapar a Orochimaru, descubrió su plan y lo arrestó, el proceso duró mucho tiempo.

—Por eso no fue a visitarnos en un año.

—Estaba muy ocupado, además de que era muy talentoso y responsable. Itachi no dejó nada por alto y gracias a su perseverancia logró atrapar a Orochimaru antes de que ejecutara su plan. La mayoría de sus subordinados fueron arrestados o ejecutados por traición.

—Pero escapó, ¿No es así?

—Sí, dos días antes de su ejecución. Orochimaru logró fugarse de prisión y elaboró su plan de venganza. – miró con pena a Sasuke. —Aniquiló a la familia del capitán Uchiha e incluyéndole.

—No a todos. – Sasuke apretó los puños, Sakura se sentía repentinamente incómoda entre los dos.

—Cierto.

—Además, antes de matarme huyó de la escena del crimen herido, mi hermano le disparó. Sé que fue Kabuto quien le ayudó a escapar, no sabía que era uno de sus colegas.

—Yakushi Kabuto. Nadie sabía de donde venía y qué quería. Jamás sospeché que estuviera involucrado con Orochimaru.

—¿Sabe en donde puede estar ese desgraciado? – estaba tenso.

—Sí, en una fosa común. – Sasuke perdió la fuerza con la que presionaba sus nudillos.

—¿Qué?

—Identificaron su cuerpo hace algún tiempo, casualmente por la fecha en la que te volviste conde. Fue emboscado por el ejército real y en nombre del capitán Uchiha herido a muerte. Parece que aún después de muerto tu hermano cumplió con su deber. Sus hombres jamás lo olvidaron y decidieron destrozar a Orochimaru en su nombre.

—Entiendo. – Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, esto lo cambiaba todo.

—Te noto decepcionado, ¿Acaso te han robado la venganza que tanto anhelabas? – no le respondió. —Anímate al menos. Además tienes a Kabuto para cerciorarte al menos.

—No, se fue de mis tierras hace tiempo. No he podido encontrarlo. – Sasuke le miró con decisión. —Majestad, ¿Podría ayudarme a localizarlo?

—Haré lo que esté a mi alcance. – sonrió burlón. —Después de todo soy el rey.

—Se lo agradezco, majestad.

—No hay de qué. ¡Pero bueno, dejemos tanta tristeza de lado! Ya es muy tarde.

—Es verdad. – Sasuke se levantó. —Vamos, Sakura. – la chica le obedeció en silencio. —Buscaremos una posada para pasar la noche.

—¡Tonterías! Se quedarán aquí.

—No tiene por qué…

—¡Claro que tengo! Los he molestado en venir hasta acá y en hacerte recordar cosas dolorosas. Acepta mi hospitalidad.

—Está bien, lo hare. – asintió.

—Le diré a mi mayordomo que les dé su habitación. – se sonrojó con picardía. —Imagino que no tendrás inconveniente en compartir el lecho con ella, ¿O sí? – Sasuke no dijo nada, resistió la molestia que lo invadía. Sakura por otro lado se sonrojó terriblemente. —Ah, jóvenes y sus aventurillas. Que daría yo… - se carcajeó.

Los dos fueron llevados a una hermosa y espaciosa habitación. Digna de un duque o un virrey, en la cual tenían para compartir una cómoda cama y un armario pintoresco para guardar todo. Varios muebles y claro, una gran alfombra de terciopelo roja.

Sakura se quedó en la puerta junto a Sasuke tras despedir al mayordomo del rey. Se miraron un momento y sin decir nada entre ellos se acercaron a la cama con sutileza. Sasuke tenía una expresión desolada y llena de pena en su rostro. Suponía que el hecho de que Orochimaru ya estuviese muerto era lamentable para su ego, así como debía sentirse nostálgico al recordar a su hermano.

Ella se quedó de pie junto a la cama y Sasuke sentado. Tenía ambas manos recargadas a los costados de su cabeza y se le notaba cansado. Suponía que era por las emociones de aquel día y el largo viaje sin descanso. Ninguno dijo nada por un rato y cuando las luces del pasillo se apagaron y tan sólo las de su habitación ilumino el recinto Sasuke dejó salir un gran suspiro y caminó lentamente hasta el balcón, en donde abrió la ventana y la fresca brisa le bañó el rostro.

Sakura se sentó en la cama entonces.

—No veo por qué debemos quedarnos más tiempo. – soltó sin más Uchiha. —Mañana regresaremos. – ella asintió. Luego se dio la vuelta y se le acercó, quitándose su habitual capa los zapatos. Se sentó a un lado de Sakura y le miró significativamente. Ambos sabían lo que vendría a continuación. Pero a diferencia de las otras veces ella no retrocedió o intentó persuadirlo de que no lo hiciese, era evidente que lo deseaba tanto como él.

Sasuke le acarició una mejilla con una de sus manos y le besó tranquilamente, dejándose ella hacer y suspirando al término del beso.

—Dime una cosa, Sakura. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre? – esa pregunta la sorprendió y Sasuke pudo percibirlo rápidamente.

—¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

—Tengo curiosidad. – y era genuina. Sin pretenderlo demasiado la obligó a recostarse tomándola de los hombros y él posándose sobre ella.

—Pues… - Sakura tragó saliva, estaba más al pendiente de lo que él hacía que en recordar.

—Parece que al final seguiré siendo un conde. – comentó mientras descendía para besarla en la comisura del labio y entre los ojos. El corazón de la chica se disparó.

—Felicitaciones, supongo. – comentó ella, abstraída.

—Eso tan sólo me da una ventaja táctica. – expresó, mientras le besaba el cuello y llevaba sus manos hasta los amarres del vestido, buscando aflojarlo.

—¿Táctica? – Sakura se inclinó un poco, para que pudiera desatarlo.

—Sí. – Sasuke le besó ligeramente en los labios y logró localizar los nudos del corsé. —Siendo un conde podré tener más acceso y rentabilidad sobre ciertos recursos.

—Ya veo. – le dio un escalofrío cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda. —Atrapará a Kabuto. – intuyó en voz alta.

—Sí, lo haré pagar. – comenzó a desprender el vestido por los hombros.

—La venganza no es buena, amo. – era una declaración por demás obvia pero a Sasuke poco le importó.

—¿Enserio? – contestó con una pequeña risa. —¿Y qué sabes tú de la venganza? – los besos de Sasuke bajaron lentamente hasta el inicio de sus pechos. —¿Qué sabes del dolor de perder a un ser querido?

—Pues yo… - Sakura tragó amargamente, para que después se estremeciera al sentir los dedos de Uchiha subiéndole el vestido.

—Anko realmente se esmeró. – comenzó al tocar su tersa piel.

—¿Qué?

—Luces hermosa. – volvió a elogiarla, sonrojándola violentamente.

—Us-Usted también se ve bien. – el remolino de tristeza fue remplazado por uno de nerviosismo.

—Que dulce. – dijo él, sonriendo. Comenzó a despojarse de la camiseta y cuando estaba por desabrochar sus pantalones la voz de Sakura lo distrajo.

—Desde el principio no pensaba… deshacerse de mi bebé, ¿O sí? – Uchiha le miró unos segundos.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Se lo dijo al rey.

—No soy la clase de persona que mataría a alguien indefenso. – terminó de bajarse los pantalones. —¿Vas a cooperar o tendré que desvestirte yo? – ella se encogió ante su mirada. —Entiendo. – Sasuke le quitó el bonito atiendo, dejándola en ropa interior, ella intentó girarse, pero Sasuke la sostuvo de un hombro y la enderezó nuevamente para tomar sus pechos entre sus dedos. Ella gimió ante esto, tenía tan erizada la piel y tan erectos los pezones que el aliento de Sasuke y la firmeza de sus manos le causaba escalofríos.

—Pero siempre puede cambiar de opinión. – ella buscaba más que una cortesía pasajera. Sabía que el conde fue clemente, pero como toda su experiencia a lo largo de aquella vida llena de suplicio, desconfiaba al cien por ciento de él.

—¿Cómo qué? – Sasuke sumió su pecho sobre ella y lamió desde el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda hasta llegar a su pecho donde lo succionó levemente y ella se arqueó.

—Tal vez se arrepienta.

—Ya hemos discutido esto, ¿No? – llevó uno de sus dedos hasta una pierna de ella y la alzó levemente, para profundizar el contacto. Su vientre crecido le imposibilitaba de hacer algunas maniobras y además, no se habían desvestido por completo, pero el calor y la humedad yacían latentes.

—Pero usted es una persona muy fría. – argumentó ella en un hilo de voz, embotaba por las sensaciones.

—La mitad de las cosas que dicen de mí no son ciertas.

—¿Y la otra mitad?

—Bueno, eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú. – la misma mano que le había alzado la pierna se paseó por la tela de sus bragas y haló ligeramente para bajarla poco a poco, hasta conseguirlo. Él se restregó contra su entrada, aun cubierto por la tela del calzoncillo y tras separarse un poco de Sakura se despojó de él. La admiró un momento, estaba tan sonrosada que podía sentir punzadas dolorosas en su virilidad y una desquiciante necesidad de poseerla.

—Ven acá. – la tomó de los antebrazos y la hizo sentarse.

—¿Qué es lo que…?

—Shh, sólo ven. – una vez que se enderezó Sasuke la besó con intensidad, paseando sus manos por su espalda y pegándola a su pecho, ambos estaban sentados y aprovechando su encuentro de lenguas, se movió tan rápido que la dejó a ella sobre él. Sakura se agitó al comprobar su posición e intentó quitársele de encima, más Sasuke se lo impidió, la sujetó bien de los brazos.

—No me siento cómoda. – dijo ella resistiéndose.

—Tomarte de forma tradicional es algo molesto. – comentó él, tranquilo.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Tu vientre. – señaló con la vista. —Ya está más grande y es un poco estorboso. – ella desvió sus ojos de su intensa mirada y sintió frio.

—No es algo que controle. – argumentó en un susurro.

—Lo sé. – Sasuke la haló contra él logrando que Sakura cayera por completo sobre su cuerpo. —Por eso te tomaré así. – la besó y tomó su nuca para que no escapara, Sakura luchó un rato pero después se dejó llevar. Uchiha dejó su nuca para acariciar su cabello delicadamente peinado y deshizo los adornos para dejarlo correr sobre sus hombros. Un mechón le tocó la cara y sintió cosquilla, emitió sin poder evitarlo una ligera carcajada y Sakura lo miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, entonces comprendió que era por su pelo, el cual se encontraba muy cerca de su nariz y eso le provocaba risa.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, más bien la predilección por hacerle sentir bien, Sakura meció suavemente la cabeza para que su cabello se pasease de la misma forma en el rostro del amo. Éste cerró los ojos sintiendo la caricia y sonriendo un poco hasta que estornudó.

—Lo siento. – susurró Sakura.

—Estoy bien. – el sonó un poco su nariz. —Te creció el cabello.

—¿De verdad? No lo había notado. – era cierto, no se había percatado de ello.

—Mejor a callar. – Sasuke la obligó a agacharse nuevamente para besarla. —Ahora, pequeña. – ella sintió como la punta de su miembro rozaba su entrada y se separó de Sasuke temerosa, mas él insistió, la hizo recargarse más hacia él, al punto en el que sus sexos se rozaron sugerentemente y ella emitió un pequeño gemido. Uchiha se lazó un poco y le acarició la espalda a la vez que la besaba. Ella continuaba tensa y nerviosa hasta que sintió que el mismo conde empujaba hasta ella y lograba acomodarse un poco, pero sin llegar a penetrar. Sakura quiso retroceder pero de nuevo él le tocó de forma tan exquisita y le besó para tranquilizarla.

Estaba siendo paciente y era inusual con ella. Eso lo la relajó un poco y estaba tan distraída correspondiendo a ese beso que se removió cuando sintió cómo Uchiha la penetraba por completo. En esa posición era más fácil entrar sin tener que preocuparse mucho por embestir y topar con su barriga. A Sakura le temblaron las piernas y gimió entre dientes. Sasuke la sujetó de los glúteos y la hizo bajar, para que sus cuerpos terminaran de unirse. Una vez que acostumbrada, ella le miró en forma de reproche, pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar, pues Sasuke embistió desesperado, obligándola a posar sus manos en los hombros de él para acostumbrarse.

Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo, Sakura comenzó a mecerse al unísono e incluso usando la fuerza de sus piernas para tomar impulso y montar sobre la erección de Sasuke. Apretó la mandíbula, era cierto que su vientre no estorbaba tanto la dinámica entre la pareja y lo era que de esa forma podía sentirlo más adentro, como si eso fuera posible. Sasuke le ayudo como las manos sobre sus glúteos y aceleró el ritmo para variar un poco. Ella cooperó de maravilla y casi como si pesara una pluma se deslizó en el cálido néctar pasional. Gimió fuerte al sentir cómo Uchiha tocaba un punto sensible dentro de ella y el roce de sus pubis, que le hacía cosquillas.

Se enderezó un poco y se esmeró en cabalgar al son que más le gustaba. Sasuke apretó los dientes y sintió el éxtasis muy cerca. Sakura era muy pasional y le gustaba cuando ponía de su parte, eso lo hacía más interesante. Observó el rebote de sus pechos y se apresuró a tomar uno con su boca y el otro con la mano. Ella gritó abstraída por el placer y sintió un entumecimiento que anunciaba el clímax. Sasuke se despegó de su seno y la atrajo hasta su boca. Ambos alcanzaron el cielo mientras se unían. Después separaron sus labios, Sakura tenía un hilillo de saliva desde la comisura hasta su cuello y Sasuke le lamió un poco para después ocultar su rostro entre sus pechos. Ella recargó su peso sobre él y no se molestó. Así estuvieron un rato, Sasuke recargado en el pecho de ella, escuchando su corazón y Sakura con la barbilla sobre su cabeza, todavía sintiendo pequeñas descargas en su bajo vientre.

—Podría… - jadeó despacio. —¿Podría ayudarme? – Sasuke comprendió aquello y le ayudó a bajar. Se posaron sobre sus costados y se miraron unos segundos, en los que recuperaban el aliento. La tensión desaparecía, como siempre que terminaban, y la respiración del otro los acompañaba.

—¿Verdad que fue más sencillo? – comentó Sasuke, como si fuera el clima. Ella asintió, apenada. —Es tarde, deberíamos descansar. – tomó una cobija y los cubrió.

—Sobre lo que me preguntó. – dijo Sakura, ante el silencio oscuro y el tictac de un reloj de pared de la habitación.

—¿Qué cosa? – Sasuke continuaba despierto y calmado.

—Mebuki. Mi madre se llamaba Mebuki. – su mirada yacía perdida en el espacio del cuarto. Sasuke no dijo nada al respecto. —¿Para qué quería saberlo?

—Cuando el veneno de la araña te estaba consumiendo…- explicó él. —La llamabas y sentí curiosidad de saberlo.

—¿La llamaba? – cerró los ojos un momento. —Para serle honesta, es raro que piense en ella y la imagen de su rostro casi llega a mi mente.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu madre?

—Murió, creo. – su voz se hizo melancólica.

—Ya veo. – asumió que ser una esclava era eso, estar a merced del mundo y no saber nada. —Descansa, Sakura. – Sasuke se hundió en el colchón. —Mañana nos iremos después de desayunar.

—Está bien. – ella también se acomodó y trató de conciliar el sueño con la viaja canción de cuna que sólo ella sabía. Sasuke, por otro lado cayó profundamente dormido en menos de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir.

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Que tal? ¿A que están madurando? Je, espero que les haya gustado, pronto más sorpresas.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	10. Crónica

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior. Si les gustó mucho ese, estoy segura que con este se deleitarán mucho más. Se revelaran otras cosas que serán de suma importancia para el resto de la historia y ahora nos acercamos al verdadero conflicto. Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **-10-**

 **Crónica.**

* * *

Sakura despertó por la madrugada, estaba agitada y sentía un hueco en el estómago. Se removió inquieta, sudorosa y quejumbrosa, mientras intentaba salir del tumulto de mantas en donde estaba enredada. Cambió de posición lentamente y sintió la respiración de Sasuke en su nuca, parecía despierta y le miró levemente sobre su hombro. La oscuridad no le dejaba verle, pero ciertamente lo sentía despierto.

—¿Amo?

—¿Tenías una pesadilla? – él estaba alerta.

—Disculpe, ¿Me movía mucho?

—Un poco. – bostezó. —¿Qué soñabas? – se acercó un poco más a ella mientras la obligaba a encararlo halándola de un brazo. Sus cuerpos se enfrentaron un momento y hubo un instante en el que los dos quedaron en perfecto silencio.

—Con mi madre. – confesó luego de esperar. —Pero son imágenes confusas, no muy claras.

—¿Qué era? – por su expresión y la calidad de la voz no sonaba especialmente emocionado de escucharla, pero contestó después de todo.

—Estábamos en un carruaje. – comenzó a decir. —Estaba cayendo el sol, yo iba recostada en su regazo y ella me cantaba una canción. – sin pretenderlo del todo llevó sus manos a su vientre. —Cuando casi conciliaba el sueño y estaba por cerrar los ojos… ocurrió un estruendo. Ella se aferró a mí y la mire, su rostro era tan desolado, entonces escuché muchas voces y gritos, las manos de mi madre me apretaban los antebrazos y me lastimaban, no dejaba de llorar y gritar.

—Entonces despertaste. – ella asintió. —¿Era un sueño o un recuerdo? – ante la perspicacia del hombre ella no pudo defenderse.

—Pasó hace mucho tiempo. – comentó Sakura. El silencio de la noche hacía eco en su corazón.

—¿Qué pasó hace tiempo?

—Antes de que yo… - entonces cayó soltando un gemido, dándose cuenta que estaba hablando más de la cuenta.

—Hace tiempo supuse que guardabas muchos secretos. – Sasuke se levantó veloz y la aprisionó entre sus brazos, juntando sus cuerpos y rozándose de forma intima. —Será mejor que abras la boca, Sakura. – la apretó un poco más y su vientre respingón tocó el abdomen de él.

—Por favor, amo. – ella se removió incomoda por la pérdida de espacio vital. —Me ahoga.

—Tonterías. – el unió sus frentes. —Eres muy cálida y pronto cambiará la estación. – si no fuese porque no tenía una erección podría estar segura que lo que se avecinaba era otra sesión de sexo, pero no fue así. Sasuke solía comenzar sus relaciones con palabras sugestivas y estas lo parecían. —Cuéntame tu pasado, Sakura. Tú sabes una parte de mío, es justo que me cuentes algo del tuyo. – ella suspiró y supo que se había resignado.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere que le cuente?

—¿En dónde naciste?

—Lo cierto es que no lo sé. – el respirar de Sasuke le había cosquillas en la nariz. —No lo recuerdo. – especificó.

—¿Cuál es tu apellido? – interrogó mientras paseaba sus manos por la larga melena de ella.

—No lo sé. – de nuevo retrocedía.

—¿Cómo te separaste de tu madre?

—Pues… - suspiró cansinamente. —Fue cuando tenía cinco años. Unos meses antes de que la señora Mikoto me acogiera en su casa. – Sasuke se puso alerta al escuchar el nombre de su madre.

—Cuéntame.

—No recuerdo bien algunas partes… Pero si lo esencial. – respiró profundamente, todavía faltaban unas horas para que saliera el sol y dado que al parecer ninguno de los dos regresaría a dormir sería bueno charlar.

…

Tras un rebote molesto, la pequeña Sakura abrió los ojos ligeramente perturbada. Era una tarde de primavera y hacía apenas unos días que había cumplido los cinco años de edad. Le habían celebrado en casa, pero no recordaba mucho de la ceremonia, tan sólo un viaje provincial en el cual las únicas personas que yacían en aquel carruaje era el chofer, su madre y ella. Sakura estaba a su lado, recostada entre los brazos de su madre mientras que ella tenía un rostro relajado mientras miraba por la ventanilla, disfrutando de la brisa de aquella hermosa tarde en aquel camino desolado.

—¿Te despertaste? – la mujer la miró con ternura, pues Sakura rascaba sus ojos y bostezaba mientras se desperezaba.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar, mamá? – la encaró sin responder la otra pregunta, haciendo evidente su consciencia.

—Eso me temo, cariño. – la mujer pasó una mano detrás de su espalda y la recargó en su regazo. —Duerme otra vez, lo más seguro que es nos quedemos a pasar la noche en algún hostal. – el sonido del caballo relinchar y el vaivén del coche simplemente la convencieron de que era lo mejor. Asintió y volvió a posicionarse, con la cabeza en las piernas de su madre y estirando el resto de su cuerpo, para así conciliar el sueño.

—¿Me despertarás cuando lleguemos?

—Sí, yo te diré. – le dio un beso en la frente.

—Mamá, ¿Me cantarías la canción que me gusta?

—Sí, mi amor. – comenzó a peinarla ligeramente y comenzó a recitarla entonada. Sakura parpadeó un par de veces y después cerró los ojos relajando el cuerpo y hubiese logrado dormirse, si no fuese porque una tremenda sacudida la lanzó directamente al suelo del carruaje. Sakura alzó la cabeza apresurada al momento que Mebuki la sostenía de los brazos para alzarla.

—¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó asustada.

—No sé… - iba a asomarse por la ventana cuando escuchó el grito de varios hombres y un disparo, seguido del relinche de un caballo. —¡Oh, no! – se apresuró a abrazar a su hija y tras varias palabras altisonantes, la puertezuela del coche se abrió violentamente.

—¡Salgan con un demonio! – era un hombre con la cara cubierta por una antifaz y un pañuelo.

—¡Por favor, no tenemos nada! – gritó Mebuki mientras protegía a Sakura con su cuerpo.

—¡Que salgan! – dio un tiro al aire y ambas mujeres gritaron asustadas. El ladrón tomó a la madre de Sakura de la muñeca y la haló con tanta fuerza que su brazo sonó ante la violencia.

—¡Mamá, mamá! –gritó ella, sin saber que estaba pasando realmente.

—¡Traigan a la mocosa también! – el otro lado de la cabina se abrió y un hombre más grande tomó a Sakura entre sus manos, cubriéndole la boca para que no gritara y separándola de su madre.

—¡No, Sakura! – Mebuki se removió entre los brazos del malhechor intentando llegar a ella.

—¡Tomen todo lo que encuentren de valor! – dijo el líder y mientras tiró de Mebuki lo suficiente como para hacerla retroceder. La lanzó al suelo y le dio una patada en la boca del estómago, la mujer exclamó mientras perdía el aliento.

—¡Madre! – Sakura se removió en los brazos de su captor desesperada.

—¿Qué hago con ella?

—No me interesa, mátala. – dijo el líder, también registrando el carruaje.

—¡No, no, por favor! – su madre se alzó para correr donde Sakura pero no pudo llegar a ella, pues el hombre que la sujetaba la tiró al suelo y atrapó a la mujer mayor para forcejear con ella.

—¡Es muy rebelde, señor! – dijo con gracia, pues era evidente que no podría ganarle.

—¡Desgraciado! – la mujer lo abofeteó y logró herirlo con sus uñas en un ojo. El hombre se retorció pero no la soltó. Los otros dos hombres, puesto que parecían ser tres, se rieron de él.

—Maldita perra. – el hombre la tomó del cabello y la doblegó.

—¡Mamá! – Sakura continuaba llorando angustiada.

—¡Corre, Sakura! ¡Corre! – gritó entonces, mientras el maleante la golpeaba. Sakura, tan aterrada y aturdida miró alrededor y al ver que los ladrones se abalanzaban contra ella espabiló y se echó a correr.

—¡No escapará! – la enfocó en la mira, preparándose para disparar.

—¡No! – Mebuki se alzó y se interpuso más fue sostenida antes de lograr algo.

La bala emergió del arma de fuego y siguió su trayecto hasta completar su recorrido.

—¡Sakura! – el grito de la mujer sosegó la vida de aquel paisaje remoto, mientras la sangre emergía al igual que sus lágrimas.

Sakura despertó después, cuando ya era de noche. Le dolía a horrores la cabeza y tenía mucho frio. Se percató que estaba en el suelo, sucia, empapada y sangrando. Se había hecho un corte en la cabeza tras correr y tropezarse, el disparo le había rozado un hombro pero no logró herirle, no obstante el golpe sí.

Cuando entendió en el lugar donde estaba se alzó rápidamente y lloró desconsolada.

—¡Mamá! – llamó mientras regresaba por donde había venido. El carruaje no estaba y en lugar de eso había algunas manchas de sangre y el rastro de una zacapela. Gimoteó mientras se sostenía la cabeza angustiada. La luz lunar a duras penas se notaba y su cefalea, acompañada del miedo creciente la paralizaban a ratos. Sin embargo, volvió a llamar a su madre. La llamó tantas veces su boca le permitió y mientras avanzó por los alrededores, rogando por no tropezar de nuevo, pues todavía estaba mareada y por encontrar a la mujer.

Finalmente, cuando no pudo avanzar más el cansancio de apoderó de ella y el sonido de los animales la tensaban hasta hacerla tambalearse. No fue hasta que a unos cuantos metros encontró luces encendidas y el olor del humo. Que corrió a pedir ayuda. Cuando llegó se encontró con una vieja casa habitada por un ermitaño. El hombre, al verla en tan malas condiciones le permitió curarse y comer algo. Le dio un techo para dormir y la protegió del frio. Después de ello, a la mañana siguiente la dejó cerca de un pueblo y le dio la dirección de las autoridades, para que reportarse su estado, a partir de ahí, no quiso responsabilizarse más.

Sakura caminó otro rato y llegó al centro del pueblecillo. Cuando estaba por cruzar una de las calles principales para llegar donde vivía el alguacil, el bramido de un animal al cual les tiraban de las riendas, junto a una tolvanera de polvo, la empujó contra el suelo. Gritó asustada y observó un enorme caballo de color negro que gruñía.

—¡Oh, santo cielo! – de la puerta de pasajero emergió una mujer vestida elegantemente, sosteniendo la tela para no ensuciarla y con un rostro preocupado. —¡Kuro, cielos, Kuro! – se bajó por completo y fue donde el chofer, quien ya estaba en el suelo, calmando a los animales.

—Mi señora, no es nada, por favor espere dentro. – recitó mientras sostenía las amarras de los animales.

—¡Oh, cielos! – miró a Sakura, quien estaba en el suelo totalmente empolvada. —¡Pequeña! – le ayudó a levantarse. —¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha golpeado el caballo? – ella negó en silencio. —¡¿Qué en qué estabas pensando, criatura?! – la sacudió con cuidado. —¿En dónde están tus padres? Seguros están preocupados.

—Por favor, ayúdeme. – suplicó mientras se aferraba a la mujer. —Unos hombres se llevaron a mi mamá. – lloriqueó.

—¿Pero qué dices, pequeña?

—Mi lady, los animales ya están tranquilos, ¿Nos vamos? –el jinete se acercó presuroso. —Lord Fugaku la espera. – recordó.

—No, no podemos dejar a esta niña sola. – se giró a Sakura. —¿En dónde está tu padre? ¿Tienes otros parientes?

—No sé. – lloró más fuerte.

—Seguramente se habrá perdido. – opinó el chofer.

—Llevémosla a las autoridades, ellos sabrán que hacer. – y de una forma misericordiosa la mujer subió a la pequeña al carruaje. No obstante, lo que pasaría después sería aún menos fructífero.

…

—Lady Mikoto me acogió ese día, cuando se dio cuenta que las autoridades no harían nada por mí. – terminó de contar Sakura, un poco más alejada de Sasuke, quien parecía entretenido por la anécdota.

—¿Y tu padre? – ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca lo conocí. Ese día lo conocería, pero nunca llegue a verlo.

—Entiendo. – Sasuke se quedó serio, sin agregar más. —Fue así que mi madre te acogió en la casa.

—Ella me ayudó y ofreció su hogar para vivir y trabajar. – respiró profundamente, mientras cerraba los ojos. —Lady Mikoto era muy buena conmigo.

—Ya veo. – Sasuke se giró para estar bocarriba. —¿Qué pasó contigo, después del incendio? ¿Quién te ayudó a escapar del fuego?

—Uno de los empleados. Acompañaron a capataz y me sacaron casi al último. Después de eso yo… Me convertí en una esclava.

—No sabía que te habían vendido.

—No tenía un hogar y nadie podía cuidar de mí. Todos asumieron que era una esclava o una huérfana a la quien nadie extrañaría. Arribe a una casa de esclavos y fui comprada poco después. – ella se estremeció. —No estoy segura si quiere saber el resto. –él lo comprendió. Seguramente los años posteriores a la tragedia Uchiha las cosas no habrían sido fáciles para Sakura.

Imagino las jornadas de trabajo que tuvo que haber cubierto para no ser castigada. Las ordenes de sus superiores y el hambre que debió pasar. No tenía idea de cómo había ido a parar a la casa de aquel posadero, pero lo más seguro sería que fue intercambiada o vendida. El sólo recordar a la Sakura de entonces le causaba lástima.

Cuando la encontró en la calle, siendo apaleada por su amo en turno, un sentimiento de curiosidad y nostalgia apareció en su pecho. Fue lo suficientemente intenso como para hacer que se detuviera de su recorrido y decidiera comprarla. Lo cierto era que su estado era bastante deplorable. Se trataba de una Sakura madura, sin aquellas facciones infantiles, pero con unos pozos verdes llenos de tristeza y resignación.

Estaba tan desnutrida y magullada que decidió no presionarla demasiado al momento de subirla al carruaje. Casi cojeaba y se mostraba tímida, pues seguramente le dolían los golpes. Pudo identificar a una persona humillada y al mismo tiempo sumisa e inteligente, pues, aunque no le conocía, no lo había rechazado en cambio lo había obedecido.

Conforme avanzaron los días se sentía más atraído. Era casi como si fueron dos almas de antaño que de ven después de un largo tiempo y tuvieran cosas pendientes por relatar. Pero ella era muy callada y eso, junto a la necesidad de interrogarla por aquella extraña sensación que despertaba cada vez que la veían, lo motivaban a abordarla de diferentes formas. Dudada que con su decadente salud pudiera hacer mucho, pero una vez que se dio cuenta que no parecía huir del trabajo, comenzó a presionarla hasta el punto de sentirse severamente atraído a ella.

Aquella noche, en la que ebrio llegó a su oficina y ella, curiosa y algo tonta se inmiscuyó en asuntos ajenos, dejó que su atracción y necesidad fuese más fuertes.

—Está bien. – dijo después de un rato de silencio. —Duerme otro rato. – Sasuke le dio la espalda. —Ya no pienses en tu madre. – ella no dijo nada, acarició su vientre y cerró los ojos por otro ratito.

…

Los toques a la puerta de su habitación lo despertaron y se enderezó perezosamente. A juzgar por la luz que había el amanecer lucía en todo su esplendor y se recriminó mentalmente por hacerse quedado dormido más tiempo de lo permitido, pues generalmente él se levantaba al alba.

—¿Qué sucede? – contestó con voz firme, sin revelar que recién se despertaba.

—Conde Uchiha. – era la voz del mayordomo del rey. —Me disculpo si molesto, pero su majestad ha pedido su presencia en el desayunador. Todo está servido.

—Muy bien. – el asintió y se levantó, estaba desnudo. —Dile que bajaremos en cinco minutos.

—Así será, mi señor. – el hombre se alejó de la puerta. Sasuke se giró a Sakura, quien ya estaba despierta y lo observaba por debajo de las mantas. El cuerpo maduro y torneado de Sasuke la intimidaba pues cuando no estaban haciendo el amor, las situaciones de ver al amo sin nada de ropa la incomodaban, haciéndola ver lo dominante y sereno que podía mostrarse, cuestión que la hacía sentirse indefensa ante él.

—Ya escuchaste, será mejor que te vistas rápidamente. – caminó lentamente hasta la habitación del baño y encontró una vasija con agua fría. —Me lavaré el rostro, date prisa. – ordenó como comúnmente lo hacía y ella asintió mientras, sosteniendo las mantas se levantaba para buscar en su bolso un buen vestido.

Los dos llegaron donde el rey poco después, quien por cierto ya se había adelantado y comía tranquilamente un pan tostado con mermelada, al verlos sonrió cuan viejo zorro y Sakura se sonrojó inevitablemente, pues comprendía la referencia implícita.

—¡Buenos días! – exageró un poco el saludo. —¿Cómo amanecieron? ¿Cansados? ¿Descansados? Por favor, tomen asiento, serán mis invitados esta mañana también.

—Se lo agradezco, majestad. – Sasuke se sentó en la mesa, pero a diferencia de él Sakura permaneció de pie a su lado. Jiraiya la miró divertido y comprendió que esa actitud sólo podía ser la de un esclavo.

Los esclavos no tenían derecho a compartir la mesa con su amo. En realidad, fuera de los días que comía sola en su cautiverio desde que Sasuke supo que estaba embarazada, Sakura conservaba la costumbre de pararse a un lado de la mesa y esperar a que el conde terminase de comer para poderlo hacer ella y no en la mesa, sino en algún rincón de la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeña? ¿No tienes hambre? – preguntó el rey, lo dudaba, pues aquella enorme barriga le indicaba la necesidad de la joven de consumir alimentos más variados. Ella no contestó pero bajó un poco la cabeza.

—Esperare, estoy bien así. – Sasuke la miró por encima de su hombro. Jamás se había sentado en la mesa al lado de Sakura y no conocía sus modales a la hora de comer. Las pocas veces que la había visto ella era tan minuciosa y comía sosteniendo los platos en las manos, pero no por ello tendría que tener una buena forma de consumir los alimentos.

—¡Tonterías! – se carcajeó el rey. —Entiendo que tu condición de esclava no te termina hacer ciertos "papeles", pero como dije antes, eres mi invitada, así que siéntate un rato y come, yo no te juzgaré. – era por demás amable y tierno. La servidumbre del palacio murmuró cosas entre ellos y Sakura tan sólo se incomodó más.

—No debo comer junto al amo, es incorrecto. – ella se estremeció. Cuando era niña había osado morder una hogaza de pan frente a su dueño, el primero, y éste ofendido la había abofeteado y aleccionado sobre lo que estaba mal y bien frente a él.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero estoy invitándote, no tienes por qué ser tan rígida.

—Pero… - ella retrocedió un paso y al ver que Jiraiya comenzaba a frustrarse Sasuke decidió intervenir.

—Sakura. – su voz tan fría y grave, para su timbre habitual, sonó como reproche y orden al mismo tiempo. —El rey te ha ofrecido su mesa. Siéntate. – esa palabra era un claro: No me humilles frente a él. Pues, entendía que aunque Jiraiya conocía el protocolo de trato a los esclavos, estaba haciendo una excepción con ella y por otra parte, entendía que Sakura estaría reacia a aquello por que no era lo habitual. Pero por esta ocasión lo dejaría pasar. Ella, tras sentir un escalofrió inclinó la cabeza y se sentó en una silla alejada tanto de él como de Jiraiya.

—No te vayas tan lejos. – sonrió el rey. —Ven, acércate más. Ni Sasuke ni yo mordemos. – le hubiese gustado decir que eso no era cierto, pues Sasuke sí que le había mordido antes, pero reprimió aquel comentario.

Finalmente se sentó al lado de Sasuke, quien a juzgar por su atmósfera yacía tranquilo pero expectante. La comida fue servida y todos comieron en silencio y cuál fue la sorpresa de Sasuke que Sakura comía ordenadamente. Así, tras terminar los alimentos y salvo uno que otro comentario por parte del rey el desayuno fue muy ameno.

—Debemos irnos, su majestad. – informó Sasuke una vez que sus platos fueron retirados.

—¿Tan pronto? – el rey fingió tristeza. —Está bien, pero antes de que te vayas me gustaría comentarte algunas cosas en privado. – miró a Sakura y le sonrió ligeramente. —Espéralo en la sala de estar, linda. – ella asintió, miró a Sasuke quien también concedió su petición. Se retiró en silencio y junto a ella el resto de la servidumbre, dejándoles solos.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme, señor?

—Sasuke, aunque no lo creas me alegra que Kabuto te haya traicionado. – el conde frunció el ceño inmediatamente. —No me malinterpretes, no estaba enterado que él tuviera una relación con Orochimaru, sino porque ahora tengo un presunto culpable respecto a este embrollo.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Hace poco recibí una carta y un emisario del reino vecino. Se trataba de un problema mayor que involucraba tu negocio. – Sasuke frunció aún más el ceño. —Parece ser que alguien, y quizá Kabuto, tenía negocios lucrativos a tu nombre en el extranjero. No estoy seguro si fueron de una magnitud tan grande como para ofender a Gaara, pero parece que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. – Gaara era el nombre del rey vecino, aunque más bien era un Sultán que controlaba enormes extensiones de tierra y que poseía ascendencia árabe. Muy inteligente y maduro para su edad, era un monarca de temer.

—¿El rey Gaara? – Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Hace poco unos comerciantes con una carta de parte del palacio real vecino demandaba un rembolso cuantioso por ciertos fraudes cometidos. No sé que tan extenso era ese negocio, pero no podía creer que tú estuvieras involucrado.

—¿Está tratándome de decir, que Kabuto no sólo me traicionó, sino que estaba estafándome? – Jiraiya podía notar la ira en su rostro.

—Hace una semana recibí a los caballeros, dicen que han estado comercializando una buena suma de oro a cambió de barricas enteras de tu preciado vino. Sé que es exquisito, por eso eres tan exitoso, pero las cantidades son ridículas, esas cantidades tan sólo podrías producirlas en masa y con otro huerto a tu disposición, ¿O me equivocó?

—¿Tiene la carta? Quiero leerla.

—Sí, permíteme un segundo. – Jiraiya llamó a su mayordomo y éste respondió rápidamente.

…

Sakura yacía sentada en la sala principal, tenía un hermoso decorado y había un piano junto a varios sillones de terciopelo y madera fina alrededor. Estuvo tentada por acercarse al piano y teclearlo, pues aunque no sabía tocar, le era encantador cómo el sonido se producía con accionar una simple palanca. Así que, presa de la curiosidad se acercó un poco al instrumento y tras comprobar que estaba sola destapó el piano y acarició las teclas con delicadeza. Poco después presionó una y el sonido de un do le pareció hermoso. Tocó un re y después un mi, los sonidos ascendían en una escala cromática y ella sonrió.

Llegó a sol y motivaba, queriéndose sentar en el banquillo escuchó la voz de alguien más, recorriéndose apenada.

—Oh, por favor, mi lady. – ella encaró entonces a un hombre mucho mayor que ella, de bigotes y patillas, de cabello llamativo y mirada afable, vestido pulcramente como un noble. —No se interrumpa por mí, adelante, toque algo. – invitó él más Sakura simplemente terminó por alejarse más. Al hacerlo vio su vientre de cinco meses de gestación y sonrió enternecido. —¡Oh, pero que hermoso vientre, mi señora! – se acercó a ella galante y la tomó de una mano para besarle educado. —Mis felicitaciones. – ella se sonrojó levemente. —¿Es usted hija del rey? ¿Acaso su nuera? No me dirá que es su esposa, ¿Oh sí? – soltó lo último con gracia. Pero ella negó al término. —Lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo se llama? – Sakura no respondía, seguía mareada por tantas palabras en menos de un minuto. —¡Pero claro, que descortés! – él se rio. —¿Cómo podría saber su nombre si yo no me he presentado? – se alejó un poco y se inclinó con educación. —Soy el Vizconde de Haru. – sonrió encantadoramente. —Haruno Kizashi, a sus servicios mi lady. – ella se sintió incomoda. —¿Cuál es su nombre? – pidió ahora con gallardía. Ella tragó saliva.

—Sakura. – contestó secamente. Se alejó unos pasos más de él.

—¿Sakura? ¿Sólo Sakura? – sonrió encantadoramente, pese a su edad era un hombre seguro y guapo, además de pícaro.

—Sí. – ella retrocedió un poco más.

—Entiendo. – él sonrió otra vez. —¿A mi lady le gustan los chistes? – festejó él, con decoro. Ella se encogió de hombros. —¿Sabe mi señora por qué el país vecino tiene tanta arena? – ella negó con la cabeza. —¡Por qué sus costumbre son muy viejas! – rio animado, pero Sakura simplemente alzó una ceja. Si eso era un chiste era muy malo. —Vaya, ¿No lo entendió? Sí, ya sabe, viejo, arena… - Sakura continuó callada.—Está bien, no tiene importancia. – se compuso levemente.

—Mi señor Haruno. – el mayordomo del rey entraba a la sala de espera, interrumpiéndole. —Oh, que grata sorpresa. Tenía una cita con su majestad hoy, ¿Cierto?

—Sí, pero puedo esperarlo si está ocupado.

—Le diré que está aquí, no creo que tarde en atenderle.

—No se preocupe, estoy esta simpática señorita. – irónicamente, Sakura no había dicho nada.

—Por favor, tenga paciencia. – se retiró del salón, dejándoles solos nuevamente.

—Entonces, mi señora Sakura, ¿Está aquí de visita? – ella asintió. —Oh, qué bueno saberlo. El rey es un hombre muy amble, ¿Es conocido suyo? – ella negó. —Bueno, tal vez de su esposo. – intuyó, mas Sakura no dijo nada, tan sólo se sonrojó levemente ante la mención de Sasuke como su marido. —Ah, pero que ternura es usted. Tan tímida y sonrojándose de esa manera con la mención de su marido. Debe ser un hombre afortunado. – volvió a reír. —También veo que están esperando un hijo, que gran bendición. – pudo apreciar la tristeza en el rostro del Vizconde. —Deberá cuidarlo y quererlo mucho. – entonces los humores del hombre cambiaron a la melancolía.

—¿Por qué? – se atrevió a preguntar.

—Pues… - el noble se sentó a su lado y suspiró sonoramente. —No todos tenemos la suerte de conocer a nuestros hijos. – ella se compadeció, seguramente los habría perdido antes de nacer o alguna tragedia habría marcado su vida. —Pero bien, no hablemos de cosas tristes. ¿Le gustaría a mí lady continuar con su concierto? – señaló el piano.

—Oh, no sé hacerlo. – confesó.

—Oh, es una pena. – fingió tristeza. —Por suerte para usted, yo sí. – se acercó al piano y abrió la tapa. —¿Alguna petición? – ella se encogió de hombros. —Entonces yo tocaré algo para usted. – y comenzó a ejecutar la pieza. La melodía se extendió por todo el palacio.

…

Sasuke tenía la mandíbula duramente cerrada. Tras leer la carta tenía los ojos inyectados en ira y una imponente aura oscura rodeándole. El rey, comprendiendo su furia carraspeó para intentar aligerar sus humos.

—Me encargué de hablar con los mensajeros y le mandé una carta del rey Gaara. – comentó para que Uchiha lo viera. —Me comprometí a aclarar este lío y claro, a involucrarte para limpiar tu nombre. Mandaré lo más pronto posible a un grupo de mis mejores agentes para que busquen a Kabuto y llevarlo ante la justicia.

—Está bien. – tenía los nudillos blancos de la presión. —Me gustaría ayudarle en lo que sea posible.

—Lo harás.

—Majestad. – el mayordomo irrumpió en la conversación. —El Vizconde de Haru lo espera.

—Oh, es cierto. – miró a Sasuke, apenado. —Lo lamento, Sasuke. Había quedado de verme con el Vizconde para tratar algunos asuntos de su provincia. Es un asunto político, espero que no te moleste que demos por terminada nuestra conversación.

—No, descuide. – se levantó, aun tenso. —Estaremos en contacto, majestad.

—Dalo por hecho. – estrechó su mano. —Hazme saber si tienes avances, así como yo te lo haré saber.

—De acuerdo. – reverenció cordialmente. Entonces se escuchó el sonido de una melodía en el piano. —¿Qué es eso?

—Ah, debe ser el Vizconde, le gusta tocar el piano. – Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos. —Y a juzgar por la forma en la que toca debe estar muy emocionado.

—Muy bien. – Sasuke ignoró lo último. —Me retiraré, majestad.

—Buen viaje, Sasuke. – sonrió y se despidieron.

—¿En dónde está mi esclava? – preguntó al mayordomo.

—En el salón, mi señor.

—Gracias. – caminó entonces para encontrarse con ella y al llegar al salón principal el sonido del piano remarcaba una cadencia final y llena de emoción. Sasuke arribó al umbral de la puerta al momento que Kizashi terminaba de ejecutar su melodía y se volteaba a Sakura con una sonrisa enorme.

—¿Y bien? ¿Le ha gustado a mi lady? – ella sonrió contenta y asintió. Era la primera vez que escuchaba una canción tan hermosa además de la canción de cuna que solía recitar su madre. —¡Ah, estoy tan feliz! – le tomó de nuevo una mano y la apretó entre las suyas. —Es usted muy simpática y dulce, mi lady. – Sakura se sonrojó.

—Sakura. – la voz funesta, helada y demandante de Sasuke sorprendió a los dos. Tanto el Vizconde como ella voltearon a verlo, pues estaba detrás de ello y su rostro reflejaba una fatídica expresión llena de molestia.

El hombre más viejo analizó todo rápidamente y volteó a ver su agarre para con la chica. Los ojos de molestia de Sasuke eran claros y comprendió su error.

—Oh, buenos días. – liberó a Sakura y se giró rápidamente a Sasuke, quien continuaba de pie y firme ante ellos. —Me presento caballero, soy el Vizconde…

—Sakura. – mas Sasuke lo ignoró olímpicamente, su vista estaba sobre la chica, quien se veía nerviosa ante su acusadora mirada. —Ve al carruaje, nos esperan. – gruñó y ella se levantó obediente dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Oh, pero no se vaya así. – Kizashi le llamó y ella le miró. —Fue un placer conocerla, mi lady. Espero que todo vaya de maravilla. – se acercó lo suficiente y acarició su vientre. —Sea feliz, por favor. – los ojos de ambos se encontraron un instante y el noble sintió una enorme nostalgia. —No me había dado cuenta… de los hermosos que son sus ojos, señorita. – sonrió con cierta ternura.

—¡Sakura! – Sasuke sacó a ambos de aquel Eliseo para hacerse notar. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de un antebrazo. —Ve al carruaje, ahora. – la chica podría jurar que si no fuese porque aquello sería físicamente imposible, los ojos negros de Sasuke estaban tan molestos como si fuesen a pintarse de rojo en cualquier momento. Ella asintió torpemente y tras hacer una pequeña reverencia de despedida caminó en silencio. Kizashi se enfrentó a Sasuke, quien le devolvió una mirada funesta.

—Oh, mi señor, no tiene por qué molestarse yo no habría de interponerme entre ella y usted.

—¿Qué? – eso lo agravió aún más.

—No tiene por qué encelarse, soy un hombre muy viejo para ella y tal parece que usted pronto será padre.

—Guarde silencio. – gruñó. Para después darse media vuelta y salir de ahí. El hombre rio un poco al verlo partir y después colocó una cara llena de añoranza.

—Oh, Mebuki, ha pasado mucho tiempo. – musitó con pena.

—Mi señor. – el mayordomo lo interrumpió. —El rey podrá recibirlo, pase por aquí.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

…

Cuando Sasuke salió al recibidor, Sakura ya estaba adentro del coche. Le pidió al chofer que emprendiera el viaje y tras cerrar la puerta una enorme tensión llenó la cabina. Sakura estaba callada, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre y pensativa. Sasuke, por su parte entró con un humor fatal, tenía el rostro serio, pero por dentro se deformaba una creciente ira. Sakura lo miró de soslayo y tras tragar saliva, aún indecisa, decidió hablar con él.

—¿Cómo le…?

—¿Qué crees que hacías? – bramó él, por otro lado, interrumpiéndola.

—¿Cómo? – Sakura alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Te gusta coquetear con el primero que ves? – él mencionó entre dientes a lo que Sakura se sintió ofendida.

—Yo no he hecho tal cosa.

—Eres tan ingenua o sólo finges. – Sasuke hacía un esfuerzo grande por mantenerse estoico, pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía tan molesto. Quizá fueron muchas malas noticias en un solo rato.

—No sé a lo que…

—Cierra la boca, Sakura. – gruñó entonces sorprendiéndola. —No quiero escucharte ahora. – giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, mirando por la ventana. Ella le miró sorprendida. Podía reconocer esa actitud en cualquier parte, Sasuke estaba celoso, no había. ¿Pero celoso por qué? Si ella no era más que una carga, una esclava preñada que lo había desprestigiado. Le tenía confianza, le permitía tocarla y poseer su cuerpo, le gustaba, no podía negarlo, porque sería una vil mentirosa si dijera que no, pero ella comprendía que para él no existía nada más que su cuerpo de por medio.

¿O sería acaso que él…?

Sakura se sonrojó con tan sólo pensar en que existía una posibilidad, aunque fuese minúscula que Sasuke sintiera algo por ella. Luego sacudió la cabeza, no, era imposible. Sasuke sólo la veía como un objeto sexual, como una esclava y un ser humano de categoría inferior. De pronto sintió muchas ganas de llorar y se supo sentimental por el embarazo. Su hijo se removió inquieto y ella acarició su vientre, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas emergieran de ella. Sasuke se dio cuenta que lloraba, sería ilógico no escuchar sus sollozos aun cuando se había girado y le daba la espalda para que no la viese llorar.

Gruñó de nuevo y se giró por completo, deseando que el espacio entre ellos creciera kilómetros en ese instante. De pronto se sintió muy incómodo y la sensación de culpa se agolpó en el centro de su pecho al comprobar que Sakura lloraba. Dejó salir un sonoro suspiro y se alejó de ella, se acercó a la ventanilla y se recargó para ver el paisaje.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio y cuando Sakura dejó de llorar simplemente cayó para hablar con él solamente lo necesario. Se detuvieron a comer y pese a que degustaron los alimentos al lado del otro, no se dirigieron la palabra. Llegaron entonces a la mansión, Sakura se había quedado dormida una hora antes de llegar y Sasuke, quien la veía con recelo, no pudo evitar sentirse responsable por su bienestar. Se acercó a ella y le acomodó la cabeza, empujándola un poco y haciendo que su vientre se recargase inclinada para que pudiera dormir. Sakura se despertó al sentir el freno del carruaje y cuando contempló a Sasuke a su lado no agregó más. Uchiha se alejó levemente para darle espacio.

—Mi señor, hemos llegado. – anunció el cochero, mientras tocaba su puerta.

—Está bien. – se giró a Sakura. —Vamos. – ella no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente asintió y bajó después de él.

—¡Mi señor! – Anko y Barou fueron los primeros en acercarse. —¿Cómo le fue en su viaje? ¿Conservará su título?

—Sí, Anko. Todo fue de maravilla, el rey me ha permitido continuar como un conde.

—¡Es fabuloso, amo! – ella sonrió. —Pero vaya, es muy tarde y seguramente están cansados, las habitaciones están preparadas, cuando quiera.

—Bien. – Sasuke avanzó hasta adentrarse en la casa y tras despedirse de todos y agradecerle al chofer por sus servicios, se encontró caminando con una callada Sakura detrás de él, subiendo a lo que seguramente sería su habitación de huéspedes habitual.

Cuando estaba a medias en la gran escalinata y Sakura yacía a unos pasos detrás, Sasuke se frenó y se giró algo fastidiado. Sus miradas se encontraron y finalmente él jadeó exasperado. Bajó el resto de los escalones y se topó con Sakura de frente, la chica estaba tan callada como el día que la conoció.

—Creo que exageré. – dijo entonces, sorprendiéndola a ella y alzando una ceja sin entender a qué se refería. —Está bien, Sakura. Puedes hablar, ya no estoy molesto. – pero ella no dijo nada, enterándose entonces que aunque él no estuviera molesto ella sí que lo estaba. El conde frunció el ceño. —¿Es que acaso me aplicas la ley del hielo? – de nuevo silencio. —Habla, Sakura. Di algo. – no respondió. —Anda, es una orden. – entonces ella abrió la boca.

—¿Qué debería decirle entonces? – musitó. —Quizá piense que le estoy coqueteando. – Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—Empiezo a darme cuenta que tienes un carácter fuerte, además de dócil. – llenó de aire sus pulmones. —Pero evidentemente coqueteabas con ese hombre.

—¡Yo no coqueteaba con nadie! – gimió exasperada.

—Por favor, te ha dedicado una canción en el piano.

—Él se ofreció a tocarla. – se defendió. —Yo estaba sentada y comenzó con toda esa gallardía, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. – volvió a mascullar. Sasuke miró alrededor, las miradas curiosas empezaban a juntarse.

—Ven. – la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a avanzar otro escalón. Caminaron hasta subir a la segunda planta y una vez ahí Sasuke los condujo al primer lugar que supo, su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras sí y encaró a Sakura, quien lucía sonrosada y molesta.

—Amo, por favor, yo no hice nada malo. Ese hombre se me acercó y…

—Está bien, Sakura. – ella se calló ante la sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que ya hemos durado enojados todo el día. – suspiró y se acercó a la cama. Se sentó en ella y relajó los hombros. —Ya estamos en casa al menos.

—¿Seguirá enojado conmigo? – intentó averiguar. Sasuke farfulló algo que no puedo entender. —¿Qué ha dicho?

—Que no. – se recostó en la cama. Ahora se veía menos estresado. —Quizá exageré. – admitió. —Además las cosas no se ven mejor. – agregó por lo bajo. Sakura ya no quiso hablar más sobre el tema.

—Me retiro, amo. Estoy cansada.

—¿Cansada? – él la miró de forma socarrona. —Pero si dormiste todo el viaje.

—Pero no muy a gusto, además. – acarició su barriga. —Ha estado algo inquieto, creo que el reposo ayudará.

Sasuke la observó tranquilo y se levantó hasta llegar donde Sakura, le acarició el vientre posando ambas manos en este y dejando salir un gran suspiro. Sakura le miró sonrojada, había sido muy repentino.

—¿Has pensado en algún nombre?- le sorprendió el gran cambio de tema.

—Aún no. – susurró ella.

—¿Si es niño cómo le llamarías?

—No lo sé. – sus sentidos se embotaron, como si el enojo de hace un momento jamás hubiese existido.

—¿Y si es niña?

—Tampoco lo he pensado. – suspiró, Sasuke le acarició una mejilla con la mano.

—Estoy cansado. – dijo de la nada. —Pero no lo suficiente. – Sakura logró captar su indirecta.

—Yo sí lo estoy. – retrocedió un poco.

—Nunca te vayas a la cama enojada, Sakura. – pasó sus dedos alrededor de sus hombros y la atrajo a sus labios, uniéndolos y ella aceptando gustosa el contacto. Se besaron tranquilos, acariciándose y compartiendo el toque de sus lenguas. Sasuke los separó para que ambos pudieran tomar aire. Se miraron unos segundos y fue entonces que ella comprendió, que no saldría de esa habitación el resto de la noche.

—Ya no está molesto. – comentó ella, muy tranquila.

—Ni tú. – aseguró él.

Y así, sin nada más que decir Sasuke la guio a la cama hasta dejarla reposar en ella, para después recostarse a su lado e iniciar una danza que sólo podría terminar en algo que ellos conocían de sobre: Confort.

…

Las luciérnagas no revolotearon esa noche y eso sólo significaba una cosa, que la estación estaba por cambiar y con ella todo lo demás.

 **Continuará…**

 **Como verán, nuestro Sasuke ha celado a su pequeña esclava y eso significa más que una simple atracción, ¿No es así? Bien, espero no equivocarme.**

 **Ahora tambien conocemos un poco más de lo maquiavélico que era Kabuto, espero que lo atrapen pronto, a ese maldito. Sus teorias y comentarios son más que bienvenidos.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	11. Sátira

**Entra a escena un conjunto de personajes muy llamativos. Ultimamente me he sentido muy agusto escribiendo esta hsitoria y siento que avanzo muy rapido. Espero que les guste este capitulo, se los entrego con mucho cariño y les regalo como ocasion especial un lemon para que queden agusto, jijiji.**

* * *

 **-11-**

 **Sátira**

* * *

El clima estaba cambiando y con ello el tiempo comenzaba a traer nuevas noticias. Después de asistir con el rey, la noticia de que el Conde Uchiha continuaría con su puesto nobiliario cayó de sorpresa a varias personas, y entre ellos a políticos y empresarios famosos que mantenían tratos con él. Aunque ciertamente la imagen de Sasuke estaba "restaurada", lo cierto era que la noticia y en especial el contexto de esta pilló desprevenidos a algunos.

Sasuke, por otro lado, no podía importarle menos. Estaba fijo en sus investigaciones para encontrar a Kabuto y mandando cartas a la capital y a otros países como para prestar atención al cuchicheo de las personas. Desde que había llegado del palacio real ciertas cosas habían cambiado y no precisamente para mejor.

Barou había adquirido su puesto permanentemente y desempeñaba un papel importante manteniéndose fiel y servil a Sasuke. Dada la temporada y la historia natural de la fruta, los viñedos sólo se dedicaban a añejar el preciado vino y fabricar otras cosas, desde fruta deshidratada hasta materiales derivados. Uchiha no paraba de trabajar y de hecho, no estaba en casa todo el día, hasta ya entrada la noche, siendo Anko quien lo recibía con la cena y claro, sin poderse olvidar de Sakura, quien a decir verdad era más bien buscada por él para una agradable compañía.

La noche después del viaje y que hubiesen solucionado sus problemas dado el episodio de celos por parte del conde, marcó un punto interesante. Sakura no había regresado a la habitación de huéspedes, en lugar de eso el amo había ordenado a los empleados a que trasladasen algunas cosas a su cuarto. Hasta este punto las palabrerías por parte de todos los habitantes de la casa no podían ser más asfixiantes. El simple hecho de que una mujer sin nada, más que quizá mala suerte y un encanto poco desarrollado, hubiese enamorado a misterioso Conde era ambrosía pura para chismes.

Sakura, por otro lado, había obtenido un poco más de libertad. Sasuke, extrañamente, una noche, después de una ferviente sesión de sexo y todavía bajo los efectos del orgasmo, le había concedido a Sakura la oportunidad de salir de la habitación una vez por día a la hora que quisiera, pero siempre y cuando no excediera el tiempo de dos horas fuera y sin salir de la mansión. Ella se sintió, más que como una prisionera, una prostituta a la que se le pagaban por sus servicios y la primera semana rechazó salir del cuarto, pues se sentía humillada. No obstante, una vez que probó ese pedazo de libertad se sintió embriagada por la sensación y salir a la luz del día, disfrutar de una delicada brisa, escuchar a las aves cantar o simplemente pasear hasta cansarse.

Su dignidad se sentía herida, pero su lado primitivo y deseoso le decía que los beneficios eran buenos y que debía conformarse. Todas las noches, que Sasuke regresaba de trabajar, si no estaba agotado se dedicaba a tocarla y hacerla suya; y aunque al principio siempre se negaba, terminaba cediendo a su cuerpo.

Su vientre ya había crecido, acababa de cumplir el sexto mes de embarazo y los cambios del primer trimestre se habían quedado atrás, para dar comienzo a la última fase de su embarazo. Su bebé se movía más en el día, o era en sí que podía sentirlo mejor, se sentía menos mareada y dolorida, pudiendo caminar más tiempo sin que se le hincharan los pies, cansándose un poco más rápido pero de forma justificada. Pero, a pesar de disfrutar de los nuevos beneficios, prefería la mayor parte del tiempo abstenerse de salir, pues los comentarios y susurros de los demás la incomodaban, sintiéndose más protegida en aquella oscura habitación.

Ese día, tal como todos los demás, estaba recostada en la mecedora, viendo al horizonte por la ventana de la habitación del amo. Tenía mucho mejor vista de los campos de cultivo y el bosque, además de que por la posición el sol le bañaba dulcemente pero sin llegar directo, lo cual lo hacía un lugar muy cómodo.

Acariciaba su vientre y susurraba algunas cancioncillas sin mucha historia, simplemente por entonar, cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente y asustándola en el proceso. Quien miró nerviosa a la persona que perfilaba del otro lado. Espero ver a Sasuke, pero la presencia de luz le decía que todavía era temprano. No, en lugar de él, apreció la imagen de una mujer, mayor a ella, de cabellos rojizos y tez blanca. A juzgar por su agitación y la forma en la que había abierto pensó que no podía tratarse de nada bueno. Sakura se levantó de un salto y retrocedió, acariciando su vientre y entrecerrando los ojos, sin saber qué hacer.

Kushina miró a la mujercita frente a ella y no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada y al mismo tiempo eufórica.

—¡Tú! – señaló a Sakura y ella sintió un escalofríos. Sakura caminó hasta otro extremo de la habitación a medida que ella se acercaba y cuando estuvo acorralada, en vez de enfrentarse valientemente, como lo hubiese hecho la mayoría de las veces, se doblegó y se protegió el rostro. Hacía tantos meses que nadie la golpeaba, pero aun así su experiencia le dictaba como colocarse para que doliera menos.

Kushina se sorprendió al ver la reacción por parte de la chica. No pudo evitar sentirse ofendida y a la vez conmovida. Si los rumores eran ciertos, entonces el actuar de la chica era esperado. La analizó mejor y aunque la encontró físicamente exótica, por su cabello y sus ojos, supo que su condición era grávida y real. Se inclinó y le tocó la espalda, Sakura se tensó, sin saber qué decía hacer. No deseaba pelear pero tampoco quería ser golpeada.

—Está bien, tranquila. – dijo entonces Kushina. —Disculpa haberte asustado. – ella retrocedió, dándole espacio. Seguido de ella arribó a la habitación Anko acompañada de Minato. El hombre rubio se veía cansado y aliviado de que su mujer no hiciera ninguna tontería.

Sakura parpadeó al comprender que no le haría daño, alzó un poco la vista, buscando a Anko y tratando de decirle que estaba angustiada por lo sucedido.

—Kushina. – Minato se acercó a su mujer y la tomó de los hombros. —Ven, hazte para atrás. Dale espacio, creo que la has asustado.

—¿Qué más podía hacer? – se quejó ella. —Quería saber si los rumores eran ciertos. – refunfuñó. —Ahora veo que sí. – miró de nuevo a Sakura, quien era atendida por Anko.

—Todo está bien, Sakura. La señora Uzumaki es un poco extrovertida, pero no te hará daño. – Sakura asintió ante la voz de Anko y se enderezó, dejándoles ver su abultado vientre.

—A juzgar por el tamaño de su vientre debe tener muy avanzado el embarazo.

—¿Por qué Sasuke-kun no nos lo dijo? – volvió a farfullar molesta la pelirroja. —¿Es que no nos tiene confianza? ¡Y pensar que tú también me lo ocultaste! – acusó a su esposo. —¡Somos familia! ¿Es que acaso no…? – Kushina siguió los reclamos, pero Sakura detuvo su atención en la palabra familia. Si lo veía mejor, la señora Uzumaki y el señor era los padres de Naruto, no sólo por el apellido, sino por su parecido físico. Además de que había escuchado decirle Naruto a Sasuke, que ellos eran como hermanos. Si quererse meter en aquella trama familiar, Sakura comprendió que lo más probable era que la señora Kushina estaba enojada por todos los sucesos. Se preguntó, que tan poderosa sería la familia Uzumaki para el control político y temió, por unos segundos, que ella intentara arrebatarle a su hijo o peor aún, acabar con ella.

—Sakura. – Anko la llamó, sacándola de su ensimismamiento y ella le miró. —Levántate, estás en el suelo. – señaló a lo que respondió inmediatamente.

—Bien, bien. – Kushina respiró profundamente para después mirar a la chica. —¿Qué se supone que ha pasado entre ustedes dos? – claramente se refería a ella y Sasuke. —¿Es cierto lo que he escuchado? ¿Acaso has seducido a Sasuke-kun? ¿O es que simplemente los dos se gustan y Sasuke te tiene en su habitación como su querida?

—Kushina, por favor. – Minato, más sensato que su mujer se colocó enfrente. —Perdona, jovencita. Es que nos parece muy repentino todo esto.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Minato? – Kushina lo zarandeó un poco. —Tú lo sabías ya desde hace un mes y no me lo habías dicho.

—Porque sabía que te pondrías así. – recalcó el hombre.

—¡Tonterías! – se volvió a Sakura. —Ven, hablaré contigo a solas.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Sakura se sintió aliviada por escuchar a Sasuke que sonrió tímidamente. Si la había defendido contra los emisarios del rey, esperaba que pudiera ser condescendiente con ella ahora.

—¡Sasuke-kun! – Kushina avanzó hasta él y lo tomó de una oreja, como si se tratara de un niño y esto, a la vista de los presentes era algo sumamente temerario. —¡Al fin te apareces, tienes mucho que explicar! – reclamó la señora Uzumaki, mientras Sasuke le regresaba una mirada sorprendida.

Entonces analizó alrededor y al ver a un Minato nervioso, una Anko curiosa y una Sakura preocupada comprendió el contexto de la situación.

—Entiendo, entiendo, Kushina-san, suélteme. – la mujer lo hizo. —Pasemos a nuestra oficina. – miró a Sakura un momento, para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. —Quédate aquí. – le ordenó.

—De eso nada. – rápidamente Kushina tomó el liderazgo. —Ella también viene, quiero escuchar sus versiones antes de que tome mi veredicto. – Sasuke frunció el ceño, molesto.

Pero aun así dejó a Sakura acompañarlos. Una vez que se encerraron y se pusieron cómodos, Sasuke respiró profundamente. No había tenido un buen día y tras decidir tomarse la tarde libre se había encontrado con la sorpresa de tener a sus padres adoptivos en casa y muy molestos. ¿Pero cómo decirle a Kushina lo verdaderamente ocurrido? Conocía a la mujer, era de carácter fuerte y principios concretados, si le decía que en medio de una borrachera había abusado sexualmente de Sakura y que tras embarazarla la había mantenido encerrada en una habitación, para tomarla cada vez que quería; y que si eso no era suficiente la había llevado ante el rey antes que ellos, explotaría.

En la casa Uzumaki había un apodo característico para Kushina. Cuando ella se enfurecía era tan aterradora como un demonio y su cabello rojo tan llamativo, por lo que el sobrenombre de Habanero Rojo resaltaba entre los integrantes de la familia. Además, de que Minato era uno de los hombres más justo que conocía. Si se enteraba de todo lo pasado y sumándoselo a la categoría social de Sakura, no quería imaginar lo que diría.

—Muy bien, Sasuke, cuéntanos. – Kushina estaba impaciente. Sasuke tomó una copa de vino, como solía hacerlo y se sentó al lado de Sakura, dándole, sin darse cuenta, el apoyo que ella necesitaba.

—Aprovecharé que estamos en intimidad y les contaré la verdad.

—Antes que nada. – volvió a interrumpir Kushina. —¿Ella es una esclava? ¿Son ciertos los rumores?

—Lo es. – asintió. —Todo comenzó hace unos meses…- y así, Sasuke relató lo sucedido hasta ahora, llegando hasta la parte de la traición de Kabuto y su búsqueda por justicia. Cuando terminó, el matrimonio se quedó en silencio, anonadados por lo relatado. Pero la atención recayó en especial en Kushina, quien parecía todavía roja de ira.

—Sasuke. – habló Minato. —Si todo lo que cuentas fue tan relevante en tu vida, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Yo supe de los murmullos sobre tu situación por terceras personas, incluso Naruto guardó silencio y él lo sabía.

—Lo lamento. – Sasuke posicionó sus manos sobre sus rodillas. —Las cosas han pasado muy rápido, además, conocía su moral y no sabía cómo enfrentarme a ustedes. – fue sincero. Miró en especial a la pelirroja, esperando a que ella dijera algo. Pero lo que obtuvo fueron más que palabras.

La mujer se alzó de su asiento y se acercó a Sasuke para abofetearlo duramente en el rostro. Sakura abrió los ojos pávida, era la primera vez que veía que alguien se atreviese a pegarle al Conde y estaba segura que Sasuke no dejaría las cosas así.

—Esto es por engañarnos. – dijo seria Kushina. —Por haber abusado de esta joven. – señaló entonces. —Y por ser tan tonto. – entonces lo tomó de ambas mejillas, Sasuke estaba muy serio. Lo besó entre los ojos y lo abrazó amorosamente, cuan si fuera su madre. Sasuke no pudo evitar exclamar ahogadamente al tenerla alrededor de suyo. —Y esto… - susurró, dolida y con lágrimas en los ojos. —Es por lo orgullosa que estoy de ti. – Sasuke guardó un gemido en el interior de su garganta.

—Kushina-san. – susurró.

—Kushina. – Minato sonrió a lo lejos. La mujer se separó de él y limpió sus mejillas.

—Me enorgullece que aceptaras tus responsabilidades. Aunque también me entristece que hayas guardado el secreto y por sobre todo, el golpe tan duro que pasaste, tanto para tu reputación como entre tus hombres. La traición es de los actos más horribles que pueden acontecer a los humanos. – retrocedió un par de pasos. —Pequeña, ¿Te llamas Sakura, verdad? – ella asintió. Kushina se acercó a la pelirrosa y le acarició la cabeza, Sakura se sonrojó. —Tranquila, no debes temer. – ella asintió, encantada. —Debió ser duro para ti, después de todo. Además de que debiste pasar muchos problemas con el embarazo. – no dijo nada, pero en su silencio halló confort.

—Sasuke. – Minato lo llamó. —Estoy dispuesto en apoyarte en lo que pueda para atrapar a ese traidor.

—Se lo agradezco, Minato-san.

—También. – Miró a Sakura. —Intentare hacer lo posible para apoyarte con tu cargo político. Conozco a los ancianos de la corte real y muchas veces pueden ser unas víboras con sus comentarios.

—Es muy considerado. – inclinó la cabeza, en agradecimiento.

—Entiendo que hayas estado ocupado. – Minato miró un segundo a Sakura. —Me gustaría que me pusieras al tanto de tu situación internacional. He escuchado con algunos colegas sobre ciertos fraudes monetarios que incluyen tu nombre.

—Es exactamente lo que he intentado solucionar. – respiró cansinamente y se llevó una mano a la mejilla que Kushina había golpeado. —El rey del país vecino, Sabaku no Gaara me ha respondido y parece que está al tanto de todo, me ha concedido el privilegio de la duda y estoy en buenos términos con él.

—Es bueno oír eso. – sonrió el rubio.

—Por cierto. – miró a sus padres adoptivos. —No sabía que vendrían, de hacerlo les hubiese preparado alguna clase de bienvenida.

—Créenos, Sasuke-kun, con el humor que me cargaba sería difícil que aceptase algo por las buenas. – respondió Kushina, cruzándose de brazos.

—Parece que las sátiras en mi contra están a la orden del día. – masculló Sasuke, algo disgustado.

—Fuera de lo que la gente dice, estoy contenta que continuaras con tu integridad.- miró de soslayo a Sakura, quien en ningún momento había hablado. —Imagino que debió ser algo… difícil para ambos. – volvía a observar el rostro y el vientre de Sakura.

—¿Hay algo que no la termina de convencer, Kushina-san? – Sasuke podía leer a la perfección entre líneas.

—Pues ahora que lo mencionas…

—Kushina. – Minato volvió a reclamarle, pero la mujer era de un carácter indómito y no se daría por vencida.

—No, Minato, debo saciar mi curiosidad. – miró de Sakura a Sasuke. —Ahora que sé las circunstancias de por qué está embarazada y contigo, ¿Qué pasa exactamente entre ustedes dos? – había dado en el clavo y los dos jóvenes se tensaron.

—¿Qué quiere decir? – Sasuke no estaba molesto, pero sí incómodo. Nunca se había detenido a pensar lo que Sakura significaba para él, bien, quizá si en algunos ratos, pero era evidente que no llegaba a ninguna parte y que el pensamiento de su cándido cuerpo acudía varias veces con sólo mencionarla.

—Puedo entender que entre ustedes hay en común un hijo, que deseado o no, han respetado. Así como entiendo que… bueno, son jóvenes y les gusta intimar. – Sakura se sonrojó. —Pero creo que moralmente hablando debes darle un lugar a Sakura, digo, después de todo es la madre de tu hijo y esclava o no, me gustaría saber qué harás tanto con ella como con esa criatura.

—No hay nada que discutir, Kushina-san. – Sasuke estaba algo molesto. —Sakura continuará aquí hasta que dé a luz, después de eso ya veré que hacer.

—¿Eso quiere decir que si te apetece podrías vender a ese bebé? ¿O podrías deshacerte de la esclava? – la señaló y Sakura abrió los ojos preocupada. Si bien había alguna clase de emoción entre ellos, se resistía a pesar en amor y más que nada se trataba de un deseo indomable, en el cual ambos terminaban cayendo.

—No entiendo a qué viene todo eso. – reclamó Sasuke.

—Yo tampoco, Kushina. Lo que Sasuke haga o no con su esclava es su decisión, después de todo.

—Minato. – Kushina la miró con represalia. —Tú piensas como un hombre, por lo que no entiendes.

—¿Entender qué? – gruñó exasperado.

—No es contigo, sino con Sasuke-kun. – miró de nuevo al muchacho. —Dime, ¿Amas a esta mujer? – la señaló, Sasuke frunció el ceño y se negó a voltear a verla. Sakura, por otro lado, tenía el corazón muy agitado y a respuesta de ello, su bebé se removía inquieto.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? – farfulló, molesto.

—Una que inclina sí o no. – insistió Kushina.

—Kushina, por favor, no involucres tus ideas en la vida personal de Sasuke. – Minato también estaba incómodo.

—Me preocupo por él y por lo que pueda sentir. – espetó la mujer de cabellos rojos.

—No. – entonces Sasuke contestó, antes de que sus padres adoptivos continuaran la disputa.

—¿No? – Kushina miró a Sakura un segundo, se veía dolida. —¿Entonces?

—No seguiré hablando de esto. – Sasuke se levantó. —Mi relación con Sakura se ha mantenido bien hasta ahora, no necesito complicarla. Ella continuará bajo mi protección hasta que nazca el bebé, si deseo su cuerpo, lo tomaré. Es mi esclava y como tal tengo derecho de hacer con ella lo que quiera. – la miró severo. Sakura resistió el impulso de llorar. —No se diga más. – se posó firme frente a la señora y ella, tras ver el enfado en los ojos de su hijo adoptivo desistió.

—Está bien. – bajó el rostro. —Lo siento, Sasuke. – caminó hasta su esposo. —He sido imprudente.

—Descuide, Kushina-san. Le perdono, pero por favor, no siga inmiscuyéndose en mis asuntos personales. – era directo y preciso, era nada más y nada menos que el Conde Uchiha.

—Aun después de todo sigo estando contenta que seas tan correcto. – agregó Kushina, para quedar en silencio.

—Sasuke. – Minato se sirvió vino. —Nos quedaremos un poco en tu mansión, si nos aceptas, claro está.

—Sabe que sí.

—Gracias. – le brindó a su esposa, quien bebió lentamente. —Mi condición como Marqués de Uzu me permitirá ayudarte, por favor, si necesitas discutir de algo en lo cual yo pueda orientarte, no dudes en venir a mí.

—Se lo agradezco, Minato-san. – miró a Kushina, seria y pensativa. Se acercó a ella y en silencio bajó hasta estar a su altura, sonrió un poco y después tomó su mano con delicadeza para depositar un beso corto en ella. —Le agradezco su preocupación, Kushina-san. Todo saldrá bien.

—Eres como mi hijo más pequeño. – comentó la matriarca Uzumaki. —Y por eso deseo tu felicidad, si llegas a amar a una mujer y descubres que ella lo es todo para ti. – esto se lo musitó para que sólo él pudiera oírla. —Comprenderás algunas de las cosas que no pude decirte en palabras.

—Espero entenderlo pronto.

—Igual yo. – se volteó a su marido. —Creo que han sido muchas emociones fuertes por un día. Ya es tarde y nuestro viaje duró bastante, Sasuke-kun, ¿En qué habitación desempacamos?

—Anko debe estar preparando algo, le informé antes de entrar aquí que preparase una habitación. Por favor, vayan con ella, les conducirá a su cuarto para que puedan descansar.

—Gracias. – el matrimonio salió de escena dejándoles solos y una vez que la puerta se cerró, Sasuke dejó salir demasiado aire de sus pulmones, como si acabara de pasar por una prueba difícil. Miró a Sakura, quien continuaba en silencio y la apreció con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida.

—¿Sakura? – la llamó, sin acercarse a ella. La mujer lo miró a los ojos y cual fue su sorpresa al verla integra, sin lágrimas o algún deje de tristeza.

—Kushina-san es como vuestra madre. – sonrió un poco. —Es buena, cuida de sus hijos, los protege… - entonces ella se llevó ambas manos a su vientre. —Quiero ser así, algún día.

—Ya lo eres. – aquella confesión la sacó de sus casillas y se volteó a verlo sorprendida.

—¿Eso cree?

—Sí, después de todo, me ofreciste tu vida a cambio de la de tu hijo.

—Amo, respecto a eso. – tragó saliva, sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba repetir las cosas, pero quería por demás estar segura. —Cuando nazca mi bebé y todo esto haya pasado, ¿A dónde…?

—Me harta que continúes con lo mismo, Sakura. – Sasuke se acercó a ella y se colocó enfrente. —¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte tanto? ¿Qué importa que te lo diga ahora? – no estaba enfadado, pero sí incómodo. —No veo el futuro y no voy a preocuparme de más por algo así. Suficiente tengo con todos los problemas que acontecen en mi vida, como para darte ilusiones vacías.- era, por demás honesto. —Ni siquiera yo sé que pasara. – terminó por decir en voz baja.

—¿Regreso a la habitación de huéspedes?

—No. – se dirigió a la puerta. —Mi imagen está en transición, no me importa lo que la gente diga de mí ahora y no veo por qué debería importarte a ti, tu vida me pertenece.

—Es injusto, amo. – apretó los puños.

—La vida, nada más y nada menos. – entonces, bajo su mirada previsora, Sasuke volvió a acercarse a ella y le extendió la mano para que se levantara. —Anda, salgamos de aquí.

—Me siento cansada.

—Es una pena. – Sasuke sonrió de aquella forma lujuriosa que sólo mostraba cuando estaban juntos y en privado. Sakura se sonrojó.

—¿No pensará…? ¿Con sus invitados cerca? – protestó y él se encogió de hombros.

—Créeme, Sakura. En una vida tan llena de pecados, añadir uno más a la lista no es nada. – se sonrojó, no por la frase tan encantadora, sino por el erotismo que indicaba dichas palabras.

—Sigue siendo injusto. – reclamó en un murmullo.

—No cuando ambos lo deseamos. – entonces se apresuró a tomarla de la mano y halarla contra él. —Andando. – salieron de la oficina y caminaron en silencio rumbo a la habitación del Conde.

Con tan sólo pisar aquella hermosa pieza llena de lujos y suaves telas, Sasuke cerró con seguro la puerta, para evitar que a su queridísima madre adoptiva se le antojase entrar sin llamar y una vez hecha esa parte se giró para enfrentarse con Sakura, quien fue tomada por sus manos ansiosas.

La tomó de la nuca y la espalda, la acercó a su boca ansioso para meterse en su cavidad de una forma erótica e hipnótica. Conforme el tiempo pasaba y sus encuentros se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, ambos habían aprendido mucho del otro. Por ejemplo, Sakura había aprendido a respirar por la nariz cada que él la besaba de aquella manera tan demandante y Sasuke, que las piernas de Sakura se volvían gelatina que le besaba el cuello y le acariciaba los pechos al mismo tiempo.

No obstante, las sorpresas no terminaron ese día. Sakura se halló muy a gusto con de Sasuke en ese momento, que en vez que tener los brazos a los lados, como normalmente lo hacía posó éstos en el cuello del Uchiha, empujándolo un poco más para que pudieran tener un contacto más íntimo. Uchiha sonrió en el beso, era la primera vez que Sakura tomaba la iniciativa tan altivamente.

Se separaron un momento, la saliva brotaba de sus comisuras tras el ardiente beso y simplemente se pudo visualizar una sonrisa por parte de ambos. Sasuke se apresuró a desvestir a Sakura, comenzó a aflojar el vestido, el cual tan sólo constaba de algunos botones menores, pero justo cuando éste caía por sus hombros e intentaba deleitarse con ellos, Sakura retrocedió un poco y sonrió pícara. Sasuke alzó una ceja para apreciar cómo ella se apresuraba a tomar su ropa. Le quitó la capa y la dejó caer, luego llevó ambas manos a su camisa y, con un poco de torpeza, quizá debida al nerviosismo, inició el desbotone de la misma. Uchiha no intervino, simplemente miró a la mujer, quien con algo de nerviosismo intentaba ser sensual y atrevida.

Finalmente el resto de la camisa de Sasuke se desprendió un poco y se abrió por el frente. En ningún momento metió las manos, quiso esperar a que Sakura hiciera lo propio. Ella no quiso cruzar sus miradas, pues se moría de pena, aun así continuó. Acarició sus pectorales bien formados, no excesivamente grandes, tampoco escuálidos, eran firmes, definidos, hermosos. Se dio el lujo de tocar lentamente cada recoveco y sentir bajo su piel el corazón del amo, el cual latía desbocado, contrario a su rostro impasible.

Lentamente la prenda cayó y Sakura pasó del frente a la retaguardia. Acarició la espalda de Sasuke lentamente y mientras se movía su vestido comenzó a desprenderse cada vez más de sus hombros. Tocó el trapezoide, el dorsal ancho y las apófisis de sus vertebras con tanta intensidad que Sasuke gruñó, encantado por las sensaciones y sintiendo que su erección crecía cuan ariete.

Los pezones de Sakura eran claramente visibles y estaban tan erectos que Uchiha sentía la necesidad innata de tomarlas y apretujarlos hasta que ella gimiera cancinamente. Mas no lo hizo, se quedó quieto cuando ella terminaba aquel ritual de reconocimiento con un inesperado abrazo. Recargó su frente en el hombro de él, siendo visiblemente más alto y respiró tranquila, tallando sus senos contra su pecho, vibrando en excitación.

Sasuke ronroneó por un momento y esta vez reaccionó. Se apresuró a bajar el resto del vestido de Sakura y dejarla desnuda, con sus bragas claro. Pero ella seguía unida a él, lo abrazaba sin prisas. Aprovechando esa posición pasó sus dedos por la espalda de ella, causándole escalofríos, metió sus dedos en el encaje de su ropa interior y tras un tirón un tanto violento se las arrancó. Con ella Sakura reaccionó y se separó de él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Era mi último par. – reclamó, lo cual sacó una sonrisa de Sasuke.

—Te compraré otras. – comenzó a besar su cuello. —Aunque pensándolo bien, no lo necesitas. – ella se sonrojó. —Ahora, déjame sentirte. – su pantalón estaba al reventar. Volvió a unir sus labios y llevó su mano a su húmeda cavidad, acariciando con sus dedos su entrada y aquel botón que la llenaba de placer. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y frotó con delicadeza, Sakura tembló y se doblegó un poco. Entonces, aprovechando ese momento de debilidad, Sasuke penetró con sus dedos, las rodillas de Sakura temblaron y él la ancló de la cintura, sosteniéndola contra su abdomen y usando irónicamente su abultado vientre para que no resbalase. Ella gimió presa del placer por aquellas caricias tan oportunas. Sus rodillas flaquearon y gimió contra la piel de Sasuke cuando sus paredes comenzaron a contraerse.

Uchiha retrocedió, llevándosela con él y finalmente se toparon con la cama, en la cual cayó de espaldas. Se apresuró sobre ella y continuó tocándola hasta que finalmente ella gimió complacida. Su primer orgasmo. Mientras ella recuperaba el aliento, Sasuke retrocedió un poco y terminó por desvestirse. Su gran erección quedó a la vista y se sentía ansioso por penetrarla. Mas no esperaba lo siguiente, pues Sakura, habiéndose recuperado un poco, se sentó en el colchón, con los pies en el suelo y miró un momento su miembro. Él estuvo a punto de decirle que se recostara de nuevo, pero la acción de Sakura no tuvo precedentes.

Tomó su eje con su mano y lo apretó ligeramente, sacando un jadeó por parte de Sasuke.

—Sakura. – él gruñó extasiado.

—Sólo quiero… - tragó saliva. —Regresarle el favor. – comenzó a masturbarlo con la mano, lentamente y algo arrítmica, pero por suerte logró tomar su propio vaivén una vez que se acopló con los gemidos del conde. Era la primera vez que dejaba que una mujer lo dominase y para ser sinceros, era increíble.

—Más rápido. – pidió él, encantado y de nuevo se sorprendió, pues sintió la cálida boca de la chica alrededor de su pene, mientras lamía y besaba su punta para después introducirlo por completo en la boca. Sasuke gruñó y se arqueó un poco. Sakura comenzó otra danza que lo dejó sin aliento. De un momento a otro sintió la necesidad de embestir y así lo hizo, hasta que se sorprendió al sentir su propio orgasmo golpear de repente. Sakura gimió también y se liberó por completo.

Él jadeó, impresionado y muy satisfecho. Miró a la chica, quien se limpiaba el rostro, de pronto se veía tan erótica y encantadora que sintió nuevas punzadas de excitación.

—Eso ha estado… - susurró todavía recuperándose. —Muy bien.- pero Sakura no dijo más, estaba muriéndose de vergüenza. —Gírate. – tardó el obedecerlo, pero finalmente se colocó en cuatro contra la esquina de la cama. Su erección estaba de vuelta y esta vez se deleitó entrando en ella. Sakura gimió inmediatamente y su vaivén la hacía retorcerse bajo sus dedos. Él acarició su espalda, sus nalgas y se inclinó un poco para besarle la nuca. Sintió sus vellos erizarse y le dio más gusto. Empujó renovado, con más potencia y el cuerpecillo de la chica se amoldaba a la perfección con el suyo.

En esa posición su vientre no era un impedimento para las penetraciones y de hecho, le proveía de un contrapeso a la hora de ser embestida. Gimió fuerte, sus paredes seguían muy sensibles y estaba tan excitada que no necesitaba de mucho para correrse.

Sasuke por otro lado le mordió el hombro y se llevó las manos a sus pechos, estrujándolos como quería. Ella bajó el rostro y mordió las mantas, no quería que toda la casa la escuchara, le daría pena ver a Kushina al rostro de saber que existía la posibilidad de haberla escuchado. Pero Uchiha no parecía ir en el mismo canal, embistió más fuerte y casi sin salir por completo de ella, sus paredes se contrajeron y él gruñó como si fuera una bestia. Ella arqueó su cuerpo y abrió un poco más las piernas. Giró un poco la cabeza y Sasuke la tomó para besarla con fiereza, a diferencia de la primera vez que la habita tomado, esta vez era demasiado intensa como para reprimirse. Ella gimió ahogada por sus labios y cuando Sasuke la liberó para disfrutar de su clímax Sakura sintió una sacudida tan poderosa que la dejó sin aire unos segundos.

Terminó por caer sobre la cama y Sasuke con ella. Se acostaron entonces y salió de su cuerpo, había sido mucho ejercicio por el momento y tendrían que alistarse para la cena, al menos él.

Lo tenía en la espalda y mientras él la abrazaba con cuidado, posando una mano sobre su pecho izquierdo y la otra en su vientre. Ella se dejó hacer. Estaba tan calmada que no le importó nada más, incluso se estaba durmiendo. Hasta que escuchó un gruñido por parte de Sasuke, provenía de su estómago. Sakura se volteó un poco para verlo y Uchiha, sorprendentemente tenía la mirada desviada, con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

—Ha sido extenuante. – se exclusó para separarse de ella y recoger su ropa. Sakura por otro parte tan sólo se estiró un poco sobre la cama y se acomodó mejor. —¿Te vas a dormir?

—Sí, no mentía cuando dije que estaba agotada.

—¿Sin cenar?

—Aún es temprano, creo. Me despertaré para entonces.

—No, ya es algo tarde. – se encaminó a un cuarto de baño para refrescarse un poco y sacar el olor a sexo de su piel. La chica se giró, para no verlo y se cubrió con las mantas.

—Esperaré a que traigan mi cena. – dijo entonces, restándole importancia.

—Conociendo a Kushina-san lo más probable es que quiera que comas con nosotros.

—¿Qué? – se escandalizó.

—Claro que no la tentaré para que piense en ello, pero existe la posibilidad.

—¿Sabe que soy una esclava, no? – Sasuke asintió. —No puedo comer con usted ni con ellos.

—No pienso azotarte. – dijo como si fuera el clima, después de terminar de calzarse. —Tal vez antes, pero ahora…

—¿…Ahora? – Sakura le miró ilusionada, por alguna razón.

—No soy afecto de golpear a mujeres embarazadas. – se excusó. —En todo caso vístete rápido, por si a mi madre adoptiva se le ocurre impartir ética en mi propia casa.

—Se escucha como si estuviera perdiendo su autoridad.

—Sólo con Kushina-san, después de todo, ella me dio el amor de una madre cuando más lo necesite. – Sakura frunció el ceño con tristeza, tras palabras como eso su vida carente de amor y protección llenaron su mente.

—Eso es bueno. – Sasuke entendió el dolor en su voz y no supo que más decir.

—Si no vas a cenar entonces descansa. – intentó quitarle importancia a lo sucedido. Salió del cuarto y tras su partida, Sakura se vistió, lamentablemente, ahora ya no tenía bragas qué ponerse y eso sólo la frustraba más.

…

Para cuando Sasuke bajó tiempo más tarde a la cena, en cuya mesa ya lo esperaban sus padres adoptivos, los saludó y se sentó tranquilamente, esperando para comer.

—¿En dónde está la chica? – se apresuró a preguntar Kushina.

—Sakura cenará en la habitación.

—¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

—Kushina, por favor. – Minato se veía cansado y apenado. —Si Sasuke quiere que las cosas sean así en su casa…

—Pero ella se ve agradable. – recriminó Kushina.

—Son las reglas, Kushina-san. – se apresuró a decir.

—Tus reglas. – siseó ella, pero no discutió más. Comieron en medio de pláticas, algunas bromas y al terminar cada quien se retiró a su habitación. La pareja estaba cansada por el viaje y Sasuke por el trabajo, así que al llegar a su habitación y toparse con Sakura, quien estaba sentada en la mecedora y con el estómago lleno no dijo nada. Le saludo con la mirada y lo vio perderse en el armario, buscando una ropa más cómoda para dormir. Uchiha se dio un baño y tras quedar limpio volvió a encaminarse a la cama. Se acomodó e invitó a Sakura, quien a decir verdad, no quería acostarse nuevamente.

—¿No tienes sueño?

—No, además cada que me acuesto me cuesta un poco respirar.

—Será por el tamaño de su barriga. – tomó una almohada extra y la colocó a su lado. —Así estarás inclinada y será mejor para ti.

—Gracias. – se sonrojó.

—Ven a la cama, ahora. – agregó en tono altanero y Sakura simplemente tuvo que aceptar.

Esa noche no hubo sexo salvaje ni nada por el estilo. Sasuke se durmió rápido y Sakura, aunque estuvo un rato más despierta finalmente cayó.

Kushina y Minato se quedaron tres días más y pese a los intentos de la mujer porque Sakura saliera de esa habitación, nunca lo logró, salvo claro, las horas que tenía autorizadas. El último día de su estancia Sasuke volvió temprano del pueblo y tras despedirlos volvió a partir a quien sabe dónde.

Pero lo cierto fue que acudió a Kakashi, su viejo amigo y condecorado al igual que él. Según le había informado tenía información que podía interesarle.

Cuando Sasuke llegó los dos se encerraron en su oficina a charlar.

—Vine lo más pronto posible. – Sasuke se quitaba el abrigo.

—Se de los problemas que has tenido y sobre la traición de Yakushi Kabuto, así como que has estado muy ocupado por otros asuntos externos.

—Ve al grano.

—Tengo información, la conseguí de un pobre diablo que atrapamos hace unos días, creemos que trabaja para él.

—¿En dónde está?

—En la comisaría local, le dije al jefe de la policía que lo retuviera para ti, si es quien creo que es podrías tener una pista sobre su paradero.

—Vamos entonces.

—Voy detrás de ti. – ambos Condes, armados con la ansiedad y listos para lo que fuese partieron inmediatamente a la comisaría. Si ese hombre resultaba ser un secuaz de Kabuto, entonces el arduo trabajo de Sasuke comenzaría a dar frutos.

El ambiente yacía fresco y misterioso. Sasuke no podía estar más frustrado y al descubierto, pues, aunque las palabras de Kushina resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, las ansias por atrapar al traidor y ayudante del asesino de su familia eran más poderosos.

Pues era bien sabido, que una vez que el Conde Uchiha tomaba una decisión no desistía hasta lograrlo.

…

"… _Sé que es duro para ti, Sasuke-kun. El amor lo es, pero confió en que harás lo correcto y sanarás tu corazón. Después de todo, el amor mueve al mundo y es también, el único capaz de sanar el alma además del tiempo."_

 **Continuará…**

 **Sin arrepentimiento. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal me gustó mas la parte del lemon, pero igual espero que haya sido de su agrado. Saludos, esperare ansiosa sus comentario.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	12. Cantar

**Este capitulo ha llegado más rapido de lo esperado, a que sí. De igual forma, es un poquitín más corto, pero contiene datos de nueva instancia que nos conducirán al meollo del asunto. Espero que no se alargue tanto, dado que no me gusta mucho darle largas, sino la cantidad justa para un buen desarrollo. Espero que este capitulo les gustes y con ustedes:**

* * *

 **-12-**

 **Cantar.**

* * *

Los ojos del Conde se encontraron unos segundos con los de aquel hombre. Tal y como Kakashi había mencionado estaba esposado y retenido en una celda vieja y oxidada, a su lado estaba el oficial, algunos guardias y el otro conde, pero para Sasuke era como si sólo existieran ellos dos.

El joven, de apariencia débil, pálido, con grandes ojeras y una sonrisa por demás maquiavélica, cuyos dientes parecían tallados cuan sierra cortadora, desvió la mirada que Sasuke le propinaba y miró al alguacil para después carcajear.

—Eso fue rápido. – habló finalmente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿A qué se refiere? – interrogó Kakashi.

—A la llegada del Conde Uchiha. – se inclinó respetuoso.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? – habló repentinamente Sasuke, ignorando a los demás.

—Suigetsu. – mencionó el otro, prestando atención y volviendo a sonreír.

—Te ves feliz, ¿Acaso planeaste esto?

—¿El encuentro? No, no lo planifiqué, pero ciertamente me alegro de verlo.

—¿Qué tienes que decirme? – Sasuke tenía un rostro gélido, como si estuviese guardando toda su ira en un contenedor herméticamente cerrado.

—No sé a lo que su majestad podría interesarle.

—¿En dónde está Kabuto? – no fue con rodeos.

—A decir verdad, sería difícil asegurarlo. – el hombre se recargó en el respaldo de la silla detrás de los barrotes. —Ese desgraciado cambia de ubicación tan frecuentemente que no podría asegurárselo.

—Entonces dame las coordenadas de los lugares y yo lo buscaré.

—Sólo sé de cinco sitios diferentes pero desconozco si hay más guaridas. Es un zorro astuto, desafortunadamente.

—Hablas de él con rencor, ¿Acaso no son aliados? – mencionó Kakashi.

—¿Yo? – soltó una carcajada desagradable. —¿Aliado de esa rata? – después tosió, tras irritarse la garganta. —Jamás, lo odio hasta los dientes. – mostró los suyos, parecían los de un tiburón.

—Entonces por eso sueltas información con tanta facilidad. – armó el alguacil.

—De hecho, carcelero, vine a este lugar con el propósito de encontrarme cara a cara con el Conde Uchiha. Si hay alguien que puede matar a ese lunático es él.

—¿Qué relación tienes con Kabuto? – interrogó Sasuke.

—Fui su esclavo. – lo dijo con tanta rudeza y de forma tan cruda que todos supusieron el odio que sostenían esas palabras.

—Pues por tu aspecto no te trató nada bien.

—Es un desquiciado, un homicida. – no tuvo reparos en acusarlo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Conocí a Kabuto desde corta edad. Tanto yo como mi hermano fuimos comprados por un sujeto llamado Orochimaru, quien era el mentor de ese loco. Orochimaru mató a mi hermano y Kabuto le ayudó.

—Ya somos dos. – Sasuke sonrió con empatía, una empatía bastante retorcida.

—Supongo que la muerte del Comandante Uchiha fue mala, pero la de mi hermano fue asquerosa. – apretó los dientes hasta hacerlo sonar. —Lo bañó en ácido y electrocutó al mismo tiempo, no sé qué diablos quería probar. Tal vez una nueva arma o una nueva forma de torturar a las personas, fuese cual fuese su intención, nos usó como ratas de laboratorio.

—¿Experimentaba con la gente? – Kakashi le miró perturbado.

—Ambos, tanto Kabuto como Orochimaru. – confirmó Suigetsu. —O quizá lo hacían por placer, no sé. – todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. —Pero claro, nosotros, en nuestra condición de esclavos no podemos oponer resistencia, tan sólo somos pedazos de nada. – miró al Conde y esas palabras parecieron perforar muy dentro de él. —Kabuto quería vengarse de usted, majestad. Por lo que le hicieron a su maestro, creo.

—Eso parece. – Sasuke ahora parecía más tranquilo.

—Sea lo que sea que está ideando no parece bueno. No puedo ofrecerle muchos puntos de vista, dado que estuve encarcelado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero creo que todo iba desde desprestigiarlo hasta destruirlo en todos los sentidos. – explicó Suigetsu. —Llegó a la base repentinamente un día, parecía agitado y venía a caballo. No nos explicó nada, pues generalmente todo lo manejaba a distancia y era ejecutado por un representante. Dijo algo sobre que había sido descubierto y que toda la ejecución se adelantaría. – entonces el esclavo se levantó y se acercó a la celda, lo suficientemente cerca de Sasuke e inspirando a los guardias a sacar sus armas, pero ello no perturbó a ninguno de los dos. —Escuche con atención, Conde. No estamos hablando de sólo su reputación, sino su vida y todo lo que posee. Me esforcé en llegar aquí y espero que crea las palabras de un moribundo. – Sasuke lo observó mejor, estaba sudoroso, delgado y tembloroso, la clara imagen de un hombre que está a punto de desvanecerse.

—Te escucho, habla. – inclinó la cabeza respetuoso.

—Sea lo que sea que vaya a pasar será mejor que usted gane tiempo. Kabuto está tan loco como Orochimaru y quizá peor. Quiere vengarse y temo que es más que sólo matarlo, quiere destruir todo lo que esté relacionado con usted, al menos es lo que pienso. Sólo sé de cinco sedes, pero dudo que sean nada más esas. Son las siguientes: Nuam, Shinaisa, Fan, Mittenmash y Haru. – entonces las rodillas del hombre se desquebrajaron y cayó con ellas. —Oh, mi corazón está acelerado, no sé si por la emoción o… - miró unos segundos a Sasuke, aún aferrado a los barrotes. —¿No me cree? Bueno, no me sorprendería.- la punta de sus dedos perdían color.

—Te creo. – la respuesta de Sasuke sorprendió a todos, incluso al esclavo.

—¿Ah sí? – sonrió verdaderamente contento. —Entonces, creo que puedo irme en paz. – finalmente cayó al suelo, su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente y los hombres que estaban alrededor se alertaron ante esto.

—Gracias. – dijo Sasuke lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él le escuchara.

—Vaya, no pensé que llegaría el día en el que un noble me agradecería. – sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse. —Una cosa más… - jadeaba, estaba sudando, como si se esforzara en hablar. —A ese desgraciado, mátalo, déjalo que sienta el dolor… y cuando esté a punto de… perecer, ríete por mí, para que yo después… lo encuentre en el infierno y pueda… carcajearme más fuerte en su cara. ¿Lo hará?

—Lo haré. Es una promesa.

—Gracias. – entonces cerró los ojos a la par que expiraba. Todos los hombres alrededor dejaron salir el aire de sus pulmones y Kakashi, quien portaba un sombrero se lo quitó con respeto, pues honró el sacrificio de un hombre en sus últimos momentos.

—Mi señor, ¿En verdad cree lo que dijo? – preguntó el alguacil, cuando pasó un tiempo adecuado después de declararle muerto.

—Sí. – Uchiha miró el cuerpo del muchacho y sintió pena por él.

—Pero es sólo un esclavo.

—La experiencia me ha enseñado. – se limitó a decir.

—¿Qué harás, Sasuke? Son varios lugares y no están precisamente cerca. Necesitarías al menos dos meses para recorrerlos todos, eso y con un tiempo miserable para explorar de verdad. Además de que necesitarías preparar todo aquí en casa y algunos hombres que te acompañen. – comento Kakashi.

—Ya me encargaré de eso. – caminó hasta Suigetsu y lo observó un momento. —Alguacil.

—¿Señor?

—Dele a este hombre un entierro digno. Yo pagaré los gastos fúnebres.

—Oh, sí, mi señor. – se apresuró a recoger el cuerpo.

—Kakashi, vamos a tu oficina o a un lugar en donde podamos hablar en privado.

—De acuerdo.

Los dos abandonaron la escena.

…

Era la ocasión perfecta ese día. El sol yacía tibio, el viento soplaba de forma regular y refrescante, las aves gorjeaban de un lugar a otro mientras enumeraban sus hermosas canciones y ella, yacía en uno de los jardines, un tanto alejada de los demás, recostaba bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, mientras cerraba los ojos y lentamente se adormecía por el cómodo ambiente que le rodeaba.

Estaba tan relajada pero aun así pudo percibir unos pasos que iban donde ella y ésta, tan tranquila como estaba no se molestó en fijarse quien era.

—Buenos días, mi lady. – entonces se alertó al reconocer una voz ajena al resto de los empleados. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se alzó rápidamente, encarando al hombre que yacía frente a ella. No recordaba su nombre, pero sabía que se trataba de aquel Vizconde que había conocido en el palacio real.

Kizashi sonrió enternecido y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Se le veía incluso emocionado y algo nervioso. Desde el momento que hicieron contacto visual él avanzó lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de asustarla, dado que Sakura parecía alerta.

—Oh, disculpe mi intervención. – se inclinó lentamente. El gallardo caballero que había conocido en aquella ocasión se veía inestable, temeroso y eso la desconcertó. Sakura miró a todos lados, por si alguien estaba cerca, mas no había nadie. —Por favor, no tema. – dio otro paso. —Ansiaba verla, mi lady. Veo que su vientre ha crecido, me parece encantador. Debe estar muy feliz. – aún tenía una distancia prudente y Sakura esperó que no traspasara aquello.

—¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó en su susurro.

—Tenía que verla. – declaró con ligera vehemencia.

—¿A mí? – ella alzó ambas cejas extrañada.

—No sabría explicarlo, es verdad que es difícil para mí admitirlo, pero desde que la vi no pude dejar de pensar en usted, mi lady. Sus ojos, su rostro, el timbre de su voz, todo me recuerda a… ella.

—N-No sé de qué está hablando. – Sakura intentó levantarse y él se apresuró a ayudarle. —Gracias. Pero no debería estar aquí. – advirtió. —Si el Conde Uchiha lo ve…

—Lo sé, lo sé. – retrocedió un poco, pero sin soltar su mano. —Sé que he venido sin invitación y que quizá me precipité, pero mi lady, debe entender algo… ¿Acaso usted no se siente nostálgica a mi lado? ¿No siente que su corazón da un vuelco y se emociona?

—¿Qué? – esperaba que aquello no fuera una confesión de amor.

—Su rostro es tan perfecto, a pesar del tiempo. Estoy seguro que si tuviera su mismo lunar no estaría con esta incertidumbre, pero algo en usted me dice que es más cercana a mí de lo que pudiera pensar.

—Me está poniendo nerviosa. – retrocedió intentando apartar su mano de las suyas, pero Kizashi no la soltó.

—Por favor, mi lady, cuénteme sobre usted, deseó conocerla, deseo…

—Nada. – los dos fueron interrumpidos por una voz profunda y celosa. Voltearon para encontrarse con el Conde Uchiha, quien tenía una mirada furibunda.

—Amo. – ella se apresuró a soltarse del agarre de Kizashi.

—Oh, su majestad. – él se inclinó para saludarle. —Permítame presentarme, yo soy…

—Un hombre muy tonto. – dijo para acallarle. Se acercó tan rápido que se colocó entre él y Sakura. —¿Cómo entró a mi casa?

—Oh, acabo de llegar. Sé que quizá cometí una imprudencia en llegar sin avisar, es sólo que…

—Quería seducirla. – señaló, su rostro tenía tan fuertemente apretado el ceño que hasta dolía.

—¡Oh, no majestad, por favor yo no…!

—Kizashi Haruno, el Vizconde de Haru, ¿Acaso no sabe quién soy yo? – advirtió empujándolo ligeramente. —Debe ser un hombre muy valiente o muy estúpido para entrar a mi mansión y seducir a mi mujer. – casi expulsaba fuego.

—¡No, por favor, no crea que yo…!

—Acaba de decir que la desea. ¡¿Por quién me está tomando?!

—Pe-Pero permítame explicarle. – tragó saliva, se hallaba en problemas, eso seguro. Sasuke lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo apretó tan fuerte que logró asustar tanto a Sakura como a él. —Voy a matarlo si no se larga de aquí.

—Po-Por favor, señor. – el luchó por liberarse. —No tenemos que recurrir a la violencia, podemos hablarlo civilizadamente.

—Amo, espere… - Sakura ya estaba asustada e intentó convencerlo.

—Guarda silencio, Sakura. Después hablaré contigo. – gruñó cuan fiera con ira contenida. Soltó a Kizashi y éste tropezó hasta caer de sentón en el suelo. —Fuera de aquí.

—Pero Conde, por favor, déjeme hablar con usted, si me escuchara entendería que mi visita está justificada…

—¡No lo repetiré! – vociferó.

—¡Debo insistir, se trata posiblemente de mi…!

—¡Suficiente! – generalmente él no portaba armas, pero en esta ocasión se había colocado un sable en la cintura sólo en caso que se tratase de una trampa lo del prisionero con información sobre Kabuto. Así que sacó el arma rápidamente y colocó el filo en el cuello de Kizashi, lo suficientemente superficial como para sólo hacerle un corte menor, pero la sangre fue suficiente advertencia. El Vizconde tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo peligroso que era el Conde y supuso que lo que decían de él era cierto.

—¡Amo, espere, por favor! – Sakura lo tomó del brazo él se sintió traicionado al ver que lo defendía.

—Sakura, apártate. – advirtió, pero ella negó firmemente.

—Espere, no cometa una locura. – intentó hacerle entrar en razón. —Él no se ha propasado y tampoco quiere perjudicarlo, estoy segura que…

—¿Lo defiendes? – gruñó. —¿Acaso te he descubierto en un pequeño juego de amantes?

—¡No, amo, yo jamás…!

—¡Mi señor! – Kizashi se levantó aún con el arma en el cuerpo. —Por favor, no desprestigie a esta dulce señora. He sido yo el entrometido, ella no ha tenido nada que ver. Lo juro por mi honor. Confié en ella, no lo ha traicionado, por favor, créalo. – Sasuke resopló intentando calmarse y no perderse en aquel torrente de emociones. Sakura lucía tan decidida y el Vizconde tan sincero, pero aquel monstruo lleno de celos insistía en cegarlo.

—Te daré tres segundos para que te apartes, Sakura.

—Lo haré, si no lastima al Vizconde, por favor, prométamelo.

—¿Te atreves a darme ordenes? – gruñó otra vez.

—Por favor. – insistió ella y ante su rostro lleno de temor él sintió que su corazón se ablandaba. Tras pensarlo un poco tomó mucho aire en sus pulmones y lo dejó salir.

—Retrocede, Sakura. – ordenó y está vez ella obedeció. Quitó el arma de Kizashi y la guardó. —Fuera de mi casa.

—Lo haré. Le ruego disculpe mi impertinencia.

—Tan sólo quiero que salga de mi propiedad. – no quería discutir formalidades, sólo que se fuera y tras estas palabras el Vizconde se inclinó para esfumarse. Bastó con que ya no pudiera verse su figura, Sasuke se volvió contra Sakura y la tomó del antebrazo para jalarla tras sí.

Ella gimió, pues le lastimaba el agarre.

—Amo, a donde…

—Cállate. – estaba furioso. La arrastró tras sí por toda la mansión y cuando todos vieron la actitud del amo supusieron que Sakura estaría en peligro. Ella volvió a jadear cuando Uchiha apretó más el agarre contra su piel. Seguramente le dejaría una marca. La condujo a su habitación y una vez adentro, cerró la puerta tan fuerte que ella dio un respingo, la lanzó a la cama y Sakura se desconcertó al ver que era violento.

—Amo, por favor, yo no…

—¡Ni una palabra, Sakura! ¡No digas nada! – gritó. —¡No tendrás permitido salir de esta habitación, nunca más!

—Pe-Pero amo…

—¡No quiero oírte! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Quieres que te trate como la puta que eres?

—Amo… - eso la hirió, la hirió mucho.

—¡Me giro unas horas, tan sólo unas horas! ¡¿No podías esperar a que me fuera para traicionarme de esa forma?! – había explotado. —¡Eres mía Sakura! ¡Mi esclava! ¡Yo te compré, me perteneces!

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? – estaba temblando y a punto de llorar.

—¡Debí suponer que una mujer de tu calaña tan sólo serviría para una cosa!

—Por favor, no siga… - los gritos estaban alterando al bebé, podía sentirlo moverse inquieto en su interior.

—¡Permanecerás encerrada en este lugar y cuando ese bastardo nazca tú…! – se cortó al verla encogida sobre su propio cuerpo, se aferraba a su vientre y tenía los ojos tan llorosos que se sintió el peor canalla del mundo. Un dolor retorcido abrasó su cuerpo y el enojo fue remplazado por decepción. Se llevó una mano al rostro y lo restregó, frustrado. Había herido a Sakura y eso le molestaba. Ella estaba triste, asustada, dolida, sus gritos se apagaron y lo único que se oyó fueron sus sollozos.

—Amo… - ella llamó y él alzó la cara para verla. —Puede odiarme todo lo que quiera, pero no lastime a mi bebé. Está muy asustado y duele. – tocaba su vientre ansiosa. Sasuke la miró arrepentido y bajó la cabeza.

—Sakura. – dio un paso hacia ella.

—¡No, por favor, no se me acerque! – estaba asustada y no la culpaba. —Ahora entiendo qué siente al respecto de mí. Después de todo nada cambia. Tan sólo soy una… ingenua y estúpida niña. Debí suponerlo, el tigre no puede cambiar sus rayas.

—Sakura, espera, yo…

—No, amo. Por favor. Acaba de hacerme entender mi lugar. Después de todo soy su puta, ¿No es así? Debí suponer que todo lo que me dijo eran tretas para que yo… abriera las piernas.

—No, Sakura, escucha, yo…

—No debería hablarme, Amo. Después de todo soy una esclava y mis sentimientos no importan. Así como su palabra.

—¿Qué?

—Podrá prometerme todo lo que quiera que no me hará daño a mí o a mi bebé, pero ahora veo su verdadera naturaleza, es un hombre despiadado. La otra mitad era cierta.

—Oye, no quise… Estaba molesto, yo sólo…

—Discúlpeme. – corrió entonces al cuarto de baño y ahí se encerró. Sasuke fue tras ella y escuchó el cerrojo, entonces la escuchó vomitar. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía, seguramente había tenido mucho estrés. Recordó las palabras del médico respecto a su tensión arterial, últimamente Sakura estaba tan tranquilo y cómoda que no había tenido manifestaciones, pero el que la alterara era malo para ella y para el bebé y lo había olvidado. ¡Por dios que idiota había sido! Había dejado de los celos nublaran su vista, había despotricando contra la pobre mujer y en vez de ser una oportunidad de confiar el uno en el otro, él lo había echado a perder de una forma tan ofensiva que merecía el desprecio de Sakura.

—Sakura, ¿Estás bien? – tocó la puerta, pero ella no respondió, en cambio escuchó su llanto.

—Por favor, amo, déjeme sola. – pidió envuelta en lágrimas.

—Sakura, ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó estúpidamente.

—¿Usted lo cree? – fue sarcasmo, pero se sintió digno de merecerlo.

—Tienes razón. – recargó su espalda contra la puerta del baño y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado. —Creo que fue una pregunta tonta.

—Déjeme sola, por favor. – pidió ella, al otro lado de la puerta yacía igualmente sentada con la espalda recargada en la pared y abrazando sus piernas.

—No, no hasta que me disculpe. – rectificó.

—No tiene por qué pedirme perdón, ¿Soy una esclava, no es así? ¿Qué importa lo que yo sienta o piense?

—No quise ofenderte Sakura. – suspiró. —Estaba molesto, ¿Está bien? Yo… no soporté verlo aquí y tan meloso contigo, no sé ni cómo salió. Creo que perdí el control. – ella no respondió. —Lo lamento, Sakura. Sé que fue grosero y no te merecías tanta violencia. – esperó a que respondiera pero como no lo hizo prosiguió. —No creo que seas una puta, yo en cambió, creo que soy un bárbaro. – musitó si alguien más lo escuchara seguramente no podrían creerlo. Sasuke jamás era tan cordial con las personas y el hecho de que en realidad lamentara su comportamiento para con Sakura demostraba que le importaba mucho. —Vamos, sal de ahí. – motivó, pero ella no contestaba. —Anda, Sakura. Piensa en el bebé…

—No diga eso, por favor. – esta vez le contestó molesta, lo detectó en su voz. —Es obvio que usted no piensa en mi hijo, ni siquiera lo ha considerado.

—Eso no es cierto, yo…

—Lo ha llamado bastardo en incontables ocasiones, tan sólo es una excusa para que yo sea dócil, ¿Verdad?

—No digas esas cosas tan hirientes, Sakura. Tan sólo te harás daño.

—Usted comenzó.

—Tienes razón. – volvió a suspirar. —Discúlpame, Sakura. – ella no respondió.

Sasuke esperó sentado en esa misma posición dos horas más y entonces, cuando la hora del almuerzo casi terminaba puso escuchar un gruñido muy particular que venía desde adentro del cuarto de baño. La puerta de la habitación sonó y se levantó para atender, era Anko, quien traía la porción de comida de Sakura.

—Oh, amo. No pensé que estuviera aquí. ¿Sakura está…?

—¿Qué es? – vio la comida. Era un estofado y algunas frutas.

—Algo blando para ella. ¿Quiere que le preparemos la mesa?

—Comeré en mi habitación, tráeme algo a mí también.

—Sí, amo. – ella se fue.

—Sakura, llegó la comida.

—No tengo hambre, gracias. – dijo testaruda.

—Vamos, te escuché hace unos segundos. Sal de ahí.

—No. – eso lo desconcertó.

—¿Qué no? – tomó la puerta y forzó un poco el picaporte. —Tumbaré la puerta si no sales, Sakura.

—Como quiera.

—Condenada mujer. – entonces lo hizo, tiró tan fuerte que la puerta se abrió repentinamente, lastimándole un poco el hombro en el proceso, pero triunfal al final. Ella lo miró asustada y retrocedió al ver su figura, pero en vez de recibir un golpe o algo, Sasuke estiró su mano hasta ella y la tomó delicadamente del mismo sitio que había lastimado. Ella gimió y él suspiró. Besó el moretón y después tomó a Sakura del rostro para acariciar su mejilla, quería besarla en los labios, pero no lo hizo.

La condujo afuera del baño y la sentó en la cama, la comida estaba en la mesa de al lado. Volvieron a tomar y Anko trajo la porción de Sasuke, tras agradecerle se giró a Sakura, quien se negaba a comer. Ella se sorprendió de verlo con su comida ahí.

—¿No comerá en la mesa?

—No, hoy lo haré contigo.

—Estará incomodó y no es digno para usted que coma al lado de su esclava.

—Deja de decir eso, Sakura. Te he pedido disculpas, ahora te corresponde a ti aceptarlas o no. – dio el primer bocado. —Anda, come algo, el bebé tiene hambre. – su barriga sonó de nuevo y se sonrojó otra vez y tras esto comió en silencio, pero cuando terminaron de nuevo callaron. Sasuke le miró incómodo y después respiró con resignación.

—¿Aceptarás mis disculpas? – ella continuó callada. —Vamos, Sakura, no puedes estar enojada por siempre.

—¿Quiere apostar? – dijo en voz muy baja y Sasuke supuso que debía ser algo relacionado con su pasado turbulento.

—Discúlpame, ¿De acuerdo? Estaba celoso, lo admito. – la encaró, ella se veía ligeramente ruborizada. —Eres hermosa y yo, bueno… - tragó saliva, entonces Sasuke sintió mucho calor mas había logrado ganar la atención de Sakura. —Supongo que temí que pudieras traicionarme.

—Es natural que piense eso, después de todo… una mujer de mi calaña…

—Por favor, no repitas mis palabras. No me había dado cuenta de lo terrible que sonaban hasta ahora.

—Perdone, amo. – ella se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. —Me gustaría regresar a la habitación de huéspedes.

—¿Por qué? Mi habitación es más cómoda y especiosa.

—Usted sabe por qué. –ella volvió a resistir las lágrimas. Sasuke la supo orgullosa y también asertiva. Sakura era una mujer humilde y era natural que se ofendiera tanto después de lo que le dijo.

Por otro lado Sakura se sentía tan tremendamente herida que no se sentía capaz de soportar estar cerca de él. No podía negarlo más, le gustaba el Conde y quizá de una forma un tanto insana. Ansiaba su presencia por las noches, gozaba de su compañía, le fascinaba todo de él y adoraba lo serio y tierno que podía llegar a ser. Pero esto, definitivamente iba en contra de muchas cosas que supuso. Él no era el hombre dulce que se imaginó, era un hombre mucho más poderoso, brioso y temible de lo que pensaba.

Era cruel, despiadado y soberbio. No se doblegaba ante nadie y demostraba un temple digno de un rey, capaz de enfrentarse a una jauría de lobos hambrientos y salir airoso. Sasuke Uchiha era más de lo que podía manejar, para ser honesta. Ella era una joven frágil y llena de complejos, acostumbraba a pensar lo peor de los amos. Admitiendo que estaba sorprendida de lo atento que había sido con ella después de violarla, pero entendiendo al fin y al cabo que su destino era permanecer con la cabeza gacha.

Sasuke la miró tan desquebrajada que se sintió el peor monstruo de todos. Lo que le había dicho era por demás horrible. La había desprestigiado y arrastrado por los suelos, la había sometido con frases violentas y prosaicas, la forma en la que se había expresado de ella era una vil mentira, pues no creía tales cosas, al menos no ahora. Sakura había demostrado ser obediente, inteligente, amorosa y humilde. Siempre mostrándole lo mejor de sí y él… lo peor. Entendía por qué quería estar lejos de él. Su embarazo la hacía ver más frágil de lo que en realidad era pero a diferencia de esa apariencia, Sakura era fuerte y capaz de plantarle la cara en caso de ser necesario.

Había humillado aquel valor tan admirable y le había mentido con palabras sucias sin referencias. La petición de regresar a la vieja habitación de huéspedes lo hizo sentirse enfermó, Sakura quería estar lejos de él y lo entendía, eso era lo peor de todo, que sabía lo ruin que había sido y le daba la razón. Finalmente, tras comprenderla inclinó la cabeza y se acercó a ella hasta tenerla a unos centímetros, Sakura continuaba firme, pero a diferencia de ella, el conde no parecía dispuesto a continuar con ello.

—¿Me odias, Sakura? – expresó para su sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me odias?

—Yo… - no podía decirle que sí, pues era mentira. Lo cierto era todo lo contrario.

—Yo no te odio. – dijo entonces, Sakura lo miró fijamente. —Pero si yo fuera tú, me odiaría por lo que he hecho y lo comprendería.

—Quiero estar sola.

—Conozco el odio, lo hago perfectamente. – la tomó de los hombros. —Es un sentimiento sofocante que llena tu cuerpo y alma de un sabor amargo que no desaparece, sin importar si es día o noche. – recargó su frente con la de ella. —Pero debo admitir, que desde que duermes a mi lado, desde que yaces junto a mí, esa amargura se transforma lentamente en algo mejor. – la besó en los labios y ella opuso resistencia para después caer en la tentación del beso. Cuando se separaron ella estaba molesta, pero a la vez feliz. —No te vayas, Sakura. No te tocaré más, no te obligaré a nada que no quieras, pero permanece a mi lado, por lo menos esta noche.

—Quiero regresar a la habitación, amo. No debo estar a su lado.

—Sí, debes estarlo. – la pegó a su pecho y respiró sobre sus cabellos. —Recuerda que no debes irte molesta a la cama.

—Usted no guarda ninguna clase de respeto por mí y lo entiendo.

—¡No quise decir eso! – la apretó más. —¡Soy un estúpido! – volvió a expresar. —Tenía miedo que me traicionaras, pero no me di cuenta de lo sincera que eras en ese instante, estaba cegado por la ira. Ese hombre en verdad está encantado contigo y tú… despides tanta calidez cuando estás a su lado.

—¿Qué yo qué? – eso no lo sabía.

—Oh, Sakura. – acarició su espalda y rio un poco. —En verdad eres inocente. Tus ojos reaccionan cuando estás con ese hombre. Es como si se iluminaran en añoranza.

—No lo sabía. – era cierto, no sabía que se podían expresar dichas cosas con la mirada.

—Quizás por eso me desquicie tanto. En verdad lo lamento, Sakura. – podía escuchar su corazón y se sintió, extrañamente reconfortada.

—¿Realmente piensa que soy una puta? – pues por un momento se sintió así.

—No, no lo creo así. – estaba siendo muy franco.

—Me gustaría creerle. – eso fue doloroso para él, pero aceptó los sentimientos de Sakura, no debería ser fácil para ella no estar a la defensiva. La experiencia de toda una vida la respaldaba y por extraño que sonase, lo entendía.

—Tengo confianza en que madurarás y superarás esto. – Sasuke se separó un poco y la besó unos segundos, Sakura no respondió, pero tampoco se alejó. —Aún eres joven y no tienes experiencia, pero eso cambiará.

—¿Se está burlando de mí?

—Claro que no. – sonrió y era la sonrisa más maravillosa que había visto. —Yo también necesito madurar. – admitió en voz baja. Las palabras de Kushina comenzaban a tomar sentido. Ella continuó callada, como si quisiera reflexionar en lo que le había dicho.

—Ya es tarde. – dijo entonces para verlo directamente. —Estoy cansada. – admitió.

—Vamos a dormir. – invitó Sasuke. —Todo será mejor por la mañana.

—No debemos acostarnos enojados. – recordó ella, tímidamente.

—Sólo si tú quieres.

—No puedo olvidar.

—No debes hacerlo.

—¿Es lo mismo que perdonar?

—No lo sé.

—Yo creo que no, creo que perdonar es recordar y no sentir dolor. Olvidar es escapar, eso creo.

—Un paso a la vez, Sakura. Maduras muy rápido.

—Y usted cambia muy rápido. – eso hizo que él alzara una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que usted tiene un rostro diferente al día en el que nos conocimos.

—¿Te refieres al día en el que te encontré en la calle?

—No, al día en el que era una niña. – Sakura sonrió. —De alguna forma, su rostro ha cambiado.

—Crecí, tal vez.

—No. – ella negó con la cabeza. —No puedo explicarlo, pero ha cambiado.

—No importa. –la encaminó a la cama. —Vamos. – la motivó y ella, se dejó hacer. Pues pese a que su orgullo había sido herido, sentía de la misma forma la necesidad de solucionarlo todo con Sasuke.

…

Esa noche ambos aprendieron algo muy importante. Sakura había madurado, entendiendo que en las relaciones humanas no deben existir prejuicios, no deben nacer suposiciones y tampoco etiquetas. Uchiha Sauske era un hombre de múltiples facetas, como todos los seres humanos y el hecho de que se estuviera enamorando de él no debía ser un impedimento para conocerlo como era realmente.

Sasuke, por otro lado supo en una pequeña parte lo que Kushina intentaba decirle y entendió, que la ira podía ocasionar consecuencias dolorosas, no sólo para él, sino para los que lo rodeaban. El jovencito se transformaba en un hombre y poco a poco era capaz de entender aquel mundo que lo rodeaba, entendiéndose a sí mismo y descubriendo con parsimonia el cantar más viejo de la humanidad: El amor.

Y… sobre los asuntos de irse a perseguir a Kabuto, bueno, eso sería para mañana, puesto que en estos momentos, su mente sólo se concentraba en Sakura y en la intimidad que compartían.

 **Continuara…**

 **Quise resaltar en este capitulo una evolución en ambos personajes. Sakura madurando y un Sasuke ablandando su corazón. Creo, en lo personal, que ambos personajes necesitaban un crecimiento emocional y este capitulo me ha permitido darselos. ¿Que piensan ustedes?**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	13. Epigrama

**Espero que este capitulo les guste, es más en sí un capitulo de transición antes de que el climax llegue. Espero que todo les agrade y disfruten, por favor, no olviden comentar.**

* * *

 **-13-**

 **Epigrama.**

* * *

Un susurró terminó por despertar a Sasuke, cuando en medio de las mantas se hallaba atrapado con la piel en flor. Se giró sobre su mismo y se encontró con Sakura, que susurraba una canción de cuna a su hijo no nacido. Ella, al igual que él, estaba desnuda y la imagen de sus pechos junto a la de su vientre era visibles aún debajo de las sábanas de satén.

—Sakura. –él la llamó para hacerle ver que estaba despierto y la mujer, algo apenada le sonrió tímidamente.

—Disculpe. Estaba moviéndose y no me dejaba dormir… pensé que quizá podría calmarlo y…

—¿Puede escucharte? – se enderezó en la cama para sentarse en el respaldo de ésta.

—No lo sé, pero hay ocasiones en las que responde a los ruidos. – Sasuke la observó y recordó el día anterior, cuando durante su pelea ella argumentaba que el bebé estaba asustado.

—Umm… - despegó la vista de su vientre y contempló la luz que entraba por la ventana. —Sakura.

—¿Sí?

—Me iré. – ella no pareció entenderle del todo, porque no dijo nada. —No sé cuánto tiempo estaré afuera.

—¿A dónde irá? – se atrevió a cuestionar.

—Ayer fui a ver a un hombre a prisión, un esclavo de Kabuto. – Sakura sabía de qué iba todo esto con escuchar aquel nombre. —Me reveló información precisa sobre su posible ubicación. Está planeando algo atroz, quiere destruir todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo y debo pararlo antes de tiempo.

—Se escucha peligroso.

—Lo será. – la miró ella se veía compungida. —Las zonas a las que debo ir a buscarlo están algo alejadas y me iré a caballo, por lo que podría tardar unos meses.

—¿Unos meses? – posó sus manos sobre su vientre, era obvio el pensamiento que apresaba a Sakura.

—Si todo sale bien, habré derrotado a Kabuto y podré regresar a una vida tranquila.

—¿Y si no?

—No puedo permitirme fallar, Sakura.

—¿Estará bien?

—No puedo asegurarlo. Según me informaron ese maldito es más listo y sádico de lo que pensaba. – ella frunció el ceño. —Por eso si no lo derrocó antes podría dañar severamente a los míos.

—Ya veo. – estaba triste.

—¿Temes por mí? – eso la sacó de sus pensamientos y fue absolutamente sincera cuando ella asintió. —Descuida.

—¿Qué pasará si no lo encuentra? ¿Regresará a la mansión?

—Aún no lo he decidido. – se rascó la cabeza.

—Es algo de vida o muerte, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, lo es.

—Entonces no podría detenerlo.

—No lo creo.

—Por favor, amo, tenga cuidado. – bajó la cabeza.

—Lo haré. – la tomó d la barbilla y la besó.

—¿Cuándo partirá?

—Lo más pronto posible, reuniré algunos hombres y dejaré todo en orden aquí, también mandaré algunas cartas, tal vez me tome dos días más.

—Entiendo. – después de ello no se dijo más.

El resto del día Sasuke estuvo muy ocupado, mandó cartas y reunió a sus hombres, fue con Kakashi y regresó muy tarde. Estaba tan cansado que cuando llegó tan sólo tuvo la oportunidad de acostarse y descansar. Después, a la mañana siguiente, de la misma forma que se levantó desapareció. Sakura permaneció en total soledad durante todo el día. Anko había entrado a su habitación y había platicado con ella respecto a la pelea anterior.

—No sé cómo el Vizconde entró a la casa, tal vez el portero creyó que era un invitado. Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que no regresará por estos lares. El Conde estaba furioso.

—Intentaba decirme algo. – reiteró Sakura, después de que Anko dejó de profetizar. —Dijo algo que personalmente llama mi atención.

—¿Qué cosa?

—De entre todas las cosas dijo que yo le recordaba a alguien y que… si tuviera el mismo lunar no tendría tantas dudas.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Pues, es sólo una teoría pero… no sé por qué pero me siento algo cómoda con él.

—¿Cómoda? – Anko frunció el ceño. —Sakura, si dices esa clase de cosas frente al Conde se molestará mucho.

—¿Usted cree?

—Por supuesto, es obvio que él te tiene una extraña aprensión, no sé explicarlo, puesto que es muy serio, pero es algo sólido. Después de todo el cómo te trata lo refleja.

—No conozco mucho de esto, Anko-san, pero ¿De verdad el amo siente algo por mí?

—Vaya que eres inocente, Sakura. Pero no me extraña tanto. – la miró con algo de sorna. —¿No tienes mucha experiencia con los hombres, verdad?

—No lo creo.

—Bien, pues, la forma en la que él te trata, el cómo se refiere a ti y la intimidad que mantienen son demasiadas buenas para que sólo tengan una relación… ¿Cómo decirlo? Sólida, esa podría ser la palabra que busco.

—¿Sólida?

—Vamos, no creas que no nos enteramos de la pelea que tuvieron anoche. – ella se sonrojó de golpe. —Pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver al amo tan molesto y está fue una. Me alegra que no te haya golpeado. – lo último lo expresó con sinceridad.

—Me dijo cosas tan hirientes. – rememoró Sakura. —Pero después se disculpó.

—¿Lo ves? El amo siente algo por ti, de lo contrario no se habría montado aquella escena.

—Pero… es tan frio a veces.

—Es un hombre, querida.

—Sigo sin entender mucho. – Sakura suspiró. —Pero en cierto modo, eso no me ayuda del todo. El amo sigue rechazando a mi hijo, tal vez él me quiera conservar, pero…

—Tranquila. – Anko le acarició la cabeza. —Ya verás que todo resultará bien, tanto para ti como para tu bebé.

—Eso espero también. – ella tragó saliva.

—Me retiro Sakura, recuerda que debo estar al pendiente de los preparativos para la cena.

—En ocasiones extraño los quehaceres.

—¿Estás bromeando? – la jefa de las criadas frunció el ceño. —Eres la mujer con más suerte que conozco.

—¿Por qué dice eso? – era evidente que ella no pensaba lo mismo.

—¿Por qué? Oh, Sakura. Te has librado de una vida llena de dolor y trabajos forzados, tu posición es tan jodidamente envidiable entre el resto de las criadas. Imagino que debes estar pasándola en grande, ¿Y quieres regresar a los quehaceres? No, no, tú definitivamente no piensas detenidamente las cosas.

—¿Se está burlando de mí?

—¡Estoy empezando a dudar que realmente sepas la fortuna que tienes!

—Anko-san. – Sakura reprochó. —Espero que llegue a comprender que mi vida no ha sido fácil y que nunca he confiado a largo plazo en lo aparente. – eso logró llegar a su lado lógico y la jefa frunció el ceño, entendiéndolo.

—Oh. – dijo entonces, sin saber que agregar. Las dos se quedaron en silencio. —Tengo que irme. – salió de la habitación apurada. Sakura respiró un poco más tranquila. No es que le desagradará la visita de su aparentemente única amiga en esa casa, pero la soledad le sentaba bien y estaba a gusto con ella. Acarició su vientre, cada vez lucía más grande y esplendoroso. Su bebé se movía más y más, a veces descansaba, otras simplemente se limitaba a moverse lo necesario y acomodarse a su gusto.

Por un instante Sakura se permitió relajarse lo suficiente para fantasear con el porvenir y mientras tarareaba una dulce canción se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que fuera un niño o una niña y cómo le gustaría llamarle.

—Si eres niño me gustaría… - pensó un poco y después sonrió. —Saizo, y si eres niña…

—Sarada, está bien. – Sasuke la sorprendió de pronto y ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos al verlo entrar.

—Amo. – Sakura lo saludó y al mismo tiempo se paraba de la mecedora, nerviosa por la interrupción.

—¿Estabas pensando en el nombre del bebé? – caminó pasando de largo y quitándose la capa que cubría su espalda para tenderla en un perchero.

—Regresó pronto. – intentó relajarse y se sentó en la mecedora nuevamente.

—Arreglé lo necesario. – dijo en un gesto cansino. Se le acercó y la miró desde arriba, llamó la atención lo redondita que estaba. —Pareces una cereza. – dijo sin tono ofensivo, simplemente como un comentario y este Sakura estaba sonrosada.

—Umm… - no supo cómo regresarle la frase.

—Era sólo un comentario. – se recostó en la cama, lucía exhausto.

—¿Cómo estuvo su día? – intentó ser comunicativa y lo que obtuvo fue un gruñido por parte de él.

—Ajetreado. – admitió. Tenía una mano sobre su frente y la otra extendida en la cama. —¿Y tú? – ella dio un respingo al verse correspondida.

—Ha estado bien, supongo.

—Escogías el nombre para el bebé. – afirmó, sin verla.

—Sólo pensaba, no estoy segura si serán al final los que escoja. ¿Us-Usted qué opina? – rara vez preguntaba por el bebé y aunque se sintiera confundida respecto a lo que Sasuke sentía con el tema, intentó hacerlo participe. El sólo hecho de que él sugiriera cosas la hacía sentirse feliz y aquello la acongojaba a la vez que la hacía sentirse bien consigo misma.

—Está bien, puedes llamarlo como quieras. – aquella frase bajó sus ánimos.

—¿Qué prefiere usted?

—¿Sobre qué? – no parecía tener la menor intención de voltearla a ver.

—So-Sobre el sexo del bebé. – tomó fuerza interesada.

—Lo que sea está bien. – dijo sin pensar mucho.

—¿Y si es un niño? – él no respondió, su tórax subía y bajaba lentamente, como si estuviera durmiéndose. —Yo quisiera una niña. – comentó ilusionada y eso pareció llamar la atención de Sasuke.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues, no sé… - se encogió de hombros. —Las niñas son dulces y tranquilas.

—Pero igualmente puede ser traviesa. – comentó Sasuke, mirándola por primera vez desde que se había acostado.

—Todos los niños lo son.

—Además de desobedientes.

—No mi Sarada. – ella se acarició el vientre. —Le enseñaré desde pequeña y será muy educada.

—¿Te quedarás con Sarada? – Sasuke se recostó sobre su costado y recargó la cabeza en su mano.

—Bueno, es que… yo sólo pensaba… es un lindo nombre. Pero de igual forma puede ser otro nombre…

—No deberías tener conflicto en llamarla si te gusta un nombre. – el rio un poco. —Sarada está bien, claro, si es niña.

—¿Le gusta entonces?

—Yo lo sugerí. – se encogió de hombros también. —Dime, ¿Cómo vas a educarla?

—Pues, no sé mucho de esas cosas de etiqueta, pero recuerdo como solía educarme mi madre y Lady Mikoto.

—¿Cómo mi madre? – musitó, recordándola.

—Aunque… si lo pienso mejor, no creo que sea conveniente enseñarle a ser una dama. – miró el suelo.

—¿Por qué no? – Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Pues… siendo yo su madre, no creo que sea correcto.

—No estoy entendiéndote.

—Soy una esclava. – dijo esperando a que él lo entendiera y así lo hizo, pues alzó ambas cejas al comprender lo que quería decirle.

—Tsk. – el sacó aire entre sus dientes. —Eso no importa.

—No quiero crearle falsas expectativas.

—No creo que sea así. – se enderezó.

—Sería mejor que le enseñase lo básico, como trapear, barrer, fregar, cocinar…

—Estoy seguro que todo eso es importante para cada mujer.

—Pero es lo que ella hará el resto de su vida. – repentinamente Sakura se deprimió y Sasuke lo notó. —Oh… - dijo en un gemido.

—¿Qué? – Sasuke estaba incomodo al verla triste.

—Acabo de darme cuenta… de lo duro que será para ella ser mi hija. – y sorpresivamente empezó a llorar y Sasuke se sintió irritado.

—Anda, Sakura. – se le acercó y se inclinó a su lado. —Deja de llorar.

—Mi pobre hija será una esclava y al pasar el tiempo yo no podré protegerla.

—No pienses en eso. – se dio una palmadita delicada en la espalda.

—¿Cómo no quiere que me preocupe? – se llevó las manos al rostro. —Me odiará… me culpará de todas sus penurias. Seré una madre terrible.

—¡Claro que no! – gruñó exasperado y la tomó de las muñecas, se colocó frente a ella.

—Pero es cierto, amo.

—No, no lo es. – frunció el ceño. —Ni siquiera ha nacido, deja de delirar. Ella o él, estará bien y tú también.

—¿Qué? – intentó enjuagar sus lágrimas. —¿Po-Por qué dice eso?

—Porque... – desvió la mirada y respiró hondo. —Porque sí, ¿Entiendes?

—Amo. – la forma en la que entrelazó sus dedos y la forma tan profunda en la que se miraron hizo que él prestase especial atención. —¿Me cumpliría una promesa?

—¿Una promesa? – la miró con especial atención.

—Si algo malo me llegase a pasar… - tragó saliva, nerviosa. —¿Usted podría cuidar de mi bebé?

—No te pasará nada, Sakura.

—Prométamelo, por favor.

—… Está bien. – suspiró. —¿Ya vas a estar tranquila? – ella asintió. —Bien, iré a cambiarme y cenar. – se levantó y caminó hasta su armario. —¿Sabes? – la miró unos segundos. —Me cansé de cenar solo.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Hoy cenarás conmigo.

—¡No, amo, yo no podría!

—Es una orden, Sakura. ¿Vas a desafiarme?

—Pero…

—No quiero replicas. – comenzó a desvestirse. —Arréglate un poco.

—Los demás hablarán mal de usted.

—Sabes que me gusta cenar sin fisgones, además de que no me importa mucho lo que la gente diga. – quedó semidesnudo. —Ya deja de lloriquear, me lavaré la cara y cuando regrese espero verte presentable.

En realidad no tuvo muchas opciones, cuando el resto de la servidumbre la vio bajar detrás de Sasuke los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, tampoco los comentarios fuera de lugar y Sakura, al sentirse el centro de atención estuvo tentada a retroceder y frenarse, quedándose en las escaleras cuando Sasuke ya había terminado de bajar. Al percatarse que su compañera no venía tras él la miró sobre su hombro, ella tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía renuente.

—Avanza, Sakura. – ordenó.

—Sigo creyendo que no es correcto.

—No voy a azotarte. – volvió a recordar, la pobre chica aún se sentía presa de los maltratos.

—Es que…

—Baja, rápido. – miró a los otros sirvientes. —¿Qué están mirando todos? Supongo que la cena está lista.

—Sí, amo, enseguida. – se dispersaron y fueron a servir la mesa. Entonces Sasuke se dirigió a Sakura, quien continuaba abstraída y le extendió la mano, para que se motivara a bajar. Ella, hipnotizada por su caballerosidad terminó de bajar las escaleras y finalmente llegó donde él, aceptando su mano.

—Quita esa cara, Sakura. – le dijo entretenido. —Sólo vamos a comer. – la hizo que avanzara y ella le siguió cautelosa.

Como era de esperarse, la mesa estaba lista y con los alimentos, al ver que Sakura comería con el Conde le habían acomodado una silla cerca y con alimentos. Los dos se sentaron y Uchiha comió como si nada malo pasara, mas Sakura lucía algo preocupada, comiendo muy despacio e incómoda por el escrutinio de los demás. Todos veían su vientre y contaban con las manos los meses, así como mencionaban cosas que no podía entender o escuchar, su nerviosismo fue tal que de un momento a otro había dejado de comer.

—Sakura. – Sasuke la llamó y ella le miró entonces. Estaba a su lado y ya había acabo el plato fuerte. —Termina tu cena. – ordenó. Ella desvió su mirada a su plato y cogió la cuchara para continuar. La comida se había enfriado, pero tuvo que tragarla de todas formas.

—Barou. – Sasuke llamó al nuevo mayordomo. —¿Reunirte a los capataces?

—Sí, amo. – los llamó y el comedor se llenó de varios hombres, algunos de los cuales la mujer no conocía.

—Me alegra que estén todos. – Sasuke se dirigió a ellos educadamente. —Tengo un anuncio que darles, aunque creo que varios lo saben ya. ¿Han contratado a sus suplentes?

—Sí, señor. – dijeron al unísono.

—Muy bien. – se dirigió a Barou. —El Marqués de Uzu se comunicó conmigo, iremos acompañados de algunos de sus hombres y también unos pocos más de mi amigo, el Conde Hatake. He mandado cartas al rey y ellos estarán al tanto de nuestros movimientos, pero por esa misma razón les ordeno que no intenten pasarse de listos. No quiero escándalos y les pido que sean lo más cautelosos posibles.

—¡Sí, señor! – dijeron, como si fueran militares.

—La mitad de ustedes me acompañara, Barou se quedará para supervisar todo, serás el encargado. De la misma forma espero que todo vaya bajo control. No sé cuándo regresaré, pero espero no tardar demasiado. De cualquier forma, Barou, Kushina-san, no, la Marquesa de Uzu estará aquí como apoyo. Trátala bien, es como una madre para mí y fuera de su carácter extrovertido es una gran mujer. – el mayordomo asintió. —Partiremos mañana por la mañana, no deberán decirle a nadie la verdadera intención de esta viaje, si alguien por ahí tiene la lengua lo suficientemente larga como para hablar de más, yo mismo se la cortaré. ¿Está claro?

—¡Sí, señor! – volvieron a decir todos.

—Muy bien, pueden retirarse.

—Buenas noches. – dijeron y se fueron de ahí. Los dos jóvenes quedaron solos y al ver que todos se iban Sasuke se levantó de la mesa.

—Vamos a dormir, Sakura. – le dijo para salir de esa sala sin más. Ella se levantó y le siguió en silencio. Estaban subiendo las escaleras cuando la vio flaquear, entonces se detuvo a esperarla.

—Gracias. – agradeció al ver que la esperaba.

—Vamos. – motivó otra vez.

Con tan sólo llegar a la habitación, Sasuke pareció cerrar un tanto desesperado y después de eso cerró con seguro la puerta. Sakura contempló esos ojos llenos de lujuria y comprendió por qué la insistencia de regresar a la habitación, pero antes debían dejar las cosas claras.

—Amo, espere… - él se abalanzó contra ella y la besó profundamente, casi con desesperación. —Amo, quisiera… - volvió a callarla con sus labios y las manos del conde recorrieron su espalda hasta posarse en su nunca y su cintura.

—Ahora no, Sakura. Déjame sentirte. – gimió, ansioso por morder su tersa piel.

—Pero quiero saber sobre… - se calló al sentir un escalofríos, la lengua de Sasuke se paseaba por su cuello.

—¿Sobre qué? – él ya la estaba desvistiendo.

—Kushina-sama vendrá a la mansión y creo que es muy repentino que usted se vaya. – logró decirle, también sentía un fuego en su interior.

—Creo que es buena idea que ella esté aquí. – Sakura no supo cómo pero Sasuke se las había apañado para aflojarle el vestido, en estos momentos caía lentamente por sus hombros. —Te hará compañía. – apretujó sus senos y ella gimió.

—¿Usted cree? – había comenzado a sudar.

—Te protegerá. – la mano de Sasuke acarició su vientre y bajó un poco para sentir el calor de su sexo.

—Amo… - ella gimió, le había tocado de una forma tan exquisita que la volvía loca y sus piernas flaqueaban.

—Usa mi nombre. – le dijo mientras sacaba vapor de su boca.

—¿Qué? – ella salió de la nebulosa encantadora, estaba desconcertada.

—Que me llames por mi nombre. – reiteró mientras él también terminaba de desvestirse.

—Oh, no podría amo, yo no…

—Anda. – había desabrochado sus pantalones, pero no los bajó. Tomó a Sakura de los hombros y la juntó a su pecho, sus pezones se rozaron. —Dilo. – todo él emitía una atmosfera sexual y en estos momentos posaba una de sus manos sobre su trasero. —¡Dilo Sakura!- comenzó a empujarla lentamente hasta que la dejó al borde de la cama.

—No es… correcto… - jadeó perdida en sus sensaciones.

—No me importa… - lamió sus pechos y ella posó sus manos alrededor de su cabello. Era tan sedoso y aromático, todo a él olía a hombre. Ella terminó por recostarse con ambas piernas colgando en la orilla y Sasuke se agachó lentamente dejando una hilera de besos cortos y húmedos. Su piel estaba tan sensible que cada toque era sumamente erógeno. Pero no fue hasta que sintió la respiración de conde sobre su zona más sensible que intentó levantarse, algo torpe por cierto, dado el tamaño de su vientre.

—Oye, cálmate. – le dijo en una voz ronca y sensual. —Esto te gustará.

—Es vergonzoso.

—Tú hiciste lo mismo por mí. – y tras eso pasó su lengua con delicadeza, desencadenando la pasión en el centro de la chica. Su húmeda cavidad tenía un sabor diferente a lo que había llegado a conocer y sin embargo le parecía agradable.

Se encargó de penetrar con su legua y ella se retorcía cada vez que lo hacía. Incluso succionó un poco y Sakura gimió en medio de un éxtasis chorreante. Sintió los músculos de su plataforma orgásmico moverse con un ritmo tan conocido y hasta le pareció algo alarmante la facilidad con la que se había corrido.

Gritó fuerte entre dientes y tomó presurosa las sabanas, para descargar la intensidad de su orgasmo. Por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió algo que ya conocía muy bien. Sasuke la tomó de las caderas y comenzó a acariciar en círculos la periferia que le daría acceso al paraíso. Sakura gimió, ansiosa por que él se uniera a ella, pero en lugar de eso, simplemente sentía el tacto de su piel contra su necesitado cuerpo.

—Amo… - suplicó, el orgasmo de hacía un momento era sólo un preliminar y ella lo sabía.

—Mi nombre, dilo. – recalcó él.

—Es que… -se movió sugerentemente, simulando una embestida.

—Vamos. – ansiaba escucharlo de su boca.

—Sa…

—Eso es… - entonces entró en ella y la chica exclamó al momento.

—Sasuke-sama… - removió la cabeza.

—Es muy formal. – empezó a embestirla más rápido.

—Sasuke-san… - corrigió ella, apretándose contar el colchón, el cual recibía los embates del Uchiha.

—Todavía. Así como te tengo ahora… - calló para tomar aire, estaba embistiendo tan rápido que le costaba hablar de tirón. —No creo que debas ser tan formal. – sus pubis se rozaban y los vellos de ambos se tocaban en ligeras cosquillas.

—Sasuke-kun…- y fue increíble. La forma tan endemoniadamente excitante con la que pronunció su nombre lo dejaron perplejo.

—Eso es pequeña, di mi nombre. – detuvo sus embestidas y comenzó a jugar con el ritmo, quería tocar cada parte de ella.

—Sasuke-kun. – volvió a gemir, incontrolable.

—Sí, así… - veía como sus pechos redondos y crecidos saltaban al son de su vaivén.

—Más fuerte, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura había perdido la batalla.

—¿Te gusta así? – él lo hizo, aumentó la velocidad.

—Sí, me gusta así. – sus cuerpos vibraron en anticipación.

—Córrete para mí, Sakura. – susurró entonces y ella gimió tan agudo para desencadenar su orgasmo.

—No puedo…

—No te resistas. – sintió su propia liberación y un jadeó ahogado por parte de ella. El cielo llegó y fue tocado por ambos, después los dos dejaron libres sus mentes para descansar del extenuante ejercicio.

Sasuke salió de ella y la vio bajo su cuerpo, todavía disfrutando del orgasmo. Sonrió y se acercó para plantarle un beso duradero. Al separarse ambos sonrieron.

—Me duele la cadera. – confesó Sakura, sin saber que decir exactamente.

—Ven, te ayudaré a moverte. – la tomó de los brazos y la recorrió hasta que quedara sobre la cama. —¿Mejor?

—Sí, gracias. – se acostó sobre su costado, todavía sintiendo su corazón alocado. —Todavía me duele.

—¿He sido muy brusco? – lo vio algo apenado y ella negó lentamente.

—No, ha estado muy bien.

—Es bueno escucharlo. – tomó las mantas y las colocó sobre ambos.

—Creo que es porque el bebé se está moviendo.

—Seguramente la sacudida lo habrá despertado. – Sakura se sonrojó ante esto, no había pensado en el bebé.

—¿Cree que esté bien?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tener relaciones… estando yo embarazada. – Sasuke miró atento a la chica, ciertamente no lo había pensado. —¿Estará bien el bebé?

—No lo sé. – miró su vientre y llevó una mano a éste. La criatura se movía todavía en el interior de su madre, era simplemente fascinante.

—Creo que sí se despertó. – seguía sonrojada.

—Es un bebé fuerte, seguro que resiste. – intentó animarla.

—Eso espero.

—Seguramente sí. – quitó la mano de su barriga. —Mañana partiré Sakura.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estará fuera? - intentaba no ser demasiado curiosa, ya antes lo había sido y lo había pagado con creces.

—Dos meses quizás tres.

—¿Tres meses? – era justamente lo que tardaría en nacer el bebé.

—Descuida, todo estará bien. – unió sus frentes. —¿Qué te preocupa?

—Bueno…

—Anda, dímelo.

—Tal vez no signifique mucho pero…

—¿Qué es?

—El bebé nacerá dentro de pocos meses y me gustaría… olvídelo, es tonto.

—Si no encuentro a Kabuto dentro de tres meses, volveré. – aquello era muy considerado de su parte.

—No quiero ser una molestia.

—Pero claro que lo eres. – ella frunció el ceño. —Pero eres mi molestia, así que deja de preocuparte. Además, si no vuelvo para entonces mis hombres también se pondrán ansiosos.

—Lo estaré esperando.

—Muy bien. – y tras decir esto, selló la muda promesa con un beso.

…

La mañana tocó el rostro de Sakura y junto a ella la soledad. Miró atentamente el espacio vacío que estaba al otro lado de su cama y tras meditar un momento se acomodó una bata para después fijarse por la ventana. El sol estaba saliendo y el Conde Uchiha con él.

Sasuke yacía en la entrada de su mansión mirando hacia la ventana de su habitación. Sin pretenderlo demasiado, sus ojos se toparon con los de Sakura, que para su sorpresa estaba despierta y le despedía en silencio desde su cálida alcoba. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero sí que parecieron entenderse. Sasuke asintió lentamente para después respirar profundamente y subir a su corcel.

—¿Hacía donde, mi señor? – dijo uno de sus hombres, de igual forma en su caballo.

—Hacia el primer lugar en la lista. – nuevamente miró hasta su ventana, Sakura continuaba de pie, observándole. —Emprendan el camino a Shinaisa.

—A la orden. – éste alzó la mano y los caballos comenzaron a correr libremente. Sería una misión en cubierto y de la misma forma que se suponía, emprenderían camino los doce hombres destinados a esta expedición, siendo liderados por Sasuke.

Corrieron los primeros tres hombros y se alejaron, una vez que no pudieron verse en el horizonte corrieron los segundos y así sucesivamente hasta que fue el turno de Sasuke. Quien por cierto, no dejó de ver la ventana hasta que fue estrictamente necesario, pues, en el instante en el que sus ojos dejaron de verse, ella respiró resignada.

—El conde ha partido, a salvar su honor perdido, dejando un dolor constante, en un corazón suplicante. – entonó Sakura en una voz muy baja. —Mas puro ha de ser, con maestría y poder, mientras venganza a de obtener, y el orgullo enardecer. – así, de la misma forma se que había acercado a la ventana Sakura se sentó en la cama y acarició su vientre. —No soy muy buena en los versos, pero espero que buena suerte les dé, a aquellos trotamundos, inmersos hasta los huesos, y en mi alma mi querer.

Sakura miró entonces el sol nacer, mientras respiraba una vez más, pues la épica lucha recién comenzaba y su destino, al igual que el del conde, en llamas se manifestaba.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero que les hayan gustado los versos. En sí un Epigrama está escrito en versos, pero casi no tengo experiencia con ellos, soy más de prosa, ya saben.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	14. Fábula

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, hubo una serie de cambios en mi area de trabajo y además a mi teclado le fallan algunas letras, por lo que comencé a retrarse. Verán, me estoy dando cuenta que esto se está atrasando bastante, no me gusta hacer fics tan largos y quería saber si qué opinan respecto a ello. Algunas cosas faltan por revelar y es necesario que desarrolle el tema, pero espero que no se convierta muy tedioso para vosotros. De todas formas, espero no sea muy engorroso y pleneo adelantarme, ya casi llega el final, calculo que probablemente le queden entre cuatro a cinco capitulos más para llegar al final.**

* * *

 **-14-**

 **Fábula.**

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el desayuno llegase a su habitación. Anko le había llevado un abundante festín y Sakura le agradeció complacida, pues en realidad tenía mucha hambre. Se sentía muy agotada y no precisamente por la intimidad que había compartido con el Conde había unos momentos, sino porque simplemente su estado metabólico le era pesado de sobrellevar.

Ahí yacía, tranquilamente mientras terminaba de comer su último plato de fruta, cuando la puerta sonó discretamente para luego abrirse. Sakura se volteó al ver a su invitado y apreció a Barou, quien con cierta prudencia se dejaba ver tras el umbral.

—Sakura, la señora Uzumaki acaba de llegar, demanda tu presencia.

—¿Tan pronto? – miró su plato sin acabar.

—Baja cuanto antes, te está esperando.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias. – el mayordomo se despidió y se esfumó, Sakura se quedó en silencio para terminar sus alimentos y seguido de ello alisó su ropa, tenía puesto un vestido sencillo de algodón y el cual le permitía lucir tranquilamente su gran vientre. Tras carraspear un poco y apreciar el pomo de la puerta, Sakura emergió lentamente hasta las escaleras.

Tal y como esperaba, Kushina se encontraba en el recibidor, entregándole instrucciones a los sirvientes sobre el acomodo del equipaje, no fue hasta que los pasos de Sakura se hicieron audibles que la mujer pelirroja se giró para verla.

—¡Ah, Sakura!- caminó rápidamente hasta ella y pese a que no había terminado de bajar las escaleras la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo bajar por completo. —¡Mira nada más! – la mujer sonrió y la hizo girarse sobre su propio eje, apreciando su vientre crecido. —Está más grande que la última vez. ¿Cómo te has sentido? – ella, aturdida por tanta familiaridad tan sólo asintió sonrojada.

—Bien. – no supo decir otra cosa.

—Me alegra, querida. – palpó sus hombros. —Sasuke-kun me dijo lo necesario, algo sobre una extraña misión. Iba a venir junto a mi marido, pero ya sabes que como Marqués está ocupado con sus cosas.

—Supongo. – en realidad no tenía mucha idea de qué era lo que hacía un Marqués, pero entendía que debía ser muy vasto.

—¿Tía? – una tercera voz femenina distrajo a las dos, los ojos jades de Sakura se toparon con dos orbes que centellaban cuando brasas y despedían elegancia y nobleza. Se presentó ante ella, Uzumaki Karin, una mujer joven, de buen cuerpo y al parecer muy engreída, dada la mirada analítica que le había colado al pasar a la mansión.

—Oh, Karin, desempaca y toma una habitación, estoy segura que a Sasuke-kun no le importará.

—Claro que no. – se acercó hasta Sakura. Karin vestía tan exquisitamente y cuyos lienzos formaban un hermoso vaivén de colores, que la esclava se sintió andrajosa a su lado. —¿Quién es ella, tía? – la observó atentamente, sin perder detalle.

—Ella es Sakura. – la mujer retrocedió un poco para que pudieran conocerse bien. —Sakura, ella es mi sobrina, Karin.

—Es un gusto, señorita. – intentó ser lo más educada posible y la otra mujer, tras un periodo de silencio asintió saludando de la misma forma.

—Veo… que estás embarazada. ¿Acaso…? – no tuvo muchos rodeos en recordarle su condición y Kushina habló antes que ella.

—Sakura es la querida de Sasuke-kun.

—Ah, como olvidarlo, la esclava preñada. – su tono presuntuoso tan sólo era mella de su calidad como noble. —El escandalo se ha extendido perfectamente por todo el reino. Pero ciertamente no esperaba que Sasuke-kun tuviera tales gustos… - frunció el ceño. —Supongo que todos cometemos errores. – tras ese comentario Sakura se sintió insultada.

—No es necesario ser grosera, Karin. – su tía la reprimió, pero más que justificarse la mujer de ojos rojizos dio media vuelta y caminó a la sala de estar o algún lugar lejano. —Discúlpala, Sakura. Desde que se enteró de, bueno, tu sabes… no ha sido la misma. Espero que no te sientas ofuscada por ella, es una buena chica, es sólo que no ha sido un buen momento para ella, ya sabes, es decir… hay problemas en casa y todo eso.

—Sí, no es necesario justificarse, Kushina-sama. – inclinó la cabeza lentamente. —Me gustaría retirarme a mi habitación… la del amo, él me prohibió salir de allí.

—¡Que bárbaro!

—Son sus órdenes y en realidad, quiero descansar.

—Está bien, ve, pero estaré cerca, después de todo debo familiarizarme con la mansión antes de empezar a dar indicaciones.– Sakura asintió y salió de allí. No le apetecía reñir con nadie y más ahora que Sasuke no estaba, se sentía, para ser precisa, desprotegida y esa sensación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Subió en silencio las escaleras y se encontró en uno de los pasillos con aquella mujer, estaba limpiando su par de gafas con sumo cuidado con una pañoleta, se encontraba justamente frente a la puerta de la habitación del amo y a juzgar por su postura parecía reacia a moverse. Sakura se detuvo justo frente a ella y sus miradas se cruzaron, Karin le escaneó de los pies a la cabeza y no tuvo escrúpulos en apreciar su vientre hasta que la pelirrosa se sintió incómoda.

—¿Puedo ayudarle, señorita? – intentó ser educada, era bastante evidente sus años como esclava dado lo servicial que podía llegar a ser.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre completo, esclava? – pese a que ya las habían presentado decidió llamarla así.

—Sakura.

—Completo, he dicho.

—Sólo Sakura. – insistió ella.

—¿No tienes apellido?

—No.

—Vaya, es bastante triste. – ante sus palabra Sakura se encogió de hombros. —¿Cómo es que llegaste a esta casa? – evidentemente la interrogaría.

—El amo me compró. – se limitó a decir, cuidadosa.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Unos meses. – no quiso darle detalles.

—¿Hace unos meses? ¿Cómo es posible que…? Dime, ¿Es hijo de Sasuke? No será que realmente lo habrás concebido antes de llegar a esta casa, ¿O sí? – Sakura apretó los puños, le molestaba que las personas hablaran de su hijo como si fuera una clase de pecado.

—Muy segura.

—¿Ah sí? – ella alzó una ceja con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Es todo, señorita? – no deseaba hablar más con ella.

—Eso creo. ¿A dónde te dirigías?

—Quiero dormir un poco.

—¿En la habitación de Sasuke-kun? – hizo hincapié en el sufijo. —Eres una desvergonzada.

—Es la habitación en la que he dormido las últimas semanas. – logró herir el orgullo de Karin, pudo notarlo a la perfección.

—Pero ahora él no está aquí, así que… ¿Por qué no regresas al nido de ratas de dónde provienes? – aquello fue tan grosero, pero por algún motivo Sakura no se sintió ofendida.

—Con su permiso. – avanzó otra vez hasta llegar a menos de un metro de donde estaba ella y estiró la mano para tomar el pomo de la puerta, inesperadamente la mujer le tomó de la muñeca y la apretó considerablemente, pero para Sakura, cuyas cicatrices eran tan gruesas y pruebas de una vida llena de sufrimiento resistió el apretón sin queja alguna.

—Eres una…

—Karin. – la voz firme de Kushina la detuvo y antes de que otra cosa surgiera la mujer mayor se acercó hasta ellas y las separó. —¿Ya has encontrado donde quedarte?

—Sí, tía. – asintió con respeto.

—Bien, hazte a un lado querida, Sakura se ve agotada y su gestación es bastante avanzada, querrá dormir seguramente. – la de ojos verdes la miró impresionada, era la tercera persona que la defendía además de Sasuke y Anko. Entonces entendió las palabras de Sasuke: Te protegerá.

—¿En la cama de Sasuke-kun? ¿En verdad permitirás tal acto deliberado? – refunfuñó en voz baja.

—Es una orden directa de Sasuke. – abrió la puerta para Sakura y ella, ávida, para que no le molestasen entró en la habitación. Kushina cerró la puerta tras ella. —No es un acto deliberado, Sakura no es su invitada, es su prisionera. – dijo la Uzumaki de mayor edad y miró a Karin con cierto deje melancólico. —Tú también te ves cansada.

—En absoluto.

—Insisto.

—¿Cómo puedes permitir que esa esclava se salga con la suya y ofenda el honor de Sasuke-kun de esta manera?

—No es de mi incumbencia, Karin. Tampoco tuya. – Kushina retrocedió lentamente. —Ve a dormir, jovencita, es una orden.

—Está bien, tía. – dio media vuelta y siguió por el pasillo.

Sakura, por otro lado, quien había durado detrás de la puerta hasta que las dos Uzumaki se fueron por completo dejó salir una bocanada de aire y deseó fervientemente que Sasuke regresara pronto.

…

Había pasado una semana y Shinaisa estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Sasuke dejó salir un espeso vaho de su boca mientras contemplaba en silencio la lejana tierra en aquella noche de luna llena. Dos de sus hombres estaban con él y descansaban sobre sus caballos, atentos a la lejanía, esperando señales de los otros hombres. Uchiha estaba desesperado y molesto, deseaba fervientemente entrar en dicha ciudad y acribillar a todo aquel maldito que supiera de Kabuto, pero de nuevo, su mente tranquila y conservadora le decía que tenía que ser paciente.

—Mire, señor, alguien se acerca. – señaló entonces uno de su hombres a alguien que se acercaba con una linterna por enfrente.

—Estén listos todos. – asintieron y se llevaron a sus cinturones las manos, dado que tenían armas en caso de ser necesario.

—Soy yo, mi señor. – se inclinó uno de sus hombre al reconocer la alerta de su jefe.

—Milo, ¿Noticias?

—Ninguna mi señor, pero hemos encontrado un hostal en el cual quedarnos.

—No se queden todos en el mismo, quiero que se distribuyan en la ciudad y busquen pistas.

—Sí, amo. – hizo dar vuelta al caballo y retroceder con la linterna. —Pueden seguirme si quiere, lo guiaré al hostal.

—Está bien, Milo, ya es muy sospechoso que regresarás, no quiero malinterpretaciones en el cual esté yo a tu espalda.

—De acuerdo, señor. – arreó al animal y éste aceleró.

—Conde, si no es molestia el preguntar, ¿Qué debemos buscar exactamente?

—Cualquier pista que nos lleve a ese maldito. – respiró nuevamente, mientras el vapor empañaba su vista. —Andando, debemos descansar.

—Sí. – los hombres hicieron correr a sus animales y no tardaron mucho en llegar a un sitio en el cual pudieran dormir, la posada era acogedora y un tanto chica para las delicias a las que el Conde estaba acostumbrado, no obstante era mejor que nada.

Para cuando Sasuke se acurrucó en el viejo colchón con sabanas recién lavadas se sintió nostálgico y observó antes de dormirse en espacio vacío al otro lado. Dejó vagar su pensamiento un momento y con desconcierto apreció lo fría que era el lecho. Cerró los ojos lentamente y pensó, de forma casual en lo confortable que sería tener a Sakura a su lado y tomarla hasta que ya no pudiera más. Pero debía ser fuerte, debía cumplir con la promesa de atrapar a Kabuto y proteger lo suyo.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando la puerta de su habitación resonó insistentemente. Se levantó un poco y tras colocarse los zapatos, tomar su arma y avanzar con cuidado se recargó detrás de la puerta.

—Amo, ¿Está despierto? Disculpe que lo moleste tan tarde, pero necesito decirle algo…

—Habla. – abrió la puerta más tranquilo. —¿Qué pasó? – uno de sus hombres emergió ligeramente agitado.

—Hemos encontrado indicios de Kabuto señor, a uno cuantos kilómetros a las afueras de la ciudad, hay una especie de cámara secreta.

—Llama a los demás, nos veremos en la salida, cazaremos a ese desgraciado. – no espero a saber más, se regresó y terminó de alistar, salió casi corriendo sin importarle si avisaba o no a la recepción y montó rápidamente hasta la salida del pueblo, algunos de sus hombres ya estaban ahí.

—Milo. – llamó a uno de sus capataces. —¿Tú sabes sobre la ubicación de la guarida?

—Sí, señor, antes de irme a dormir baje un momento al restaurante, un hombre que se encargaba de asear el sitio me comentó sobre un extraño lugar a las afueras, supuse que podría ser algo relacionado.

—Bien hecho. – regresó la vista al resto de sus hombres, que terminaban de reunirse. —Prepararemos una emboscada, necesito que estudien el lugar. —Marco, toma a dos voluntarios, ustedes me acompañaran a investigar.

—¿Señor? – Milo se acercó preocupado. —Si usted entra ahí podría ser peligroso.

—Asumí este riesgo en el momento que los convoqué caballeros. – hizo avanzar a su caballo. —¿Quién vendrá? El resto estará oculto y debatiremos una clase de señal para reagruparnos. Nos protegerán las espaldas.

—Yo, mi señor. – se acercó uno.

—Yo también.- Milo se ofreció.

—Excelente, el resto estén preparados, nos acercaremos sigilosos, tengan listos sus rifles y armas en caso de necesitarlo. – asintieron ante la orden de Sasuke.

Caminaron lentamente en sus corceles, para ese momento su compañero ya habían llegado a la posiciones más pertinentes. Los cuatro hombres destinados con Sasuke como líder avanzaron lentamente a una pequeña construcción de piedra y madera a las afueras y tal como lo habían pensado, el lugar lucía tan abandonado que no se percibía ni el sonido de una mosca.

La pequeña choza, cuya construcción tan sólo era una fachada, lucía más normal que sospechosa, pero el conde, creyendo en la palabra de sus hombres se apresuró a inspeccionar. Caminaron alrededor, escondiéndose entre los arbustos y esperando a que algo saliese de la casita o bien, que existiera alguna especia de alarma. Pero tal como lucía y a juzgar por el genio de Kabuto, prefiriendo guardar distancia.

Entró primero Milo, quien parecía el más interesado en la guarida dado que había sido su descubrimiento. Avanzó lentamente y arrastrándose entre los arbustos, guardó cautela y mucha mesura, era difícil ver con la poca luz de la madrugada y sabía que tarde o temprano sería un blanco visible, por lo que tenía que apresurarse. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de la puerta preparó su arma y miró a varios sitios en contadas ocasiones, una vez que estuvo seguro que nadie le emboscaría se apresuró a tomar el picaporte y abrir lentamente, esperando saltar en cualquier momento por si acaso. No obstante, tenía la confianza de que era respaldado, pues tanto Sasuke como lo otros voluntarios estaban a unos metros. Milo entró a la casita, la cual, tras forcejear un momento cedió sin ninguna clase de precaución. Caminó lentamente y cuando estuvo dentro comprobó que se trataba de una pagoda solitaria, con escasos muebles y lo que parecía ser lámparas de carbón, veladoras y algunas antorchas. Salió de ahí, todavía con pistola en mano e hizo señas a los suyos para que se acercasen.

Ya entrado en confianza penetraron cuidadosamente e inspeccionaron la sala, era en definitiva un lugar sucio y viejo ya con meses de aparente olvido.

—Dudo que sea lo que buscamos. – comentó Marco, otro de los capataces.

—Sonaba bastante convincente, cuando me lo comentaron. – admitió el otro, Milo.

—Encendamos algunas lámparas y antorchas. – ordenó Sasuke y sus hombres lo hicieron rápido, la casita se iluminó rápidamente. Una vez que la visibilidad fue más clara analizaron las paredes con cuidado.

No parecía ser más de lo usual. Era una choza de paso y tenía entre todo tres sillas de madera polvorientas, una mesa lo suficientemente grande como para colocar una botella y algunas copas, así como retazos de tela y madera sin armar. Todo normal, si no fuese por un detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke.

—¿Qué es eso? – señaló entonces una manija de acero en la tierra en forma de anillo, lo suficientemente grande como para tomarla con la mano y que estaba conectada a una placa metálica en el suelo de madera.

—¿Una compuerta? – cuestionó uno de sus hombres.

—Tomen algunas lámparas y antorchas. – ordenó Sasuke mientras que su empleado tiraba fuertemente del aro. El sonido que produjo fue por demás escalofriante, pero al final se abrió un pasadizo lleno de telarañas que conducía al subterráneo.

—Brillante, Milo, encontramos más de lo que creíamos. – vanaglorió Marco, a lo que fue acallado por Sasuke.

—Platicaremos de lo exitosa de esta expedición hasta que lo veamos todo, por ahora, bajemos lentamente, la escalera se ven inestables. – el primero en bajar fue Sasuke y sus acompañantes le siguieron en silencio. Sus pasos resonaban casi como el segundero de un reloj viejo, hasta que finalmente, después de bajar una eterna escalera y sortear algunos tropezones, los hombres e hallaron en una especia de mazmorra húmeda, polvorienta y de olores extraños.

Se reagruparon y alumbraron para continuar, sólo había una senda y decidieron seguirla. Tenían sus armas listas por su acaso, hasta que comenzaron a percatarse de un olor pútrido que se colaba en una corriente de aire. No tenían mucha idea de cuánto habían recorrido, pero sus pasos se dieron por terminado cuando en medio de su avance sus zapatos chapoteaban con algo difícil d describir.

—¿Qué es esto? – uno de los hombres se inclinó para olerlo y resistió la arcada al darse cuenta. —¡Qué asco! – gritó.

—Silencio. – Sasuke condujo la lámpara al frente y creyó escuchar algo. —Hay algo delante. – sus hombres se pusieron alerta. Dio algunos pasos más y retrocedió inmediatamente cuando el sonido tintineante de una cadena y un jadeó mortuorio acompañado de un hedor fácilmente reconocible, lo recibió.

—¿Qué fue eso? – susurró Milo, desconcertado.

—Si ya de por sí el olor es insoportable… - se quejó otro.

—He dicho que guarden silencio. – volvió a ordenar Sasuke, intentando agudizar su vista. —Sal de ahí, acércate para verte. – pidió con duda.

Escuchó pues un jadeó continuó, después el sonido de los huesos chocar en el suelo, también el de una cadena y un grillete. No hubo pasos, sólo una triste y lastimera voz.

—¿Has vuelto? – pidió saber en un susurro.

—¿Quién anda ahí? – llamó por el contrario Sasuke.

—Has vuelto. – la voz sonaba cada vez más clara y menos melancólica a una llena de ansiedad. —¡Has vuelto, pedazo de escoria! – Uchiha apenas tuvo oportunidad de echarse hacia atrás, cuando una masa maloliente y agresiva se avecinó contra él en una embiste certero.

Fue entonces que el metal resplandeció ante la llama de los recién llegados y el cuerpo del atacante se retraía por la firmeza de los eslabones. Cayó entonces y el sonido fue tan resonante que sintieron pena por él. Entonces se escuchó una risa, delirante y débil, hasta que la luz del fuego se posó sobre el susodicho.

Se trataba de un hombre, no muy mayor, de aproximadamente 30 años, con la piel pálida, llena de arrugas y moretones, ulceras en lo pies y las mano, cabello quebradizo y voz raposa. Sus labios estaban sumamente secos y aun así pasaba su lengua insistente, como si quisiera limpiarse una estela de miel de ellos.

—¿Quién eres? – preguntó Sasuke, con aquel perfil tan frio que le correspondía.

—3416. – dijo la numeración sin chistar.

—No tu número, tu nombre.

—No tengo nombre. – no lo estaba viendo, tan sólo estaba recostado entre la mugre y la pestilencia. —¿Pero qué importa? ¿Ya escuchaste? Los asnos no tienen cerebro… ¡No tienen cerebro! – gritó histérico, para después intentar levantare en vano, sus caquéxicos miembros no correspondían a su mandato.

—¿De qué está hablando este sujeto? – argumentó uno de los empleados, apuntándole con el arma por si acaso.

—¡No tienen cerebro, no tienen cerebro! – canturreó lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¡3416! – Sasuke habló firmemente en medio de su parloteó y sorprendentemente el hombre contuvo su voz para ver fijamente al conde.

—¡Majestad! – asintió varias veces, trastornado. —¡¿Qué quiere de mí el rey de Buenaventura?! ¡No, no me digas! – todo su cuerpo temblaba en una demostración más atroz del ser humano. —¡Ah, ya se me olvido! – y rompió a carcajadas.

—3416, estoy buscando a alguien, ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—¡Serás tú, seré yo, a quien le importa que los asnos no tengan cerebro! – gritó de nuevo.

—No servirá de nada, amo, este hombre está loco. – insistió Milo, al verlo delirar.

—¡Él se fue muy lejos, muy lejos! – dijo entonces. —Nos abandonó a todos, a todos… - dijo entre dientes, cambiando entonces de aquel humor eufórico a uno histérico y lleno de ira. —¡Tú viniste a terminar el trabajo! – en un periodo de lucidez el hombre se levantó y atacó de nuevo, pero los hombres tan sólo retrocedieron a sabiendas de que estaba atado con una cadena.

—3416, soy Uchiha Sasuke, he venido para buscar a alguien que tal vez tú sepas…

—Mi nombre no es 3416, soy Gin. – la locura había abandonado sus facciones. —Ahora lo recuerdo claramente, él se fue y nos abandonó, todos se fueron… ¿A quién está buscando? – tensaba la mandíbula.

—Yakushi Kabuto.

—¡Kabuto, ese maldito escarabajo! – gruñó funesto. —¡Lo mataré! – pero al decir eso cayó sobre el suelo nuevamente. —Si tan sólo pudiera.

—¿Sabes en dónde está? – ya tenía avances y no quería desaprovecharlo.

—¡Se fue, que no oyes! ¡Abandonó este lugar haces mucho tiempo! ¡Me dio algo, algo muy malo! ¡Todos están muertos! ¡Nos estaba enfermando a propósito! ¡Era del color de la plata y no tenía sabor! – empezó a toser después de esto.

—¿A dónde se fue?

—¡¿Quién eres?! – de nuevo la demencia lo tomaba preso y Sasuke aguantó la respiración al ver como el hombre vomitaba escaso contenido gástrico sobre sus propios piel.

—Mi señor, este hombre no se ve nada bien, está enfermo. – opinó Marco, temeroso.

—No me extraña. – apuntó con la luz al fondo y la visión de algo todavía peor, digno de una guerra por la supervivencia y la cordura los abatió profundamente. Pues yacían en descomposición algunos cadáveres de hombres de diversas edades que atado a un muro de piedra, habían encontrado la muerte por la inanición y la peste.

—Seguramente se los comió. – dijo Milo, reteniendo otra arcada.

—¡Oye, oye tú el de la capa! – el prisionero lo llamó otra vez. —¿Quieres escuchar una historia? ¡Era una vez un león enfermo y viejo, como yo! – soltó una carcajada. —¡Que moría de hambre, como yo! – de nuevo rio. —Le dijo a una zorra que le consiguiera comida y le daría la mitad del botín y la zorra le trajo a un asno, cuando lo atrajo a la cueva del león éste le saltó encima y lo mató de un tajo. Entonces la zorra, viendo que el león no le daría nada de botín le dijo, ¡Y presta atención, porque es la mejor parte! "¡Majestad, usted no debería comer con esas garra tan sucias, mejor lávelas para que no se enferme!" - fingió la voz para después carcajearse. —¡Y el estúpido del león le creyó! Fue a lavarse las zarpas, mientras que la zorra a solas con el cadáver del burro le devoraba los sesos… para cuando llegó el león se dio cuenta que no tenía cerebro y pensó que le habían robado la comida, ¿Pero sabe que le contestó la zorra? ¡Los asnos no tienen cerebro! ¡Que león más estúpido! ¡La serpiente decía lo mismo! ¡Él me contó el cuento, él me encadenó y me dio agua de luna!

—Creo que deberíamos matarlo para dejarlo en paz. – argumentó perturbado Marco.

—¡Ah, pero cómo lloró el escarabajo por esa serpiente! ¡Qué patético! Quería vengar a su amo y se vendió a su enemigo, se fue de aquí y la última vez que regresó me dijo que el león era un estúpido y que él se comería los sesos del asno, ¡Por eso los asnos no tiene cerebro!

—¿El león? – Sasuke frunció el ceño. Esa oratoria le estaba lanzando pistas sin querer.

—¡Iba a meterse a la cueva del león y comerle los sesos al asno! – explicó entonces. —¡Ah, pero iba a esconderse en otra cueva!

—¿En dónde queda esa cueva?

—¡Pues en la del león!

—¿En dónde está la cueva del león? – insistió Sasuke.

—Él decía que entre sus cejas, en medio de las cejas, en medio de las cejas. – cantó de nuevo.

—¿En medio? – Sasuke pensó un poco y luego se percató que casualmente logró entender lo que decía el lunático.

—Oye, oye, Uchiha Sasuke. – los cuatro hombres miraron sorprendidos al hombre, que volvía a tener otro momento de lividez. —¿Estás tras Kabuto? – Uchiha asintió. —Dale lo que se merece, él y Orochimaru nos hicieron esto. – apuntó a los cadáveres.

—¿En dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—Se fue hace mucho tiempo de aquí, lo único que sé es que dijo que iría en busca del león, porque deseaba comerse sus sesos. Dijo algo, algo muy curioso antes de irse: Dijo que la zorra empezó a comer en medio de las cejas, en medio del mes. ¿Tú sabes lo que significa?

—Sí, lo sé.

—Está en medio de las cejas. – reiteró el hombre.

—Te lo agradezco mucho. – Sasuke iba a caminar cuando lo detuvo otra vez.

—Espere, Uchiha Sasuke, no se vaya sin antes hacerme otro favor. – entonces le estiró la mano. —Dame tu pistola.

—¡No se atreva, mi señor, está loco! – gritó alarmado uno de sus hombres, mas Sasuke contrario a lo que ellos le pedían se acercó confiado hasta el hombre y sin decir nada más le entregó su arma.

—Gracias. – susurró para después llevarse el cañón a la boca y disparar.

La antorcha que Sasuke sostenía se apagó inmediatamente.

—Salgamos de aquí. – dijo poco después.

…

—¡Conde! – los otros hombres se acercaron rápidamente cuando lo vieron salir de allí con sangre en la ropa y los demás asqueados.

—Dirijamos el curso a Mittenmash. – no respondió más que eso.

—¿Mittenmash? ¿La capital? – Marco no captaba el por qué.

—Mitten significa en medio, mash es un antiguo término empleado para reino, encontramos más pistas en el capital. – explicó Sasuke.

—Mi señor, ¿En verdad creerá las palabras de un perturbado?

—Ese perturbado nos contó una verdad difícil de ver para ustedes. Kabuto ya lo había dicho una vez, algo sobre un león y una zorra, pero de igual forma no pude entenderlo hasta ahora. Fuera de su envenenamiento por mercurio, ese hombre estaba enloquecido por lo que tuvo que pasar, no me extraña que se suicidara. – se limpió la sangre de las manos y el rostro.

—¿Entonces nuestro siguiente punto es Mittenmash?

—Sí. –miró a los hombres que se veían dudosos. —Ese lugar también está dentro de la lista que nos dio el esclavo. Creo que encontraríamos más pistas en nuestra cacería. Si es cierto lo que dijo, entonces Kabuto está en constante movimiento y la capital es una zona rica en recursos para poder hacer alguna clase de plan o movimiento.

—Si tomamos la ruta oeste llegaremos a la capital en dos días, mi señor. – reflexionó uno de sus empleados.

—Entonces iremos allá. – terminó de secarse la sangre. —Partiremos al atardecer, todos… vayamos a descansar.

Merecido estaba el descanso, pues tras contemplar terrible escena, muchos querrían seguramente olvidar la escena dolorosa y la desesperación de aquel hombre, que víctima de su hidrargiria, había conseguido ayudar más de lo creíble con su fabula.

 **Continuará…**

 **En lo personal la fábula de: Los asnos no tienen cerebro, me la aprendí hace muchos años cuando era una niña y era mi favorita. La implementé en esta historia, aunque creo que acabé dandole un toque algo tétrico al asunto. ¿Que les parece sirvo para escribir suspenso o terror? Ji, ji, no es mi género, pero de igual forma siempre se puede intentar. Por otro lado, tambien quise recalcar lo del envenenamiento por Mercurio y hacernos recordar a un personaje muy particular que ha marcado la literatura y la cultura popular. La expresión, Loco como un sombrerero, viene de ello, de que el mercurio era un metal pesado utilizado antiguamente para la fabricación de textiles, cosméticos y pinturas, se creía que los sombrereros en realidad se hallaban intoxicados por dicho metal y por eso estaban locos.**

 **Da igual, espero lo haya difrutado.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	15. Epistola

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero por fin puedo darles la siguiente entrega. Este capitulo puntualizará más en Sakura que en Sasuke, pero igualmente espero les agrade :D**

* * *

 **-15-**

 **Epístola.**

* * *

Sakura miró por la ventana la blanca nieve caer y supuso que el invierno estaba recién llegado y con suma belleza. Recargó su cabeza sobre el ventanal mientras el vapor de su respiración opacaba la vista. Ya eran dos semanas desde que Sasuke se había ido y se sentía cada vez más triste. Se había vuelto cada vez más callada hasta que eventualmente regresó a ser aquella muchacha de labios sellados y aspecto taciturno.

Anko en ocasiones entraba a charlar con ella, pero casi no conseguía sacarle nada, no obstante no es que tuviesen mucho tiempo para charlar, dado que ambas eran deliberadamente interrumpidas por la nueva visita.

La señorita Karin Uzumaki tenía una extraña forma de pedir las cosas, se le veía siempre con el ceño fruncido pareciendo molesta, pero cuando nadie la veía, su rostro se transformaba en uno lleno de tristeza y soledad. Casualmente Sakura había conseguido ver aquel halo melancólico en una ocasión en la que Kushina insistió en que bajase a cenar con ellas. La chica estaba sentada en la mesa mirando por la ventana, recargada en su mano mientras apreciaba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, ni siquiera notó su presencia cuando se sentó en la mesa hasta que sirvieron la comida.

Desde luego fue incómodo, pues ella parecía reacia a comer con una esclava por igual. Aunque la mayor de las mujeres intentó animarlas contando viejas anécdotas ninguna de las dos hizo algún comentario. Cansada de insistir tanto, Kushina finalmente dejó salir un suspiro derrotado para comer en silencio. Esas cenas se repitieron varias veces y conforme sucedían las cosas tan sólo llegaron a cambiar ínfimamente, tal vez un solo con permiso, no gracias o salud, por parte de la otra, pero nada más que palabras educadas.

Así, pasó un mes entero y Sakura se sentía cada vez más agobiada. Sus choques con Karin eran ocasionales e incluso parecía que la pelirroja la buscaba a propósito, pero a diferencia de la vez en la que se conocieron, Karin ya no exteriorizaba tanto su ira, simplemente era como si Sakura fuese un objeto más de casa y mejor así.

La chica estaba un día, sentada fuera de la habitación, Kushina la había invitado a salir de su habitación para desayunar en el exterior. El clima ciertamente era fresco pero ese estaba soleado y la pelirroja mayor tenía muchos deseos de comer fuera. Así pues la servidumbre había obedecido al pie de la letra y colocaron la mesa para tres como de costumbre. Karin fue la primera en salir a sentare y a comenzar a comer, mientras bebía té y comía un poco de fruta. Sakura llegó mucho después y se sentó al lado de Kushina, intentando no entrar en contacto con la más joven.

—Hoy hace un día maravilloso, ¿No creen? – preguntó la mayor, mientras disfrutaba del té.

—Eso creo. – habló cortésmente Sakura.

—Karin, querida, estás muy seria, ¿No crees que la mañana es hermosa?

—Sí, tía, lo es. – pero también hablaba por mera pleitesía. De nuevo se formaba un silencio incómodo entre las tres. Si no fuese porque la servidumbre iba y venía todo sería igual a su sepelio.

Terminaron de comer y todo continuaba en el mismo ritmo que cuando habían empezado. La mujer mayor intentaba distraerse acabando con lo último de su desayuno, Sakura, a unas cuantas sillas de ella acariciaba y barriga lentamente, intentando relajarse y percatándose que su hijo estaba más inquieto que de costumbre, quizá porque la comida había sido más variada de lo habitual. No pudo evitar sonreír porque en parte siempre que se movía le causaba cosquillas y Kushina miró rápidamente la sonrisa maternal de la jovencita.

—¿Alguna novedad, querida?

—Oh, no señora. – se reprimió rápidamente. —Tan sólo se movía mucho. – Karin también la miró

—¿En serio? – se paró de su lugar y se sentó a un palmo de distancia de la mujer, rápidamente posó sus manos sobre el redondeado vientre de la mujer y se sonrojó un poco para después sonreír abiertamente.

—¿Tía? – Karin estaba incomoda por el brillo en los ojos de la mayor.

—¡Oh, querida! – Kushina volvió a sonreír. —¡Es precioso! Karin, acércate cariño, siente tú también al bebé. – inevitablemente las miradas de la esclava y la burguesa se cruzaron. Era como si una loba le lanzara la advertencia a un extraño de atacar si intentaba herir a sus cachorros. Kushina se percató de la aspereza y le acarició la cabeza a Sakura. —¿No te importa, o sí? – resentida pero a la vez apenada por el cariño de Kushina negó a regañadientes y la otra pelirroja fue invitada nuevamente para tocar el fruto de su vientre.

—Estoy bien, así, tía. – insistió Karin.

—¿De verdad? – la mujer pasó las manos por la barriga de Sakura con delicadeza. —Es hermoso.

—Sí, muy segura. – se levantó entonces y caminó directamente al interior de la mansión. Para cuando entró Sakura dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, Kushina soltó una risa nerviosa.

—¿Acaso… he hecho algo malo? – preguntó en voz baja y Sakura no fue capaz de responderle. —Anda, Sakura, dímelo. – pero ella insistió.

—Creo que... a la señorita Karin no le soy de su agrado.

—Oh.- Kushina se levantó entonces y se sentó un poco frustrada. —Su carácter es fuerte y orgulloso, pero… fuera de ello es una joven muy dulce. Es sólo que no ha sido fácil para ella, para nadie en realidad.

—¿Por qué no? – Sí, por qué no. Eso se preguntaba Sakura, dado que al provenir de una familia rica las cosas deberían ser demasiado sencillas.

—Hace un mes y medio aproximadamente… mataron a sus padres.

—Cielos. – se sorprendió al oírla. —¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?

—Pues, tengo entendido, que ella no aceptó desposarse con un viejo marqués hacendado del país vecino, las disputas se hicieron tan grandes que les ocasionó muchos problemas de interés. Los propios empleados de su casa terminaron por asesinar a los dueños y robaron lo que pudieron. Ella no estaba presente, de haberlo hecho… - suspiró.

—Ya veo. – con razón lucía tan triste ocasionalmente. El recuerdo de su familia muerta la atormentaba y la hacía todavía más hostil, eso también podría explicar por qué era agresiva con ella por ser una esclava o por qué pedía todo con asertividad y a la defensiva.

Sakura miró el camino que Karin había tomado y por un momento sintió pena por ella. Perder a la familia ya de por sí es duro, pero saber que han muerto a manos de personas conocidas es todavía peor. El rostro de Sakura se suavizó un poco y aunque no gustaba de sentir lástima por los demás lo hizo así.

—Bueno, debo ir a hacer mis cosas, ¿Te quedará aquí?

—No, señora. – se levantó lentamente, le gustase o no aquel enorme vientre era pesado. Esta vez no fue directamente a la habitación, como normalmente lo habría hecho, sino que caminó unos pasos más hasta llegar al salón. Su sorpresa fue casual al ver a Karin sentada solitaria en un sillón largo, mientras dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones. La presencia de la joven llamó evidentemente su atención y las miradas por parte de ambas no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Qué quieres, esclava? – pese a que conocía su nombre de sobre Karin se negaba a llamarla por éste.

—En realidad, nada. – admitió, ni siquiera ella sabía por que la había buscado.

—Entonces desaparece. – dijo, girando su cuerpo nuevamente y dándole la espalda. Sakura la obedeció, simplemente porque no había nada de qué hablar y tras trastabillar un poco subió a su habitación para descansar.

Pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, hasta que hubo que comer, sentada en la trona de madera junto a la ventana, acariciando su vientre y pensando en su madre en todo momento. Recordó el día en el cual se separaron, la tristeza que la invadió al verse sola y ensangrentada en el bosque y la triste reacción de lady Mikoto al darse cuenta que lo había perdido todo. El resto de esa historia era lamentable y ciertamente no le gustaba rememorar.

Finalmente Anko llamó a la puerta indicándole que de nuevo y para variar, Kushina volvía a invitarla a su mesa junto a su querida sobrina. De nuevo, todo fue muy monótono y nadie habló durante la ingesta, sólo la marquesa, que a decir verdad comenzaba a cansarse.

—Mi señora. – Barou llegó donde ella cargando tres cartas en una bandeja de plata. —Ha llegado el correo esta mañana.

—Oh, mucha gracias. – tomó los sobres pulcramente doblado y después de reverenciar al mayordomo, aprovechando la sobremesa comenzó a leer lo datos del remitente. —Parece que Naruto me mandó algo por fin, después de su luna de miel temía que se hubiese olvidado de nosotros. – Karin no dijo nada, recordaba a su primo y el gran parecido que tenía con su tío político, además de ser tan ruidoso. Intuyó que disfrutaba en grande su vida de casado y recordó con pesar la vida que ella había rechazado.

—¿A dónde ha ido en su luna de miel? – preguntó desinteresada la pelirroja menor.

—A una cabaña en la tierras de la familia Hyuga. Ah, Minato también me ha mandado algo que considerado. – sonrió dulcemente ante la mención de su esposo. —¿Pero, qué es esto? – revisó la tercera carta y entornó los ojos en una expresión visiblemente impresionada. —Es para ti, Sakura. – estiró hasta ella el trozo de papel y la esclava, sin poderlo creer no hizo amago de tomarla.

—¿Qué pasa? – Karin intervino al verla. —¿No sabes leer? – se burló.

—Yo… jamás recibo correo. – dijo, conmoviendo a la señora de la casa.

—Entonces tómala hija, es grosero leer la correspondencia de otros. – finalmente Sakura la aceptó. —Si me disculpan iré a mi habitación, tengo mucho que leer. – se levantó y desapareció al cabo de unos segundos, Sakura también se levantó caminó lentamente hasta las escaleras.

Antes de subir el primer escalón contempló la firma y el nombre que ahí ponía, el cual decía lo siguiente: Para la señora Sakura de Uchiha, Vizconde de Haru, Haruno Kizashi.

No supo por qué sentiré más avergonzada, si por lo que ponía respecto a Sasuke o si aquel hombre mayor siguiera acosándola. Sus pensamientos se borraron cuando de pronto el papel e desvaneció entre sus mano y pasó a estar entre los dedos de Karin.

—¿Pero que es esto? – perfiló sus ojos detrás de sus gafas. —¿Algún pretendiente? ¿Qué clase de "prisionera" eres como para que te manden cartas hombres nobles? – su voz destilaba veneno, podía sentirlo.

—Señorita, por favor, regrésemelo. – pidió humildemente.

—¿Estás de broma? – Karin arrugó la textura entre sus dedos. —Ya de por sí es bastante extraño que sepas leer, así como que te confundan con la esposa de Sasuke-kun, ¡Es mucho peor que te cortejen por correspondencia!

—¡Por favor, regréseme esa carta!

—No, averiguaré que trama ese hombre, ¿No será que se trate de una conspiración contra Sasuke-kun?

—No sé de qué está hablando, pero por favor, ya escuchó a Kushina-sama, es de mala educación…

—¡Tú qué sabes de educación! – alzó la voz la pelirroja. —Eres sólo una esclava, una mujer de baja moral. – entonces se acercó amenazante y Sakura tuvo que retroceder. —Déjame dejarte muy en claro, esclava. No confió en ti ni en nadie de esta casa. Es indignante el compartir la misma mesa, no eres más que una pequeña peste que fácilmente cambia de fidelidad con un poco de plata, placer o comida, de lo peor.

—¡No diga eso de mí, usted no me conoce! – se atrevió a reclamarle.

—Ni tú a mí. – siseó. —Una vez que vea que traes entre manos iré directamente con tía Kushina e impartiré justicia. – Sakura pudo verlo, el mohín de melancolía que abarcaba sus ojos.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con sus padres, señorita. – desconcertó a la joven y tras la primera impresión se avecinó de nuevo contra la chica, quien esta vez no retrocedió, se mantuvo firme y quedaron tan cerca que podía escuchar su corazón latir y su respiración entrecortada.

—¿Quién te lo ha…? No importa. – terminó por maltratar el papel entre sus dedos. —Te mataré, ¿Has entendido? Te mataré si vuelves a hablar de mis padres tan a la ligera.

—Sé que está triste, no tiene que fingir. He visto sus lágrimas y la tristeza en su rostro, yo también perdí a mi madre, entiendo cómo…

—¡No, no lo entiendes!- la tomó de los hombros y le clavó las uñas, el rostro de Karin se había desfigurado por la ira. —¡Deja de aparentar algo que no eres! ¡Nunca podrás entenderlo!

—Sin embargo, lo hago. – reiteró Sakura.

—Maldita esclava…

—Karin. – la voz seca de Kushina llamó su atención y la mujer se encontraba desde lo alto de la escaleras con el ceño fruncido. —¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué son esos gritos?

—Yo… - liberó a Sakura lentamente.

—¿Te ha lastimado, Sakura? – preguntó entonces al ver cómo le quitaba las manos de encima.

—No, no señora. – negó rápidamente.

—¿Entonces… qué es lo que…?

—Nada, sólo un pequeño malentendido, señora. – Sakura inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. —Me retiro, no deseo importunar más.

—Sakura, no creo que… - en menos de lo que esperó la mujer embarazada pasó a su lado con prisa.

—Realmente quiero ir a descansar. – fingió un bostezo. —Este bebé se ha movido mucho y ya me tiene cansada, con su permiso. – entonces prácticamente trotó a la habitación. Kushina dedicó una mirada expectante a su sobrina, quien simplemente bajó la cabeza.

—Karin, debes relajarte. ¿Necesitas hablar sobre…?

—No, estoy bien.

—Karin.

—Estoy bien, tía. Lamento el escándalo, no ocurrida otra vez.

—Querida, sabes que si necesitas hablar yo…

—Con permiso. – dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de su vista. Kushina dejó salir un fuerte suspiro, el control que ejercía sobre aquellas mujeres pendía de un hilo.

…

Sakura suspiró por enésima vez mientra veía por la ventana. Apreciaba el cambio de clima y cómo los arboles ya casi no tenían hoja, así como pensaba una y otra vez en el posible contenido de aquella carta. Espera, por dios, que no fuesen declaraciones de amor de aquel hombre, de lo contrario tendría graves problemas con Kushina y qué decir de Sasuke.

El hecho de recordar a Sasuke la puso más nostálgica que nunca y la sensibilidad emocional que había logrado mantener en la última semana empezaba a rasgarse poco a poco. Lo extrañaba, no podía mentirse a sí misma ese hecho y día a día deseaba que estuviera bien, que no se enfermara, que nadie lo lastimara y que regresara pronto. Acarició su vientre, durante todo su internamiento en aquella casa no había querido considerar a Sasuke en los detalles de su vida posterior al embarazo, no obstante le fascinaba cuando él mostraba algo de interés más allá del sexual, sobre todo cuando le acariciaba el vientre antes de dormir, después de hacer el amor o bien, cuando participó en la búsqueda de un nombre adecuado para el no nato.

No quería admitirlo, pero me gustaba que el Conde la tuviese ahí, después de todo, entendía que para alguien de su condición no es posible aspirar a mucho y que si bien muchas mujeres esclavas mueren durante el período perinatal, pero por causas más allá que meramente biológicas. Si bien el amo pudo haberla esfumado en un dos por tres, no lo había hecho, todo lo contrario y en más de una ocasión se lo dijo de forma implícita. Le había dejado en claro que quería conservarla a su lado y que no mostraba ápice de arrepentimiento, cuestión bastante llamativa y a la vez desconcertante.

Sakura tocó su vientre lentamente sonrió un momento, permitiéndose un poco de tranquilidad. Ya se había convertido en una adulta y aunque todavía conservaba facciones infantiles, no eran más que recuerdos de que alguna vez existió inocencia en sus ojos. La puerta se abrió entonces, de forma lenta y tortuosa dejando ver al otro lado a nada más que Karin.

La miró en busca de desequilibrio mental, pero al ver sólo una mirada profundamente triste se relajó. No estaba molesta, estaba afligida, fuese cual fuese su razón.

—Señorita Ka…

—Esclava. – la interrumpió mientras se acercaba lentamente. Cuando estuvieron a un palmo de distancia estiró el sobre de aquella carta maltratada por la presión de sus dedos. Sakura la tomó en silencio, el sello continuaba intacto. La miró con incertidumbre.

—Decidí no leerla, ¿Está bien? – refunfuñó. —Tía Kushina dice la verdad, es… de mala educación leer las cartas de otros y bueno… - suspiró sonoramente. —Creo que me he comportado muy grosera y… - cuando volvió a toparse con los ojos de Sakura ésta tenía la mirada iluminada y se irritó al comprobarlo. —¡Ah, quieres dejar de verme así! ¡Tan sólo te hice un estúpido favor, no necesito tu compasión, menos de ti que eres una simple esclava! – y con el mismo impulso que había llegado se fue de ahí, azotando la puerta.

No obstante, fuera de su agresividad, Sakura sonrió un poco, Karin no era tan mala una vez que se lo proponía. Así que con suma delicadeza le quitó las arrugas al papel y abrió la carta, con la duda si estaba preparada para leer lo que sea que estuviera escrito ahí.

…

Los gallos cantaron, pero Sakura tenía un par de horribles ojeras. No había podido dormir y es que la carta que el Vizconde le había mandado le había quitado el sueño y el apetito.

« _Querida señora, tal vez le parezca muy atrevido de mi parte molestarla con esta humilde carta, pero no puedo retenerlo más tiempo, deseo confirmarlo o terminaré por volverme loco. Usted tiene su mismo rostro, sus mismos ojos, pero su cabello es diferente, cuanto ansío que sea verdad._

 _No quiero confundirla, no quiero causarle problemas con el Conde Uchiha por mi intromisión y espero me perdone si llego a hacerlo. El motivo de mi carta es simple y me gustaría conocer lo que tiene que decirme. Mi dulce señorita, mi dulce niña, es probable que usted sea mi hija. Todo en usted me recuerda a mi dulce Mebuki, a mi amaba y la única a la que siempre quise. Las cosas no fueron sencillas para ambos, sabía que estaba embarazada cuando nos separamos, pero en ese tiempo era tan tonto… que no supe valorarla. Años más tarde, cuando finalmente conocería a mi hija, la cual ya se me había sido notificada por una carta, ocurrió un horrible accidente y las perdí a ambas._

 _Pero la duda me carcome y no puedo vivir así, deseo, por favor, que usted me responda esta carta con toda la sinceridad que habita en su corazón y trate con amabilidad los sentimientos de este humilde servidor, pues no soportaría ser engañado o peor aún, acusado de un crimen impropio sólo por satisfacer mi curiosidad._

 _Mis mejores deseos para usted y su futuro bebé, esperaré su respuesta, mi adorada jovencita._

 _Haruno Kizashi._ »

Las palabras iban y venían en su mente y algunas en especial como el nombre de su madre, el accidente e hija, iban y venían sin dejarla conciliar el sueño. Anko no tardó en llamarla, ya era una costumbre de Kushina reunirlos a todos para comer. Así que bajó lo más aliñada que puedo y en su transcurso se topó con Karin, quien por cierto lucía algo irritada de los ojos, como si hubiese estado llorando. Ninguna de la dos dijo nada al respecto, simplemente llegaron a la mesa, en la cual Kushina se veía tan feliz que prácticamente irradiaba chispas.

—¿Puede creerlo, Karin? Naruto y Hinata ya están esperando a su primer bebé y Minato dice que todo va viento en popa, han sido excelentes noticias.

—Sí, tía, es emocionante, será abuela.

—¡Sí, por Dios que emocionante! – reía una y otra vez, sin prestar mayor atención a las dos jóvenes. Mas Karin se pudo darse cuenta de la cara desvelada de la futura madre.

Terminaron de comer y Barou acudió directamente con la Uzumaki, por lo que Kushina tuvo que ocupare el resto del día. Sakura miró el exterior, si bien ya hacía algún tiempo que no nevaba todavía había escarcha. Se sentó en el jardín, disfrutando de las horas más cálidas del día y arropada hasta la cabeza, sintió los tibios rayos del sol en aquel día invernal. Mientras respiraba emergía un espeso vaho de su boca. Escucho pasos a su alrededor y se sorprendió de ver a Karin que se posaba a su lado, arrastrando una silla cercana.

De nuevo no dijeron nada, pero tras un par de suspiros, la primera en hablar fue Karin.

—¿Fueron buenas noticias?

—¿Eh? – Sakura parecía distraída

—La carta, si fueron buenas noticias. – comentó entre dientes.

—No lo sé. – sus miradas se encontraron, Karin alzó una ceja.

—Tienes horridas ojeras, ¿Acaso el Vizconde y tú…? – se dibujó rencor en su rostro.

—No, no es un amor prohibido, si es lo que cree. – estiró la carta, que aun tenia consigo. —Puede leerla, realmente no sé qué hacer. – la pelirroja la tomó y leyó en silencio, pero a medida que avanzaba abría lo ojos anonadada.

—¿Esto es real? ¿No es una broma, o sí? – Sakura negó con la cabeza y su cara terminó por revelar que no mentía. —¿Entonces sí es tu padre?

—No lo sé. - paseó sus dedos por ambos dorsos de sus manos mientras las posaba en su vientre. —Yo jamás conocí a mi padre. Mamá solía hablar muy poco de él.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu madre?

—Murió a manos de unos ladrones.

—¿Ladrones? – Karin frunció el ceño. —¿Entonces no has sido una esclava toda tu vida? – Sakura la miró unos segundos y negó en voz baja. —¿Si no es así, qué fuiste entonces?

—No lo sé exactamente, recuerdo que vivíamos en una casa modesta, en compañía de otras personas, mi madre y yo. Pero un día mamá recibió una carta y se emocionó mucho, dijo que conocería a mi padre… no pudimos conocerlo porque… - guardó silencio, esperando a que pudiera entenderla.

—¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?

—Mebuki. – eso termino por convencer a Karin, quien inmediatamente se alzó a su lado y sacudió a Sakura de un hombro.

—¡Entonces no hay dudas! Vaya, eres la mujer más afortunada que he visto nunca. – se volvió a sentar. —Al menos a ti te amaron tus padres.

—Pero, ¿Será realmente mi padre? No quisiera cometer un error y terminar hiriéndole o a mí.

—Sakura, créeme, deberías tomar esta oportunidad que la vida te ha dado, después de todo no todos los días descubres que eres hija de un noble, claro siempre y cuando no sea un tirano.

—¿Por qué se expresa así de sus padres? ¿Ellos la trataron mal? – comentó desconcertada la pelirrosa.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. – gruñó, pero la embarazada sonrió. —¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?

—No me había percatado que acaba de decir mi nombre. Es la primera vez que lo usa.

—¡Ah, basta de cursilerías! – se levantó de ahí. —Has lo que se te venga en gana. – se fue de ahí dando fuertes pisotones, dejándola sola.

Sakura la miró partir en silencio y tras pensarlo un poco simplemente se alzó para hacer lo que debía. Llegó a la oficina de Uchiha, entró con sigilo y algo mosqueada, ese era el lugar en donde todo había comenzado y bendito o no, le recordaba siempre su situación actual como víctima de un predador ebrio y lujurioso. Sacudió la cabeza al pensar eso, no era definitivamente lo que quería hacer en ese lugar ya no.

Se acercó al escritorio del Conde y con tranquilidad y todavía remordimiento, dada la última vez que estuvo ahí había sido atrapada in fraganti por ser tan curiosa. Encontró unas hojas en blanco y plumas con el tintero intacto. Se sentó en la silla del amo y era, para su sorpresa bastante cómoda. Así que, aunque ignorante de cómo debía ser el procedimiento exactamente comenzó a escribir con una caligrafía en sí bastante deprimente dada a sus años faltos de práctica. Cuando terminó la envolvió cuidadosamente y observó atentamente cómo se encontraba la que había recibido, según esto debía colocar un sello de cera y buscó entre las cosas del amo uno similar, una vez hecho intentó imprimirlo sobre el papel sin éxito.

Estaba tan ensimismada intentando descifrar como funcionaba dicho sello cuando sintió la presencia de alguien en la sala además de ella. Viró rápidamente la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada acusadora de Karin.

—¿Qué intentas hacer, exactamente? – se aproximó lentamente con un aura pesada y predatoria. Sakura notó de nuevo aquella desconfianza tan grande que guardaba sin mucho éxito a decir verdad.

—Tan sólo, responder la carta, señorita.

—Claro, la carta. – estuvo a su lado y le arrebató el papel para después leerlo con premura. Al término miró a Sakura con una ceja alzada, era cierto, no estaba mandándole información comprometedora ni mucho menos a un posible rival financiero. —Qué pésima caligrafía.

—No he escrito mucho en mi vida. – se justificó ella.

—Puedo verlo. – volvió a doblar la carta. —Entonces le contestarás al Vizconde, tú también estás convenida.

—Tan sólo quiero conocerlo, no puedo descartar ninguna posibilidad.- argumentó convencida.

—Seguro. – observó el sello. —¿Vas a sellarlo a nombre del Conde Uchiha? – de nuevo la miraba acusadora.

—He visto al amo hacerlo, supongo que es lo correcto, ¿O no? – Karin asintió.

—Sí, pero debes calentar la cera primero. – agregó con ironía y encendió una vela. —El sello es una marca de prestigio y reconocimiento, si se lo pones todos sabrán que el Conde Uchiha la ha mandado.

—¿Eso comprometería al amo? – cuestionó preocupada.

—Claramente. – bufó.

—¿Y la gente pensaría mal del amo?

—Es probable.

—Pero si no es con su sello, como podré enviarla.

—De verdad que no sabes nada. – dobló la carta y escribió los datos para el envió, después de eso tomó el sello que previamente caliente goteaba y la colocó sobre el papel. —Listo, está hecho. No necesitas agradecerme. – lanzó el papel sobre el escritorio.

—Pero, señorita Karin…

—Por Dios, esclava, deja de ser tan exasperante, no pienso azotarte ni nada por el estilo y dudo mucho que también Sasuke-kun. – Sakura se sorprendió por la expresión.

Cada que ella se mostraba temerosa o reacia a hacer algo deliberado Sasuke siempre la asaltaba con la frase: No voy a azotarte. Dándole a entender que tenía su permiso y ciertamente, era una especie de liberación para ella, pues si algo la había marcado de forma dolorosa y casi permanente eran los castigos a los que había tenido que ser sometida por simples errores.

Tomó la carta entre sus manos y la condujo a su pecho para después tragar saliva. Este sería definitivamente un verdadero acontecimiento en su vida, además de lo que estaba viviendo actualmente.

…

Un enorme suspiro emergió de entre los labios de aquel hombre esa noche gélida. Estaba parado a las afueras de un bar, bebiendo un recipiente con un extraño té, excelente para esa noche fría. Estaba recargado en la pared y a su lado su caballo, el cual parecía haberse quedado dormido de pie, llevó una mano y le acarició la espalda mientras sentía su áspero pelaje y cómo el calor se desprendía de su afable piel.

Fue entonces, que mientras acariciaba al animal las puertas del bar se abrieron, él no prestó atención, pero sí logró captar vario hombres que un tanto ebrio platicaban tonterías mientras terminaban de pasar el día. Los observó marcharse y después subió a su corcel caminando su un rumbo determinado. Las calles frías de Haru lucían desoladas a esas horas y muy pocos transitaban, alguno a pie, otro en carruajes, pero él avanzaba lentamente puesto que el animal parecía perezoso por su siesta reciente.

Mientras caminaba hubo un momento en el cual todo pareció quedarse en completo silencio, algo particular a decir verdad y su animal, más listo que cualquiera alzó las orejas en alerta, detectando sonidos imperceptibles pero existentes. Él sopló mientras le acariciaba el cuello y lo obligaba a avanzar, y así lo hizo pero llegando justamente a crucero, frente a un glamuroso parque de cerezos fue él quien detuvo al caballo. Guardó silencio y cauteloso contempló alrededor de soslayo, parecía que incluso el aire se había vuelto más denso y la temperatura descendido un poco más.

—Vamos. – motivó a su caballo y clavó los talones para impulsarlo. El animal reaccionó temeroso y tras un relincho inicial comenzó a trotar atropelladamente. —Más rápido, vamos. – entonces soltó las riendas y las movió, la señal era más que clara el caballo avanzó al galope mientras siluetas de negro aparecían detrás de él.

Los había visto antes, incluso sentido, pero no estaba seguro que esos hombres lo estuviesen siguiendo y cuando logró encontrar un sitio perfecto para avanzar sin problemas lo hizo. Se dirigió al parque, entró entre los árboles frondosos y mientras huida pudo escuchar gritos y disparo.

Los pasos de múltiples jinetes montados comenzaron a acumularse a su alrededor y las exclamaciones de los presentes causó un alboroto en medio de la ciudad. Una bala rozó su hombro y él se doblegó ante esto, incluso su caballo gimió asustado y aceleró, llegando entonces hasta un muro que marcaba el inicio del bosque y el final del parque. Entonces arreó los frenos y las patas de la bestia pararon en seco en un forzoso tope.

Volteó la vista a sus perseguidores y al cabo de unos segundos llegó hasta él caminando tranquilamente en un garañón negro su predador. Chasqueó con la lengua y sonrió, más que nada por la sorpresa y el deleite de tan esperado rencuentro.

—Ha pasado mucho, tiempo, mi señor. – lo último lo dijo con burla. Ante él yacía, montando un formidable caballo, con capa y aspecto maquiavélico Uchiha Sasuke, el mismo Conde que le había dado un oficio por tres años y que había abandonado para derrocarlo más tarde.

—Has sido escurridizo, Kabuto. – Sasuke yacía inexpresivo, como si después de dos meses de búsqueda se hubiese desnaturalizado.

—No pensé que fuese usted, últimamente algunos soldados han rondado estas tierras, pero mis hombres siempre me mantuvieron a salvo. ¿En dónde están ellos, por cierto? Se supone que debieron matarte durante la carrera.

—Al igual que tú, no estoy solo.

—Eso veo. – sonrió. —Sospecho que no está aquí para sólo hablar, ¿Me equivoco?

—Exactamente. – las manos de Uchiha apretaban las riendas de su caballo con ira contenida. —Me debes más que una explicación Kabuto.

—Vamos, Uchiha, no hay mucho que decir al respecto.

—Eres un hombre buscado ahora, no sólo por traición, sino por extorción, tortura y atentados contra la vida humana.

—Qué poético y qué dramático además. – rio en voz baja. —Le aseguro que es más fama que realidad, después de todo mi maestro, Orochimaru-sama me enseñó que es necesario hacer algunos experimentos en el nombre del conocimiento y la ciencia. Además, en lo que respecto a nuestro "asunto", sólo traicioné su confianza y algunas finanzas.

—No sólo me estafaste a mí, también a la corona.

—Cosas más, cosas menos, no es algo llanamente importante, ¿O sí?

—Si tú lo dices. – Sasuke llevó una mano a su cintura y mostró un hermoso sable. —Esto es por mi familia.

—Lo mismo digo. – Kabuto sonrió y casi sin pretenderlo sacó un revólver cargado de su ropa. —Ambos perdimos a alguien importante y es mi deber continuar con su legado. – los ojos del que solía ser su mayordomo mostraron un sorprendente odio. —Ni el capitán Uchiha, ni Lord o Lady Uchiha fueron tan satisfactorios, espero que usted, Conde Uchiha, sea un mejor blanco, nos vamos a divertir. – le apuntó. Sasuke no mostró ninguna clase de emociones.

Nadie dijo nada de por medio, tan sólo miradas con un profundo significado y después de eso, un sonido, una risa, un quejido y oscuridad.

…

Sakura tenía la cabeza recargada en el respaldo de la mecedora, había dejado de nevar ese día, pero el frio era tan intenso que se le colaba entre las paredes y ciertamente prefería descansar en la habitación que salir a tomar el sol. Miró la mesita de noche al lado de su cama y contempló la carta que había escrito y que aún no mandaba. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Sasuke se había ido y ciertamente tenía mucho sin saber de él, rogaba todas las noches que regresara a salvo o que bien se comunicara, pero nada de eso pasaba.

Su relación con Karin había mejorado bastante a decir verdad. La Uzumaki ya no la trataba con violencia, aunque parecía exasperada y en otra ocasiones pesada por así decirlo con ella, tenía varios días sin ninguna clase de fricción. Desde que había escrito la carta eran dos semanas y aun así no había conseguido enviarla por dos razones, una era que aún tenía dudas y pasaba tardes enteras releyendo lo que el Vizconde le había enviado y el otro que simplemente no sabía a quién encargársela y preguntárselo tanto a Karin como a Kushina le causaba pena.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando paso a Anko, quien venía a cambiar las sábana de la casa.

—Ah, Sakura, ¿Todo bien? – la encontró pensativa.

—Anko-san, ¿No ha habido información de... del amo?

—No lo creo. – comenzó a recoger la cosa y vio la carta sobre la mesa. —¿Qué es eso?

—Oh, nada importante. – la tomó apresura.

—¿Recibiste una carta?

—No, yo la escribí.

—¿No piensas mandarla? – termino de juntar todo.

—No sé cómo hacerlo.

—Eres tan tonta, Sakura. – le arrebató el sobre. —Espera, ¿La enviarás al Vizconde? ¿Te volviste loca? ¿No fue por él porque tuviste problemas?

—Pues, yo… - se sonrojó. —No es lo que piensa.

—Espero que no. – se la regresó. —Ten cuidado Sakura y si quieres enviarla será mejor que lo hagas con alguien que no sea de por aquí, ya sabes los escandalosos que son.

—¿Con quién podría entonces?

—¿Con quién qué? – Karin entró a la habitación ligeramente y se recargó en el umbral de la puerta.

—Oh, señorita Uzumaki, ¿Necesita algo? – no era una sorpresa para los empleados el saber que Anko y Karin no se llevaban muy bien, de hecho, no se llevaba bien con nadie excepto quizá Sakura, irónicamente, pues fue con quien pareció tener más conflictos al principio.

—No, ¿Vas de salida? – le dejó espacio. —Será mejor que se apresure. – indicó con desdén.

—Umm… - pasó a su lado y se despidió de Sakura con la vista. Cuando ambas jóvenes quedaron solas la pelirroja miró la carta en las manos de Sakura.

—¿Todavía no has enviado eso? Pensé que estabas convencida.

—No del todo.

—Tonterías. – se acercó y estiró la mano. —Dámela, yo la enviaré.

—Anko-san dijo que tuviera cuidado, la gente aquí es muy chismosa.

—Banalidades de la servidumbre. – tomó la carta. —Y tú eres diferente Sakura, al parecer has tenido disciplina y prudencia durante tu… formación.

—¿Eso es lo que cree?

—No me consta. – caminó hasta sentarse en la cama, frente a ella. —A decir verdad, no pensé nunca que me encontraría hablando con una esclava como tú. Es hilarante y a la vez desconcertarte. Si mi madre se enterara… me desheredaría, aunque bueno… eso no importa. – terminó en un susurro la frase.

—¿No se comunicaba con nadie más que personas de clase alta?

—Estaba prohibido. – especificó. —Aunque… - se sonrojó un poco y sonrió con nostalgia. —Antes no lo estaba. Es sólo que padre era celoso y algo paranoico.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues… - miró hacia la puerta y al comprobar que la había cerrado con seguro regresó su mirada a Sakura. —Hace muchos años conocí a un niño, un esclavo. Era… bastante extraño pero me caía bien. Estuvo en casa unos meses… yo era muy joven, él también. Sólo unos niños… - Sakura se percató entonces que esa conversación pintaba algo lamentable.

—¿Era un esclavo?

—Sí, mi padre lo había adquirido en una venta casual. Era muy trabajador y solía acompañarme a todas partes. – se hizo un gran silencio y Karin cerró los ojos para después soltar un soplido de resignación. —Me gustaba. – admitió y Sakura entrecerró sus ojos, aquella mujer presuntuosa y odiosa le mostraba un lado inimaginable y por alguna razón supuso que debía tener mucha suerte o talento natural para escuchar a los demás.

—¿Gustaba de él? – por extraño que sonase ansió poder escuchar lo mismo desde los labio de Sasuke, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en ambos.

—Sí, bueno… - se sonrojó. —Pero eso fue cuando era una niña y no entendía completamente mi estatus social.

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Papá se deshizo de él. No sé exactamente qué pasó, pero lo vendió a otro postor. – Sakura frunció el ceño, sabía lo que significaba deshacerse de algo y ciertamente esa acción siempre venía acompañada de una paliza preliminar.

—¿Recuerda su nombre?

—Suigetsu. – murmuró con la mirada perdida. —No creo poder olvidarlo. – emitió un suspiro profundo.

—Espero, que esté donde esté, yazca feliz y tranquilo.- deseó Sakura de forma sincera.

—Umm… - Karin no comentó nada más. Miró a Sakura un momento y después sonrió un poco. —Sakura, eres una buena chica después de todo. – Karin se encaminó a la habitación y tras una última mirada mostró la carta. —Me encargaré de enviarla, no te preocupes. – cerró tras sí. Quedando Sakura sumida en una completa oscuridad y silencio, de nuevo yacía sola.

—Sasuke… - susurró mirando por la ventana y viendo los copos de nieve pegados en el cristal. —No tardes por favor. – acarició su vientre, la hora se acercaba.

 **Continuará…**

 **Epistola significa Carta y si bien he hablando mucho de correspondencia en este capitulo, es por que acabamos de dar un paso importante para el desarrollo de esta historia. Finalmente Kabuto apareció y se ha enfrentado a Sasuke, más adelante profundizaré en como ocurrió de forma llana, pero quise hablar tambien de Sakura, por qué esto es importante. Espero que les haya gustado como se desencadenó su relación con Karin, personalmente considero que esa alianza entre mujeres fue un buen detalle por parte de Kishimoto y me gustó incluirlo aquí.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	16. Oratoria

**Bien, de nuevo por aquí, eh. Jeje, por cierto antes de continuar me gustaría aclarar la época en la que esta historia está escrita, sería aproximadamente a finales del siglo XVIII, en sí la esclavitud aún existía en tales épocas o por lo menos los sirvientes con un pésimo sueldo, o lo que pasase primero. En fin, otra cosa, aclararé las edades de los personajes como un dato extra, Sasuke tiene 26 años, Sakura 18 años, pero ya le falta poco para cumplir sus 19 así que no desesperen, Karin 21 años, Kushina 50 años, si mis calculos no me fallan y Kabuto tendría unos 36 años.**

* * *

 **-16-**

 **Oratoria.**

* * *

Los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a encontrarse con los de Jiraiya después de un ligero periodo de espera. Era evidente que el Conde no estaba ahí por una visita de placer o negocios, pues su vestimenta y condición resaltaba el tiempo fuera de su vida habitual. El rey alzó ambas cejas al verlo entrar seguido de sus hombres, quienes por cierto se inclinaron rápidamente a excepción del muchacho, quien le dedicó una mirada significativa al monarca.

—Sasuke, ¿A qué debo este… honor? ¿Acaso ya…?

—No, no lo hemos encontrado. – inclinó la cabeza e hizo una reverencia. —Majestad, es crucial que comente un hallazgo con usted. Tengo una ligera sospecha y quisiera confirmarla.

—Entiendo. – miró a la servidumbre. —Pasaremos a mi sala personal, por favor, tú y tus hombres pueden desempacar y descansar, mientras me cuestas todo.

—Se lo agradezco.

Uno minutos más tarde, ya aseado y con el estómago lleno, Sasuke yacía sentado frente al rey sosteniendo una copa de vino que le agradó sobremanera saborear.

—Cuéntame, muchacho, ¿Qué has averiguado?

—Orochimaru y Kabuto están dementes, eso puedo asegurárselo.

—No lo dudo. – suspiró el rey. —Cuando lo atraparon la segunda vez y lo fusilaron el acto, Orochimaru estaba en una extraña mazmorra a las afueras de Hoshi, según comentan los soldados era una especia de cámara de tortura o laboratorio, en donde hacía experimentos con humanos.

—He visto una de esas mazmorras, una de sus víctimas me contó algo perturbador, aunque no puedo asegurar la salud mental del informante, sí puedo contentar que definitivamente era un plan retorcido el que se traían esos dos.

—¿Tienes todavía al testigo?

—Lo siento, se suicidó tan sólo decirme las pistas.

—Vaya, que terrible caso. – se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. —¿Y qué te dijo exactamente?

—Me contó una fábula, se titulaba: Los asnos no tienen cerebro. ¿La conoce?

—No, ¿Qué es?

—Pues… -Sasuke terminó de relatar el cuento y al hacerlo el rey parecía perturbado, su mirada se había transformado en una llena de preocupación.

—Maldita sea, creo comprenderlo.

—Igual yo. Si mi deducción no me falla ese relato nos habla de un claro intento por tomar algo del estado, si la zorra se comió el cerebro, entonces lo más segura es que ese cerebro representara la corona, es decir usted. – lo señaló y Jiraiya asintió.

—Vaya, Sasuke, eres más perspicaz de lo que pensé.

—Si bien mis conclusiones siguen un hilo coherente, Orochimaru pudo haber modificado ese plan de mucha formas y todavía puede existir la variante de que el prisionero no dijera todo con claridad por su locura. No obstante, en medio de su oratoria dijo algo que me llamó la atención, es el motivo por el que estoy aquí.

—¿Qué es?

—Mencionó incansable algo sobre la zorra devorando al burro entre los ojos, si mis suposiciones eran correcta ese hombre se refería a Mittenmash, la capital.

—¿Por eso viniste?

—No, majestad. Quizá no haga lo correcto en confiar en un demente, pero presiento que la capital esconde algo que usted no sepa.

—¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Revise entre sus filas, majestad, escanee la ciudad, sospecho que hay muchas más personas involucradas en esto que sólo Kabuto y un séquito selecto.

—Lo que planteas es escalofriante, Sasuke. – el rey tragó saliva. —Pero tiene sentido, si Orochimaru venía por mí es obvio que tenía un plan para derrocarme, pero recuerda que fue Itachi quien descubrió su cometido y fue quien lo desmantelo.

—Aun así, no le haría daño que hiciera una revisión de seguridad y confiara en sus mejores elementos. Además, es probable que Kabuto todavía cuente con varias personas que siempre apoyaron a Orochimaru antes de su muerte.

—Como si él no fuese sólo un subordinado, sino su legado.

—Exactamente.

—Ya veo. Comenzaremos la búsqueda, mandare a algunos hombres a patrullar y mañana mismo podremos…

—No. – Sasuke se levantó. —Después de descansar estaré dispuesto a intervenir en dicha redada, no dejaré esto en vano. – el rey miró admirado al Conde.

—Tienes los mismos ojos de tu hermano, Sasuke. Serían un gran soldado.

—No me interesa.

—Lo sé, y es una lástima. – se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, ahí llamó a su mayordomo. —Quiero que traigan al Coronel Uzumaki.

—¿Coronel Uzumaki? – Sasuke alzó una ceja al escuchar ese nombre.

—Díganle que es urgente y necesito que se presente ante mí.

—Sí, majestad. – el hombre se fue de ahí rápidamente.

—¿Llamará a un pariente de Naruto? – no pudo evitar sonar impresionado.

—No sé si sean parientes, pero el Coronel Uzumaki es un hombre bastante inteligente, si alguien puede ayudarte más que yo es él. Participó con tu hermano cuando ambos eran capitanes y defendió heroicamente el reino de la invasión pirata de hace cinco años.

—¿Es un hombre de confianza?

—Lo es, puedes apostarlo.

—Entonces estaré ansioso por conocerlo.

…

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Nagato, es un placer conocerlo. – no había tenido que esperar mucho, el hombre en cuestión ya estaba frente a ellos y vestido apropiadamente.

—Un placer conocerlo, su majestad me ha contado de usted y de su estrecha relación con mi hermano.

—Itachi-san siempre tuvo mi respeto, era admirable. ¿Es usted su hermano menor?

—Sí, Uchiha Sasuke.

—Ya veo, usted es el famoso Conde Uchiha Sasuke o como las lenguas mundanas dicen: el Conde Negro. Ahora entiendo el porqué del nombre. – no era para menos, Sasuke solía ser muy sombrío.

—Hmp.

—Sasuke, podrías ser tan amable de introducir al Coronel en nuestro problema, él nos ayudará.

—Por supuesto. – le invitó a sentarse. —Su majestad me ha contado que usted estuvo durante el arresto de Orochimaru.

—Sí, acompañé a capitán Uchiha esa noche.

—¿Conoce el nombre de Yakushi Kabuto? – Nagato negó con la cabeza. —Bien, esta es la situación…

Sasuke habló más de una hora y en cada detalle avance el Uzumaki frente a él parecía cada vez más interesado, hasta que finalmente intervino en la plática de Sasuke.

—Ahora veo. – se llevó una mano a la barbilla. —Conde Uchiha, es admirable lo que ha descubierto con tan pocos recursos y aunque creo que esto no es más que una búsqueda insaciable de venganza… - Sasuke frunció el ceño. —Creo que esto le incumbe no sólo a usted, es algo que involucra a todo el reino. Concuerdo con usted, Sasuke-san, probablemente Kabuto intente reanudar el plan de Orochimaru, pero ahora con menos recursos o más cauteloso que el aludido. Así mismo, también supongo que debe haber alguna pista aquí y creo que deberíamos investigar inmediatamente, si descubrimos algo, podremos planificar una estrategia de defensa y ataque.

—Usted conoce esa ciudad muy bien, Coronel, confió en sus habilidades. – opinó el rey. —Tienes todos los recursos disponibles.

—Se lo agradezco, majestad, pero creo que ello amerita discreción más que abundancia. Si hay celestinos destinados a comunicarle todo a Kabuto aquí en la capital, entonces debemos ser cuidadosos y sacar la información directamente de uno de estos individuos. Requerirá de hombres entrenados y resistentes, pero solo un número selecto. – entonces miró a Sasuke. —Sasuke-san, usted debería acompañarnos.

—Absolutamente.

—Bien, ¿Qué tienes en mente, Nagato?

—Es sólo una suposición pero de ser correcta necesitaremos la ayuda del jefe de seguridad civil, no del ejército, como lo soy yo, sino de los guardias dedicados al control interino de la ciudad.

—Entiendo, sé quién es nuestro hombre. – tocó una campanilla, el mayordomo entró después de unos segundos. —Gimlet, voy a necesitar otro favor.

—¿Señor?

—Llama a Sir Kimimaru, hay algo que quiero hablar con él.

—A su orden, majestad.

—¿Sir Kimimaru? – Sasuke miró al rey.

—Es el encargado de protección civil interina y de los guardias de dicho regimiento, él podrá ayudarnos. – el Conde asintió, convencido que decía la verdad, pero cuando Kimimaru llegó al palacio sintió un extraño escalofrió.

Quizás era por la apariencia enfermiza y pálida de aquel hombre, su cabello albino y ojos color aceituna, voz sombría y porte serio, pero si le juzgase por la apariencia sería demasiado injusto, dado que él tenía el mismo problema con los demás. Por ende, Kimimaru llegó a la sala principal del rey, ya hacía entonces mucho tiempo que se había ocupado e incluso sus propios hombres decían cosas entre ellos mismo, nerviosos por la ausencia del amo, sin embargo comprendían la situación y no tenían más opción que esperar pacientemente.

—Sir Kimimaru, ¿Podríamos tener acceso a la fuente primaria del registro civil? La biblioteca central se encuentra a vuestra disposición y usted será quien conduzco al Coronel y el Conde Uchiha a la información pertinente. – mencionó Jiraiya mientras se tomaba su cuarta taza de té.

—Por supuesto, majestad. – Kimimaru se inclinó ligeramente. —Me encargaré personalmente de escoltar a estos caballeros. – acababan de contarle la situación y el sujeto se mostró compresivo y afable.

—Coronel Uzumaki, de igual manera tiene mi autorización para movilizar hombres en caso de ameritarlo y usted, Conde Uchiha, por favor, será mi invitado mientras esto termina.

—Se lo agradezco, majestad. – Sasuke se inclinó respetuoso. —Confió en ustedes, caballeros.

Los hombres en cuestión quedaron de verse a la mañana siguiente, dada que las emociones y la información debía mermarse hasta que todos estuvieran descansados. Los capataces de Sasuke se encargaron de acompañarlo, Nagato había llegado sólo con un soldado amigo suyo como escolta, sabía que la presencia de varios funcionarios llamaría la atención de las personas.

La oficina de documento y registro civil era sin duda una enorme biblioteca en una gran construcción de la plaza central. A primera hora de la mañana Kimimaru estaba esperándoles en total silencio y acompañado del guardia de seguridad y amo de llaves. Los saludó educadamente y pidió que lo acompañaran, irían directamente a buscar entre los archivos información sobre Kabuto y Orochimaru.

—La información de Orochimaru se encuentra guardada en este apartado especial, en donde se destinan documentos de seguridad nacional. – comentó Kimimaru, sacando una llave pesada y plateada de su bolsillo.

—¿Seguridad nacional? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—Orochimaru es considerado un terrorista y de alta peligrosidad después de todo. La información pertinente se encuentra guardada en un lugar seguro. – informó Nagato.

—Aunque creo que podría decepcionarlos. – tras abrir la puerta encontraron algunos escaparates con cajas fuertes de madera y acero en las paredes, Kimimaru buscó en orden alfabético y tras introducir una llave diferente la pequeña compuerta se abrió. —Esto es todo lo que queda. – le mostró un par de carpeta, en las cuales una estaba exclusivamente cargada con la necropsia del villano.

—¿Es todo lo que tienen de él? – gruñó Nagato, decepcionado. Kimimaru asintió.

—En lo que respecta a Kabuto Yakushi, no pude recopilar mucho, en realidad hasta hace poco era considerado una persona sin relevancia en este asunto, pero si gustan los datos de su expediente se encuentran una sección diferente.

—Tomaré la información prestada. – el coronel colocó las carpetas entre sus ropajes.

—Yo deseo leer más de Kabuto. – indicó Sasuke.

—Está por aquí, ayer me tomé la libertad de recopilar la información. – condujo Kimimaru.

Los hombres avanzaron hasta llegar a la oficina del propio Kimimaru y les mostró una pequeña pila de papeles, en ella se encontraba información básica de Kabuto, su tipo de sangre, un historial médico el cual detonaba que se encontraba sano, una lista de estudios de nivel superior y medio superior, así como sus antecedentes penales, los cuales prácticamente no arrojaban nada importante, pues aparentemente no los tenía.

—¿Esto es todo de él? – Kimimaru asintió. —Me temo que no nos arroja nada importante, su verdadero veredicto dependía en gran medida de su relación con Orochimaru y aquí no aparece nada de ello. – desveló Nagato.

—Lo lamento, señores. – Kimimaru se mostró estoico con la situación. —Pero una vez que los ciudadanos migran de la ciudad, muchos de sus papeles importantes se quedan sin reporte.

—¿Sabe hacia dónde fue el último al cual migró? – investigó Sasuke. Kimimaru negó con la cabeza.

—Desgraciadamente no. – los tres caballeros se miraron unos a otros y después la atención recayó sobre Kimimaru, quien seguía impávido frente a ellos.

—Es complicado en este punto. – aseguró Nagato. Claro que lo era, con una información tan básica no serían capaces de arrojar más que especulaciones y para cuando todo tuviese algún sentido todo sería demasiado tarde. Todos asintieron al estar de acuerdo con el coronel.

—Me temo que la única manera en la que podremos averiguar más sobre este asunto es investigar en toda la ciudad. – comentó Sasuke, interesado especialmente en la reacción de Kimimaru, pero al parecer continuaba tan tranquilo como al principio.

—Lamento que la información de archivo del registro no fuese tan útil. – agregó el albino.

—Está bien. – consoló Nagato, para dirigirse a Sasuke. —Conde Uchiha me retiraré por el momento, informaré de lo ocurrido al rey y tomaré los documentos de Orochimaru para estudiar sobre el caso. – Sasuke asintió. —Buen día. – el militar abandonó la zona con su chaperón. Tan sólo quedaron el regidor y el Conde, Sasuke susurró algo en el oído de su capataz y tras asentir con aparente cortesía abandonó el lugar.

—Que tengan una mañana agradable. – comentó el sujeto.

Los hombres regresaron al palacio en el cual el resto de sus hombres pasaban la noche y ya caído el sol, Sasuke descansaba en su cama en silencio. Extrañamente o quizá de una forma particular, el rey le había entregado la misma habitación que habían usado él y Sakura hacía unos meses y desde que se había percatado de ello no pudo evitar deslizarse en la cama y reposar mientras rememoraba aquella ocasión especial y ardiente de hacer el amor.

No quería admitirlo en realidad, pero la añoraba. Se había percatado de ello, su relación era hasta cierto punto íntima y quizá la única que había compartido con una mujer. Si bien no era un ignorante en el tema de los amoríos, bien entendía que el amor era un compromiso serio y que una aventura no necesariamente se convertía en amor. No obstante, lo que había comenzado como eso, una aventura, además de evolucionar gracias al principio por la culpa y un sentido acorde de responsabilidad, terminó por evolucionar en algo que sencillamente le costaba decir en voz alta.

Quería a Sakura, se preocupaba constantemente por ella y le gustaba que viviera tranquila, además de que su gestación en un principio había sido diagnosticada riesgosa, pero fuera de todo ello y su remordimiento, la chica en realidad le atraía. Había comenzado a verla sólo como un objeto sexual y lentamente su percepción de ella maduró hasta convertirse en toda una experiencia que iba más allá de lo carnal.

Suspiró lentamente y sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones, pues sin duda pensar en su mujer no solucionaría nada, el verdadero problema aquí es que se había estancado, de nuevo para variar. Intentó rememorar las pistas y desgraciadamente no podía encontrar más, la información de Kabuto era tan banal que no le llamaba la atención.

Entonces pensó en los documentos de Orochimaru y los escasos que eran, además de protegidos. Sin duda causaría una impresión más lógica tener una enciclopedia elaborada de aquel ser tan despreciable. Entonces con una idea tras la otra, recordó a Kimimaru y su perfil meditabundo. Era un hombre silencioso, inteligente y oscuro. No quería pensar lo peor, pero su sola apariencia era de por sí sospechosa.

Nuevamente un pálpito particular lo asaltó. ¿Y si Kimimaru tenía algo que ver? Sasuke rascó su barbilla y sonrió de lado. Investigaría sobre él y que mejor forma de hacerlo que en el propio registro de inteligencia civil. Así que salió rápidamente y tomó su caballo, informó a su capataz, quien era Milo, que saldría y que fuese con él. Tomaron sus caballos y se dirigieron al sitio en cuestión, el cual, para su sorpresa estaba ocupado aún y las luces del interior parecían resplandecer llamativas.

Se miraron mutuamente, fuese cual fuese la razón de que las lámparas estuviese encendidas no podían significar nada bueno. Caminaron de forma sinuosa, dejando sus caballos lo más cerca posible en caso de ser necesario un escape, pero entonces Sasuke se detuvo en seco y miró a su acompañante.

—Ver por el coronel. – ordenó y su capataz le miró nervioso.

—Pero usted esperará aquí, ¿No es así?

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar. – fue su respuesta.

—Mi señor, iré lo más rápido posible. – se apresuró y montó tan rápido como su animal le permitió.

Sasuke por otra parte llevó su mano a su cintura, su arma y su espada, era un buen esgrimista y un gran tirador, por lo que se sentía seguro. Por tal motivo entró a la estructura en silencio. La biblioteca, como se veía por la mañana como un hermoso establecimiento, era ahora un escabroso lugar, repleto de libros viejos, olor a polilla y convenientemente altos. Pero era evidente que si alguien entrase a este lugar con una luz sería localizado rápidamente. Sasuke caminó lentamente hasta ver a lo lejos el resplandor y entre las rendijas de los libros apreció la imagen que inconsciente había deseado ver.

Ahí estaba Kimimaru, leyendo algunos documentos y con una delicada precisión tomando algunas palabras y otras modificándolas con sus artilugios. Intentó enfocar la vista un poco más, al parecer eran registros, censos y certificados de nacimiento, defunción y… migración. Intentó acercarse un poco más, pero al momento de siquiera mover un dedo Kimimaru paró de escribir y miró disimuladamente alrededor. Sabía que estaba ahí, como era de esperarse.

—¿Acaso olvidó algo, Conde? – dejó sus cosas de lado y se volvió completamente hacia los libreros.

—Eres un hombre muy trabajador. – comentó Sasuke, emergiendo desde la oscuridad. —¿Su majestad te paga por estas horas extras? – el secretario sonrió un poco.

—A estas alturas usted debe conocer perfectamente el desempeño de los empleados y el papel del amo en los mismos. – Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿Era su imaginación o… Kimimaru acababa de hacer una vaga referencia?

—Eres muy mordaz. – se acercó un poco más. —¿Puedo saber por qué se empeña en modificar los datos reportados? – señaló la mesa de trabajo, el albino no emitió ninguna clase de sonido al respecto.

—Es mi trabajo.

—No creo que el rey te haya encomendado la tarea de cambiar sus estadísticas.

—¿El rey? – entonces sonrió un poco, llevó una mano a su cintura. —Por favor, ¿Estamos siendo sinceros, no? Usted me atrapó, ¿Qué puedo decirle ahora que no termine haciéndome más sospechoso aún?

—¿Entonces… quien es tu superior?

—Orochimaru-sama. – tras decir este nombre los ojos del hombre cambiaron a ser realmente amenazantes y con un rápido movimiento lanzó la lámpara al suelo, la cual dado el golpe y la corriente de aire se apagó, dejándolos en completa oscuridad.

Mas Sasuke era bueno en el combate cercano y pudo sentir los movimientos de su adversario, desvió rápidamente la cabeza justo cuando la hoja afilada de una espada pequeña de forma en aguja pasada a centímetros de su oreja derecha. Él reaccionó ante esto y sacó su sable, atacó a pesar de la penumbra y se topó con otra espada del lado izquierdo, no lo había creído si no es que lo estuviera viviendo, pero Kimimaru había guardado en sus ropas dos perfectas espadas de corto alcance y ni siquiera se notaban.

Entonces una de las espadas entró en uno de sus muslos y el Conde, con una sangre más fría de lo habitual, utilizó su sable para protegerse del ataque secundario y, sabiendo que la lanceta podía salir de su carne rápidamente, retrocedió su pierna herida, aprovechando el agarre romo de su carne y Kimimaru se desestabilizó por el cambio tan repentino dado que sujetaba fuertemente el mango de la espada que le había herido, ese pequeño flaqueo le dio una apertura a Sasuke, deslizó su sable en la superficie roma de la otra espada y golpeó en hombre de Kimimaru, hiriéndole gracias a la hoja plana.

El albino exclamó dolorido y sacó la aguja que antes había penetrado en el cuerpo del Conde, rápidamente lo apuñaló de frente y Sasuke giró cortando la capa del mismo, ese movimiento fue suficiente para mandar de su diestra a su siniestra su sable y le sujetó la muñeca a Kimimaru del mismo lado que lo había herido, una vez así movió su cuerpo cual luchador grecorromano y lo interceptó para después cortar su otro hombro, por otra parte el hombre de apellido Kaguya exclamó tensó, tenía ambo brazos inutilizados más que para movimientos simples, sus espadas cayeron, pero no se dio por vencido, sus pierna fueron ahora u fuente de ataque, entrabó sus pies con los del conde en un inesperado contraataque y logró hacer tropezar a Sasuke.

La espada de Uchiha perdió efecto dado su tambaleó y Kimimaru se la arrebató con los dientes para su sorpresa lanzándola a unos metros. Sasuke apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que pasaba, pues en un movimiento exageradamente habilidoso Kimimaru tomó una de sus lanzas con su mano carente de fuerza y se preparó para apuñalar al conde en el pecho. El albino se detuvo en seco al son del cañón de una pistola. Exclamó ensangrentado y cayó derribado.

El disparo le había acertado en el estómago y a este se le sumó otro, el arma cayó a centímetros del rostro de Sasuke, quien rápidamente se balanceó sobre él y lo sostuvo, aunque para el caso, el hombre ya estaba vencido.

—¡Conde Uchiha! – El coronel Nagato llegó justo a tiempo y detrás de él su capataz con una lámpara.

—¡Amo! – se acercó rápidamente intentando ayudarle.

—¡Donde se esconde Kabuto! – vociferó Sasuke, aun con la adrenalina por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

—Haru. – susurró con algo de dificultad. —Pe-Pero no puedo asegurarlo… - jadeó nuevamente.

—No lo entiendo, ni siquiera está oponiendo resistencia al hablar. – comentó Milo sorprendido.

—No le debo nada… a ese estúpido. – argumentó el albino. —Es por Orochimaru-sama… que hice todo esto…

—Pero él ya está muerto. – reclamó Nagato.

—No importa… - la sangre se juntaba en su boca a borbotones. —Le debo… mi vida…

—¿Tiene hombres? – volvió a interrogar Sasuke, pero Kimimaru estaba tan pálido que temió no le escuchase. —Sir Kimimaru, ¿Él tiene hombres? – lo sacudió levemente de su hombros lacerados.

—Sí… - miró unos segundos a Sasuke. —E inteligente. – admitió.

—Yo lo soy aún más.

—Pues… - el hombre se estaba poniendo muy frio. —Suerte… - entonces sin más murió.

—Helo ahí, la información que necesitábamos. – comunicó Nagato. —Llamaré al forense, le informaremos a su majestad de ello, además, Sasuke-san, debemos atender su herida.

—No es tan profunda. – comentó Sasuke, procesando la información que Kimimaru acababa de darle. Miró a su capataz. —Ayúdame a levantarme, en cuento pueda caminar partiremos a Haru.

Esa noche una gran pista había sido revelada.

…

Sasuke abrió los ojos en una habitación repleta de luz y con un olor característico a jabón. Parpadeó un poco y miró alrededor, ahí se encontraba alguien en particular conocido.

—Kushina-san. – miró a la mujer quien le respondía con pesar.

—Oh, Sasuke-kun. – lo abrazó rápidamente mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas en su rostro a estas altura no terminaba de comprender lo que había pasado. —Me alegra tanto que hayas sobrevivido.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Marco y Milo enviaron una carta, vine lo más pronto posible, el camino se ha vuelto sinuoso por el cambio de estación.

—¿Sigo en Haru, verdad? – la mujer asintió. —Sakura, ella…

—Está en casa. – le acarició una mejilla. —Esperándote.

—¿Quién se ha quedado con ella?

—Karin y Anko, tu ama de llaves.

—¿Barou?

—Me acompañó, insistió en no dejarme sola porque tú se lo ordenaste.

—Ya veo. – suspiró. —¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me fui, Kushina-san?

—Dos meses…

—El bebé… - la mujer negó con la cabeza. —Entiendo. Debo regresar, le prometí a Sakura que estaría ahí cuando pasara…

—Buscaré al médico, si todo está bien, le diré a Barou que aliste los caballos para partir.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado cuidándome?

—Tan sólo dos días. – volvió a acariciarle la cabeza. —Descansa, ya todo terminó. – se levantó de ahí y Sasuke la observó partir, relajó completamente su cuerpo mientras miraba el cielo que se percibía por la ventana.

—Sí, terminó. – sonrió entonces, tan tranquilo como hacía muchos años.

 **Continuará…**

 **De nuevo un capitulo dedicado enteramente a Sasuke y su viaje en la cacería de Kabuto, el proximo capitulo será aún más revelador y avanzaremos un poco más en la historia, de cualquier forma a esta historia ya casi no le quedan capitulos, por lo que no coman ansias. Lamento la tardanza con las actualizaciones pero ultimamente he tenido inconsistencias con mis horarios y además no me había estado sintiendo muy bien, soy asmática y estoy teniendo crisis muy seguido, asi que por favor, paciencia. Aun así gracias por su paciencia.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	17. Cuento

**Ha llegado el momento que todos deseaban, jijiji. Y la cuenta regresiva está llegando a su fin. Espero que este capitulo les guste y que adoren tanto como yo, intente hacer la cosas más realista posibles, ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **-17-**

 **Cuento.**

* * *

Tras tres toques bien advertidos en su puerta, Sakura despertó lo más rápido que su pesado cuerpo le permitía. Había dormido formidablemente y el paso que posaba en su cabeza respecto a la carta que enviaría al Vizconde se solucionó por sí sola cuando Karin se llevó lejos la carta que con tanto trabajo había logrado escribir, y no por que no supiera hacerlo, bien lo sabía pero con una pésica caligrafía, era más bien por el no saber qué expresar luego de recibir tantas emociones juntas.

Así pues, ya casi se cumplían las semanas de gestación y el conde hacía más de un mes y medio que había partido en su búsqueda por Kabuto, el traidor. Por un momento se quedó distraída, ya había cumplido los ocho meses de embarazo y desde hacía unos días hacia acá había comenzado a sentir el vientre muy duro de repente, Kushina le había dicho que era normal, dado que es como si su cuerpo estuviera entrenando para el momento final. Una extraña analogía, pero Sakura se sintió más tranquila cuando en dicha frase perfiló la palabra "normal".

Así pues, tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos de lado, mientras las contracciones no fuesen dolorosas no había nada de qué preocuparse y para ser completamente sinceros, Sakura tenía mucha angustia al respecto. Desgraciadamente el estrés y la situación que había atravesado en su embarazo no eran las idóneas y precisamente por ello no se había mentalizado lo suficiente. Sabía que dolería, porque lo había escuchado infinidad de veces y era como si su propio código genético le advirtiese que aquel acto de amor puro no fuese en sí difícil, pero más que el dolor físico que podría enfrentar, se sentía intimidada por la cara de su futuro bebé. Pensó, entonces, si se parecería a ella o a él, si tendría su mismo carácter, si tendría sus ojos, o bien si fuese tan inocente como ella lo había sido.

También solía pensar de forma recurrente sobre lo que pasaría entre ella y Sasuke. Si el conde seguiría teniéndola consigo, si la botaría después, si le arrebataría a su hija, entre otras cosas. Sasuke nunca le había dejado en claro esa parte, es decir, lo que vendría después del nacimiento del hijo de ambos. La última vez que habían tocado el tema era cuando Kushina lo presionó por explicarle la relación que ambos mantenían y él se negó a hablar de ello férreamente.

Estaba esperanzada y a la vez cautelosa, porque sabía que lo que fuese a pasar de una u otra forma terminaría por afectar a su bebé y era lo que más temía.

—Sakura, la señora pregunta por ti. – Anko llamó detrás de la puerta. Se había demorado más de lo estipulado por pensar en su futuro.

—Ya voy, sólo… estoy algo atareada. – no era broma, intentaba ajustar su vestido en vano, dado que su vientre le impedía hacer cierta maniobra.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, ya está. – finalmente lo hizo y se apresuró a bajar. Luego de las burlas, rumores, chismes y trivialidades que se habían establecido de ella en la casa del conde, la presencia de Sakura como una invitada ocasional llegando a ser muy repetida en la mesa y en la habitación del amo, llegó a evolucionar en algo que jamás creyó esperar.

La servidumbre había terminado por acostumbrarse y aceptarla como la querida del amo, pese a que la mayoría del tiempo lo gastaba dentro de la habitación de Sasuke y poco tiempo en el resto de la casa, los empleado seguían tratándola como a una de ellos, pero a sabiendas de que poseía cierto privilegios. Había conocido las dos caras de Sakura y lo extremosa que había sido su estancia en dicha mansión. Pues pasar desde una esclava débil, callada, torpe y de mala salud, a una joven lozana, hermosa y cálida, con un gran vientre que enardecía su belleza natural, era ciertamente increíble. Y no es que Sakura lo hubiese deseado, lo hubiese buscado o provocado, pero de una manera u otra parecía ser digna de una epopeya griega.

Finalmente se presentó a la mesa y como era costumbre ya, tenía servida una porción al lado de Karin y Kushina, las dos pelirrojas quienes ya había comenzado el desayuno sin ella.

—Tardaste demasiado, querida. – excusó Kushina, quien bebía delicadamente una taza de leche tibia. —Anda, prueba un poco, te será bueno para el bebé.

—Gracias. – inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa, tomó la taza y bebió un poco. La memoria de una infancia lejana sacudió su mente, mientras asimilaba un viejo recuerdo de cuando siendo una niña inocente su madre solía sentarla en su regazo y brindarle leche recién ordeñada y hervida.

—¿Está rica, no lo crees? – entonces se dirigió a Karin, quien comía lentamente una rebanada de pan con mantequilla.

—Sí, tía. – era muy monótona para hablar y a pesar de que Kushina insistía en que hablasen de la tragedia de sus padres para intentar quitarle aquel peso de encima, ella continuaba negándose.

—El clima aún está muy frio, pero ya no ha nevado, generalmente en la provincia de Uzu lleva mucho tiempo para que la nieve… -comenzó Kushina con un nuevo monologo, pues no era que ellas fueran groseras, pero simplemente no había nada de qué opinar entre la más jóvenes. Karin siempre guardaba silencio y Sakura no tenía experiencias para compartir.

Karin miró unos segundos a Sakura, la veía más relajada probablemente después de quitarle aquella carta logró conciliar el sueño, lamentablemente tampoco había conseguido la forma de enviarla, no había nadie que fuese a viajar a Haru, cuya ciudad quedaba al menos a tres días sin parar a descansar y contando el descanso llevaría cuatro día, por lo que el viaje en realidad era lejano y cansado. No obstante no se lo comentaría, en lo que a ella concernía la carta estaba en camino.

—… Por cierto, Karin. – la pelirroja prestó atención a la voz de su tía nuevamente. —Había estado pensando en que podríamos organizar una fiesta de té en la tarde, solo nosotras tres, a menos que quieran invitar a alguien y tú podrías tocarnos un poco el arpa, ¿No sería grandioso? – la Uzumaki parpadeó un poco antes de procesar lo que le decía.

—¿El arpa? – alzó una ceja. Tenía varios años sin tocarla.

—Sí, ¿Lo recuerdas? La última vez que nos visitaste en Uzu eran muy habilidosa, estoy segura que continuas siéndolo.

—Si así lo quiere, podría tocar un poco. – aceptó sin mucho alarde.

—¿Puede tocar el arpa, señorita Karin? – Sakura sonrió, en verdad le gustaría un concierto, la casa del Conde Negro era muy sombría y quieta para su gusto.

—Sí, aprendí en el conservatorio, cuando era una niña. – intentó restarle importancia. —En fin, podría hacerlo.

—Maravilloso. – luego miró a Sakura. —¿Y tú querida? ¿Tocas algún instrumento? Yo sé tocar el piano, pero Sasuke no tiene, él prefiere tocar la flauta o el violín, es muy habilidoso con ambos.

—Cuando era niña solía garabatear el laud, pero no sé tocar en realidad.

—Oh, querida, si quiere puedo enseñarte, también sé tocarlo. – exclamó encantada y con una sonrisa.

—No quiero molestar.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Es más, te enseñaré a tocar el piano también y así podríamos ejecutar a cuatro manos! Siempre he querido una compañera, a Minato no se le dan mucho los instrumentos pero canta de maravilla.

—Me gustaría en verdad, pero… es decir, la señorita Karin tal vez…

—No, descuida. – dijo de forma tosca terminando de masticar. —Prefiero el arpa, los instrumentos de cuerda pinzada con más… mágicos a la hora de la interpretación, la clave o el piano en su defecto son un tanto toscos y no son prácticos al momento de movilizarlos.

—Tan sólo problemas menores, Karin, estoy segura que si le diera una oportunidad tú también serías…

—Si tuviera que tocar otra cosa sería el violoncelo, ese también llama mi atención.

—Pero de igual forma es enorme…

—No, ese es el contrabajo tía.

—¿Contrabajo? – Sakura no podía ubicarlo.

—Es una enorme caja que parece un violín, por eso le dicen contrabajo, con trabajo y pueden cargarlo. – rio después ante su ocurrencia.

—Ah, creo que ya sé de qué habla… - así continuaron por unos minutos más, ciertamente fue divertido y la calidez con la que las tres se expresaban reflejaban una escena familiar.

Estaban tan ensimismadas en sus argumentos que repentinamente Barou se acercó hasta Kushina y susurró algo en su oído. La mujer abrió los ojos repentinamente y miró rápidamente a las otras. Se disculpó rápidamente y salió del comedor. Fuera de ahí Barou le dio la noticia, Sasuke había estado en Mittenmash y se había dirigido a Haru, la mujer se alegró demasiado al escucharlo y le agradeció enormemente al mayordomo.

Les llevó la noticia a las dos mujeres y éstas sonrieron alegres. En el caso de Sakura una discreta sonrisa y llena de nerviosismo atravesó sus inmaculados hoyuelos.

—Parece que él está bien. – comentó Kushina. —Espero que todo vaya de maravilla y regrese pronto.

—Sí. – Sakura secundó dicha opinión y Kushina le sonrió afable ante ello.

Esa tarde se celebró una hermosa fiesta del té y entre música y agradables conversaciones las mujeres festejaron la buena fortuna de Sasuke hasta ahora.

…

Pasaron los días y con ellos las molestias de Sakura se incrementaban cada vez sentía un poco más de incomodidad en la cadera y la pelvis, como si la criatura en su interior estuviese en una batalla campal por ganar comodidad. Karin tampoco tenía la forma de avanzar en la petición de Sakura, ninguno de los sirvientes la obedecía directamente a ella y nadie hasta el momento iría a Haru, las cosas comenzaban a desesperarla.

Hasta ese día.

De nuevo, Kushina yacía en el jardín, estaba apreciando algunas flores y regando unas pocas, el día había amanecido soleado y prometedor, a pesar del frío.

—¡Mi señora! – una joven sierva se acercó presurosa. —Baruo la está buscando, dice que es urgente. – la Uzumaki frunció el ceño con angustia y se apresuró a ir al encuentro del mayordomo, el hombre la esperaba en la sala de estar principal.

—¿Qué sucede, Barou? ¿Malas noticias? – al ver la cara del hombre lo confirmó. —¡Dime, por favor!

—El amo se encuentra en Haru, pero está mal herido, mi señora. Tuvo un enfrentamiento con Kabuto, sus hombres lo encontraron a la orilla de un rio en el bosque, todavía respiraba, pero según comenta el médico está delicado.

—¡Por Dios! – se llevó las manos a la boca. —¡Debo ir donde él!

—Pero mi señora, la casa…

—No te preocupes, Karin se hará cargo, a pesar de su edad ella sabe cómo administrar una mansión, yo en cambio, debo acudir donde Sasuke-kun y traerlo de inmediato, mandaré una carta a mi esposo para que él venga aquí de ser necesario, también a mi hijo, él podría ayudar también.

—¿Entonces… preparó los corceles para el viaje?

—Sí.

—La acompañaré entonces, señora. Le hice una promesa al amo.

—Eres muy amable, se lo comunicaré a Karin, Minato y Naruto también se enterarán, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. – en realidad aquellas palabras de aliento eran más para ella que para el mayordomo, no obstante el hombre asintió reconfortado.

Lo más rápido que pudo Kushina subió a su habitación, elaboró las cartas y se las entregó a uno de los mensajeros, le dio una buena cantidad de dinero al joven y solventó sus gastos para aquel viaje presuroso, después comenzó a empacar, Karin se percató del repentino movimiento en la casa y fue directamente donde su tía. La mujer le contó la noticia y como era de esperarse la joven pelirroja respondió nerviosa. Intentó convencer a Kushina de que le dejase acompañarla, pero ella negó rotundamente.

—Sakura también querrá viajar y no puede hacerlo, además la fecha del parto está muy cerca, no, ella debe quedarse aquí. Además, no puedo dejar la casa sola, tú te harás cargo de ella hasta que Minato o Naruto lleguen.

—¡Pero tía…!

—Medidas desesperadas, Karin, nada más. – en cuestión de minutos la valija estaba hecha.

—¿Y saldrás ahora? ¿Hacia Haru?

—Sí, allá es donde se encuentra Sasuke-kun.

—Entonces debo pedirte un favor. – sacó un sobre sellado y con información postal.

—¿Para quién es? – la revisó. —¿El Vizconde de Haru?

—Es para él, sí. Es un favor que estoy haciéndole a alguien más. – no decía exactamente quien la mandaba sólo que era enviada desde la casa Uchiha. Kushina asintió, sin prestar mucha atención a los detalles. —Entrégala a la casa del noble, por favor tía.

—Está bien. – la guardó entre sus cosas.

—Marquesa. – un jovencito ayudante del chofer le llamaba desde las escaleras. —¡Mi señora Marquesa de Uzu! – repetía insistente el jovenzuelo.

—¡Ya voy! – tomó sus cosas. —Karin, cuida bien de la casa, intentaré regresar lo más rápido posible y con Sasuke-kun a salvo.

—De acuerdo tía. – la abrazó. —Ve con cuidado.

—Así lo haré. – salió de la habitación y le entregó su maleta al muchacho, después de eso miró a Karin por última vez. —Despídeme de Sakura, ahora tengo mucha prisa.

—Sí. – la pelirroja salió por la puerta principal dejándolo todo atrás. Miró el coche hasta que desapareció y suspiró resignada de tener que quedarse al mando, todo había sido tan repentino que ni siquiera anunció el resto de la servidumbre el cambio de mando. Anko, por fortuna estaba cerca y había escuchado todo, pero lamentablemente no se llevaban muy bien.

—Espero que el amo esté bien. – dijo la ama de llaves para después abandonar la zona, Karin simplemente suspiró.

—¿A dónde vas?

—La casa está lo suficientemente limpia y hoy debo ir con el médico, se lo había dicho a la señora Uzumaki, ¿Usted no tendrá problemas en que me tome el resto de la tarde para mi consulta, o sí? – desafió la ama de llaves.

—Si es por un bien mayor y ello te hace una persona más decente ve. – tras decir ello dio media vuelta.

—Pues que así sea. – respondió de mala gana y desapareciendo de su vista.

—Malditos. – murmuró Karin. No se llevaba bien con el resto de los sirvientes y a la única que toleraba y para ironía de la misma, era a la esclava preñada del amo. Así pues, prefirió ir donde Sakura, desde el desayuno que no había salido de la habitación y ya pasaba del medio día.

—Sakura. – entró llamándola y la encontró recostada en la cama en posición antálgica. —Debo decirte algo. – no le tomó importancia a su postura y se sentó en la vieja poltrona de madera. —Mi tía se ha ido, le comunicaron sobre Sasuke-kun, se encuentra en Haru y está malherido.

—¿Qué? – ella le miró por encima de su hombro, reaccionando.

—Sí, tía Kushina acaba de irse, nos ha dejado aquí.

—¿Cómo… Cómo está él?

—Vivo, pero mal. – respiró con cansancio. —Espero que todo vaya bien.

—¿Se enfrentó a Kabuto? – jadeó como si hubiese resistido una arcada.

—Sí, al parecer fue algo intenso… Vaya nubarrones que se ven desde aquí, espero que el viaje de tía Kushina sea ameno. – lejos y por la ventana una serie de nubes extensas se dirigían en dirección contraria a la que su tía había partido, pero que amenazaban con derramarse en el lugar en donde estaban, suspiró y comenzó a mecerse, entonces escuchó a Sakura gemir. —¿Qué pasa, estás llorando? – preguntó algo burlona pero al ver que Sakura no respondía como tal se le acercó y al verla encogida se alarmó. —Sakura, ¿Está bien?

—Me… me duele mucho… - dirigió entonces sus manos hasta su vientre. —¿Usted cree… que sea la hora? – preguntó temerosa, como toda primeriza.

—¡Por Dios! – miró la cama, había líquido amniótico, poco, pero lo suficiente como para mojar las sábanas. —Espera, no te muevas… - salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo y buscó a Anko por todas partes, para su mala surte ya se había ido y los únicos que quedaban en la casa, los cuales no tuvieron el valor de abandonar la casa dada la ausencia de la autoridad fue el cocinero y una jovencita sirvienta que no tenía a donde ir.

Fue entonces a la cocina, en donde Kouji el viejo chef de la casa desempacaba un saco de patatas. La joven noble se mostró frente a él con un rostro angustiado y el hombre le miró intrigado.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, señorita?

—¡Una partera, rápido! – la calidad de su réplica alarmó el cocinero.

—¿Es la hora? – casi tiembla de pies a cabeza.

—¡Sí, necesitamos a la partera! – volvió a insistir la mujer pelirroja.

—Haré lo posible, no tardaré. – corrió a los establos a ensillar a un caballo y mientras tanto, la otra sirvienta que estaba en la cocina ayudándole a limpiar la grandes ollas se le acercó a Karin.

—Señorita, Anko-san sabe atender partos, ¿Desea que la traiga?

—No, díselo al cocinero, que pase por ella si es posible, te quedará conmigo. – dicho esto dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la habitación, no había siquiera terminado de subir las escaleras cuando un estruendoso relámpago cayó muy cerca de ahí. —Esto no puede ser verdad. – refunfuñó.

—¡Señorita Karin, señorita! – la jovencita corrió donde ella, se llamaba Megumi y como tal la más joven de todas con una escasa edad de 15 años.

—¡¿Qué, qué pasa?! – estaba poniéndose histérica y eso no le agradaba.

—¡Ha ocurrido algo terrible, Kouji-san cayó del caballo!

—¡No puede ser! – bajó lo que llevaba de recorrido y emergió, efectivamente el hombre estaba bajo las patas del corcel que iba a transportarlo, el rayo de antes había perturbado al animal al punto de relinchar y lanzarlo a la tierra.

—¡Le va a aplastar la cabeza! – lloriqueó la niña y Karin frunció el ceño.

—No, no lo hará. Ve a socorrer al cocinero, intentaré detener al caballo. – las mujeres corrieron hacia donde estaba el hombre y tras tomar la rienda en sus manos se cuidó de no ser víctima de sus cascos para después alejarlo lo suficiente. —¡Maldita sea, a donde han ido los demás! – gritó acariciando la cara del animal, susurrándole para que se calmara. La otra sirvienta por su parte intentaba arrastrar al cocinero fuera del alcance de sus patas.

—Kushina-san le dio el día libre a los capataces del sembradío, Barou, el chofer, un chaperón y ella se han ido. – explicó atropelladamente la niña. —Anko-san y el resto de las sirvientas se han ido a casa.

—¡Esta maldita servidumbre que no respeta la autoridad de sus superiores! Ya, ya, tranquilo. – volvió a acariciar al animal mientras nuevos truenos le causaban más sustos.

—Sólo estamos nosotros, me temo. – la niña consiguió sacar al cocinero y acercarlo a un lugar seguro, la lluvia comenzaba a caer. —Anko-san dijo que regresaría pero… está lloviendo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? – interrogó rápidamente la pelirroja.

—Megumi, señorita.

—Bien, Megumi, tú me vas a ayudar, esto no es simple lluvia, es una tormenta. – el panorama ya se había nublado por completo y el viento resoplaba presuroso. —Llevaré al caballo al establo, intenta despertar al cocinero. – la mujer caminó en medio del lodo y con un animal que bramaba asustado detrás. La niña consiguió despertar al hombre, pero el anciano ya cansado por los años se había lastimado la cadera en la caída y caminaba claudicante, dado el dolor. Rogaba por que no estuviera roto.

—Iré a ayudarle a la señorita Karin. – se ofreció un poco más despejado.

—No será necesario. – la mujer orgullosa, petulante y elegante ahora estaba llena de tierra y heno. —Vamos adentro. – los apresuró y se acercó a la niña para ayudarle al hombre a caminar.

—¿Pero qué haremos con la señorita Sakura?

—Pues… - Karin palideció. —Ya pensaré en algo. – tragó saliva. Se apresuraron a entrar y una adentró le ordenó a la chica que asegurará las puerta y ventana, mientras ella hacía lo ordenado le pidió al cocinero que calentase agua.

Si la partera o Anko no estarían disponibles… ella tendría que ser la encargada del parto. Nunca lo había hecho y lo poco que sabía era de los relatos de su abuela y madre, pero eran vagos en su memoria y rogaba con que pudiera saberlo en el momento más indicado.

Subió donde Sakura, ella estaba callada pero tenía los ojos fuertemente apretado, ¡¿Cómo era posible que tuviera que pasarle esto?! Todo lo que pudo o podría salir mal estaba saliendo mal y para colmo llovía, sí en definitiva una serie de eventos muy desafortunados. Aun así se tragó el miedo y caminó hacia Sakura, ella estaba intentando calmarse y respirar de la forma correcta, tanto Anko como Kushina le habían aconsejado para el momento, es sólo que no podía recordar la mayoría de sus palabras.

—Sakura. – Karin le tocó el hombro y la joven le miró de soslayo, tenía muy apretado los labios y no quería hablar pues creía que si lo hacía lo que saliera de su garganta no serían palabras sino gritos. —Escúchame bien. – la chica estaba sudando mucho, era demasiado obvio que estaba nerviosa. —No vendrá la partera, hay una tormenta y somos sólo tres además de ti. – la vio tragar saliva. —Pero todo va a estar bien, ¿Me escuchas? Todo se solucionará… yo te ayudaré. – entonces Sakura sonrió para sorpresa de la Uzumaki.

—Gracias. – murmuró y se limpió el sudor. —El dolor va y viene, pero aún puedo resistir.

—Está bien. – Karin respiró más tranquila. —¿Desde qué horas estás con contracciones?

—Desde la mañana.

—No creo que falte tanto. – tomó tanto aire como pudo y pensó muy bien lo que estaba por venir. —Sakura, necesito… revisarte. – era lo más lógico si se detenía a pensarlo. El bebé debía coronar para poder recibirlo, o eso había escuchado una vez cuando niña.

—De acuerdo. – Sakura para entonces ya se había quitado la ropa interior convenientemente. Se colocó lo más cómoda posible y abrió lentamente las piernas, temblorosa para variar.

Karin juntó el valor suficiente para mirar y sintió las irremediables ganas de volver el estómago al ver la gran cantidad de sangre y liquido transparente. Pero resistió ello y se relajó.

—¿Sientes algo más que el dolor?

—Una gran tensión en las caderas. – informó lo más calmada posible.

—¿Sólo eso?

—No… también, quiero orinar. – le fue completamente honesta y era justo. Era mejor que vaciara la vejiga antes de parir, de lo contrario podría ser desastroso.

—Entiendo, sí. – Karin se alejó. —Hazlo, no importa, le diré a Megumi que coloqué otro juego de… de lo que sea.

—Si me ayudas a levantarme podría hacerlo en…

—Ah, sí, es mejor, traeré una bacinica… no, no te muevas. – tartamudeó y fue al baño en donde tomó una limpia, afortunadamente no muy alta y alargada por lo que se la dio a Sakura para que se acomodara y después de ello, afortunadamente entró Megumi.

—Megumi, ayuda a Sakura con… lo que necesite yo iré con… con el cocinero. – salió de ahí lo más rápido posible y la pobre niña tuvo que tragarse todo para asistirla.

Para entonces Karin cerró la puerta y se estremeció tras escuchar los relámpagos y vendavales, tragó saliva y se armó de valor para caminar a la cocina. El cocinero recién preparaba algunas cosas mientras cojeaba intentando cargar unos leños.

—Señorita, puedo ayudarla en… - pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase pues Karin vomitó en el bote de basura y el cocinero retrocedió. —Cielos, ¿Está bien?

—Sí, sí, perfectamente. – se limpió la boca y se lavó la manos rápidamente. —Ah, rayos… - exclamó intentando tranquilizarse.

—En verdad lo lamento señorita, debí ir por la comadrona antes de que…

—No se preocupe. – respiró varias veces para guardar la calma. —Está lastimado y dudo que hubiese podido regresar después con la tormenta.

—¿Cómo va la chiquilla?

—Pues… bien, creo. Lo cierto es que nunca he asistido en un parto. – respiró ella derrotada.

—Mi madre era partera, puedo aconsejarla. Desafortunadamente nunca ayude en ningún parto, no soporto la sangre… pero sé lo elemental.

—Dígame, me será de ayuda.

Tras unos minutos de explicaciones, Megumi llegó donde ellos para informar que Sakura ya se encontraba más cómoda, en un lugar limpió y un poco más dolorida. Karin asintió y se dirigió al cocinero.

—¿Usted preparará todo para el parto?

—Sí, le diré a Megumi que me ayude a trasladar las toallas limpias, el agua caliente y el retazo de tela para amarrar el cordón, también me pondré a desinfectar el cuchillo para el cordón, ya sabe.

—Muy bien. – volvió a suspirar. —Te lo encargo. – le dijo a la chica quinceañera y ella, cansada pero solemne asintió. De nuevo Karin llegó donde Sakura y al verla se sintió un poco más tranquila, Megumi en verdad merecería una buena recompensa, se había encargado de dejar a Sakura lo mejor instalada posible.

—Karin-san. – llamó Sakura, no tenía una contracción y su voz emergió pasiva. —¿Se quedará conmigo?

—Lo haré. – ella se sentó a su lado. —Kouji-san me dijo lo que debo hacer, escucha… -limpió el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo. —Debes mantenerle lo más tranquila posible, ¿Entiendes? Yo estaré contigo y todo saldrá bien… Cuando tenga ganas irremediables de pujar me lo dices y también lo haces, ¿Sí? - los ánimos iban más para ella que para Sakura.

—Sí, confió en Karin-san. – Sakura le correspondió con una sonrisa y fue como si un lazo se formara en ambas.

Y así pasaron los minutos y los minutos se convirtieron en horas y en vez de calmarse la tormenta empeoró. Las cosas fueron traídas por Megumi quien también estuvo al lado de Sakura.

Entonces el momento llegó más rápido de lo que Karin hubiese deseado. La pelirrosa dejó de hablar y se concentró en el dolor que iba y venía cada vez más constante. La Uzumaki tomó las riendas de la situación y se posicionó, estaba demasiado nerviosa, las manos le temblaban pero aun así se concentró en esperar a la criatura.

Sakura apretó las mantas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y gimió dolorosamente intentando no desgarrarse la garganta gritando.

—Tú puedes, Sakura, vamos. – coreó Megumi, a su lado.

—Veo la cabeza. – masculló Karin y de pronto un chorro de adrenalina se apoderó de ella. La matita de cabello era negra y sonrió sin saber exactamente por qué. —¡Veo la cabeza Sakura, puja es ahora o nunca! – motivó y se enfocó sus manos. Sakura gritó con fuerza mientras ejercía la presión en su pelvis, el bebé obtuvo la ayuda necesaria y alumbró completamente la cabeza, entonces giró como debía y el primer hombro emergió, Karin recordó lo dicho por Kouji, debía estar lista una vez que saliera el hombro por qué ya después lo demás sería fácil. Tomó a la criatura antes de que terminase de salir y aunque escurridiza por el exceso de líquido amniótico y sangre sonrió cuando terminó de atraparla y recargarla en su pecho, el llanto del bebé adornó aquella tarde de tormenta mientras Sakura derramaba unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad.

—Es una niña. – Karin la entregó rápidamente a su madre, quien la cobijó en su seno rápidamente. La criatura tras llorar se sintió rápidamente confortada por la voz de su madre, quien repartió besos en su coronilla hasta cansarse.

El resto del alumbramiento fue mucho más sencillo, Karin terminó por limpiarla y cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Después de ello fue a lavarse entera y tras una limpieza exhaustiva tanto en ella como en la habitación, pues para colmo fue la inocente Megumi quien debió limpiar todo, volvió a acercarse al hermoso cuadro de una madre y su bebé.

Sakura estaba mucho más tranquila, tenía los ojos cerrados y la bebé recién había terminado de comer, la habían bañado y dejado envuelta en pañales de tela, en contacto piel con piel con su madre, quien por cierto estaba demasiado relajada después de tanto esfuerzo. Karin se sentó a su lado y la pelirrosa la miró agradecida.

—Muchas gracias. – le dijo con una voz cansada.

—No ha sido nada. – apreció a la pequeña, era idéntica a Sasuke, no había duda.

—Se parece mucho a su padre, ¿No es así? – comentó Sakura y fuera de sentirse triste por ello parecía estar muy cómoda con ello. Karin lo apreció y sonrió derrotada.

—Estás enamorada de él, ¿Verdad? – Sakura se sonrojó de repente y fijando la vista en su hija asintió. —Ya veo. – la pelirroja se recargó por completo en la silla y dejó caer los brazos a los lados. —Está bien… lo acepto.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, de maravilla. – entonces la vio limpiarse algunas lágrimas y después sorber su nariz. —¿Cómo la llamarás? – intentó desviar la conversación y Sakura pensó que era lo mejor.

—Sarada. – dijo mientras la acariciaba. —Él lo habría querido así. – sonrió.

—Sarada. – Karin la llamó y se volteó a verla, ya sin llanto. —Es un buen nombre. – entonces le acarició una mejilla. —Sé una buena niña, ¿Está bien, Sarada? Ama a tus padres sin importar qué… por qué ellos lo darán todo por ti siempre. – de nuevo las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

—Karin-san. – ella le miró al escuchar su nombre. —Lamento mucho lo de sus padres, en verdad lo siento.

—Lo sé, descuida. Ellos en realidad me amaban… aunque papá no estuvo de acuerdo cuando dije que no quería casarme con aquel hombre respeto mi decisión, los mataron por mi culpa, Sakura. Pero aún así, cuando llegue donde ellos, antes de que me dejasen… me dijeron que me amaban demasiado como para verme infeliz. – se limpió las lágrimas.

—La entiendo. – Sakura miró a Sarada. —Mi madre también se sacrificó por mí.

—No somos tan dispares por lo visto. – comentó ya más reconfortada. Acababa de madurar y superar aquel dolor que martillaba incansable en su alma, no sabía por qué, pero ahora se sentía más tranquila.

La pequeña Sarada se despertó y comenzó a llorar, un trueno quebrantador lo había hecho. Sakura la acunó mejor y susurró dulces palabra en su oído.

—Tranquila, mi pequeña. – susurró, pero continuaba emitiendo gimoteos. —Ya lo sé, te contaré un cuento. – sonrió y Karin a su lado también.

—Veamos. – motivó para sorpresa de Sakura y ella, entonando un poco su voz, comenzó a tararear a capela.

—Érase una vez, un lobito bueno… al que maltrataban todos los corderos. – Karin alzó una ceja. —Érase una vez, un príncipe malo, una bruja hermosa y un pirata honrado. – entonces Sakura sonrió mientras cantaba. —Todas estas cosas yo vi una vez, cuando yo vivía en el mundo al revés. – repitió la última estrofa y al ver que su retoño ya estaba dormida de vuelta le dio otro beso en su rostro.

—Vaya… que curioso cuento, o nana, lo primero que sea.

—Mi madre solía cantármelo antes de dormir.

—Yo tengo otro. – Karin sonrió. —Había una vez…

Y así ambas continuaron recitando, riendo y platicando. Pasaron tanto tiempo haciéndolo que no se dieron cuenta que la tormenta había parado, pero en sus corazones hacía ya mucho que eso había pasado.

…

Fuera de la puerta de la habitación del Conde Uchiha, el cocinero Kouji y la chica Megumi se miraban enternecidos, pues ellos aunque costase creerlo había quedado tan demolidos como Sakura y ahora que la escuchaban a ella y todo lo demás, sentían que aquel esfuerzo había valido la pena mil y una veces.

—Espera a que Anko-san vuelva, se llevará una sorpresa. – dijo Megumi, sonriente.

—Claro y no sabes cuánto ansío ver la cara del amo. Estoy seguro que será una expresión digna de recordar. – soltó una carcajada.

—Tiene razón. – la niña sonrió de igual forma. Se levantó contenta de donde estaba sentada y caminó hacia las escaleras. —¿Qué le parece si hacemos un poco de té? Seguro a Karin-san y Sakura les gustará.

—Buena idea. – se levantó todavía cojeando. —Vamos antes de que vuelva a llover.

—Espero que no sea así. – secundó la niña.

—Descuida, lo peor acaba de pasar.

Y mientras la tormenta pasaba y dejaba ver aquellas resplandecientes historias, los pasos taciturnos y sonrientes de alguien más acompañaban tan victorioso coro.

—Tan sólo espera… - pronunció para después continuar avanzando. Una simple tormenta no lo detendría, no ahora que ya lo había perdido todo.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Sarada nació! Quise hacerlo real y ver la conexión creada entre ambas mujeres. Ya falta menor para el final, por lo que espero lo ansíen con ganas, jiji.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	18. Epopeya

**Esto está llegando a su final, proximo capitulo será el último.**

 **Por cierto, no se si se dieron cuenta, pero a través de esta historia he colocado títulos que si bien no tienen mucho que ver con la trama del mismo, son llamativos. En sí, he puesto algunos tipos de obras y géneros literarios existentes, si bien sólo Opus no califica como una, en realidad solo es el nombre para la palabra obra, me pareció bueno incluirlo. Espero que les haya gustado dicho detalle.**

* * *

 **-18-**

 **Epopeya.**

* * *

La expresión en el rostro de Anko pasaba por mucho lo que Karin hubiese deseado ver. Luego de la tormenta el bosque y las calles de la pueblo situado cerca de la casa del Conde Uchiha se había vuelto de difícil acceso, habían árboles derribados, baches ocasionados por el flujo del agua y animales que pastaban a las afuera gracias a que sus cercas se habían destrozado, pero fuera de ello no era imposible acceder a los terrenos del Conde y dada esa buena suerte Anko había sido de las primeras personas en llegar a la casa al término de la tormenta para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida.

La pequeña Sarada se removía en los brazos de su madre intentando buscar el seno que le proveía de alimento y Sakura, con sus instintos a flor de piel parecía comprender cada cosa que su bebé le pedía. La ama de llaves tenía el ego por el suelo, pues Karin Uzumaki, la doncella que más detestaba hasta ahora había hecho un acto tanto heroico como lo suficientemente grande para callarla de una vez por todas. Había atendido el parto de Sakura aun cuando ella se lo había prometido y no sólo eso, sino que lo había hecho de manera formidable y perfecta. Tanto Megumi como Kouji, el cocinero, le habían contado la valentía de la sobrina de la señora Kushina y cómo había tomado al toro por los cuernos para manejarlos a todos en un periodo de calamidad.

Sin más que su orgullo estrujado, Anko aclaró la garganta sin dejar de ver al bebé que se alimentaba pasivamente en los brazos de Sakura, se dirigió a Karin, quien satisfactoriamente sonreía detrás de ella e inclinó un poco la cabeza.

—Ha hecho un gran trabajo, Señorita Karin. – carraspeó antes de continuar, la sonrisa de la pelirroja aumentaba cada vez más de tamaño. —Se lo agradezco. – Anko cerró los ojos, puesto que no quería ver la perfecta hilera de dientes blandos tras su sonrisa.

—Descuida, Anko. – incluso percibió una ligera carcajada que escapaba sin querer de su garganta. —Todo está bajo control.

—Eso parece. – la ama de llaves miró a Sakura entonces y le miró con ternura, pues los bebés siempre sacaban su mejor parte. —¿Cómo estás, Sakura?

—Bien, Anko-san. – ella sonrió. —Gracias por preguntar.

—Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo.

—Así lo haré. – la sirvienta asintió y salió de la habitación como si sus pies fuesen de plomo, con tan sólo cerrar la puerta Karin dejó salir una carcajada cargada de satisfacción.

—No entiendo por qué les cuesta tanto hacer buenas migas, Karin-san. – comentó Sakura mientras movilizaba a su hija para que sacase el gas restante.

—Ella es quien lo inició. – se quejó la pelirroja. —Mira que desconfiar de mí de esa manera patética. – se acercó a Sakura para ver a Sarada nuevamente.

—Es una buena persona, sólo necesita conocerla, como lo hice yo con usted. – las dos se miraron unos segundos y Karin frunció el ceño.

—Eso lo veré con el tiempo. – dio media vuelta. —Iré a comer algo, ¿Tienes hambre? – ella asintió.—Le diré al cocinero que te envíe algo. –así como así emergió de la habitación dándole privacidad a Sakura para interactuar con su retoño.

La miró mejor y la sacó un momento de las mantas. Sarada era adorable, estaba perfectamente sana a pesar de su salud, puesto que al principio yacía bastante desnutrida, además de eso tenía un encanto personal, su cabellera pelinegra le recordaba mucho a Sasuke y lo sonrojado de sus mejillas a ella misma, o siendo más precisa a su cabello. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y la pegó más a su pecho, el dolor de traerla al mundo había sido una difícil prueba, quizá más difícil que soportar un latigazo repetidas veces y se sentía orgullosa que haberlo logrado.

Ahora estaba impaciente por ver a Sasuke y saber qué opinaría de su hija. Si bien él había comentado que no le importaba el sexo del bebé, se sentía nerviosa de saber qué diría al final, ¿Le gustaría Sarada? ¿La amaría tanto como ella la amaba? ¿Seguirían juntos? Estaba enamorada, ya no podía negarlo, pero la duda de si Sasuke sentía lo mismo que ella la atormentaba día y noche, desde que se había ido.

El llanto del bebé la llamó y sacó de sus pensamientos, no bastó más que una mirada y un olor característico para darse cuenta de qué se trataba tanto parloteo. Asintió mientras se esforzaba por moverse. Dado que había sido un parto natural la recuperación elástica y favorecedora de su organismo le sorprendía y maravillaba, pues a un día de haber parido podía ser capaz de levantarse por sí misma y hacer las actividades necesarias. Se apresuró a cambiar a su hija y una vez hecho dejó de llorar para volver a dormir. Ella decidió volver a la cama para descansar lo más posible en lo que su comida llegaba.

…

Sasuke estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama de hospital, tenía todavía la cabeza vendada y aun se sentía algo cansado, rememorar su encuentro contra Kabuto era en sí difícil de creer, puesto que cuando el hombre de gafas le apuntó directamente no pensó que al último segundo, cuando su corcel se apresuró contra él y su espalda estaba apuntando directamente a su cuello, éste desviara el arma directamente hacia el pecho del animal.

El caballo dolorido y probablemente herido mortalmente detuvo su carrera y tumbó a su jinete, mientras chillaba en medio del lodo y la sangre. Sasuke se recuperó rápidamente y tras verlo ahí y regresar su vista a Kabuto éste le embistió de frente con su propio animal. Lo esquivó y preparó su espada, entonces volvió a dispararle y se lanzó al suelo, le dio muy cerca de la mejilla, dejándole una cicatriz por el quemazón de la fricción de la bala.

—¡Maldita sea! – lo escuchó gritar y él sonrió, ya no tenía balas. Entonces movilizó a su caballo para corriera en sentido contrario, no en vano conocía las habilidades del conde en batalla, así que decidió escapar mejor y dado que le había matado a su medio de transporte no podría alcanzarle.

—¡No escaparás! – Sasuke se apresuró contra el equino que ya le daba la espalda y cortó de tajo uno de sus cuartos traseros, el caballo relinchó y detuvo su galope, Kabuto perdió el control y en medio de su doloroso baile el caballo empujó a Sasuke un metro, mientras que lanzaba a Kabuto fuera de su espalda y cojeando escapaba de ahí.

Lo siguiente fue una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo en donde Sasuke se precipitaba contra el que fue su mayordomo, así como una batalla de esgrima que evidentemente resultó mal.

Sasuke se acarició el estómago, justo cuando pensó que ya lo tenía a su merced Kabuto había sacado desde sus botas un cuchillo y le había cortado por encima de la ropa, logrando herirlo. Después de esto se abalanzó contra Sasuke y lo golpeó en la cara, para después intentar rematarlo pero Sasuke estaba más espabilado de lo que pensó y, siendo más fuerte físicamente, dobló su muñeca retirando el cuchillo, lo tomó entonces y le adentró la hoja en su propia mano, Kabuto gritó como alma en pena, le golpeó en donde anteriormente le había herido y Sasuke se retorció. Luego de esto se levantó y trató de sacarse el arma blanca en vano, Sasuke ya estaba recuperándose y gruñó ante esto, le pateó en las costillas y escuchó claramente el crujir de los huesos, rio ante esto, pero entonces escuchó pasos en su dirección y que coreaban el nombre del Uchiha.

—Demonios. – espetó frustrado, tenía refuerzos y lo atraparían, así que no perdió más tiempo y fuerza enfrentándose a Sasuke corrió lo más lejos posible a la orilla del muro que no lo había dejado escapar en un principio, Sasuke se recuperaba para entonces y pese a su condición lo siguió, tomó su espalda y caminó sosteniendo la herida que aunque no era profunda sí sangraba demasiado.

—¡Kabuto! – rugió el conde y el mayordomo aceleró el paso, más se detuvo a la orilla de un río que atravesaba el muro con un acueducto, lo miró detenidamente hasta que sintió a Sasuke detrás. Se volvió y al sentirse acorralado se arrancó la hoja de acero de la mano para enfrentar al Conde, el primer embate fue por parte de Sasuke quien falló y aprovechó aquel hueco para atacarlo, clavó el puñal sobre su hombro, intentando llegar al pecho que al final no pudo completar.

Sasuke se retorció, pero no perdió la compostura, a pesar de que el corte era profundo y probablemente incapacitante debía aprovechar la cercanía, le ataco con la espalda la cual entró limpiamente en uno de los flancos de Kabuto y éste último sintió que el metal le atravesaba los músculos para desgarrarle, el dolor fue terebrante y perdió impulso.

Se desplomó hacia atrás, soltó el cuchillo y cayó en el agua avivaba por la corriente, Sasuke perdió de vista su cuerpo en aquella inmensa oscuridad y al no tener a su enemigo cerca gritó frustrado mientras se desmayaba.

Sus hombres no tardaron en encontrarlo y llevarlo al hospital, días después había despertado en manos de Kushina y se sentía más reconformado, pues a pesar de que Kabuto aún respiraba cuando cayó a la corriente, estaba casi seguro que le sería imposible nadar con tantas lesiones y eventualmente se ahogaría, o bien, en caso de no hacerlo estaba lo suficientemente débil como para perseguirlo nuevamente.

Por ahora estaba relajado y un poco mejor, después de una cirugía curativa y múltiples suturas, argumentó que se encontraba mejor y obtuvo el permiso del médico para darle de alta. Así que helo ahí, esperando pacientemente su pronóstico y el carruaje que lo llevaría. Lamentaría la pérdida de su caballo, eso seguro, pero por ahora debía fijarse en mejores cosas como por ejemplo volver donde Sakura, ya que estaba impaciente por verla.

—Buenas noticias, Sasuke-kun. – Kushina llegó donde él. —Hablé con el médico, te darán de alta hoy, en cuando Barou regrese podremos irnos.

—¿Regrese? – el muchacho no pasó desapercibido aquel aviso.

—Sí, ha ido a dejar un menester a petición de Karin. – ciertamente no le interesaba mucho el contenido de la carta, tan sólo añoraba que Sasuke regresara a casa con ella.

—Está bien. Por cierto, Kushina-san, Minato-san y Naruto…

—Ah, sí. Me comuniqué con ellos, sin tenemos suerte los encontraremos al llegar a la mansión.

—Muy bien. – volvió a relajarse para después sentir que su espalda se tensaba nuevamente. —Espera, ¿Has dicho Karin?

—Oh, sí, no lo mencioné en la carta. Ella me acompañó a tu casa, espero no te…

—¿No ha causado problemas, verdad? – conocía la manía que tenía Karin para con él y a su pesar podía predecir que el ver a Sakura no le sería grato, lo que menos necesitaba era tener problemas con la prima de Naruto por acoso a su mujer, que le gustase o no, apreciaba demasiado.

—No, desde luego que no. Incluso Sakura-chan y ella se llevan muy bien. – eso lo desconcertó.

—¿Ah sí? – suspiró. Menos mal.

—Te dije que Sakura-chan estaría bien conmigo, con o sin la querida Karin. – él asintió, sin querer saber más, tan sólo quería irse.

—Mi señora. – Barou había llegado. —Todo está listo.

—Perfecto, partamos. – el mayordomo se acercó a Sasuke y le ayudó a levantarse, así continuó apoyándose hasta llegar a la cabina y tras una cálida despedida por parte del personal, se sorprendió de ver a sus hombres en una formación en caravana, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, algunos heridos, otros ilesos. Sasuke asintió orgulloso y entró al coche, el viaje comenzaba.

 _Tan sólo espera, Sakura. Enseguida estaré contigo._

…

Ya había pasado una semana desde el nacimiento de Sarada y Sasuke aún no estaba con ella, mas no se desanimaba. La atención del resto de los empleados y la de Karin la hacían estar sumamente cómoda. Ya podía caminar mejor, el día después del parto había estado tan cansada que no consintió moverse más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero al día siguiente de eso, dio sus primeros pasos fuera de la cama. Ahora se pasaba de un lado a otro en la habitación y dado que era Karin quien tenía la autoridad en casa todavía, puesto que Minato o Naruto aún no llegaban le había permitido que saliese al exterior cuando quisiera, argumentando que no le interesaba tratar con sus limitaciones de esclava.

Así que ahí estaba Sakura, sentada en la sala de estar cargando a su hija y haciéndole mimos, era bastante pintoresco verla con la criatura y más dado su aspecto tan parecido al conde. Sin duda su hija. Ya era pasado el mediodía y acababa de almorzar, sintió la necesidad de amamantar a Sarada, la pequeña había decidido buscar la comida por su cuenta y Sakura también sentía la opresión en sus senos, anticipando lo que vendría. Así se subió lentamente las escaleras y llegó a la habitación de Sasuke, se sentó en la preciosa mecedora de madera y se acercó un poco a la ventana, para que los rayos del sol la bañasen.

Sarada no tardó nada en comenzar a bebé y Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño al comprobar que succionaba muy fuerte, pero lo dejó pasar. Miró por la ventana unos momentos, intentando relajarse, pues el momento de lactancia era, por así decirlo, un momento sumamente especial entre madre e hija. Miró por la ventana el panorama, la tormenta pasaba había hecho muchos destrozos en los sembradíos y el campo, tumbado árboles, zanjando la tierra e imposibilitando algunas partes del camino.

Pensaba en las complicaciones que podrían tener tanto Sasuke y sus hombres como Minato-san y Naruto en llegar por los detalles del camino cuando, en medio de su ensoñación apreció a lo lejos una extraña silueta desconocida. Paró de mecerse y enfocó la vista desde la ventana, intentando identificar al hombre que yacía de pie detrás de algunas plantas, un poco lejos de ahí. No pudo ver su rostro pero sí sintió un escalofrió que le caló hasta los huesos. Entonces Sarada lloró y la sacó de su ensimismamiento, la miró y parecía ahogarse con su pecho, rápidamente lo retiró y le acarició la espalda cuando la recargó contra su pecho. Tragó saliva y volvió a mirar en la misma dirección de hacía un rato, aquel sujeto ya no estaba ahí.

Suspiró resignada, quizás había sido su imaginación.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y Sakura dio un respingo, Anko la miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Todo bien? – ella asintió y después respiró tranquila. —Bien. Sakura, necesito ausentarme nuevamente, ¿Todo estará en orden? – ella asintió. —No te preocupes, no tardaré tanto, tan sólo iré por la correspondencia a la comisaria, el niño que la reparte tiene una rara enfermedad que lo lleno de vesículas y… - Sakura frunció el ceño con algo de desagrado. —Como sea… - carraspeó.

—No se preocupe, Anko-san, si algo sucede Karin-san está aquí. – ante su mención la ama de llaves frunció el ceño.

—Precisamente. – aun no podía ocultar su desconcierto y desagrado. —Nos veremos, Sakura. – se fue de ahí tan rápido como había llegado y Sakura sonrió un poco. Entre las mujeres existía una cierta camaradería cuando de detalles se trataba y pese a que ella y Karin tenía una extraña conexión, Anko no se veía tan conforme con ello.

Miró a su hija nuevamente dormida y sonrió, la única mujer que le importaba más ahora era su pequeño retoño y por el momento se deslindaría de la pelea típica entre mujeres para fijarse en ella. Así que tras un beso cariñoso en una de sus mejillas, Sakura tomó a Sarada para recostarse en la cama un rato. Aun estaba algo cansada por todas las cosas que habían pasado, pero favorablemente todo parecía ir viento en popa.

Desde la cama pudo apreciar las ventanas con las ventanas corridas, y el poco paisaje que se veía a lo lejos, entonces recordó aquel día, en el que se despidió de Sasuke mudamente, cuando sus ojos no pudieron despegarse el uno del otro y un dulce epigrama marcaría la partida de su corazón para darse cuenta después del profundo lazo que los unía a pesar de la distancia, la clase social y el hijo que tenían en común. Aunque el principio no había sido precisamente el más adecuado y sus almas se reconociesen como antiguas conocidas la primera vez sin que ellos lo supieras, algo en su interior le decía que todo iría para bien y que sin importar lo diferentes que fueran, en un porvenir sería lo más hermoso que tendrían juntos.

Entonces, con ese pensamiento Sakura cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba vencer por un profundo sueño, en el cual una hermosa canción sonaría incansable, haciéndole ver que la vida indudablemente es bella.

…

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y con ello Sakura reaccionó, la cara pálida de Anko se visualizó al otro lado, pero Sakura no notó su nivel de nerviosismo hasta que se le acercó lo suficiente.

—¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó ella inocentemente y Anko en lugar de contestarle no pudo despegar la vista de la ventana de la habitación. Casi corrió para acercarse a la misma y sus ojos se crisparon en pánico.

—Los huertos… están ardiendo. – dijo en un susurro y Sakura se levantó rápidamente. —¿En dónde está la señorita esa? – se giró rápidamente. En realidad Anko iba a saludar a Sakura, como lo había prometido, pero entonces con sólo entrar apreció a lo lejos una gran humareda y con ella una dirección particularmente conocida.

—Es un incendio. – atinó a opinar Sakura.

—Iré a decirle a la señorita Karin, ella está a cargo después de todo. – corrió de ahí apresurada, Sakura no la siguió, algo en ella le dijo que el fuego estaba muy lejos y que no necesitaba huir.

Karin fue notificada inmediatamente, estaba terminando de ducharse, pero al escuchar ello salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Convocó a la servidumbre y a los capataces que estaban cerca y los mandó a los huertos los cuales ahora no sólo despedían fuego, sino parecía que enormes torres ardientes se levantaban junto con el viento. Pero, por su parte a Karin le aterraba el fuego y al momento de enviar a los capataces ellos entendieron su situación, prometiéndoles que harían lo posible por controlar la catástrofe.

—Sakura, Sakura… - entró a su cuarto, la pelirrosa miraba por la ventana con su hija en brazos, parecía igualmente perturbada, como si los recuerdos de aquel día llegasen fugazmente y la atormentasen. —¡Sakura! – el gritó prácticamente hizo eco en la habitación y la chica parpadeó un poco para voltearse y ver a Karin, quien lucía escandalizada.

—Ese incendio… ¿Quién lo hizo? – preguntó abstraída y Karin le dedicó una mirada llena de estupefacción.

—Si lo supiera ahora mismo estaría castigando al culpable. – tembló un poco. —Detesto el fuego… soy pirofóbica. – declaró después de eso se quedaron en un total silencio.

—¿No hay nadie? – preguntó Sakura, extrañada.

—La mayoría de los sirvientes fueron donde el fuego, pero creo que están aquí algunas criadas y el cocinero. – entonces se escuchó un gran desastre en la cocina, como si se cayeran muchas ollas de metal, entonces un grito desgarrados seguido de un disparo.

Sakura abrió los ojos repentinamente asustada, después de eso se cayó de repente nuevamente. Las dos chicas se miraron sin comprender y Karin tragó saliva mientras avanzaba a la puerta.

—Iré a ver.

—¡No! – Sakura sintió que su corazón se aceleraba dramáticamente, la tomó de un brazo y la obligó a retroceder, algo estaba tremendamente mal y lo corroboró hasta que olió humo. —Algo se quema en la casa. – cada célula de su cuerpo se llenó de estrés y su cuerpo tuvo un disparo hormonal preparándola para la lucha, era como si ya no se sintiera aquella frágil mujer del inicio que sólo podía recibir golpes, sino más bien una leona lista para defender a sus cachorros. Apretó a Sarada contra su pecho y miró a Karin, decidida.

La Uzumaki acababa de confesarle que le tenía pavor al fuego, por lo que sólo ella podría.

—Toma a mi hija. – le dijo en un susurro, Karin estaba muy tensa.

—Espera, ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Alguien ha entrado a la casa, ha iniciado un incendio, está armado y probablemente ha matado a algunas personas… - Sakura tembló pero no se doblegó, ciertamente tenía miedo, pero ahora se sentía con la responsabilidad de proteger a su bebé a toda costa. —Esto me es tan familiar. – confesó en un murmullo.

—¿Qué? –Karin simplemente no podía entenderlo.

—Tenemos qué… - pero ya era demasiado tarde, pasos fuertes, pesados y cansados se acercaban y junto a ellos el sonido de una lámpara de aceite que se mecía suavemente. La casa estaba sola, no había duda, pues si no esa persona no transitaría tan cómoda. La puerta estaba abierta y corrió a cerrarla pero lamentablemente la figura de un hombre más alto que ella la emboscó, defendiendo su carrera y retrocediendo.

—Pequeña… - el sólo escuchar su voz le causó un escalofrío. Kabuto estaba frente a ella, usando algunas ropas algo sucias, ligeramente manchadas con sangre, vendajes en la cabeza, en la mano y seguramente en otras partes, con algunas cicatrices y unas sorprendentes ojeras, sin mencionar que a pesar de ello su cabello lucía más corto y pulcramente peinado, sus anteojos estaban rojos de uno de los cristales.

—Kabuto. – Sakura lo nombró y una sonrisa ladina emergió de su boca, Karin la miró sorprendida, ese hombre era el famoso Kabuto que tanto daño le había hecho a Sasuke.

—Pequeña Sakura, veo que aún después de todo me reconoces. – la lámpara se meció cuando él avanzó otro paso y sin dudarlo le apuntó con un revolver. Ella retrocedió rápidamente hasta interponerse entre Sarada y él. El detalle del bebé no pasó desapercibido, la niña lloró cuando el olor y el humo llegaron hasta la habitación.

—Pensé que…

—¿Pensaste? ¿Qué podría pensar una esclava como tú? – enfocó su vista en Sarada, que estaba en los brazos de Karin. —Esto no puede ser verdad, ¿Esa criatura… es el bebé que tú…?

—No. – negó Sakura para sorpresa de los presentes. Aunque le dolía renegar de Sarada, sabía que era mejor así, de esta forma quizá Kabuto perdería interés en la niña. —Es hijo de la señora. – señaló a Karin. —Yo… perdí a mi bebé. – le dolió decir eso, y para su sorpresa Kabuto pareció creerlo.

—¿Ah sí? – no podía verla con claridad, puesto que se interponían. —Qué pena… - sonrió y Sakura frunció el ceño, al muy maldito le alegraba la noticia, aunque fue falsa. —Entonces ese bebé es su hijo. – señaló a la chica.

—Lo es, ¿Qué quiere usted con mi pequeño? – Karin participó, entendiendo el plan de Sakura.

—Nada en realidad. Pero no permitiré que los testigos vivan… - miró a Sakura y tras sonreír de nuevo lanzó la lámpara hacia la habitación, la cual se encendió el segundos, Karin se tensó y se sintió mareada por el miedo y entonces todo pasó muy rápido.

Sakura saltó contra Kabuto en una maniobra totalmente inesperada, la mano con la cual había lanzado la lámpara estaba herida y no tenía la misma potencia para atacar. Durante el forcejeo los dos cayeron al suelo y el hombre igualmente sorprendido no reaccionó debidamente hasta que escuchó nuevamente la voz de Sakura.

—¡Corra! – gritó. —¡Corra ya, saque a Sarada! – emitió desesperada y Karin, presa del miedo sintió una punzada en el pecho que, tras asentir como una tonta pasó sobre ellos y corrió a la salida, sin mirar atrás.

—¿Sarada? – Kabuto bufó. —¡Es hija tuya! – con su mano herida tomó a Sakura de sus cabellos y los haló desesperado, pero al contrario, la chica le mordió el brazo con el cual sostenía el arma y no le soltó a pesar de los golpes que él le daba. —¡Suelta, estúpida! – logró sacarse la de encima y le dio un puñetazo, con la que tenía el arma de fuego, en la cara, Sakura se sintió tan mareada que se doblegó y sintió que la empujaban para arrojarse cerca de las llamas, el cuarto igualmente ardía y el resto de la casa también, a tal punto que el humo era tan espeso cual niebla.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, Kabuto había salido para matar a su bebé y la dejó a ella a merced de las flamas. No lo permitiría y se levantó tan rápido como pudo, corrió tras él y lo vio de pie antes de bajar por las escaleras, lo embistió cuando él ya estaba apuntando y el disparo se desvió considerablemente arrojándolos a ambos al suelo. Kabuto masculló dolorido, pues la herida de su abdomen aún estaba delicada y se giró sobre él mismo para atrapar a Sakura.

—Te mataré, maldita esclava. – vio como apuntaba el cañón a su cabeza y ella, comprendiendo su situación rápidamente llevó sus dedos hacia la herida de su abdomen, adentró sus uñas lo más que pudo y el resultado fue satisfactorio, Kabuto la miró con más odio del que podía expresar, pero no pudo evitar debilitarse a causa del dolor. Sakura entonces aprovechó ese lapso y con su rodilla lo golpeó furtivamente en la entrepierna, el hombre exclamó acalorado y chilló ante ello. Sakura entonces logró quitárselo de encima, Kabuto se revolcaba en el suelo mientras ella intentaba llegar a las escaleras.

—No lo harás. – susurró compungido y disparó, escuchó la voz de Sakura y supo que le había dado. Sakura cayó derribada mientras un dolor agudo subía desde su cuerpo hasta su cadera. Miró su cuerpo izquierda y observó la sangre con horror. A unos pasos de él yacía la mujer tendida y Kabuto, satisfecho por ello intentó levantarse para acercarse a ella, mas al momento de llegar donde ella y dispersar el humo para enfocarla no estaba en el sitio en el cual había caído, sino en lugar de eso una mancha de sangre evidente. Sonrió complacido, la chica cojeaba y a juzgar por la dirección en la cual las gotas de sangre lo guiaban, no estaba muy lejos, se había encerrado en la oficina del amo, la muy estúpida. Quizá pudo dejarla ahí, es decir, después de todo el fuego por sí solo se encargaría de matarla, pero la ira que sentía no le dejó pensar con claridad y fue tras ella avanzando lentamente y escuchando la casa crujir presa de las llamas.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina con fuerza y miró a todas partes con evidente molestia, no podía estar muy lejos y no había en donde esconderse además de lo obvio, pues miró el escritorio del conde y sonrió, apuntó y dio el primer disparo, después otro, pero al no escuchar nada ni ver sangre frunció el ceño.

—Será mejor que salgas de una vez por todas, niña tonta. – caminó unos pasos más, adentrándose a la habitación. —Ya estoy cansado de tener que lidiar contigo y en realidad preferiría matarte de una vez por todas. – gruñó. Entonces escuchó su respiración, Sakura estaba escondida detrás del letrero, la sangre de su pierna herida la delataba. —Cuando acabe contigo voy a matar a esa criatura, Sakura. La voy a arrojar al pozo, como debió ser en un principio y a tu tonto amo lo meteré una bala entre los ojos, para que sus sesos adornen el suelo. – ella no se dejó intimidar. Pero entonces un libró explotó justo a unos centímetros de donde estaba ella y Kabuto volvió a disparar a un metro donde ella, comprendió luego que debía moverse y tras cojear dolorosamente empujó el librero contra Kabuto, quien recibió algunos sobre el rostro cuando el estante se tambaleó.

Retrocedió y se protegió la cara, entonces Sakura intentó huir hasta la salida de la entrada nuevamente

—¡No escaparás! – Kabuto embistió de igual forma los anaqueles de registros de la oficina de Sasuke y entonces logró pararla, Sakura emitió un grito desesperado cuando seguido del humo y el ruido del papel desmoronándose la atrapó. Kabuto tosió un poco y se acomodó los anteojos cuando se acercó para comprobar si había dado en el blanco. Sakura tenía las piernas atrapada entre los libros y la madera y esta vez sin escapatoria.

—Finalmente. – exclamó cansado, ambos sudaban, la casa era un horno completo. —Me has causado muchos problemas, maldita mujer. – Sakura entrelazó sus ojos y cuando Kabuto esperó ver miedo, lo que en realidad vio fue valentía. —Esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte. – le apuntó en la cabeza. —No voy a quemarte la lengua, pequeña, eso no funciona, mejor… lo haré de raíz. – Sakura esperó y cuando vio la sonrisa desquiciada de su enemigo, se rindió.

—¡Sakura! – entonces, como una luz de esperanza la voz de alguien perfectamente conocido llegó a sus oídos.

—¿Qué demo…? – Kabuto se giró para encontrarse con el puño de Sasuke en la cara y el conde se lanzó sobre el cuerpo del hombre, arrebatándole el arma en otro forcejeo.

—¡Aléjate de ella! – rugió Sasuke.

—¡Por qué demonios no te mueres! – gritó el de los anteojos y recibió otro puñetazo. Mas de la misma forma en la que él estaba herido, recordaba haberle dejado un buen par de lesiones que había la pena volver a abrir. Atacó directamente al mismo sitio en donde le había roto las costillas, Sasuke exclamó dolorido, le había dado en el blanco, entonces se lo quitó de encima e intentó recuperar su pistola, pero inmediatamente se le sumó un golpe seco en la nuca que casi lo deja ciego. Apreció a Sasuke detrás de él preparando otro puñetazo y giró antes de que le atinase, la mano del Uchiha, la que aún podía mover dio contra el suelo casi destrozándole nos nudillos, y Sasuke exclamó mientras la retiraba. Yakushi se escurrió hasta recuperar su arma, mas Sasuke de nuevo no dio tregua, se abalanzó contra él y ambos volvían a caer en el suelo, muy cerca de la chimenea.

El fuego ya estaba entrando a la oficina y la madera crujía estrepitosamente mientras la estructura principal de la casa se caía a pedazos. Sakura jadeaba intentando liberarse de la estructura de madera, estaba tan asustada y a la vez contenta, jamás creyó esto posible, pero justo cuando pensó que iba a morir, justo cuando sintió que ya todo había terminado, Sasuke había aparecido de quien sabe dónde y la había salvado… y ahora se batía en una lucha a muerte contra su peor enemigo.

Entonces el horror se desató, Sakura quedó petrificada al escuchar el disparo y la voz de Sasuke, quien exclamaba ahogado y herido.

—¡Sasuke! – gritó ella, asustada y desesperada. —¡Sasuke! – volvió a llamarla, hasta que escuchó pasos hacia ella, espero impaciente y las lágrimas se derramaron al ver la imagen de un hombre conocido. —No, no, no… - gimió al ver a Kabuto ensangrentado y fatigado. —¡Monstruo! – gritó ella, derrotada en cuerpo y alma.

—Así es, pequeña. – le apuntó decidido. —Soy un total monstruo… y cuando termine contigo, tu patética hija será la siguiente… - musitó, le apuntó, su mano temblaba pero aún tenía fuerzas para jalar del gatillo.

—No, no la tocarás. – ambos abrieron los ojos y tanto Sakura como Kabuto miraron escandalizados mientras una barra de hierro atravesaba desde la espalda hasta el pecho al hombre de los anteojos. La sangre salpicó desde la boca del malhechor, mientras intentaba decir algo sin éxito.

Sasuke le había apuñalado desde la espalda con uno de los atizadores de la chimenea, uno afilado que servía para remover los leños y ahora resplandecía de rojo por la sangre de su enemigo. Entonces el hombre perdió la conciencia y se desplomó lentamente. Sasuke lo tomó antes de que terminara de caer y susurró algo en su oído.

—Esto se acabó, Kabuto… estás despedido. – lo empujó a su lado y el cuerpo cayó sin vida.

Sakura lo miró anonada, pues no encontraba respuestas a ese resurgir.

—Pero…

—El arma se disparó, pero sólo me rozó… - se justificó, entonces cayó de rodillas a su lado. —Sakura. – la nombró como sólo él sabía hacerlo y le acarició el rostro con sus manos manchadas de sangre y casi inmóviles.

—Sasuke… - ella dejó que sus lágrimas enjuagaran sus manos. —Estás aquí. – sollozó, asustada.

—Lamento la tardanza, no llegue a tiempo.

—Está bien. – ella sonrió. Él se acercó lo más que pudo y la besó con tantos sentimiento juntos que tuvo que retirarse cuando le hizo falta el aire.

—Debemos salir aquí. – alrededor ardía cual infierno y tan sólo contaban con unos minutos para que la mansión se viniera abajo. Sasuke intentó levantarse, sus piernas estaban heridas también, Sakura lo comprendió. —Voy a sacarte de aquí. – con su mano más sana tomó la madera del anaquel y comenzó a empujar tan fuerte como pudo, Sakura exclamó con dolor, si bien la bala al parecer no le había roto el hueso sino sólo quemado los músculos, estaba segura que los tablones le habían logrado destrozar algo. Sasuke empujó tan fuerte como pudo y para su pesar descubrió que no era capaz de mover nada. Miró a Sakura unos segundos y refunfuñó, volvió a empujar pero su cuerpo estaba tan cansado y herido que ya no podía más. Mas él no quería hacer caso a eso, intentaba sacar a Sakura de ahí a como diera lugar, la madera se movió ligeramente y cuando creyó que podría hacerlo su mano resbaló cortándose con la fricción de las estacas.

—¡Ah, maldita sea! – retiró la mano entonces y tosió con dolor.

—Sasuke…

—Espera, Sakura. – intentó alzar nuevamente el librero pero ahora su herida le complicaba las cosas y comenzó a sangrar más. Sintió que sus suturas se rompían ante la presión ejercida y nuevamente el dolor adornó su rotro.

—Sasuke…

—No, guarda silencio, ya casi…

—¡Sasuke!

—¡Qué! – la miró tan desolada.

—Es suficiente. – ella tragó saliva para decir lo que vendría a continuación. —La casa no aguatará más tiempo… - sollozó, incluso convencida era duro decirlo. —Yo no puedo caminar, tan sólo sería una carga.

—No. – él no quiso escucharla e intentó levantar nuevamente la madera, fracasando otra vez. —¡No, Sakura!

—Por favor… - ella se limpió las lágrimas. —Me lo prometiste, que si algo llegase a pasarme, cuidarías de Sarada. – a estas alturas ya no le importaba llamarlo con respeto, él era tanto suyo como ella de él.

—No te voy a dejar… - estaba desesperado, lo sentía en su voz.

—Si pierdes más tiempo moriremos los dos…

—¡Que así sea!

—¡Sasuke-kun! – ella reprochó y eso terminó por desarmarlo, Sasuke cayó derrotado a su lado y unió sus frentes. —Por favor…

—No, Sakura, no puedo abandonarte.

—Sarada te necesita.

—También necesita a su madre.

—Entonces cuídala por mí. – el no contestó, Sakura sonrió un poco en medio de aquel suplicio. —Se parece tanto a…

—Mí, lo sé. – Sasuke apretó los ojos mientras temblaba. —La he visto, es la niña más hermosa del mundo.

—Entonces que no sea por mí, que sea por ella. – volvieron a verse las caras. —Protégela y amala tanto como yo a ti. – se sonrojó ante la confesión, pero pensó que ya no importaba, esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría de decirle abiertamente lo que sentía.

—Te amo, Sakura. – confesó Sasuke para su gusto e intriga. —Cásate conmigo. – a pesar de que la situación no era inocua, Sakura sintió un rebote en su pecho y sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Me encantaría. – contestó con timidez.

—Gracias. – la besó nuevamente. La casa crujió y comenzó a desmoronarse.

—Es ahora o nunca… - ella continuaba sollozando. —Debes irte. – pero Sasuke no se movió. —Sasuke-kun…- el continuaba con sus frentes unidas y acariciando su rostro. —Por favor, no me hagas esto…

—Lo siento, Sakura. No podré cumplir mi promesa. – entonces la miró, en sus ojos había tanta decisión que sólo logró conmoverla más de lo que creyó.

—No, no lo hagas…

—Ya te tomado mi decisión, y yo jamás me arrepiento. – aquello fue rotundo y Sakura sintió que su mundo se desvanecía.

La casa se tambaleó y como si sollozara todo empezó a desprenderse, los libros, los objetos, el acero y la madera, todo moría y junto a ellos, su amor.

 **Continuará…**

 **Oh, sí, estaba visualizando este final para ambos, y creo que ha quedado bastante decente, pesero que lo hallan gozado tanto como yo, esta historia está a punto de finalizar.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	19. Leyenda

**Wow, este capítulo sí que me quedó largo, pero supongo que está bien, por que tarde o temprano debía terminarlo y en realidad me gustó en resultado. Les agradezco mucho a todas aquellas personas que siguieron mi historia durante tanto tiempo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y buenos deseos.**

 **Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice con esta historia.**

* * *

 **-19-**

 **Leyenda.**

* * *

—¿Alguna vez te conté la historia de la esclava y el conde? – comentó su nana, mientras la abrigaba con cuidado y armonizaba la luz de aquel hermoso candelabro a un solo fuego particularmente cerca de su mesita de noche. La niña que reposaba sobre aquella hermosa cama de plumas de ganso, seda y lana negó lentamente mientras su pueril edad le alcanzaba a penas para entender qué era un conde y una esclava.

—No, ¿De qué trata? – tenía cuatro años y en realidad no entendía muchas cosas, pero de la misma forma quería saberlas. La mujer sonrió enternecida por la voz del infante y se sentó a su lado, carraspeó un poco y comenzó:

—Existió, hace mucho tiempo, un poderoso hombre que tenía muchas tierras, era poderoso, todos lo respetaban y le seguían a pesar del miedo que podía llegar a causar. Pero… a pesar de ser tan grandioso, era muy solitario y lentamente su figura sombría se volvió aterradora, sin amigos, sin familia, sólo mucho dinero y fama, pero nada más…

—¿La fama y el dinero no es buena? – preguntó la pequeña, curiosa.

—Claro, mi cielo. – la mujer le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa benévola. —Pero no lo es todo en esta vida. Se necesita más que dinero y prestigio para ser feliz.

—¿Y… qué es eso?

—¿Prestigio?

—Sí, eso.

—Quiere decir la calidad y valor que tienen las cosas, ¿Cómo podría explicártelo?

—No sé. – ella encogió sus hombros y la mujer volvió a sonreír. —Pero mejor, dime abuela, ¿Qué pasó con el conde?

—Ah, pues un día como cualquier otro conoció a una joven. Ella era hermosa, jovial, educada y valiente.

—¿Y se enamoraron y se casaron? – preguntó esperanzada.

—Pues… no, verás ella era una esclava.

—¿Qué es un esclavo? – ante esto la mujer le acarició la cabeza otra vez y miró el fuego que ardía en aquella singular mecha con cera.

—Ella no tenía derechos, pequeña. No tenía prestigio y por eso el conde no podía hacerla su esposa, pero la quería, ambos se querían.

—¿Entonces? Si ellos se quieren… - reclamó algo ofuscada.

—Precisamente por eso… que se hicieron leyenda.

…

Sasuke lucía realmente desesperado y aunque era inusual, Kushina sonreía al ver aquel rostro enamorado. Era demasiado visible el porqué de su exasperación, desde que le había contado que Sakura había estado teniendo dolores constantes y que su embarazo ya estaba muy avanzado, la idea de que su pequeño hijo había nacido ya lo carcomía con arrepentimiento. ¿Y si Sakura ya había dado a luz? Habría roto el acuerdo de estar con ella durante el momento. Sin embargo, la señora Uzumaki intentaba mantenerlo a raya lo más que pudiera, porque a pesar de estar arisco e inquieto, le parecía malo para su salud manejar aquel estrés por algo que a simple vista no conocía paradero.

Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a sus tierras, el poderoso Conde Uchiha luciría de nuevo en su castillo mientras lo veía reponerse de sus heridas. Esa idea era simplemente esplendorosa y estaba orgullosa. Mas, fuera de sentir placer por regresar a casa, no bastaron más que algunos kilómetros para encontrar algo extraño en el paisaje.

Humo, demasiado. La atmosfera estaba cubierta de cenizas y humo, el olor era tan característico que Sasuke lo sintió rápidamente, asomándose por la ventanilla del coche y escuchando la exclamación de sus hombres.

—¡Mi señor! – se acercó Marco, apresurando su caballo. —¡Son los campos, están ardiendo! – los hombres se miraron preocupados tas la afirmación del capataz y miraron a Sasuke esperando órdenes. Estaban cansados, de eso no cabía duda, pero un esfuerzo más no era nada en comparación con su peregrinación.

—Vaya, se los encomiendo. – dijo angustiado Sasuke. —Yo también…

—No, mi señor. – argumentó ahora Milo, quien llegaba a su lado. —Usted ya ha hecho demasiado, nosotros mismos nos encargaremos de salvaguardar la tierra, esta tan herido y cansado, retírese a la mansión, el fuego no viene de esa dirección.

—No descansaré si la seguridad de la cosecha no es óptima. – reprochó Sasuke.

—Entonces deja que nosotros te ayudemos. – casi de forma divina, las voz de su padre adoptivo coronó la discusión.

—No pensamos que llegaríamos a la misma hora que tú, Sasuke, ¿Cómo estás? – Naruto también estaba ahí, ambos venían en una misma carrosa, la esposa de Naruto, Hinata también los acompañaba. Se bajaron del coche al ver la caravana de Sasuke detenerse sin molestarse en decir que venían tras ellos.

—Minato-san, Naruto. – sonrió, quería saludarlos como era debido, pero de nuevo el olor al humo cortó el encuentro. —Se los agradecería mucho. – asintió.

—Préstenos unos caballos, nosotros nos encargaremos de coordinar todo en el sembradío. – pidió Minato, cuya confianza de montar había vuelto.

—Ten mucho cuidado, cariño. – pidió Kushina, feliz de verlo.

—Lo haremos. ¡Naruto! – desde atrás el rubio se despedía de su esposa y se apresuraba a montar junto a su padre. Sasuke todavía estaba tenso cuando lo miró partir.

—No debí dejarlos ir, a penas los he visto en meses y… - sus manos sudaban copiosamente, ansioso.

—¡Nosotros lo acompañaremos, amo! – gritaron los hombres mientras emprendían marcha también.

—Debería…

—¡Oh por Dios! – gritó Kushina, interrumpiéndole, estaba fijo en cómo sus hombres corrían a la acción, incluido Barou, que no se percató de otro detalle. —Que ha sido ese ruido… - exclamó pálida la mujer y Sasuke entendió, miró el rostro de su madre adoptiva y se sintió repentinamente ansioso. Era el inconfundible sonido de un arma, disfrazada entre los gritos desesperados de los hombres que corrían hacia los huertos.

—Un disparo. – su corazón latía con fuerza, nada estaba pasando debidamente, tenía una extraña sensación.

—¡Barou! – gritó Kushina, emergiendo por la ventanilla del coche, el chofer estaba paralizado sin hacer avanzar a los caballos, y al escuchar a la señora el mayordomo se detuvo para regresar rápidamente. —¡Tenemos que ir a la mansión, hay disparos! – el hombre le regresó una mirada aterrorizada y tras buscar en sus ropas mostró una pistola.

—Los acompañare, mi señora.

—Sasuke-kun. – ahora Kushina se dirigió a su hijo.

—¡Acelere, chofer, iremos a la mansión! – gritó el conde y el hombre dio rienda suelta a los caballos. Conforme avanzaban el carruaje de Naruto y Minato los seguía detrás, pero con una Hinata embarazada y temerosa, quien no entendía qué estaba pasando.

Conforme se acercaban un negro y pavoroso humo emergía de la casa de madera y repentinamente Sasuke se sintió aterrado, esperaba con ridículo esmero que Sakura no estuviese ahí. Las llamaradas emergieron en la primera parte de la mansión, en el ala derecha, el lugar en donde estaba la cocina y parte del comedor, pero entonces más hollín emergía por una ventana en particular; su habitación.

—Oh no. – Kushina apreció las llamaras que lentamente consumían la mansión. En cuanto el coche se detuvo Sasuke salió corriendo lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, estaba tan estresado y tenía tanta adrenalina circulando en su cuerpo que se sentía inexplicablemente poderoso.

—¡Karin! – la reconoció inmediatamente, estaba arrodillada y horrorizada justo enfrente de la casa y aferraba con vehemencia un bulto entre sus brazos. —¡Karin! – volvió a llamarla Sasuke, mientras llegaba donde ella y la sacudía de los hombros, haciéndola reaccionar.

La mujer miró a Sasuke y parpadeó un poco, Uchiha conocía de su fobia al fuego y no esperaba que reaccionara rápido, pero ahora estaba desesperado.

—¿Sasuke-kun? – musitó incrédula. —¡Sasuke-kun! – dejó entonces que las lágrimas nacieron de sus ojos como dos pequeñas cascadas.

—¡Sakura! ¡¿En dónde está?! – se apresuró a preguntar.

—E-Ella… - sollozó. Sarada comenzó a llorar y Sasuke reaccionó entonces al reconocer el llanto de la criatura. —Ella se sacrificó para salvar a Sarada… - terminó la frase, envuelta en terror.

—¿Sarada? – el rostro de Sasuke se contrajo inolvidablemente. Reconocía el nombre, era el mismo que había sugerido durante una conversación con su mujer. Fijó su vista en el bebé, y Karin le permitió verla abriendo sus brazos. Sintió un escozor en los ojos, Sarada era idéntica a él, pero en determinadas características también se parecía a Sakura. Estaba sonrojada y pese a que lloraba, se notaba muy adorable. Le acarició una mejilla con su mano y sonrió enternecido al ver que sus berridos disminuían.

—Es una niña linda. – comentó Kushina, mientras se acercaba deteniendo su emoción entre una mezcla de miedo, placer y alborozo.

—Mi Sarada… - musitó Sasuke, mas su emoción se vio cortada por un sonido bastante particular en tiempos seguidos. Dos disparos y un aumento en el volumen del fuego. —Sakura sigue dentro.

—Es Kabuto, Sasuke-kun. – lo peor que podía ocurrir estaba sucediendo ahora y Sasuke sintió que se le revolvía el estómago de sólo escuchar su nombre.

—Ese maldito…- no lo pensó mucho en realidad, corrió a pesar de los gritos de Kushina y Karin, a pesar de que Barou intentó detenerlo justo después de que había conseguido sacar al cocinero inconsciente, pues las otras criadas había corrido con el primer disparo al aire que había dado Kabuto para, precisamente, asustarlas.

Sasuke se no detuvo, se adentró al mismo infierno caliente y corrió en su casa que ardía como un verdadero horno. Uchiha se sintió memorablemente como en aquel entonces y a pesar de que el miedo lo carcomía por dentro, no retrocedió, avanzó firmemente y corrió escaleras arribas. Escuchó los disparos en su oficina y aceleró, estaba herido, pero aún podía destrozar a ese bastardo.

Cuando atravesó una cortina de escombros, cenizas y humo, encontró con una escena que le atormentaría en sus pesadillas, Kabuto apuntaba a Sakura directo a la cabeza y ella, estaba atrapaba bajo un anaquel de madera pesada, no lo pensó en absoluto, su instinto demandó una acción precoz.

—¡Sakura!

…

Los ojos de Sakura no podían desviarse de los de Sasuke, en medio del fuego que los consumía, ambos sangradno y malheridos, pareciera como si lo únicamente importante fuese perderse en la mirada del otro. Había decidido quedarse a su lado, no quiso correr y salvar su vida aún cuando podía y estaba tan tremendamente conforme con ello que no sentía ni el más mínimo miedo. Pero, rompiendo el hechizo establecido en ambos, Sakura cerró los ojos mientras dejaba escapar escasas lágrimas y Sasuke se sintió mareado, abrumado por el calor y el monóxido de carbono que lentamente los intoxicaba.

—Sakura. – la llamó débilmente, mientras respirar se tornaba doloroso. Sus sentidos, embotados por el cansancio, el calor y la combustión, lentamente se apagaron, alcanzando a oír algo particularmente familiar, pero que no pudo identificar al cien por ciento.

—¡Sasuke! – Naruto estaba a su lado, rodeado de ropas húmedas y chorreantes, tomó al muchacho y lo separó de Sakura, dedicó una rápida mirada a Kabuto, quien yacía inerte en el suelo y sin perder tiempo lo subió sobre su hombro para cargarlo.

—¡Naruto, Sasuke! – Minato estaba también ahí.

—¡Padre, salva a la chica! – pidió Naruto, tosiendo por el calor.

—Lo haré. – intentó levantar el librero. —Necesito ayuda. – Naruto dejó a Sasuke en el suelo y se apresuró a ayudarle. Al quitárselo de encima se sorprendieron al ver la gran mancha de sangre que brotaba desde la pierna de Sakura. —Está delicada, ha perdido mucha sangre. – murmuró Minato, mientras la cargaba en sus brazos.

—Ten cuidado con tu espalda, papá. – ahora el menor de los rubios se acomodaba a Sasuke en su espalda.

—Ahora soy tan fuerte como un toro. – y era cierto, tenía tantas catecolaminas circulando en su cuerpo que todo parecía ir demasiado rápido.

—¡Salgamos de aquí! – con el mismo impulso con el cual llegaron, corrieron entre los escombros y el fuego.

…

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos lo que la rodeaba era una impecable habitación, con el trinar de los pajarillos a lo lejos, el sonido inmaculado del viento que ondeaba las cortinas, el olor a las flores de la primavera y una paz que jamás había contemplado. Estaba en una superficie muy cómoda, como si fuera una nube y no sentía dolor alguno, tampoco hambre, ni sed, nada, absolutamente nada.

Sonrió, complacida y a la vez su sonrisa se transformó en un ligero lamento, la luz la cegaba, pues había mucha y le parecía que todo era tan ajeno y lejano, como si fuese irreal.

—Estoy muerta. – concluyó, con un hilo de voz.

—No, pero casi. – al escuchar una respuesta a sus palabras el mundo y la realidad la golpeó profundamente, sintió todo de golpe, tanto el frio, el calor, el hambre, el dolor y el cómo su corazón palpitaba enérgico. Sakura miró a su lado e identificó el sitio en el cual estaba.

Un hospital… y Sasuke estaba en la habitación de al lado.

—Sasuke-kun. – ella sonrió. —¿Cómo es que…?

—Naruto y Minato-san. – comentó. Tanto él como ella habían sido tratados de urgencias, tenían todo tipo de vendales e instrumentos en sus cuerpos, incluso cada hora una enfermera llegaba para verificar su estado vital.

—Gracias. – aunque no estaban ahí, el agradecimiento también era para ellos.

—No te preocupes, ya tendremos la oportunidad de agradecerles formalmente.

—No, bueno… - ella rio un poco. —Sí se los agradezco mucho, a Naruto-san y Minato-san, pero… el gracias era para ti. – le miró sonrojada.

—Oh. – Sasuke no supo que decir y tras esa confesión se sonrojó ligeramente. —No ha sido nada.

—Arriésgate la vida por mi… me salvaste.

—¿Qué podía hacer si no? – respondió amistoso. —Después de todo, eres la mujer que escogí. – ella se sonrojó completamente.

—La… la propuesta…

—Era autentica. – complicito. —No me digas que te has arrepentido. – jugó un poco, y Sakura negó lentamente para su deleite.

—No. – terminó por negar para su placer.

—Me alegra. Quizá piensas que es precipitada pero… en realidad ya lo había pensado desde antes, la idea de desposarte… es sólo… que no vi hasta ahora que ambos… - se calló cuando la chica le miraba sonrojada, no quiso comprometerse más, estaba mostrando sus sentimientos y en realidad era incomodo, pero siendo Sakura, haría el sacrificio, después de todo ellos tenían ya muchos años de conocerse.

—Sarada, ¿En dónde está Sarada? – miró a todos lados, no había visto a su bebé desde que saltó sobre Kabuto para protegerla.

—Está con Kushina-san y Karin.

—Pudo escapar. – respiró aliviada. —Menos mal. ¿La has visto, verdad? Mmm, ¿Puedo tutearlo? – reiteró, apenada tras pensarlo.

—Por supuesto. – contestó formal. —No veo por qué no. Además, yo te pedí que usaras mi nombre. – sí, vaya que recordaba esa ocasión, pues el placer experimentado y lo erótico de la escena todavía hacían sudar a Sakura.

—Está bien. Me gustaría ver a Sarada. – sí, sentía deseos por verla, eso y porque su cuerpo le indicaba que ya era la hora de su comida.

—A mí también. – confesó orgulloso.

La puerta se abrió y entró rápidamente una enfermera, al verlos despiertos no dijo nada, retrocedió y llamó al médico.

—¡Ah, mi señor! – era el mismo que había visto a Sakura aquella vez. —¡Que alegría que reaccionase! El humo los había sofocado tanto que temía que no pudieran salvarse, y usted, jovencita, la herida de su pierna le hizo perder mucha sangre, afortunadamente pudimos remplazar su perdida con líquidos y logró recuperar su estado volumétrico. ¿Cómo se sienten? Déjeme decirles que tuvimos que reanimarlos, fue exhaustivo, pero ambos reaccionaron adecuadamente.

—Muy bien, doctor. – comentó Sasuke.

—Doctor, ¿Cree que pueda… ver a mi hija? – se apresuró la joven madre y el hombre la miró con una sonrisa.

—Claro pequeña, pero todo a su tiempo, debo revisarlos. Todavía se quedaran unos días aquí, han estado dormidos todo un día, pero que hayan despertado simplemente es un buen augurio.

—¿Mi familia está afuera? – preguntó Sasuke también ansioso.

—Sí, en un momento podrá verlos. También está el Conde Hatake, él ha ofrecido pagar los gastos de hospitalización, qué amable.

—¿Kakashi? – sonrió, como siempre un buen amigo.

El resto del día y de la tarde los dos la pasaron en compañía de la familia de Sasuke. Sarada, por su parte dejó de llorar una vez que se acurrucó en el seno de su madre y Sasuke, enternecido las miró a ambas con orgullo.

Tres días más tarde fueron egresados y trasladados a la casa de Kakashi, quien les daría asilo hasta que la mansión Uchiha ser habitable de nuevo o hasta que Sasuke consiguiera otro casa. Las cartas a los medios y al rey no tardaron en mandarse, incluso después de ver a sus hombres, que para fortuna había logrado salvar gran parte de los cultivos, Sasuke lo único que quería era estar con su mujer y su hija a solas.

Ambos posaban sobre la cama, Sarada yacía en los brazos de su madre mientras ésta jugueteaba con ella y le daba pequeños besos en la nariz. Sasuke las observaba a su lado. Dado el estado de ambos, los dos deberían permanecer en cama por un largo tiempo, Sakura se habría fracturado la tibia cuando el enorme librero cayó sobre ella más el disparo que le había logrado disecar finamente los músculos, por lo que no podría caminar bien en una temporada, sin contar con las pocas quemaduras que se había ganado en los brazos y piernas por permanecer en el incendio. Sasuke iba desde rasguños, quemaduras, equimosis, fracturas y laceraciones, las últimas dadas por el cuchillo que Kabuto había insertado en él.

Pero, fuera de su condición lamentable y convaleciente, estaba tranquilo. Sus heridas sólo eran físicas, algo que podría superar, pero el perder a su nueva familia definitivamente habría acabado con él. Les dijo a sus padres adoptivos y hermano sobre su futuro matrimonio y fuera de sentirse avergonzados, como había creído al principio, se alegraron bastante por la noticia.

Sakura se había transformado de una esclava a la prometida de un conde y esa suerte era definitivamente inverosímil incluso para algo mayormente ideado por él.

—Sasuke. – Kakashi golpeó la puerta del otro lado. Todos se habían ido a pasar con el Conde amigo de Sasuke, siendo éste además, un viejo alumno de Minato. —¿Puedo pasar? – Uchiha miró un momento a Sakura, quien paraba los mimos hacia Sarada y respondió.

—Sí, Kakashi. Adelante. – el conde de cabellos plateados entró en silencio y después carraspeó.

—Hay alguien afuera que quiere verlos, más explícitamente a tu… mujer. – aún no se acostumbraba con la idea de que Sasuke iba a casarse.

—¿Quién es? – frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué alguien habría de tener algo que ver con Sakura?

—Se presentó como el Vizconde de Haru, dice que…

—¿Otra vez él? – esto comenzaba a ser ridículo y ahora que estaba herido no podría defender lo suyo.

—Espera, Sasuke, él no está aquí por que insista en cortejarme. – aclaró rápidamente Sakura. —Viene a verme con la más pura tregua, lo aseguro.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Él… probablemente sea mi… - Sakura se sintió insegura, la mirada de su hombre era tan penetrante.

—¿Qué? – mas Sasuke sonó paciente en vez de exasperado.

—Mi padre. – confesó la chica y él abrió los ojos azorado.

—¿Por qué lo crees?

—Hay demasiadas cosas en juego… pero, entre otras más lógicas y otras menos creíbles… existe la posibilidad. – tras sus palabras Sasuke sintió duda y al pensarlo unos segundos miró a Kakashi en afirmación. Después le dedicó una mirada que expresaba, más bien, demandaba una explicación, no obstante no pudo ser respondido por que la puerta se abrió con el invitado detrás.

El Vizconde entró con un sombrero en sus manos y cargando un ramo de flores, al verlos a ambos en la cama sintió que estaba profanando un santuario y se quedó de pie frente a la mujer que podía ser su adorada hija.

—Sakura. – la saludó primero a ella y no tardó en dirigir la vista a la criatura, quien estaba despierta pero no hacía nada, sólo pasarla bien. —¿Es… tu hija? – se le veía ansioso, al parecer no sabía del nacimiento.

—Sí, nació hace unos días. – Sasuke carraspeó para llamar la atención de los dos y sus ojos giraron hasta verlo a él.

—Conde Uchiha. – el vizconde lo reverencio, para ser un hombre herido y maltratado, todavía lucía imponente.

—Haruno-san. – el saludó con porte. —Debo pensar que la forma insistente en la que persigue a mi mujer debe tener un por qué. Estoy ansioso por escucharlo. – Así era Sasuke, posesivo y algo celoso, pero al fin y al cabo un buen hombre.

—Me disculpo si lo importuno y sé que debe sentirse indignado por mi terquedad, pero simplemente no podía dejar pasar esto por alto. –miró a Sakura y sonrió. —¿Eres tú, verdad? Mi pequeña hija, la niña a la que nunca pude ver. – Sakura se sonrojó. —Eres idéntica a tu madre, a Mebuki. En tu carta me contaste sobre tu infancia antes del… de su muerte. ¿Sabes? – dio otro paso al frente, con confianza. —Lo que cuentas se lee igual a lo que Mebuki solía decirme, sobre la casa y las personas, los animales, los cuadros, la música, los cuentos… ¿Eres tú mi hija, no es así? – ahora lo decía con vehemencia.

—Eso creo. – dijo finalmente Sakura. —Mamá no solía hablar mucho de usted, a decir verdad… creo que se entristecía al mencionarlo. Pero un día, recibió una carta y no dejó de sonreír, cantaba y reía más, entonces decidió que debía conocerlo pero… bueno, conoce el resto.

—Eres tú, estoy seguro. – volvió a acercarse más hasta que estuvo a su lado y le acaricio sus cabellos con un ligero temblor. —Ya no tengo más dudas, eres mi hija, mi Sakura. – le besó en la frente y Sakura lloró, sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Entonces es cierto, Sakura? – habló Sasuke, quien no había querido interferir hasta ahora. Su mujer le miró y sonrió tímida mientras asentía. —Ya veo. – y se sintió completamente estúpido. Había sentido celos del padre de Sakura, era realmente patético.

Kizashi pareció entender sus sentimientos y sonrió complacido.

—No sienta pena, mi señor. – dijo con un tono paternal. —Es evidente que ama mucho a mi hija, de lo contrario no la hubiese celado tanto. – Sakura se sonrojó terriblemente. —Se lo agradezco, por cuidar de ella y una disculpa, por haber sido tan inoportuno.

—Creo que debo puntualizar mi error. – Sasuke asintió. —Disculpe mis acciones.

—¿Pero qué no me has escuchado? Por supuesto que sí, hijo. – se atrevió a decirle. —No sólo tengo una hija ahora, sino también una nieta. – le acarició la cabeza a Sarada. —Es preciosa, se parece mucho a ambos.

—Gracias. – contribuyó Sakura.

—Oh, mi pequeña. – esta vez le acarició la mejilla con cuidado, puesto que estaba herida por el golpe que había recibido de Kabuto. —Me enteré de vuestra historia y la tragedia que sacudió la casa Uchiha, es realmente lamentable y me siento horrible al verte postrada y llena de magullones.

—Estoy bien, ahora lo estoy.

—Mi niña. – volvió a besarle la mejilla. —Lamento tanto no haber estado ahí cuanto más lo necesitaste, me gustaría que me contases sobre tu vida, en la carta sólo mencionaste tu vida de niña, pero quisiera saber más sobre ti después de que Mebuki… - no quiso mencionar su muerte, aun no se sentía del todo fuerte con ese recuerdo.

—En realidad no creo que quiera conocer la verdad. –el rostro de Sakura reflejó un sentimiento desconocido para Kizashi, era muy similar al de un veterano de guerra que ha logrado ver las peores calamidades sobre la faz terrenal.

—¿Pero por qué no mi pequeña? – sonrió risueño, Sakura se incomodó. No, aún era muy pronto para que supiera la realidad.

—Creo que han sido muchas emociones por hoy. – declaró Sasuke, salvándola de tener que recordar vivencias dolorosas. Kizashi le miró renuente.

—No, mi señor, por favor, no me haga irme, quiero estar con mi hija el más tiempo que pueda, aún no quiero regresar a Haru.

—No tiene que hacerlo. Puede venir a ver a Sakura cuanto quiera, pero por ahora debemos descansar, la tarde está cayendo y tanto ella como yo no estamos en condiciones de rememorar el pasado. – Sakura le sonrió con complicidad y agradecimiento.

—Vendré mañana entonces, a primera hora. – se atrevió a decir, contento.

—Eso deberá discutirlo con el Conde Hatake, después de todo es su casa.

—Tiene razón, lo haré, le pediré ese favor. – entonces miró a Sakura nuevamente y volvió a besarle las mejillas. —Te adoro, hija mía. Nunca más me separaré de ti.

—Gracias… padre. – se atrevió a decir y eso causo aún más felicidad en el vizconde.

—¡Mañana vendré con más flores! – dejó el ramo en un florero que estaba en la mesita de noche. —Y podremos hablar de todo lo que quieras.

—Está bien.

—¡Nos veremos mañana, mi pequeña flor! Descansa. – volvió a acariciarla y después besó a Sarada, partió de la habitación, dejándoles solos nuevamente.

—Debiste decirme de tus sospechas desde antes.

—No estaba segura, por eso no comenté nada. Además usted…

—Sí, lo sé. – frunció el ceño. —Me comporte como un animal por culpa de mis celos.

—¿Está bien que lo vea mañana?

—Por supuesto Sakura, es tu padre. – él se inclinó un poco más y unió sus labios para separarse unos segundos después. —Creo que yo reaccionaría igual de saber que me he reencontrado con Sarada luego de años sin verla. – miró a su hija que ahora dormía. —Prometo que nada la separará de mí. Cuidaré de ella hasta el final de mis días.

—Se lo agradezco mucho. – Sakura le acarició el rostro con amor. —Gracias por todo.

—No, Sakura. – él unió sus manos, a pesar de que estuviera herido. —Gracias a ti… y perdóname.

—¿Por qué?

—Por cómo inició esto.

—Pensé que había dicho que nunca se arrepentía de algo.

—No me arrepiento de esto, pero creo que pudimos haber iniciado de mejor manera.

—En realidad… no se me ocurre otra cosa.

—Te violé. – gruñó él, sintiendo que no merecía tal indulgencia.

—Sí, lo sé. – ella frunció el ceño, el terror y desesperación que sintió entonces no se olvidaría tan fácilmente. Respiró profundamente y después se sonrojó al pensar en lo que iba a decirle: —¿Pero sabe…? No sé si soy yo todavía peor… pues a pesar de estar asustada… me gustó. – lo último lo dijo tremendamente avergonzada. Sasuke le miró anonadado y después soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Algo bueno tenía que salir de eso. – y miró a Sarada. —Creo que demasiado bueno. – la acarició con cuidado de no despertarla.

—Eso creo. – Sakura también miró a su hija y sonrió en paz.

…

El verano se acercaba y una rica brisa que alzaba los pétalos de aquel camino hermosamente alfombrado y cutas personas se alzaban al son de una marcha barroca de cuerdas y alientos. Con paso firme y un tanto retacado, con un ligero cojeo procedente de una cicatriz todavía en proceso, Sakura caminaba agarrada al brazo de su padre mientras éste le dirigía una sonrisa enaltecida.

—Es el honor más grande para mí, hija mía, entregarte al altar. – comentó mientras intentaba no llorar. Sakura sonrió sonrojada y después miró al frente, en donde el Conde le miraba en total silencio.

—Se lo agradezco, padre.

—¿Eres feliz, Sakura? – preguntó en voz baja mientras avanzaban en medio de los invitados.

—Sí, lo soy.

—En verdad lamento lo que pasó en el pasado. – en algún tiempo antes de la boda, casualmente en su cumpleaños, Sakura le había revelado a su padre su historia más oscura, las épocas en donde se doblegaba ante un amo, que lloraba en silencio, pasaba hambre y enfermedad; y no pudo detener las lágrimas de angustia y tristeza que su padre derramaba en sus manos mientras las besaba y pedía repetidas veces perdón.

Así mismo, no quiso revelarle la verdadera razón por la que Sasuke la había acogido en su hogar y cómo había quedado embarazada, ya era de por sí doloroso que su padre supiera que había sido una esclava, demasiado sería para su viejo corazón el saber que fue violada y ultrajada por un hombre sombrío.

Por un momento miró las gradas en donde se sentaban los invitados y sonrió al ver a su hija en los brazos de Kushina, quien ya contaba con más edad y resplandecía como una verdadera estrella alegre. Entonces llegó donde Sasuke y su padre la entregó, el conde quién parecía más callado como de costumbre, cambió su gesto a uno suave cuando la tomó de la mano y de la misma forma, en la que la miró se giró para encontrar con el mismísimo rey Jiraiya, quien sonreía emocionado.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que esta linda chica tenía el rostro de una burguesa. – murmuró sin que los otros invitados pudieran escucharlo. —¿Están listos? – ambos asintieron. —Comencemos con la ceremonia.

Los votos no fueron largos y las nupcias muy formales, algo esperado para Uchiha Sasuke y al final, cuando los anillos formaron parte de sus dedos y la alianza quedó establecida, la bendición divina los enlazó y sellaron el pacto con un beso casto.

—¡Me enorgullece presentar a Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Sakura! – todos aplaudieron emocionados. —¡El Marqués y la Marquesa de Hi! – entonces Sasuke le miró con ambos ojos bien abiertos, ¿Marqués? Él era un Conde, jamás pensó que… ¿Acaso lo estaba promoviendo?

—¿Cómo ha dicho?

—Marqués. – reiteró el monarca. —Uchiha Sasuke, has colmado a esta tierra de acciones verdaderamente heroicas, no sólo salvaste la vida de uno de mis familiares, sino además la mía y la de todos al detener, junto a tu hermano, el terrible plan de Orochimaru y Kabuto. Lo mereces hijo. – le tocó el hombro. —Acéptalo, es mi regalo de bodas. – no se dijo más, miró a Sakura quien no parecía entender mucho pero al verla encogerse de hombros decidió hacer lo mismo, si ese era su regalo, pues estaba bien.

…

La fiesta fue grande y muy cansada, pero para los recién casados las emociones ya habían sido suficientes para un día y tras un último agradecimientos ambos se despidieron de los invitados para ir a su alcoba en la nueva mansión Uchiha recién reconstruida.

Sarada dormía en su nueva cuna y la pareja finalmente estaba sola. Las miradas cómplices no tardaron en aparecer y de nuevo una cosa llevó a la otra. Sasuke se acercó a su esposa mientras tomaba delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos. Lamentablemente Sasuke tendría secuelas de sus heridas, en las cuales su brazo izquierdo había perdido un poco de fuerza y sensibilidad a pesar de que podía moverlo, no obstante era una precio pequeño, pues según las palabras que el mismo había dicho hubiera estado dispuesto a dar su propio brazo entero con tal de salvar a su familia aquella vez.

Sakura, por otro lado se dejó acariciar y sintió como su esposo unía nuevamente sus frentes en busca de su mirada. Esta sería la primera vez que estarían juntos después de mucho tiempo tras días de recuperación y la ocasión debía ser perfecta. Se besaron lentamente y bajo el mismo impulso los dos cayeron en la cama con delicadeza.

Sakura recordó las otras veces que habían hecho el amor y supo que esta era diferente, pues al contrario de las veces pasadas ella correspondía. Las manos impacientes de su esposo comenzaron a recorrer desde la cintura hasta los pechos, acariciando por encima del vestido y dedicándole besos delicados en el cuello, tomándose el tiempo de degustarla con total tranquilidad.

Ella gimió al sentir su lengua rozarla y la interpretó de la mejor manera, Sakura, también pues comenzó a acariciarla la espalda y la nuca con sus manos, soltando perfectos suspiros. Era si intentaran fundirse el uno al otro, como si sus ansias por poseerse mutuamente intentara prenderles fuego. Así lo hicieron, Sasuke comenzó a buscar cada vez más ansioso los pliegues del vestido para subirlos y sentir sus piernas. Todo era condenadamente erótico pero a decir verdad el exceso de ropa comenzaba a molestarle y él ya estaba lo suficientemente duro como para romper su pantalón.

Sakura sonrió, sentía su miembro clavarse en su vientre mientras él la abrazaba con la pura intensión de soltarse, y pensar que en ocasiones pasadas él tenía que hacer todo el trabajo por sí solo, obligándole incluso a cooperar. Pero ahora todo eso parecía irse reponiendo, pues aunque la mayoría de las veces en su experiencia sexual tuviese miedo, ahora el miedo y la duda eran remplazadas por puro deseo y amor. Sí, amor. Pues aunque enamorada, comenzó a desarrollar amor por el querido Conde al darse cuenta que él le correspondía.

¿No era maravilloso? Sasuke continuaba siendo aquel ser serio, sombrío y estoico, pero cuando estaban solos se transformaba en el hombre más atento y cariñoso que había conocido, claro, a su manera, pues no era muy afecto de repartir amor como un desquiciado, pero sí de forma agradable, además del sexo claro. Antes, cuando yacían convalecientes en la cama y que nadie fisgoneaba, con Sarada dormida, ambos amantes aprovechaban el tiempo para hablar, tocarse y besarse en paz.

Pero ahora, todo eso de permanecer quietos y a merced era lanzado por la borda, pues Sasuke ya había conseguido dejarla en ropa interior y lanzar el hermoso vestido lo más lejos posibles, Sakura por su parte le había ayudado a deshacerse de la estorbosa camisa y continuaba acariciado el borde de su pantalón, intentando decirle que lo ansiaba en las mismas condiciones.

Uchiha por supuesto que entendió y dejó de tocarle los senos para alzarse un poco y deshacerse del estorboso pantalón. Ahora, ambos en ropa interior podían apreciar el resto de su cuerpo, en especial las cicatrices ocasionadas durante el incendio cuando jóvenes, en su pelea por Kabuto y en aquel rescate suicida en el cual casi morían los dos. Ella miró las cicatrices del cuerpo de Sasuke e imaginó las propias, su pierna había sanado y el resto de sus golpes, pero quedarían tatuados en ella justo como aquel látigo la había marcado para siempre.

Su esposo la comprendió, pues no dejaba de ver su hombro y tras esperar a que ella dejase de contemplar, bajó la cabeza para inmiscuirla entre sus pechos, Sakura soltó una risita cuando sintió su respiración en su piel sensible.

—¿Qué tanto miras? – comentó él, con voz susurrante.

—Nada. – mintió.

—Entonces… ¿Continuamos? – su virilidad palpitaba dolorosamente, ansioso por entrar en ella y hacerla suya cuantas veces pudiera.

—Sí. – Sakura abrió sus piernas, permitiendo que sus sexos se tocasen por encima de aquellos retazos de tela y su marido gruñó al sentir su humedad traspasar en ella. Llevó uno de sus senos a su boca y succionó arduamente, Sakura se arqueó súbitamente y gimió tan fuerte sin importarle si los demás los escuchaban o no.

Fue tan convincente que sintió un sabor dulce en sus labios y rio para después soltarla, puesto que ya había pasado en más de una ocasión durante aquellas noches de mimos ardientes. Miró a su mujer y ella estaba tremendamente sonrosada. Sasuke limpió el resto de la leche materna entre sus labios y la besó, compartiendo su sabor pero al mismo tiempo uniéndose a ella no necesariamente de forma sexual.

Sakura se derritió y al mismo tiempo sintió que un viento violento la sacudía. Sasuke había metido sus dedos entre la ropa interior y comenzado a acariciarla tan sugerente que ella no pudo evitar hacerlo mismo. Ya antes se había atrevido a sorprenderlo con sexo oral, cuando todavía estaba embarazada y la forma en la que Sasuke recibió dicho "regalo" fue por demás emocionante. Así que, de la misma forma que su amante le obsequiaba caricias ardientes, ella pensó en hacer lo mismo. Por un instante se recordó a sí misma, cuando de niña había toda clase de tonterías y jugueteos para llamar su atención, pues el apuesto hijo de la señora Mikoto le atraía y se sentía con apenada cada vez que él entraba a la sala, volviéndose boba de repente. Pero ahora era diferente, pues lo tenía, literalmente en la palma de su mano. Tomó su masculinidad entre sus dedos y Sasuke dio un respingo para cortar el beso, la miró agitado pero gustoso y ella, aún por encima de la ropa interior lo acarició, causándole descargas eléctricas de placer.

Uchiha gruñó y él adentró sus dedos en su centro, a lo que Sakura también gimió y se retorció, pero sin quedarse atrás, le proporcionó un placer similar cuando, arqueada y con su pene en su mano, comenzaba a mecerse y acariciarlo de tal forma que lo hizo retorcerse de sensaciones.

—Es suficiente. – dijo sudoroso, ya no quería sentir su mano, por más excitante que fuese, quería unirse a ella definitivamente. Arrancó las bragas de Sakura y se quitó demasiado veloz su ropa interior, sus cuerpos se tocaron esperando el momento culmine y antes de hacerlo Sauske se posicionó para poco a poco adentrarse en su cuerpo. Una vez unidos ambos dejaron escapar el aire acumulado y comenzó el vaivén.

Sus caderas se acoplaron lentamente y con armonía, sus gemidos se combinaron en una sinfonía amorosa, Sasuke descendió su cabeza acelerando las embestidas, como una fiera y Sakura, extasiada rodeó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas recibiéndolo sin reparos. Él tomó ambos pechos entre sus manos y los sintió mientras el movimiento de sus cuerpos los había rebotar, tan sólo colmándolo de más erotismo y sensualidad.

—Sasuke… - Sakura se lo estaba diciendo, el momento del orgasmo se acercaba y Uchiha tampoco estaba tan atento en ser complaciente, sino más bien egoísta y al mismo tiempo darle todo lo que podía de él a su esposa.

—Sakura. – gruñó él, sin poderse contener. Algo en su pecho explotó de la misma forma que el orgasmo los golpeaba a ambos y dejando que su simiente la llenase por completo. Le soltó los pechos, aún durante las ondas del placer y la tomó de la nuca para fundirse con ella en un apasionado beso.

Finalmente los espasmos terminaron y Sasuke se sintió tan satisfecho que quiso descansar un poco y recuperarse para continuar con aquella noche larga. Se recostó al lado de Sakura y ella se posicionó en su pecho, todavía agitada. Sasuke le abrazó pasando su brazo por su espalda y colocando su barbilla en su cabeza, intentando asimilar un poco lo ocurrido. Finalmente, las respiraciones de ambos se acoplaron, estando tranquilos y relajados.

—Si a pesar de todo… - comenzó a hablar Sakura y el Uchiha prestó atención a lo que tenía que decirle. —Yo hubiese continuado como una esclava… ¿Aun así te abrías casado conmigo?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas ahora?

—Porque no quiero vivir con esa duda el resto de mi vida. – pues cuando el Vizconde de Haru la reconoció como hija automáticamente pasó a ser una mujer noble y la crítica sobre su compromiso con el Conde de Hi se hizo rápidamente una campana de ovación, demostrando lo superficial que era la gente y que aquello parecía ser más un regalo celestial que una casualidad. Mas Sasuke no había dicho nada respecto a su recién descubierta sangre noble, se limitó a continuar con todos los preparativos y tras tantas habladurías por parte de los criados, Sakura sintió la duda que lentamente se acrecentaba en su pecho.

—¿Realmente importa? – ella alzó ambas cejas, no se esperaba esa contra pregunta.

—¿Importa? – se cercioró ella.

—No, no habría importado. – sus penetrantes ojos negros de alguna forma intentaban convencerla.

—Yo recuerdo que a mi amo le importaban las formalidades.

—Pero no lo que otras personas dijesen. – eso terminó por acallarla. —Eres valiente Sakura y muy fuerte además, eso lo aprendí conforme pasó el tiempo y pude conocerte mejor. Antes de ti mis relaciones eran pasajeras y superficiales con otras mujeres, no me interesaban, eran personas huecas, temerosas, interesadas… - se separaron un poco para verse mejor. —No las conocía en absoluto y no me interesaba conocer a alguien así.

—Ya veo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Me abrías escogido a mí?

—En mi condición, no tenía muchas opciones. Usted me impuso una vida después de todo. – Sasuke contrajo su rostro con amargura al comprender sus palabras. Pues claro, la había embarazado a la fuerza, la había comprado como a un objeto, en ese momento ella no tenía opciones. —Pero… aún así, es una suerte que haya sido usted. – se sonrojó levemente. —Cuando era una niña al servicio de la señora Mikoto, usted me gustaba. Era sólo un amor platónico y pueril, pero me gustaba… cuando lo vi aquel día en la calle, mientras aquel posadero me apaleaba… - hizo una pausa, detestaba recordar esos días, cuando enferma y maltrecha debía aguantar los caprichos de sus "dueños". —Sentí que ya lo conocía, que su rostro y sus ojos los había visto antes, entonces cuando escuché su nombre recordé a Lady Mikoto y pensé que usted sería como ella. Aunque estaba cansada y lastimada me levanté del suelo para huir con usted. – Sasuke tenía fruncido el ceño, recordar ese día le causaba sentimientos entrecruzados al parecer.

—Yo no sabía que eras tú. – confesó.

—Lo sé, lo supe en su momento. Pero yo quería asegurarme de que mis recuerdos hacia Lady Mikoto continuaban intactos y busqué varias formas de recordarla y verla en usted, pero… al final, mi curiosidad y desesperación me llevaron a su oficina…

—Entiendo. – pasó de su mano desde su espalda a su cintura, acariciándola.

—Era una persona diferente, pero no era malo… bueno, no me mató al enterarse que estaba embarazada, incluso me defendió de Kabuto.

—Ese malnacido. – recordar cuando la dejó a su suerte en el pozo le causaba rabia, afortunadamente logró sacarla de ahí antes de que algo lamentable sucediera y claro, si no fuera por eso no había descubierto la verdad sobre su mayordomo.

—Supongo que de darse las cosas diferentes… y que yo hubiera sido una noble desde niña, si nos hubiésemos conocido y enamorado, lo habría escogido, sin dudar.

—¿Y cómo esclava? Si tuvieras la libertad de escogerme, ¿Lo habrías hecho?

—Habría tomado la elección más sensata. Eras el padre de mi hija y aunque no lo quisiera, estaba enamorada…

—Comprendo. – la apretó contra sí. —Ya no charlemos de estas cosas… - le besó en la frente. —¿Sabes una cosa? Antes de concluir. Si a pesar de todo no hubieses sido una mujer noble, yo te habría escogido y todos se habrían vuelto locos…

—Eso creo, seguramente habrían hablado de nosotros hasta que el rumor se convirtiera en un chisme, el chisme en noticia, la noticia en un hecho y al final…

—En una leyenda. – sonrió el pelinegro. —Que absurdo es este mundo.

—Ya lo creo. – ella rio, para que se besaran tranquilamente y fuesen interrumpidos por un perfecto llanto. Los dos padres miraron a la cuna y la joven sonrió. —Bueno, mi pequeña tiene hambre.

—Espero que no le moleste que haya tomado un poco de su comida. – Sakura se sonrojó ante esto y rio. —Bueno, tendrá que a hacerse a la idea, al igual que tú, yo no pertenezco a nadie, soy libre. – puntualizó, era un claro mensaje: No soy una esclava, nunca más. Pero al mismo tiempo era uno de amor y compromiso: Soy tuya y de mi pequeña hija.

—Tráela aquí, quiero verla.

—Sí. – Sakura tomó a Sarada y se recostó en la cama junto a Sasuke. —Sasuke, ¿Debería ser prudente que ella supiera el cómo nos conocimos?

—Sólo las partes bellas, hasta que tenga suficiente edad.

—Tienes razón, ¿Pero cuáles serían las partes bellas?

—Como… el día en el que nos conocimos por primera vez, o la vez que te salvé de la muerte, el día de nuestra boda y nuestro futuro a partir de ahora… pero, como dije mejor con el tiempo.

—Tienes razón. – le acarició la cabeza. —Todo a su debido tiempo.

…

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó abuela? ¿Pudieron salir con vida de la mansión en llamas? ¡Dime, dime! – la pequeña niña saltaba emocionada en su camita.

—Así es mi vida, lograron sobrevivir, fueron rescatados a tiempo. Después de eso se casaron y fueron muy felices.

—¡Qué bonita historia! – dijo encantada la pequeña.

—¿Qué historia? – una sombra silenciosa y corpulenta aparecía detrás de la puerta de la pequeña.

—¡Papá! – la niña lo saludó emocionada, ya sin sueño, para ironía de la nana. Fue directamente a abrazar a su padre y él la levantó del suelo para recargarla en su pecho. —¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace unos minutos. – la llevó a su cama. —Se supone que deberías estar durmiendo.

—Sí, sí, pero la abuela Kushina me contó una hermosa historia, ¿Me la cuentas otra vez?

—¿Qué historia? – Uchiha Sasuke le miró interesado. Acababa de llegar de la capital, Kushina había ido a pasar un tiempo con ambos mientras Minato iba a visitar a Naruto, y era sabido que a la señora Uzumaki le encantaba contar historia del pasado de forma exagerada.

—Oh, nada en particular. – sonrió inocentemente.

—Abuela, ¿Me la contarías otra vez? Prometo dormirme. – miró a su padre y sonrió. Sasuke era un hombre severo y disciplinado, pero siempre lograba flaquear cuando se trataba de su hija.

—Ya es tarde, Sarada. – reprochó su padre. —La abuela Kushina seguramente…

—Tonterías, Sasuke-kun. – sonrió la mujer. —Puedo contarla otra vez, aún no llega mi hora de dormir.

—¡Por favor, papá!

—Bien. – Sasuke se dirigió a la salida. —Iré a ver a tu madre. – se perdió en el pasillo mientras sonreía al escuchar la voz de Kushina comenzar a relatar la historia.

Llegó a su habitación y tras abrirla encontró a Sakura sentaba, como de costumbre, en una mecedora.

—Pareces una cereza. – dijo Sasuke, para llamar su atención. Sakura se giró rápidamente y sonrió.

—¡Sasuke-kun! – se levantó lentamente, cursaba con su segunda gestación y su enorme vientre le impedía hacer movimientos rápidos. —¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Acabo de llegar. – se acercó a su esposa para besarla y acariciar su vientre. —Siéntate, te noto cansada.

—Un poco, sí. – lo hizo y suspiró. —Estaba recordando.

—¿Qué cosa? – se sentó en la cama mientras comenzaba a quitarse los zapatos.

—Cuando te esperaba y habías ido a cazar a Kabuto.

—¿Me esperabas en la mecedora?

—Todos los días. – Sasuke sonrió un poco y se acercó a ella, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de su vientre. La chica lo miró con cuidado y se enterneció al ver que colocaba ambas manos en éste. —Ya no necesitas hacerlo, estoy en casa.

—Lo sé, bienvenido. – entonces él le besó en el vientre y se apresuró a besarla en los labios.

—Vamos a la cama. – invitó, tomándola de las manos.

—Está bien.

Se recostaron y apagaron las luces.

—Por cierto, ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre el chisme de… nuestra historia?

—¿Sí?

—Creo que Kushina-san acaba de convertirla en la leyenda que decías.

—Bueno… ciertamente era inevitable. – rió ella, para abrazarse a su marido. —Pero ya basta de cuentos. Te he extrañado. – sus ojos brillaron con complicidad.

—¿Puedo? – comentó excitado.

—Siempre has podido, amo. – lo último lo dijo cargado de un sentimiento especial.

—Entonces comencemos, mi señora. – le besó y corrió las sabanas para cobijarlos en un hermoso deleite.

…

En el camino de su vida siempre hubo cosas de las cuales hubiese dado su brazo izquierdo por impedirlos, pero, definitivamente de lo que nunca se arrepentiría sería de lo que en esta ocasión acababa de sumergirlo en un impredecible abismo; pues, en aquel par de ojos verdes y presencia silenciosa, ambos se sumergían en una palabra en común: Jamás.

…

Sin arrepentimientos.

…

 **Fin.**

 **¡Terminé! Espero la haya gozado, creo que es la primera vez que escribo alto tan crudo, rayando en algunas cosas como un Dark Fic, pero al final todo resulto bien, ¿No lo creen? De nuevo, un millón de agradecimientos, esta historia, aunque no sé de donde ha salido realmente, jiji, espero les haya dejado pasar un gran rato.**

 **¡No al plagio! ¡Si a la buena lectura! ¡Gozarla y compartirla! ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


End file.
